


Le Bachelor.

by YzanmyoLilicatAll



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 103,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YzanmyoLilicatAll/pseuds/YzanmyoLilicatAll
Summary: Elles en rêvent, elles le veulent toutes... Un jeune homme beau, riche, intelligent, galant... Le Mari idéal, ce prince charmant qui fera d’elles des princesses.Mais lui ne rêve que de les fuir, fuir vite et loin, très loin, sauvegarder ce qui peut encore l’être... Et surtout, oui, surtout, ne jamais revenir, ni même se retourner, survivre à ce cauchemars devenu télé-réalité... A tout prix, sans avoir été pendu haut et court dans le motel de ces rêves de petites filles !Mais qui donc sauvera le Bachelor en détresse ? Et plus grave encore, y aura t-il quelqu’un d’assez courageux pour affronter le terrible dragon, terrasser la bête féroce et sanguinairement protectrice qui lui sert de frère aîné ?L’aventure commence...





	1. L’idée brillante d’Itachi et le début des emmerdes pour Sasuke.

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages appartiennent à M. Kishimoto et le concept de l’émission n’est pas à nous non plus. Tout le reste, c’est bien de nous par contre (et on assume pleinement).

Sasuke poussa un soupir de contentement, franchissant enfin la porte du luxueux appartement qu’il partageait avec son frère aîné. Enfin sa journée de boulot était finie ! Il était temps, il n’en pouvait plus. En tant que directeur adjoint d’une multinationale, il avait beaucoup de responsabilités; des réunions toujours plus longues et soporifiques les unes que les autres, où il se devait de faire bonne figure, et bon nombre de subordonnés sous ses ordres à manager. 

Le directeur de l’entreprise et lui-même se partageaient le travail, celui-ci ayant toute confiance en ses capacités à gérer n’importe quelle situation. Le principal problème que Sasuke rencontrait dans sa vie professionnelle venait des employées qui étaient sous sa houlette. Non pas que celles-ci soient totalement incompétentes, non, mais elles perdaient toute efficacité dés qu’il entrait dans leur champ de vision. 

Un coup d’œil dans le miroir qui trônait au dessus de la console dans le vestibule lui renvoya son propre reflet. Son visage avait des traits fins et réguliers, son nez était bien droit, ses lèvres délicatement ourlées, ses yeux en amande étaient d’un noir profond, ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés, ses cheveux aussi noir que la nuit étaient coiffés de manière recherchée. Les costumes trois pièces qu’il portait quotidiennement mettaient en valeur sa silhouette souple et ciselée. 

Oui, indéniablement, il était beau. Et malheureusement pour lui, ses collègues féminines partageaient son point de vue. Il était la victime désabusée de harcèlements depuis sa plus tendre enfance, les demoiselles se battant entre elles pour savoir qui aurait l’immense honneur de l’épouser, ou d’entrer dans son pantalon. Un rictus moqueur étira ses lèvres, les pauvres se berçaient d’illusions. Lui préférait le charme viril d’un torse aux pectoraux fermes et plats, et les plaisir que seul le cul d’un homme pouvait lui procurer. 

\- Petit frère !   
La voix grave et douce qui résonna dans l’appartement, tira Sasuke de ses réflexions et celui-ci pénétra dans le séjour où Itachi mettait la table.   
\- Comment s’est passée ta réunion ? demanda son aîné.   
Lançant un regard plein de reproches à l’homme plus âgé, qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, Sasuke répondit en se laissant tomber sur la première chaise venue. 

\- Longue. Très longue. En plus, il a fallu que je justifie ton absence, Monsieur le Directeur Général.   
Itachi sourit doucement, secouant la tête, ses longs cheveux noués en catogan suivant le mouvement.   
\- Je te l’ai dit, j’avais un rendez-vous important. D’ailleurs, il faut que je t’en parle.   
Pour seule réponse, Sasuke leva un sourcil interrogatif.   
\- Mais d’abord, on mange !

Sur cette assertion, Itachi se dirigea vers la cuisine d’une démarche souple et silencieuse. Sasuke observa la silhouette de son frère aîné, s’interrogeant vaguement sur les raisons qui avaient pu le pousser à ne pas assister à la réunion de cet après-midi. Son aîné avait toujours été quelqu’un de sérieux qui respectait ses engagements, faisant la fierté de leurs parents et plaçant la barre très haut pour lui.

Leurs parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture quand ils étaient beaucoup plus jeunes, et les deux frères s’étaient retrouvés seuls avec une fortune colossale sur les bras et une entreprise à gérer. A l’époque Itachi n’avait que quatorze ans, lui -même n’en ayant que huit. Ce fut Kakashi, l’adjoint de leur père qui les prit sous son aile, veillant sur la société familiale et leur apportant un toit. 

Itachi s’était jeté à corps perdu dans les études, obtenant ses diplômes avec plusieurs années d’avance. Le soir et les week-ends, il travaillait avec Kakashi pour pouvoir reprendre les rênes de l’entreprise de leur père dés la fin de son cursus scolaire. Il avait aussi développé un instinct protecteur très poussé envers son cadet, le couvant comme une mère poule, le traînant partout avec lui, l’appelant trois fois par jour minimum quand ils étaient séparés et s’affolant plus que de raison au moindre rhume. 

Sasuke avait parfaitement conscience que cette attitude n’était que le reflet de l’affection profonde de son frère pour lui, affection qu’il lui rendait bien. C’était aussi sûrement lié à une peur, une peur viscérale de le perdre, tout comme ils avaient brutalement perdus leurs parents. Petit, il considérait Itachi comme un modèle, presque un Dieu. En grandissant, il avait appris à faire la part des choses, mais l’amour fraternel qui l’unissait à son aîné n’en avait pas faibli pour autant. Ce dernier avait fait bien des sacrifices pour lui. La seule chose qui lui importait était le bonheur de son cadet, et la réciproque était vraie. 

Les deux frères discutèrent tranquillement au cours du repas, Sasuke faisant un compte rendu à Itachi de la réunion du jour. Ils s’installèrent dans le canapé luxueux pour prendre une boisson chaude, un thé pour le plus jeune, un café pour le plus vieux. Puis Itachi prit la parole, embrayant sur un sujet assez inattendu pour lui :  
\- Sasuke, tu connais l’émission télé “Le Bachelor” ? 

Les orbes sombres de l’interpellé se posèrent avec curiosité sur lui :  
\- Jamais vu. Mais je crois que j’en ai entendu parler au bureau. C’est pas l’émission où un mec riche choisi sa future femme parmi des candidates ?   
\- Exactement.   
Le ton enjoué de son aîné fit tiquer Sasuke qui commença à craindre le pire. 

Inconscient du froncement de sourcil de son cadet, Itachi poursuivit d’une voix calme, où perçait une pointe d’excitation :  
\- Ta vie sentimentale est un véritable désert. Tu n’as jamais ramené personne de tes soirées entre amis, et aucune des filles qui travaillent avec toi n’a tes faveurs. Tu as maintenant vingt-cinq ans. Sasuke, tu ne peux pas rester célibataire toute ta vie. Alors je t’ai inscrit, et… 

Une quinte de toux lui coupa la parole, son petit frère ayant visiblement avalé une gorgée de thé de travers. Inquiet, Itachi tapota sur le dos de son cadet, l’obligeant à pencher la tête vers l’avant “pour ne pas s’étouffer d’avantage”. Quand enfin Sasuke pu respirer normalement, il se tourna vers lui, montrant une expression légèrement affolée :  
\- Quoi ?! croassa t-il. 

Le sourire ravi qui étira les lèvres fines de son aîné ne lui dit rien qui vaille, non, vraiment rien.  
\- Je t’ai inscrit et tu as été choisi ! N’est-ce pas merveilleux ? Tu es le Bachelor de cette année ! Tu vas pouvoir rencontrer la femme de ta vie !   
Sasuke senti pointer une crise d’hyperventilation. Non, son frère n’avait pas fait ça ! Bon, il ne savait pas qu’il était gay, mais quand même ! Tentant de ne pas paniquer, après tout il pouvait peut-être encore y échapper, il chercha à en savoir plus :  
\- Et c’est quand ? 

Des sueurs froides coulèrent dans son dos quand l’expression joyeuse d’Itachi prit plus d’ampleur.  
\- Nous partons demain. Je viens avec toi bien sûr.  
Un hurlement désespéré résonna dans sa tête. Demain ?! Et Itachi venait avec lui ?! Donc, il n’aurait aucun moyen d’y échapper. L’horreur de sa situation lui sauta à la gorge : lui, seul avec une dizaine de filles prêtes à tout pour l’épouser, et Itachi qui surveillerait le moindre de ses gestes... Il allait mourir !

\- Ne fais pas cette tête voyons. Ça ne te va pas du tout ! lança Itachi en voyant l’air horrifié de son petit frère. C’est Kakashi qui s’occupera de l’entreprise en notre absence. Tu as besoin de vacances, ça te fera le plus grand bien. Et maintenant tu vas aller te coucher, il est l’heure. Demain, nous partons pour une grande aventure !  
Sans laisser le choix à son cadet, Itachi l’entraîna jusque dans sa chambre et l’y poussa non sans rajouter :  
\- Et n’oublie pas de te brosser les dents !

Estomaqué, anéanti, foudroyé, Sasuke regarda d’un œil vide la porte qui venait de se refermer dans son dos. Son frère... son frère chéri et adoré... venait de le trahir de la pire des façons possible. D’un pas automatique, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain personnelle pour y faire ses ablutions quotidiennes. Alors qu’il se brossait machinalement les dents, la seule pensée qui tournait dans son esprit était qu’il allait être le centre d’intérêt de tout un tas de demoiselles en chaleur et qu’il n’avait aucun moyen d’y échapper !

Le goût bizarre qui envahit sa bouche le tira de son hébétude. Posant un regard accusateur sur sa brosse à dent, il constata à sa grande horreur que celle-ci n’était pas garnie de dentifrice mais de gel pour les cheveux. Rageur, il jeta l’innocente brosse à la poubelle avant d’en prendre une neuve et de reprendre son activité bucco-dentaire là où il l’avait arrêtée. Il ne se laisserai pas faire, pas cette fois ! Itachi avait peut-être de bonnes intentions, mais pas question de se laisser passer la corde au cou par une greluche quelconque. 

Il se coucha tout en essayant d’analyser la situation avec un calme qu’il était bien loin de ressentir. Certes, sa marge de manœuvre serait limitée, mais il y aurait forcément des hommes dans l’équipe de tournage. Il pourrait profiter des moments de liberté qu’il aurait pour séduire et amener jusqu’à son lit l’un des cameramen ou autres techniciens. Oui, un homme qui pourrait assouvir ses besoins la nuit, ce serait parfait pour affronter la basse-cour qu’il devrait supporter en journée. 

Un ricanement lui échappa en imaginant sans mal le calvaire que serait Itachi pour la production. Son frère était parfois pire que la plus caricaturale des mamas italiennes ! Et lui, pendant ce temps, pourrait se reposer dans un cadre idyllique. Finalement, peut-être que la situation ne serait pas aussi catastrophique qu’il n’y paraissait. Restait le problème de ses soupirantes... 

Mais là encore, il avait un avantage : vingt-cinq ans d’entraînement quotidien pour esquiver, anticiper et faire capoter les plans plus ou moins ingénieux de son fan-club personnel qui voulait l’embrasser pour les plus sages, le violer pour les plus audacieuses. Il réussirait donc à survivre à une dizaine de filles, surtout qu’il pourrait rapidement se débarrasser des plus gênantes. Ce fut sur ces pensées que le sommeil l’emporta, dans un monde peuplé de jeunes éphèbes aux fessiers fermes et rebondis qui le suppliaient de les prendre là, maintenant, tout de suite. 

~oOo~

Sasuke leva un regard désespéré sur l’immense bâtisse luxueuse devant laquelle la limousine venait de les déposer lui et son frère. C’était une belle maison de style victorien avec un grand escalier qui menait à la porte d’entrée. Les façades était d’un blanc crème éblouissant et le parc autour était immense et parfaitement entretenu. De là où il était, il devinait une terrasse et un kiosque à musique dans le jardin. Bref, l’archétype de la grande maison tape à l'œil, parfaite pour une émission de télé-réalité mettant en scène un prince charmant et des candidates au poste de princesses. 

\- Alors qu’est-ce que tu penses de la maison ?   
Sasuke tourna la tête vers Itachi, son traître de frère, et soupira en haussant les épaules, peu enclin à répondre. Le voyage en avion avait été pénible, son aîné l’ayant fait changé quatre fois de place sous prétexte que les sièges n’étaient pas assez près de la sortie de secours; et dans la limousine, le producteur les avaient assommé d’une longue explication sur le déroulement du jeu. 

La seule bonne nouvelle de la journée était qu’il ne verrait les candidates que le soir même, ce qui lui laissait l’après-midi tout entier pour trouver un homme à mettre dans son lit. Il n’avait jamais eu le moindre problème pour séduire. Un sourire, une attitude aguicheuse et hop, le tour était joué. Même les hétéros ne lui résistaient pas ! Le jeune homme suivit son frère et le producteur dans le vestibule au sol en marbre blanc recouvert d’un grand tapis rouge, puis dans les couloirs largement éclairés par de grandes vitres entourées de lourds rideaux écarlates. 

Il n’aimait pas le rouge. C’était la couleur du sang et ça lui rappelait l’horrible reportage qu’Itachi lui avait fait regarder sur l’accouchement. Il avait treize ans à l’époque et avait eu droit à LA discussion sur le sexe et ses dangers. Il avait bien intégré la leçon : il ne couchait qu’avec des hommes. Aucun risque qu’il en engrosse un par inadvertance ! Le producteur, un homme d’une cinquantaine d’année qui ressemblait vaguement à un serpent, poussa la porte de la suite qu’il partagerait avec Itachi durant tout le temps du tournage. 

\- Je vous présente Naruto. Il sera le majordome de votre frère.   
La phrase d’Orochimaru, le producteur, attira l’attention de Sasuke sur un jeune homme d’à peu prés son âge, vêtu d’un costume trois pièces noir, d’une chemise blanche, d’un nœud papillon assorti et de gants blancs.   
\- Il prendra en charge tous les besoins et les désirs de Mr Uchiwa, poursuivit Orochimaru. 

Sasuke retint un sourire lubrique en entendant ces mots. Tous ses besoins ? Tous ses désirs ? Voilà qui pouvait être intéressant. Surtout que son majordome n’était pas mal du tout. Sensiblement de la même taille que lui, une silhouette qu’il devinait musclée, un visage avenant, des beaux yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds en bataille et une bouche charnue, bref tout pour plaire. Le jeune homme en costume se retourna pour indiquer à Itachi où était sa chambre et les yeux sombres de Sasuke se posèrent sur un fessier rebondi qui lui mit l’eau à la bouche. 

Il tenait sa future proie ! Ne restait plus qu’à le séduire. D’un pas souple, il suivit son majordome, jusqu’à l’unique porte sur le mur de droite dans le grand salon luxueusement meublé. Le jeune homme en livrée ouvrit le double battant qui cachait une grande chambre où trônait un lit deux places, deux tables de chevet et une console. D’un geste de la main, Naruto désigna l’une après l’autre les deux portes qui se faisaient face dans la pièce :  
\- A gauche votre salle de bain, à droite le dressing.

Itachi fit rapidement le tour de l’endroit où il logerait avant de se tourner vers le majordome :  
\- Et celle de Sasuke ?   
Un grand sourire fendit le visage hâlé de l’employé de maison qui retourna dans le salon et pointa un doigt vers l’autre porte à double battant sur le côté gauche du salon.  
\- C’est celle là ! dit-il d’un ton enjoué. 

Le cadet des frères Uchiwa leva un sourcil devant les manières assez familières de son majordome. Avec un certain amusement, il vit son frère froncer imperceptiblement les sourcils avant de se diriger vers ce qui serait sa chambre personnelle dans les prochaines semaines. Il lui emboîta le pas, frôlant au passage le blond, enfin surtout sa croupe plus que tentante, du bout des doigts. Du coin de l’œil, il vit les yeux bleus s’écarquiller largement et il poursuivit sa course. Juste avant de franchir les portes de son antre, il se retourna et adressa un léger sourire en coin aguicheur à son majordome, toujours planté sur le pas de la chambre d’Itachi. 

Durant tout le temps que son aîné examina avec soin le mobilier, la literie et chaque recoin de sa nouvelle chambre, Sasuke ne lâcha pas le jeune homme blond des yeux, posant sur lui un regard séducteur, ne se gênant pas pour détailler la silhouette massive qui se tortillait, embarrassée, et lui lançait des œillades interrogatives. Itachi s’approcha du majordome et lui enjoignit de le suivre dans le salon ostentatoire. 

\- Puisque c’est vous qui avez en charge le bien-être de Sasuke, il y a deux trois petites choses que vous devez savoir.   
La phrase de son frère, dite d’un ton sans appel, figea Sasuke d’horreur. Prenant sur lui pour ne pas laisser transparaître son inquiétude, il tenta d’interrompre Itachi.   
\- Itachi, il connaît son travail...

Seul un regard noir lui répondit, l’aîné commençant son laïus sur le ton d’un professeur s’adressant à un élève particulièrement obtus :  
\- Tout d’abord, sachez que Sasuke a la peau fragile. Il ne doit porter que des chaussettes en coton naturel et issu de l’agriculture biologique sinon il développe des mycoses. Tous ses boxers sont aussi en coton naturel et bio, surtout pas de lycra ou de synthétique, ça lui donne de l’eczéma. En cas d’exposition au soleil, il doit mettre de l’écran total indice cinquante, et renouveler l’opération toutes les deux heures sous peine d'attraper des coups de soleil. Et le cancer de la peau, c’est un vrai risque que je ne tiens pas à courir, surtout avec sa peau si blanche et si fragile.

Sasuke eut envie de se fondre dans le parquet en entendant son frère énumérer des choses aussi embarrassantes qu’exagérées. Il n’était pas si fragile que ça, mais Itachi semblait croire qu’il était en sucre. Vu l’expression de Naruto, celle-ci oscillant entre l’ébahissement et l’amusement, il venait de voir baisser dangereusement ses chances de le séduire. Itachi, qui faisait les cents pas dans la pièce tout en parlant, se retourna soudain vers le blond et fronça les sourcils, demandant d’un ton plein de reproches :  
\- Vous ne prenez pas de notes ? 

Immédiatement, le majordome sortit un bloc-notes et un stylo de sa poche et écrivit avec application :  
\- Si, si. Bien sûr. Je ne voudrais pas fauter en oubliant le moindre détail de ce qu’il faut faire pour satisfaire Mr Uchiwa.   
Le regard que coula discrètement Naruto vers lui, fit frissonner le brun. Pourquoi avait-il l’impression qu’il y avait un double sens dans cette phrase ? 

Totalement inconscient de l’échange visuel entre les deux garçons, Itachi reprit son énumération:  
\- Bien évidemment tout son linge doit être lavé avec une lessive biologique et hypoallergénique. Tous les produits de toilette doivent être eux aussi hypoallergéniques et biologiques, Sasuke est très sensible à la cause environnementale. Pas de bain moussant, uniquement des sels de bains, naturels et hypoallergéniques comme vous vous en doutez. 

Contournant Naruto, Itachi lu par dessus son épaule tout en continuant sa liste, sans s’apercevoir de l’embarras croissant de son cadet qui essayait de se fondre dans les rideaux.   
\- Très important : il est allergique à l’arachide, donc faites bien attention à la composition des plats que vous lui servirez. Non, par arachnide, ARACHIDE. Ceci dit Sasuke est arachnophobe...   
Le majordome fronça les sourcils en rectifiant son erreur. Arachnophobe ? Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? se demanda-t’il perplexe.

\- Il a l’estomac fragile, il doit donc faire très attention à ce qu’il mange. Pas de gras, peu de sucre; de toute façon il n’aime pas ça, et cinq fruits et légumes par jour minimum. Ah ! La seule restriction est pour les tomates. Il adore ça, mais il ne faut pas qu’il en mange plus de trois par jour.   
Baissant la voix, pas suffisamment cependant pour que Sasuke ne l’entende pas, le frère protecteur rajouta :  
\- Ça lui donne la diarrhée... 

L’envie soudaine d’étriper son frère s’effaça pour laisser place au désespoir le plus profond quand Sasuke vit celui qui aurait dû être son futur amant se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire, ses mains se crispant en tremblotant sur le bloc-notes et le stylo. Voilà, il venait de perdre définitivement toutes chances de passer du bon temps avec le beau blond qui lui servirait de majordome. Après un tel descriptif si peu élogieux et un tableau aussi noir de sa personne, nul doute que sa cible garderait ses distances.

Se redressant et reprenant ses allées et venues, Itachi reprit son ton professoral, un bras plié dans son dos et un index dansant devant lui ponctuant son discours :  
\- Sasuke a les reins fragiles, il faut donc qu’il boive un litre et demi d’eau par jour. De l’eau de source naturelle et pauvre en sodium, cela va de soi. Il est formellement interdit de fumer près de lui, ses bronches sont délicates. Si la température descend en dessous de cinq degrés pensez à vérifier qu’il a bien mit son écharpe, son bonnet, ses gants et un manteau bien chaud; il s’enrhume facilement. 

Naruto nota soigneusement tout ce que le brun aux cheveux longs lui disait, se demandant vaguement comment il allait pouvoir faire pour que tout ceci soit respecté. Un coup d’œil vers celui dont il avait la charge lui appris que le jeune homme concerné ne savait visiblement plus où se mettre. Il donnait l’impression d’étudier sérieusement la possibilité de se jeter par la fenêtre. Se reconcentrant sur Itachi, le majordome reprit son activité du moment : écrire. 

\- J’en ai déjà parlé avec Orochimaru, il faudra changer l’orientation du lit de Sasuke. La tête est au sud, or Sasuke ne dort bien que la tête au nord. Je compte sur vous pour que cela soit fait rapidement.   
\- Bien sûr, répondit avec empressement le blond.   
\- Bien. Il doit dormir huit heures par nuit, pas moins, sinon il a des cernes et il est grognon. Oh, et faites bien attention à le réveiller en douceur. Il n’est pas du matin, et un mauvais réveil le met de mauvaise humeur pour la journée entière. 

\- Bien Monsieur. Je le réveillerai avec une extrême douceur.   
Le ton malicieux du domestique échappa totalement à Sasuke qui hésitait de plus en plus entre se pendre maintenant ou pendre son frère. Itachi hocha la tête avec satisfaction avant de continuer:   
\- Surtout ne le laissez pas regarder de films d’horreur, ça lui donne des cauchemars. Vous savez, mon frère est un grand sensible. 

Contenant son envie de rire face à ce frère qui ressemblait plus à une mère poule couvant son poussin qu’à autre chose, Naruto approuva, laissant Itachi énumérer la suite :  
\- Pour son petit déjeuner : il ne boit que du thé au jasmin avec seulement trois-quart d’un sucre. Attention, hein, pas un entier, juste les trois-quart. Et j’ai amené ses vitamines, je vous ai mis par écrit combien il en prend de chaque sorte et quel jour. 

En disant cela, l'aîné tendit au majordome une feuille soigneusement pliée et une boite assez impressionnante. Soulevant le couvercle Naruto écarquilla les yeux devant les quantités et la diversité des vitamines. Sur la feuille jointe était imprimé un décompte selon les jours de la semaine. Comptant rapidement, il retint difficilement une remarque. Pas étonnant que le jeune homme ne boive qu’un thé le matin. Avec la vingtaine de comprimés, gélules et autres poudres qu’il devait avaler, il ne devait plus avoir faim après ! 

Sasuke n’osait même plus lever les yeux. Jamais il n’avait eu aussi honte de toute sa vie. En son for intérieur, il se promit que son frère le lui payerai. Qu’importe si c’était pour son bien, et tout ceci la preuve de la profonde affection qu’il lui portait; sa vengeance serait terrible. Itachi prit la direction de sa chambre et, juste avant de disparaître, lança au majordome :  
\- Je vous le confie. Prenez soin de lui. Mais si vous avez la moindre question, n’hésitez pas à venir me demander. Je me ferais un plaisir d’éclairer votre lanterne. Le bien-être de Sasuke et sa bonne santé sont primordial !

~oOo~

Debout prés de la fenêtre de sa chambre, Sasuke regardait le va et vient des limousines qui, selon toute vraisemblance, déposaient les candidates au mariage. D’où il était, il ne voyait pas les jeunes femmes sortir des voitures et ça l’angoissait un peu. Il aurait aimé savoir à quoi s’attendre à l’avance pour la soirée de présentation. Dans tous les cas, ce serait pénible et ennuyeux. Un soupir désabusé lui échappa. Dans quelle galère son frère l’avait-il fourré ? 

Son frère... son traître de frère... non content de le jeter en pâture à des demoiselles en mal d’amour, il lui ruinait toutes ses chances avec son majordome personnel. Après le départ d’Itachi, il avait préféré se terrer dans sa chambre plutôt que d’affronter le regard, sans aucun doute moqueur, du blond. Il espérait sincèrement, mais sans trop y croire, que celui-ci n’irait pas raconter tout ce qu’il avait appris aux autres membres de l’équipe. Sinon il était bon pour une difficile période d’abstinence forcée et un gros déficit d’image. Il n’y avait pas à dire, sa fierté en avait pris pour son grade. 

Un coup à la porte le sortit de ses pensées maussades, attirant son attention sur le battant qui s’ouvrit. Naruto pénétra dans la pièce, avant d’y avoir été invité.   
\- Mr Uchiwa ?   
Le jeune brun répondit d’un simple “Hn”, retournant à la contemplation du ballet des limousines dans l’allée centrale au pied de la bâtisse. 

Sasuke ne vit pas les yeux bleus détailler d’un air gourmand sa silhouette fine, ni le sourire carnassier qui étira un bref instant les lèvres charnues du majordome.   
\- Vous devez vous préparer pour la soirée.   
L’assertion de l’employé désespéra un peu plus le Bachelor, pas motivé du tout pour participer à ce qu’il savait être une mascarade. 

D’un pas las, il entra dans le dressing, où la production avait déjà déballé ses valises, pour choisir un costume. Si ça n’avait tenu qu’à lui, il y serait allé en jean usé, débardeur troué et tongs. Mais malgré sa trahison, il tenait trop à son frère pour risquer de lui causer une crise cardiaque. Il sortit un simple costume noir, une chemise anthracite et une cravate toute aussi sombre. Sans un mot, il se déshabilla pour revêtir l’ensemble qu’il avait sélectionné.

Quand Naruto le vit ressortir du dressing, il ouvrit de grand yeux éberlués.   
\- C’est une soirée de présentation, pas un enterrement ! s’exclama t-il.   
Le brun haussa un sourcil dubitatif et baissa le regard vers les vêtements qu’il portait.   
\- Mettez au moins une chemise blanche et une cravate de couleur !  
Devant le peu d’intérêt de celui dont il avait la charge pour la question, le blond alla chercher lui-même les pièces de tissus désirées. 

Il ramena une chemise blanche et une cravate gris clair avec de fines rayures bleues qu’il tendit à Sasuke. Celui-ci posa un œil vide sur les vêtements, puis soupira profondément avant de remplacer ce qu’il portait par ce que le blond avait choisi. Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant le torse pâle et finement musclé du brun qui se changea devant lui sans la moindre gêne. S’il n’avait pas été aussi absorbé par ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de la soirée qui s’annonçait, Sasuke aurait pu voir les yeux bleus se teinter d’une lueur de convoitise. Mais perdu dans ses pensées funestes, il ne remarqua rien. 

Une fois sa tenue réajustée, le plus jeune des Uchiwa souleva un coin du matelas qui composait sa couche et en sortit un paquet de cigarette. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et se pencha, cherchant à voir s’il y avait le moindre risque qu’Itachi ne le surprenne, après avoir rapidement vérifié que ce dernier n’était pas dans les parages immédiats. Rassuré, il sortit une tige de tabac du paquet, la porta à ses lèvres et l’alluma avec un briquet qu’il extirpa du même emballage rectangulaire et cartonné.   
\- Je croyais que vous aviez les bronches fragiles ? 

L’intervention du majordome le fit se retourner vers lui. Un rictus moqueur étira le coin de ses lèvres quand il vit l’expression stupéfaite du blond.   
\- Il y a ce qu’Itachi a besoin de croire et ce que je suis en réalité, et entre les deux il y a parfois un monde, crétin.  
L’ébahissement visible sur le visage hâlé de Naruto laissa rapidement place à la colère, ce dernier s’exclamant d’une voix forte :  
\- Eh ! Et comment je suis sensé faire la part des choses moi ! Je ne vous connaît pas ! Et ne m’appelez pas crétin, enfoiré ! 

Un ricanement amusé franchit les lèvres fines de Sasuke qui se retourna vers la fenêtre en disant d’un ton calme :  
\- Itachi me prend encore pour un gamin de cinq ans, mais on doit avoir sensiblement le même âge toi et moi, alors tutoie moi... abruti.   
Dans son dos le majordome fit une moue boudeuse avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux blonds. 

\- Dans ce cas, ce serait sympa de me dire ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l’est pas, bougonna t-il. Ça me faciliterait la tâche.   
Écrasant son mégot sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le brun chercha des yeux une poubelle où le jeter. Avisant celle qui se trouvait sous la console, il y lâcha la preuve de son méfait avant de se retourner pour répondre, malicieux :  
\- A toi de le découvrir !

A ces mots, Sasuke quitta la chambre, laissant un Naruto figé sur place. Peu à peu, le blond repris contenance et un sourire félin étira sa bouche. S’il ne se trompait pas, le Bachelor de ces dames voulait jouer... pas de problème, il était son homme ! Il adorait les défis, et celui-ci était des plus tentant. Surtout si le gros lot n’était rien de moins qu’un brun aux yeux noirs et à la peau pâle. Après tout, lui-même était bisexuel; il serait dommage de laisser filer ce magnifique éphèbe qui, s’il en croyait la main qui avait frôlé ses fesses et le sourire aguicheur qu’il avait vu, n’était pas aussi hétéro que prévu. 

Naruto rejoignit celui dont il avait la charge, le retrouvant dans le salon avec son frère qui vérifiait sa tenue, lui tournant autour, s’assurant que la veste tombait parfaitement et le recoiffant, maugréant contre les cheveux noirs qui rebiquaient à l’arrière sans en avoir reçu son autorisation. Il les précéda dans les couloirs qui menaient à la salle où se déroulerait la soirée. Il retint un ricanement en sentant le regard de Sasuke se poser sur son fessier. Oui, le jeu allait s’avérer bien plus amusant que prévu finalement. 

~oOo~

Debout en haut des escaliers, Sasuke déglutit péniblement. D’où il était, il entendait des voix féminines résonner dans le vestibule. Tsunade, la présentatrice du show, une blonde à forte poitrine, très forte poitrine, était en train d’expliquer aux candidates qu’elles auraient l’immense honneur de voir leur Bachelor dans le hall, avant d’être menées à leurs chambres où elles se prépareraient pour ensuite avoir un entretien avec lui. 

La main que son frère posa sur son épaule le rassura quelque peu. Au moins, il ne serait pas seul, en tête à tête avec chacune de ces furies.   
\- Je suis sûr que tu es aussi impatient que moi. Dire que ce soir, tu vas rencontrer la femme de ta vie.   
A ces mots, Sasuke sentit partir en fumée le peu de calme que la présence d’Itachi à ses côtés lui avait apportée. Un frisson d’horreur le parcourut de la tête aux pieds. 

Derrière les deux frères, Naruto eut un sourire amusé en voyant les mains fines du plus jeune se crisper sur la rampe de l’escalier. Ses yeux naviguèrent sur la silhouette élancée de Sasuke, appréciant la vue du dos de celui-ci et regrettant que la veste de costume cache son fessier, qu’il espérait ferme et rond. Du coin de l’œil, il vit Tsunade monter jusqu’à la moitié des marches, faisant signe à Itachi de s’éloigner de son cadet. 

Il fallut à Sasuke tout le self-control dont il était capable pour ne pas s’accrocher à la jambe de son aîné en le suppliant de ne pas l’abandonner dans ce milieu hostile et dangereux. Les portes du vestibule s’ouvrirent, laissant entrer les demoiselles, candidates au rôle de future Mme Uchiwa. Le brun se força à ne laisser aucune expression transparaître sur son visage alors qu’intérieurement il tremblait d’horreur face au nombre plus que conséquent de jouvencelles. 

Combien étaient-elles ? Rapidement, il en compta vingt. Vingt ! Mais c’était deux fois plus que ce à quoi il s’était préparé ! Il coula un coup d’œil discret vers son frère qui, les sourcils froncés, analysait attentivement les jeunes filles. Ses orbes sombres croisèrent les iris azurés de son majordome qui lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, levant le pouce en signe d’encouragement. C’est alors que la voix de stentor de Tsunade l’invita à descendre les marches pour accueillir ses soupirantes. 

S’accrochant d’une main moite, tant il était angoissé, à la rampe, et non il n’était pas terrorisé, un Uchiwa n’a peur de rien, Sasuke descendit une première marche. Il se demanda vaguement qui avait eu la brillante idée de diffuser La Marche Funèbre avant de se rendre compte que c’était lui-même qui la murmurait entre ses dents serrées. Durant tout le temps que dura sa descente aux enfers, il pria tous les Dieux qu’il connaissait, et les autres aussi pour faire bonne mesure, qu’un miracle se produise. 

Que ce soit l’immense lustre à pampilles qui s’écraserait sur le troupeau de dindes carnivores ou l’escalier de marbre qui s’écroulerait sous ses pieds; il prenait tout, tout, pourvu qu’il échappe à ce cauchemars. Il était même prêt à prendre le risque de se casser une jambe ou à être défiguré. Bon peut-être pas jusque là, mais une petite cicatrice à l’arcade sourcilière était négociable. Surtout que l’arcade ça saignait beaucoup, donc ce serait impressionnant. 

Mais les esprits supérieurs restèrent sourds à ses prières, et c’est entier et en un seul morceau qu’il arriva à hauteur de la présentatrice. Celle-ci, tout sourire, le fit se tourner vers les vingt jeunes filles qui le fixaient intensément. Sasuke sentit une sueur froide couler dans son dos quand il croisa les regards pervers que certaines de ses prétendantes posaient sur lui. Un coup de coude discret dans ses côtes lui rappela qu’il devait ouvrir la bouche, pour parler. 

Il se força à desserrer ses mâchoires crispées pour pouvoir saluer ses futurs bourreaux. Levant les yeux, il croisa le regard amusé de Naruto qui lui adressa un nouveau sourire encourageant. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la bouche pour réciter le petit discours qu’Itachi lui avait fait répéter dans l’avion.  
\- Bienvenue Mesdemoiselles. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer et j’espère que nous nous entendrons bien. 

Du haut de la rambarde, son majordome l’applaudit silencieusement et son frère le couva d’un regard fier. Intérieurement, Sasuke se félicita que sa voix soit restée aussi neutre et calme que d’habitude, rien de son horreur face à sa situation actuelle ne transparaissant. Il prit sur lui pour garder une allure respectable et ne pas remonter à l’étage en courant dés qu’il le put. Arrivé à la hauteur de Naruto, celui-ci prit pour prétexte de réajuster sa cravate pour lui souffler discrètement :  
\- Belle entrée en matière. Avec ça, elles vont toutes être à tes pieds. 

Surpris, Sasuke releva les yeux pour répliquer mais Itachi lui attrapa le bras et l’entraîna immédiatement dans le petit salon où les attendaient le dîner. Le blond ouvrit la porte et les laissa s’installer en leur annonçant que le repas serait servi dans quelques instants. Les deux frères prirent place dans de confortables fauteuils autour d’une table ronde dont le plateau en verre laissait voir les pieds en fer forgé. 

\- Alors ta première impression ? demanda le plus âgé.   
Le Bachelor poussa un léger soupir avant de répondre d’une voix neutre :  
\- Bruyantes et nombreuses.   
\- Certaines sont assez jolies mais d’autres... As-tu vu que l’une d’entre elles a les cheveux roses ? Et une autre les cheveux verts ? 

Le cadet ne répondit pas. Non, il n’avait nullement prêté attention à l’apparence des demoiselles, trop obnubilé par leur nombre et le fait qu’il allait devoir leur survivre. Itachi planta ses orbes onyx dans celles de son petit frère et lui dit d’un ton sans appel :  
\- Je te préviens, on a jamais vu un Uchiwa avec des cheveux de couleur inhabituelle. Et il est hors de question que ça commence maintenant.

La porte s’ouvrit, évitant ainsi à Sasuke de se donner la peine de répondre. Naruto entra, poussant un chariot sur lequel était posé deux assiettes sous cloches, des couverts en argent, des verres à pied en cristal, une bouteille de vin millésimée et une bouteille d’eau. Disposant le contenu de sa desserte sur la table, le blond souleva les cloches qui couvraient les plats et annonça :  
\- Filet de sole vapeur et son assortiment de petits légumes cuits à la plancha accompagné d’un filet d’huile d’olive. 

Se tournant vers Sasuke, il poursuivit avec un léger sourire :  
\- Tous les aliments sont bien entendu issus de l’agriculture biologique.   
Le nez droit et fin se plissa subtilement sous la déception, ce que ne manqua pas le majordome, qui nota dans un coin de sa tête que Sasuke n’avait pas l’air emballé par le menu fait selon les recommandations de son aîné. Il se retira silencieusement, se plaçant près de la porte, prêt à répondre aux moindres exigences des Uchiwa, ses yeux ne lâchant pas le plus jeune des deux frères. 

Du poisson et des légumes... Oh joie ! Il aurait préféré une bonne entrecôte avec des frites, mais ce genre de petit plaisir lui était interdit en présence de son frère. La première bouchée lui coupa presque l’appétit tant c’était fade et sans saveur.   
\- Hmm. C’est délicieux. C’est fin et léger. Parfait. Mes compliments au chef, lança Itachi.   
\- Je les lui transmettrais, répondit sobrement Naruto. 

Les deux frères mangèrent en silence, l’aîné avec enthousiasme, le cadet avec plus de réticence, mais avec des gestes gracieux et élégants. Les assiettes furent débarrassées et le dessert leur fût servi dans cette atmosphère de cathédrale. C’était un simple fromage blanc agrémenté de quelques fruits frais de saison. Au grand désespoir de Sasuke, le laitage était à peine sucré et les fruits trop peu nombreux, mais là encore Itachi fut plus qu’enchanté et félicita le chef pour ses prouesses culinaires. 

La seule chose que le cadet avait apprécié au cours du repas avait été le vin qu’il avait savouré avec délice. Celui-ci était capiteux et goûteux à souhait. Et puis, il avait bien besoin d’un peu de réconfort après l’horrible épreuve qu’il venait de traverser et celles encore pires qui se profilaient. Alors que le majordome se penchait pour débarrasser, Sasuke lui sourit et celui-ci lui chuchota :   
\- La prochaine fois, je demanderais à faire rajouter du sucre dans ton dessert. 

Sasuke se contenta d’un simple hochement de tête pour remercier le blond de son attention, et dégusta l’infusion qui lui avait été apportée, appréciant le carré de sucre supplémentaire que son majordome lui avait discrètement glissé. Face à lui, Itachi buvait son café noir à petites gorgées, le visage fermé en une expression concentrée.   
\- J’espère qu’elles sont intelligentes et bien éduquées. Un Uchiwa se doit d’être parfait en toute circonstance, et je ne supporterai pas d’avoir une belle-sœur bête comme ses pieds. 

Mais de quoi se plaignait-il ? Ce n’était pas lui qui allait devoir supporter leurs avances. A cette pensée, Sasuke frémit d’épouvante. Elles allaient le draguer... peut-être même essayer de l’embrasser ou pire... Cherchant un soutien quelconque, il leva les yeux vers son frère qui notait Dieu savait quoi dans un carnet. Non, aucune chance qu’Itachi ne le sauve. Un mouvement près de la porte attira son attention et il croisa les iris azurés de Naruto. 

Debout, parfaitement immobile à côté du battant de bois finement sculpté, celui-ci ne se gênait nullement pour le détailler d’un regard carnassier. Vu le tableau que son frère avait fait de lui, il n’avait plus aucune chance n’est-ce pas ? N’osant trop y croire, il passa distraitement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Les yeux bleus s’assombrirent légèrement en suivant la pointe rosée qui humidifia la bouche fine. Sasuke retint un sourire narquois. Finalement, tout n’était peut-être pas perdu...

Le salon fût réagencé pour les entretiens individuels des candidates. Les deux fauteuils où étaient installés les deux frères faisaient face à un autre, actuellement vide, pour les demoiselles qui se présenteraient. Assis le dos bien droit, Itachi tenait en main un carnet à la couverture noire et un stylo argenté, prêt à prendre des notes sur chacune des soupirantes de son petit frère chéri. A ses côtés, Sasuke cachait son angoisse grandissante derrière une posture nonchalante mais pleine de classe. Les jambes croisées, il s’adossait au dossier avec une décontraction parfaitement feinte, son coude reposant sur l’un des accoudoirs et sa main soutenant son menton. 

La porte s’ouvrit et Naruto annonça, avec tout le flegme compassé de sa fonction de majordome, l’arrivée de Sakura. La jeune fille qui entra dans la pièce était vêtue d’une robe fourreau rose légèrement pailletée. Elle s’assit sur le fauteuil qui lui était réservé après avoir salué les deux bruns. Itachi coula un regard éloquent vers son cadet qui remarqua le détail qui lui avait jusque là totalement échappé : elle avait les cheveux roses. Bon, déjà celle-là il pourrait l’éliminer dés ce soir sans qu’Itachi ne désapprouve. 

La jeune fille commença alors à se présenter :  
\- Je m'appelle Sakura, j’ai vingt-cinq ans et je suis en train de faire des études pour être médecin. Je suis une grande romantique, j’aime la douceur et le calme et j'attends de rencontrer le prince charmant. Je rêve de fonder une grande famille, j’adore les enfants, j’en veux au moins trois.   
Sasuke manqua s’étouffer avec sa propre salive en entendant ces mots : trois enfants ? Lui n’en voulait pas du tout ! Et pas de femme non plus d’ailleurs ! 

\- Votre couleur de cheveux... c’est naturel ?   
La question d’Itachi prit la jeune fille au dépourvu, mais elle répondit cependant poliment avec un sourire :  
\- Non, en vrai je suis blonde. Mais c’est tellement commun... J’aime me démarquer, et qu’on me remarque.   
\- Et bien, c’est réussi, claqua froidement Sasuke. 

Sakura rougit légèrement et posa un regard énamouré sur le beau brun qui lui avait immédiatement plu, elle prit sa voix la plus séductrice pour lui répondre :  
\- Je suis ravie qu’un bel homme tel que toi m’ai remarqué.   
Elle accompagna sa tirade de papillonnements de cils qui se voulaient très certainement aguicheurs mais qui ne provoquèrent qu’une violente nausée chez son interlocuteur.

Itachi posa encore quelques questions et la jeune fille quitta le salon non sans rouler des hanches avec exagération. A peine la porte fut-elle refermé que l’aîné aux longs cheveux bruns déclara :  
\- Elle, c’est non.   
\- Hn, approuva son cadet.   
Naruto passa la porte et leur demanda poliment s’il pouvait introduire la candidate suivante, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres. 

Il n’avait rien manqué de cette première entrevue et avait dû se retenir de rire face aux réponses de la demoiselle aux cheveux roses qui visiblement n’avait pas saisi l’ironie de certaines remarques des deux frères. Il se figea un instant en croisant les onyx de Sasuke brillantes de malice, un discret mouvement attira son attention sur un index effilé dont le bout était prisonnier des lèvres fines et à peine rosées du brun. Se reprenant, il fit entrer la seconde candidate, une blonde aux cheveux longs et à la robe mauve vraiment courte et très décolletée.

A la grande horreur de Sasuke, la demoiselle s’avança jusqu’à eux et leur claqua quatre bises sonores sur les joues avant de s’asseoir sur le siège face à eux. Sans attendre, elle commença :  
\- Je suis Ino, fleuriste de mon état et j’ai vingt-cinq ans. Je travaille dans la chaîne de magasins de mes parents mais j’ai mon propre appartement. J’adore la mode et je fais très attention à ma ligne. J’aime sortir entre amis, aller au cinéma et faire la cuisine. 

Prenant des notes dans son carnet, Itachi hocha doucement la tête avant de commencer son interrogatoire. Il lui demanda son niveau d’étude, son auteur préféré, son film préféré, ce qu’elle pensait du réchauffement climatique, si elle voulait des enfants, sa couleur préférée, si elle fumait, ce qu’elle pensait des produits biologiques, pourquoi elle était encore célibataire à son âge, s’il y avait des cas de démence ou de maladie mentale dans sa famille, si elle était potentiellement porteuse d’une maladie héréditaire, etc... 

Sasuke ne vit pas bien le rapport entre certaines des questions de son frère et le fait que cette demoiselle voulait lui passer la corde au cou. Aussi n’écouta t-il que d’une oreille, préférant fixer toute son attention sur son majordome personnel qui attendait toujours prés de la porte. Il détailla avec une gourmandise non dissimulée la silhouette musclée du blond, jouant de son regard et de discrets mouvements de sa bouche et de ses mains pour essayer de le séduire à distance, et surtout en silence et en toute discrétion. 

A sa plus grande joie, Naruto semblait apprécier son petit jeu puisqu’il y répondit, les iris couleur de ciel s’attardant sans vergogne sur lui avec une intensité brûlante, le dévorant littéralement du regard. Cela ne gêna nullement Sasuke, bien au contraire. Si les œillades séductrices de la gent féminine le laissait au mieux froid, au pire horrifié, celles chaudes et sensuelles du blond lui plaisaient énormément. 

L’échange de regards entre les deux garçons passa totalement inaperçu aux yeux d’Itachi et des candidates et dura tout le temps des entrevues. Seule l’une des jeunes femmes le remarqua, mais au grand étonnement du brun, elle ne fit aucun commentaire et, bien au contraire, lui adressa un sourire complice après avoir discrètement regardé le majordome. Ce fut la seule dont Sasuke retint immédiatement le prénom : Haku, et qui lui parut un minimum sympathique. 

Itachi, pour sa part, questionnait sans relâche les prétendantes de son cadet, notant scrupuleusement leurs réponses sur son carnet noir, ainsi que leurs prénoms et leurs caractéristiques physiques. Une fois la dernière candidate passée, Sasuke se saisit des notes de son aîné et jeta un œil sur ce qu’il avait écrit avec la méticulosité qui le caractérisait, histoire de savoir de quoi il lui parlerait quand il lui donnerait son avis et afin de faire sa propre sélection. 

“ - Tenten : Vingt-six ans. Coach sportif. Dynamique. Pas de tare familiale. Intelligente. Ok.”  
“ - Hinata : Vingt-cinq ans. Harpiste. Bien élevée. Riche héritière. Poitrine intéressante. Ok.”  
Sasuke dû faire un effort pour se souvenir de la dite Hinata avant de se rappeler de cette timide demoiselle qui rougissait et bégayait dés qu’elle ouvrait la bouche. La première par contre ne lui disait absolument rien. 

“ - Témari : Vingt-sept ans. Professeur de mathématique. Cultivée. Cuisine. Frère schizophrène. A voir.”  
“ - Ayame : Vingt-trois ans. Chef cuisinier. Adepte du bio et du sain. Ok.”  
Les sourcils noirs se froncèrent. Une adepte du bio et du sain ? Une Itachi au féminin donc. Bon, celle-là elle dégageait dés ce soir. Il avait déjà son frère, ce n’était pas pour supporter son alter-ego féminin en prime. D’un trait sûr et net, il raya le nom de la demoiselle et poursuivit sa lecture. 

“ - Shizune : Trente ans. Infirmière. Trop vieille. Mais sympathique. A voir”   
“ - Fû : Vingt-deux ans. Étudiante en architecture. Cheveux verts. Non.”  
“ - Karin : Vingt-cinq ans. Vendeuse de prêt à porter. Amatrice de littérature. Douce et soignée. Ok.”  
Sasuke frémit d’horreur. Douce et soignée ? Celle-là, il l’avait remarqué parce qu’elle ne s’était pas gênée pour lui mettre sa poitrine, ridiculement inexistante, sous le nez. 

 

“ - Moegi : Vingt ans. Étudiante en BTS secrétariat. Charmante. Ok.”  
“ - Kurenai : Vingt-huit ans. Institutrice. Aime les enfants. Mûre et posée. Ok.”  
“ - Konan : Vingt- six ans. Conductrice d’engins agricoles. Aime la nature. Cheveux bleus, mais suite à un pari. Ok”.  
Bon, visiblement Konan avait tapé dans l’œil d’Itachi pour qu’il l’accepte malgré ses cheveux bleus. Lui, par contre, n’avait qu’un très vague souvenir d’elle. 

“ - Hanabi : Dix-neuf ans. Étudiante en informatique. Intelligente. Écologiste engagée. Ok.”  
“ - Haku : Vingt-quatre ans. Étudiante en art plastique. Trop petite. Trop frêle. Trop fade. Non.”   
D’un coup de crayon décidé, Sasuke entoura le prénom de la petite brune qui semblait être la seule à ne pas vouloir le violer avec sauvagerie. Pas question qu’il se sépare de celle qui pourrait peut-être devenir une alliée précieuse. 

“ - Yugito-nii : Vingt-cinq ans. Éleveuse de chats de concours. A quinze chats. Non (Sasuke allergique).”   
“ - Hotaru : Vingt-trois ans. Étudiante en journalisme. Douce. Jolies mains. Ok.”  
Sasuke revit, mentalement, cette fille aux cheveux châtains qui le couvait d’un regard de morue sur un étal de poissonnier. D’un trait rageur, il barra le prénom de la demoiselle, refusant de rajouter un cétacé dans ce qui était déjà une véritable basse-cour. 

“- Hana. Vingt-sept ans. Vétérinaire. Intelligente et cultivée, mais joues tatouées. Non.”  
“ - Mei. Vingt-sept ans. Directrice d’un salon de beauté. Très jolie. Intelligente. Raffinée. Ok.”   
“- Anko. Vingt-six ans. Charmeuse de serpents. Dynamique. Sympathique. Ok.”  
“ - Shion. Vingt-deux ans. Apprentie coiffeuse. Raffinée. Douce. Bonnes manières. Ok.”

Par acquis de conscience, Sasuke lut ce qu’avait écrit Itachi sur les deux premières candidates. Son aîné réfutait l’idée que Sakura poursuive l’aventure, à cause de ses cheveux. Par contre, il avait été sensible aux charmes d’Ino. Pour sa part, Sasuke se serait volontiers débarrassé de toutes ses prétendantes d’un seul coup. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait en faire partir que cinq ce soir même. Et, il n’était pas entièrement d’accord avec son frère sur certaines. 

Commença alors un long débat houleux entre les deux Uchiwa, chacun d’eux campant sur ses positions, sourd aux arguments de l’autre. Ils finirent par trouver un compromis : Haku et Ayame restaient, par contre Hotaru partait avec Sakura, Hana, Fû et Yugito-nii. Une fois leur décision prise, Itachi fit un grand sourire à son cadet et l’incita à se lever pour le suivre afin de rejoindre les demoiselles dans le salon et leur annoncer la “bonne” nouvelle. 

Ce que Sasuke n’avait pas prévu, c’était le fait qu’il devrait appeler une à une chacune de celles choisies, leur donner une rose rouge et leur expliquer sa décision en quelques mots. Lui, qui se croyait enfin libre d’aller dans sa chambre, dû rester debout pendant de longues minutes devant ses prétendantes. Et, pire que tout : leur adresser la parole. N’étant pas d’un naturel bavard et surtout n’ayant rien écouté des entretiens, il ne sut absolument pas quoi leur dire. Aussi se contenta t-il d’un simple “J’aimerais faire plus ample connaissance avec toi.” pour chacune d’entre elles. 

Quand enfin, enfin ! Il referma la porte de sa chambre, il se jeta sur son paquet de cigarettes pour un fumer une. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, il avait besoin d’une bonne dose de nicotine pour se détendre. Il s’accouda à sa fenêtre, profitant de la fraîcheur de la nuit pour oublier les instants affreusement pénibles qu’il venait de vivre. Dans son dos, la porte s’ouvrit et Naruto entra silencieusement dans la pièce. 

\- Tu t’en es très bien sorti; un vrai gentleman.   
La remarque du majordome fit légèrement sourire le brun qui répliqua sans même se retourner :  
\- Mon frère m’aurait arraché les yeux si je m’étais comporté comme un goujat. Un Uchiwa se doit d’être parfait en toutes circonstances...   
Se tournant lentement vers son interlocuteur, il posa sur lui un regard séducteur avant de poursuivre, sa voix prenant des intonations plus chaudes :  
\- Vraiment toutes... les circonstances. 

Naruto leva un sourcil dubitatif, détaillant sans gêne la silhouette en costume qui lui faisait face :  
\- Je demande à voir...   
Un ricanement amusé franchit les lèvres fines de Sasuke.  
\- C’est une proposition ?   
D’une démarche féline, le majordome se rapprocha de celui dont il devait prendre soin dans cette aventure jusqu’à n’être plus qu’à quelques centimètres de lui.   
\- Peut-être... souffla t-il d’une voix de velours. 

\- Sasuke, demain tu devras participer à des activités communes... Qu’est-ce que ça sent ?   
Itachi, qui venait d’entrer dans la chambre sans s’annoncer, regarda les deux garçons qui se tenaient près de la fenêtre ouverte.   
\- Je ne sens rien, répondit calmement Sasuke qui venait de jeter précipitamment sa cigarette encore allumée par la fenêtre, tout en arborant un visage impassible. 

\- J’ai dû rêver... En tout cas, tu as fait d’excellents choix. Sakura avec ses cheveux roses n’était vraiment pas faite pour toi, pareil pour cette Fû. Des cheveux verts... Mais quelle idée ! Pour Yugito-nii, c’est dommage mais quinze chats... toi qui est allergique aux poils de chats, ça aurait été une catastrophe. Et cette Hana... Tu n’as pas trouvé qu’elle sentait le chien mouillé ? Mais j’aimais bien Hotaru, elle avait l’air d’être une fille bien. 

Tout en discutant de la fin de la soirée, Itachi allait et venait entre le dressing et le lit, préparant le pyjama de son cadet, ouvrant la couche et retapant les oreillers. Naruto regarda, éberlué, le manège du brun, se demandant vaguement jusqu’où il gérait la vie de son cadet. Alors qu’il passait devant la console, l’aîné des Uchiwa s’arrêta brusquement et huma l’air avec suspicion. 

\- Je t’assure que ça sent quelque chose...   
Sasuke leva les yeux et, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, il rétorqua d’une voix sûre :  
\- Tu rêves, Aniki.   
Mais, cela ne suffit pas à détourner l’attention de son frère qui commença à chercher partout la provenance de cette odeur qui lui titillait désagréablement les narines. 

Suivant son odorat, extrêmement développé, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs se retrouva à quatre pattes sous la console. Il se redressa avec lenteur, tenant entre ses doigts l’objet de son désagrément olfactif : un mégot.   
\- Sasuke...   
Le ton lourd de menace fit se tendre Sasuke qui craignit que les foudres de son frère ne s’abattent sur lui. 

\- … Ton majordome fume dans ta chambre !   
Naruto sentit sa mâchoire tomber au sol sous la surprise. Quoi ? C’était lui qui allait prendre ? Non, mais c’était totalement injuste ! Il s’apprêtait à clamer son innocence, quand il croisa les yeux suppliants du brun à ses côtés. Il déglutit péniblement, tentant de trouver une bonne raison de dénoncer la magnifique gravure de mode d’un charme à tomber qui l’implorait silencieusement d’endosser son péché à sa place. 

Inconscient de son erreur, Itachi s’avança d’un pas furibond vers le domestique qu’il invectiva vertement d’un ton glacial :  
\- Je vous ai dit que Sasuke avait les bronches fragiles. Il est strictement interdit de fumer dans son environnement immédiat. Je me fiche que vous vous ruiniez la santé, mais je refuse catégoriquement que vous encrassiez les poumons de mon frère ! Suis-je suffisamment clair ? 

\- Parfaitement clair Mr Uchiwa. Je vous assure que cela ne se reproduira plus à l’avenir.   
Pour appuyer ses propos, Naruto s’inclina légèrement vers l’avant, ronchonnant intérieurement contre son trop bon cœur qui finirait par le perdre un jour ou l’autre. Itachi lui tendit le mégot froid et lui ordonna d’une voix polaire de le faire immédiatement disparaître. Ce que le blond s’empressa de faire tout en quittant la chambre sans demander son reste.

Quand il revint, ce fut pour trouver un Sasuke au bord du désespoir. Son frère lui avait énoncé les réjouissances du lendemain avant de le quitter pour la nuit. Et celui-ci se demandait bien comment, oui, comment, il allait pouvoir y survivre. Des activités communes... Lui, tout seul, avec les quinze filles restantes... Par expérience, il savait qu’en groupe elles étaient bien plus dangereuses qu’isolées. Et, malgré ses années de pratique de capoeira, il ne pourrait pas les combattre toutes en même temps. Il était définitivement fichu, coincé, au bord de la mise à mort, sentant déjà sa fin ignominieuse approcher à grands pas... 

\- Tiens, j’ai ramené ça. Ça m’évitera de me faire engueuler à ta place, enfoiré !   
Sasuke se retint de sursauter, il était tellement perdu dans son auto-lamentation intérieure qu’il n’avait pas vu son majordome revenir. Ce dernier lui tendit un cendrier en inox avec un couvercle et semblait contrarié. Voyant que le brun ne réagissait pas, Naruto posa le cendrier sur la table de nuit et se pencha vers le visage aristocratique qui arborait une expression au bord de l’agonie. 

Sasuke vit le visage hâlé se rapprocher du sien et, sans réfléchir, il le saisit entre ses paumes pour déposer ses lèvres sur cette bouche qui le tentait bien trop. Il avait besoin d’oublier l’assemblée de dindes gloussantes qu’il allait devoir supporter durant plusieurs semaines. Et Naruto serait parfait pour le distraire. Son baiser lui fut rendu avec gourmandise, leurs langues se rejoignant suavement pour se découvrir et s’apprivoiser. 

Un grognement désapprobateur lui échappa quand le blond rompit le contact en se reculant doucement. Il ouvrit les yeux, qu’il n’avait pas eu conscience d’avoir fermés, et plongea directement dans deux lagons azurés et malicieux.   
\- Ça fait pas un petit peu désordre pour un prince charmant d’embrasser le majordome, non ?   
\- Sauf que je ne suis pas un prince charmant, et que je suis gay... ronchonna Sasuke. 

\- Et bien évidement, ton frère ne le sait pas, conclut Naruto.   
Le regard blasé qu’il reçut fut une réponse en soi. La tête blonde fut secouée de gauche à droite, accompagnée d’un air faussement désapprobateur, avant que le propriétaire de la dite tête ne déclare d’un ton ferme :  
\- Il est presque minuit. Demain, réveil à huit heure trente. Donc, si tu veux avoir tes huit heures de sommeil, il faut que tu te couches maintenant. 

Sans un mot et ne cachant nullement sa déception face au comportement du majordome, Sasuke se leva et se déshabilla entièrement, ne gardant que son boxer. Il prit le pyjama parfaitement repassé que son aîné avait déposé sur les couvertures et le roula en boule, le tordant dans tout les sens. Une fois cela fait, il le déplia, s’assurant qu’il était bien froissé, et le laissa choir au sol. Naruto, qui n’avait rien perdu de la scène, vit avec étonnement le brun se coucher en sous-vêtement, le pyjama abandonné au pied du lit. 

Voyant que les yeux bleus naviguaient du tas de tissus à lui pour revenir encore sur le vêtement, et n’ayant aucunement envie de fournir une explication, le brun soupira et demanda :  
\- Tu comptes rester là jusqu’à ce que je m’endorme ?   
Un rire léger résonna dans la chambre jusqu’à ce que le blond ne s’approche du jeune homme étendu sous les couvertures. 

\- Je m’assure que tu ais bien tout ce que tu désires...   
Un marmonnement indistinct lui répondit et Naruto se pencha vers la tête brune qui reposait sur l’oreiller.   
\- Je n’ai pas bien entendu...   
Les onyx Uchiwennes le fusillèrent sur place avant qu’une voix ne lui réponde d’un ton où pointait la frustration. 

\- Un cul, il me manque un cul ! Un cul masculin ! J’ai vu de la dinde toute la journée, et là j’en ai marre ! Alors soit tu te couches là et tu prends ton pied, soit tu dégages et tu me fous la paix ! C’est assez clair comme désir ?!  
Le sourire carnassier qui éclaira le visage de Naruto ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Se rapprochant encore plus près du visage furibond de Sasuke, le majordome susurra d’une voix suave :   
\- Ah, mais il y a un malentendu là. Je vais éclairer tout de suite ta lanterne. C’est moi qui aurait ton si joli derrière. Et inutile d’élargir ton terrain de chasse, j’ai déjà prévenu tout le monde que tu étais à moi ! Les paris sont ouverts et je ne compte pas perdre !

Sur ces mots, Naruto se releva et quitta la chambre, non sans lâcher un “Bonne nuit, Sasuke” moqueur à souhait. Blotti sur le matelas, Sasuke fixa, les yeux écarquillés d’horreur, le plafond qui le surplombait. Là, il avait un sérieux problème. Non seulement, il avait quinze filles qui lui courraient après et aucun moyen de leur échapper, mais en plus son majordome voulait lui aussi abuser de son corps. Bon, sur le principe il était d’accord. Mais, pas moyen qu’il soit Uke ! Il était un Seme, un pur, un dur, un vrai ! Son cul n’était certainement pas un accès libre. C’était totalement inenvisageable ! 

En plus, ce crétin se permettait de décréter qu’il était à lui, lui coupant toute possibilité de trouver son bonheur ailleurs... en prévenant par la même occasion tous les membres de l’équipe de ses préférences sexuelles. Mais dans quelle merde s’était-il donc fourré ? Craignant pour la seule virginité qu’il avait encore intacte, il alla fermer la porte de sa chambre à double tour et se recoucha, cherchant longtemps le sommeil en se tournant et se retournant dans le lit luxueux. 

To be continued...


	2. Survivre en milieu hostile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Je ne suis plus un débutant, j’en fais depuis dix ans.”  
> “Tu es un garçon !”  
> “ Enfin, petit frère, c’est juste pour montrer à tes prétendantes à quel point vos enfants seront magnifiques...”  
> “Tu crois pas que ce serait plus simple si tu étais honnête avec lui ?”

Une musique s’éleva dans la chambre, tirant Sasuke de son sommeil, trop court selon lui. Tâtonnant à l’aveugle, il mit la main sur son téléphone et éteignit la sonnerie qui l’avait réveillé. Péniblement, il se redressa et s’assit sur le bord du lit, passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux et baillant à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. Itachi avait raison sur un point : il n’était pas du matin. Pourtant, chaque matin, il se levait une heure plus tôt que prévu pour pouvoir faire ses exercices de capoeira. C’était ce qui lui permettait d’affronter chaque jour ses collègues féminines sans faire de génocide, et ici c’était plus que nécessaire.

D’un pas traînant, il alla jusqu’à son dressing où il enfila le pantalon large en toile légère d’un blanc immaculé avec lequel il s’entraînait toujours. Il quitta la chambre, sans même prendre la peine d’enfiler des chaussures ou un t-shirt. De toute façon, il aurait dû les enlever pour s’exercer. Alors autant ne pas en mettre du tout, c’était bien plus simple. Qui plus est, il appréciait se promener nu pieds. Il choisit un carré de pelouse parfaitement entretenue, profitant du soleil matinal qui réchauffait doucement l’atmosphère et commença son échauffement.

A huit heure tapantes, Naruto poussa la porte du salon adjacent aux chambres des frères Uchiwa et commença à préparer le nécessaire pour le petit-déjeuner. Il était en avance mais il craignait, vu ce qu’Itachi lui avait dit, d’avoir du mal à tirer Sasuke hors du lit. Aussi était-il venu plus tôt pour commencer la délicate opération de réveiller le brun sans le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Sans frapper et avec mille précautions, il entra dans la chambre de son “protégé”.

A sa grande surprise, le lit était vide, les rideaux tirés et la fenêtre laissée ouverte. La porte qui menait au dressing était entrebâillée et la salle de bains vide de tout occupant. Où était-il passé ? Il ne s’était quand même pas enfui, si ? Naruto jeta un coup d’œil par la fenêtre et se figea devant le spectacle qui s’étalait sous ses yeux. Sa bouche s’assécha comme s’il était perdu en plein désert depuis des jours. Si ce qu’il voyait était un mirage alors surtout que personne ne vienne le sauver.

En contrebas, un bel adonis dansait, ou du moins en donnait l’air, ses mouvements gracieux et souples s'enchaînant avec fluidité à un rythme changeant, parfois lent puis s’accélérant soudainement. Les contorsions du corps flexible suivaient les coups puissants et précis, l’éphèbe s’élançant dans les airs pour mieux se plaquer au sol ensuite. Le blond était fasciné autant par la chorégraphie de ce combat dansant que par celui qui l’exécutait avec élégance.

Ses iris bleus se gorgèrent de la blancheur opaline du torse nu qu’il savait finement ciselé, le pantalon léger, bien que large, mettait parfaitement en valeur les jambes qu’il couvrait, laissant deviner le galbe d’une cuisse lors des mouvements envoûtants. Le soleil de ce début de matinée donnait des reflets bleus à la chevelure noire qui volait autour du visage concentré au rythme des bonds et figures complexes qu’exécutait le jeune homme. 

Naruto ne pouvait se détacher de cette vision voluptueuse et sensuelle. Il n’avait pu que remarquer que Sasuke était beau, très beau même, mais là... Il avait l’impression de voir une nymphe voltigeant pour réveiller la nature après un hiver long et rigoureux, semant derrière elle bourgeons et végétation luxuriante. Les rayons solaires semblaient caresser sa peau, y déposant des milliers de joyaux brillants en se reflétant sur la fine pellicule de sueur qui la couvrait.

Le pantalon de toile couleur de neige s’harmonisait délicatement avec celui qui le portait, suivant chacun de ses gestes comme une seconde peau. Naruto n’eut conscience du temps qui passait que quand le magnifique apollon cessa ses exercices et reprit le chemin de la maison. Jetant un regard à sa montre, il s'aperçut affolé qu’il venait de passer une demi-heure à admirer celui qu’il était, initialement, venu réveiller.

Sasuke pénétra dans sa chambre, désireux de prendre une bonne douche avant de petit-déjeuner. Il fut surpris d’y trouver son majordome occupé à refaire soigneusement le lit.  
\- Bonjour Sasuke.  
\- … Hn.  
Accompagnant son onomatopée d’un signe de tête, le jeune homme alla s’enfermer dans la salle de bains dont il ferma la porte à double tour. Il avait bien senti les yeux du blond se poser avec insistance sur sa croupe.

L’eau chaude qui coula sur sa peau la débarrassa de la sueur qui s’y était formée durant son entraînement quotidien. Il resta un long moment sous la cascade bienfaitrice, se préparant mentalement à affronter la journée qui s’annonçait longue... très longue. Enroulant une serviette autour de ses hanches, il sortit de la salle de bains pour aller chercher de quoi s’habiller. Il s’arrêta un instant en voyant Naruto qui s’affairait sur les oreillers, les secouant vivement pour leur rendre leur gonflant naturel.

La tête blonde se tourna vers lui et l’interpella :  
\- Tu t’es levé de bonne heure, moi qui croyais que j’aurai du mal à te sortir du lit... C’est dommage, j’avais plein d’idées en tête pour te réveiller en douceur.  
Le sous-entendu accentué par le ton suave n’échappa pas au brun qui eut un rictus légèrement moqueur. Si la veille il avait été choqué par les intentions de son majordome, il était bien décidé à le prendre à son propre piège, et à conserver sa place de dominant.

\- Dommage oui... moi aussi j’avais bien quelques idées.  
La voix aux intonations chaudes fit frissonner Naruto qui préféra changer de sujet et assouvir sa curiosité.  
\- C’est quoi ce que tu faisais tout à l’heure sur la pelouse ?  
\- De la capoeira... répondit calmement Sasuke, un peu déçu que le blond détourne la conversation.

\- C’est très joli. Et tu as l’air très doué.  
Les yeux noirs se posèrent sur lui avec un certain ennui avant que le brun ne disparaisse dans le dressing. Bien qu’un peu assourdie malgré la porte laissée ouverte, la réponse du brun lui parvint :  
\- Je ne suis plus un débutant, j’en fais depuis dix ans.  
Naruto hocha la tête et ramassa le pyjama au sol en marmonnant :  
\- Ah quoi ça sert de le froisser si c’est pour ne pas le porter ?

\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te le dire ?  
Les marmonnements de son majordome n’avaient pas échappés à Sasuke qui sortait du dressing. Non, il n’avait pas l’intention d’expliquer au blond que c’était un rituel pour cacher à Itachi qu’il ne portait pas de pyjama. Et qu’il ne lui avait pas dit parce qu’il n’aimait pas contrarier son aîné, il n’avait plus que lui comme famille et tenait énormément à lui. 

C’était bien pour ça qu’il supportait toutes les lubies de son aîné, lui cachant des détails qu’il considérait sans importance en jouant le jeu de son frère, comme pour le pyjama par exemple, ou son orientation sexuelle. Si dans leur vie privée, Itachi couvait plus que de raison son cadet, le traitant comme un petit être fragile, s’affolant de manière totalement disproportionnée au moindre rhume. Dans leur vie professionnelle, le comportement de son aîné et supérieur hiérarchique n’avait rien à voir.

Il ne lui avait fait aucun cadeau, l’obligeant à faire ses preuves et le poussant à l’excellence. Sasuke avait été un élève doué et sérieux, même si son intelligence n’égalait pas celle de son surdoué de frère. La confiance qu’Itachi accordait à son cadet dans son travail, celui-ci l’avait gagnée à la sueur de son front, et sans le moindre favoritisme de la part du directeur général de l’entreprise familiale.

Depuis tout petit, Sasuke n’avait eu de cesse d’être au même niveau que celui qu’il considérait comme un modèle, ne supportant pas de le décevoir, ayant inconsciemment peur de perdre l’affection sans borne de son grand frère. C’était pour toutes ces raisons qu’il taisait bien des choses sur sa vie personnelle à Itachi, trichant un peu pour concilier son bien-être avec les attentes de son frère.

Durant tout le temps que dura ses réflexions, Sasuke en profita pour s’habiller, enfilant un simple jean bleu et un t-shirt blanc. Quand il releva la tête, il croisa le regard azuré de son majordome qui le détaillait sans la moindre gêne. Le brun retint un sourire, le blond ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire. Lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, avait bien l’intention de prendre Naruto en traître. D’une démarche aguicheuse il quitta la chambre, sentant les yeux du blond posés sur ses fesses parfaitement mises en valeur par son pantalon.

Il retint un ricanement. Il avait un plan infaillible pour mettre son majordome personnel dans son lit et dans la position que LUI désirait. Il comptait bien l’allumer le plus possible, lui laissant croire qu’il était d’accord pour être le chat et retournerait la situation à son avantage le moment venu. Juste avant de sortir de la pièce, il se retourna vers Naruto et lui lança d’une voix suave :  
\- J’espère que tu as prévu du café, parce qu’Itachi ne se réveille qu’après ses quatre tasses.

\- Hein ?  
Le “idiot” ouvertement moqueur qui retentit sortit définitivement le blond de la transe dans laquelle la vue plus qu’alléchante du fessier rebondi et outrageusement tentateur du brun l’avait plongé. Naruto cligna des yeux, intégrant l’information peu à peu. Une fois ses neurones reconnectés, il jaillit littéralement de la chambre en lâchant un juron imagé : il avait oublié le café !

~oOo~

\- Ah ! Sasuke, tu es vraiment très doué !  
L’interpellé leva les yeux au ciel à la remarque dite sur un ton admiratif de l’une des demoiselle dont il ne se souvenait même pas le prénom. C’était comment déjà celle-là ? Shippuden ? Shifumi ? Chiffon ? Prenant sur lui pour paraître un tant soit peu aimable, il répondit platement :  
\- Ce n’est rien.

La demoiselle gloussa et répliqua :  
\- Ben si quand même, c’était une magnifique réception ! Moi, j’ai toujours été nulle en sport, d’ailleurs mes professeurs me disaient tout le temps : “Shizune, tu ..”  
Sasuke n’écouta pas plus loin le monologue de la jeune fille, Shizune donc. Il allait finir par écrire le prénom de chacune au marqueur noir sur leurs fronts. Ça lui simplifierai grandement la vie. 

Actuellement, il avait la joie de participer à un match de volley-ball dans le jardin entourant la maison. La formation des deux équipes n’avait pas été des plus simple, chacune des candidates voulant être dans la sienne. Il avait donc prit des décisions radicales : choisir Haku et laisser les autres se battre entre elles pour les quatre places restantes. Elles en étaient presque venues aux mains, lui confirmant ainsi ce qu’il savait déjà : les femmes étaient vraiment des folles furieuses.

Avec un soupir désabusé, il se plaça pour faire le service. Il lança la balle au dessus de lui, sauta et, d’un geste fluide et puissant, frappa le projectile qui plongea vers le terrain adverse. C’était lui qui avait proposé cette activité qui présentait l’avantage immense et particulièrement appréciable de limiter les contacts physiques. De plus, il pouvait décharger toute sa hargne dans des tirs et des smashs violents qui rataient rarement leurs cibles. Les gémissements douloureux de celles qui osaient vouloir réceptionner ses balles lui procuraient une joie sadique et vengeresse qu’il savourait. 

Changeant de position, Sasuke fléchit légèrement les genoux et se pencha en avant, ses mains jointes et ses bras prêts à récupérer d’une habile manchette n’importe quelle balle mollement envoyée par les dindes d’en face. Il jeta un coup d’œil discret vers Naruto qui se tenait derrière lui et retint un rictus victorieux. Son plan pour attirer le blond dans son lit marchait à la perfection. 

Il avait prit soin de choisir le terrain de façon à ce que son majordome ait une vue parfaite sur son fessier, mis en valeur par un short blanc. Sa position actuelle, les fesses tendues vers l’arrière, invitait les yeux bleus à se poser sur lui. Et ça marchait. Le regard gourmand du majordome ne semblait jamais le quitter. Son t-shirt bleu foncé au col montant et rond était suffisamment court pour dévoiler ses abdominaux à chaque fois qu’il levait les bras. Et au volley-ball, quand on avait pas le cul en arrière, on avait les bras en l’air. 

En bref, c’était le sport parfait pour attirer toute l’attention du blond et, à sa grand satisfaction, celle-ci lui était entièrement dévouée. L’unique défaut de cette stratégie ? Les candidates, qui elles non plus ne rataient rien du spectacle. La seule qui semblait plus intéressée par le match en cours que par ses performances personnelles était Haku. La petite brune se révélait être une très bonne joueuse. Ses passes étaient précises, ses réceptions parfaites, et elle compensait sa petite taille par une détente assez impressionnante. 

Sasuke était agréablement surpris et appréciait de jouer avec elle. Leurs attaques combinées étaient redoutables et leur équipe menait largement. Pas qu’il y ait vraiment beaucoup de résistance en face, les filles semblaient plus préoccupées par le fait de se mettre en valeur que de jouer convenablement. Profitant d’un changement de place sur le terrain, Sasuke adressa un regard langoureux à son majordome et prétexta s’être fait mal à l’index pour sucer son doigt de manière explicite. La réaction du blond lui donna presque l’envie de ricaner, mais il était un Uchiwa et les Uchiwa ne ricanaient pas. 

Serrant les poings, Naruto se répéta qu’il serait mal vu qu’il saute sur le bachelor de ces dames devant les caméras et le frère aîné de celui-ci. Bon, il avait de plus en plus de mal à s’en convaincre, mais il y avait certainement des centaines de très bonnes raisons pour ne pas le faire. Si ce matin il avait trouvé Sasuke magnifique pendant son entraînement de capoeira; là, tout de suite, maintenant, il le trouvait carrément, n’ayons pas peur des mots : bandant. 

Ce match était une véritable torture pour lui. Voir ce fessier bien rond, parfaitement moulé dans un short blanc, se tendre vers lui, mettait fortement à mal son self-control. A chaque fois que le brun étendait ses bras vers le ciel, ou sautait bien haut, le bas de son t-shirt se soulevait, dévoilant un ventre plat, musclé et blanc comme un lys, particulièrement appétissant. Et bon Dieu, il avait oublié à quel point on avait souvent les bras en l’air au volley-ball !

Il retint à grand-peine un grognement bestial quand Sasuke suçota son index en lui lançant un regard tentateur. C’était sûr, ce soir le bachelor serait à lui, n’en déplaise à la production et aux candidates ! La balle vola jusqu’au brun qui la réceptionna en poussant un cri digne des meilleures joueuses de tennis, ou actrices de films pornographiques, au choix. Naruto grinça des dents, chassant de son esprit les images que cette exclamation avait provoqué. Ce soir... il devait tenir jusqu’à ce soir... Il pouvait le faire !

Voulant rattraper une balle particulièrement mal lancée par une blonde à forte poitrine, Sasuke se déporta sur sa droite et percuta de plein fouet sa voisine. La jeune fille se colla immédiatement à lui et commença à roucouler avec force battements de cils :  
\- Oh, je suis désolée, Sasuke. Ça va ? Je ne t’ai pas fait mal ?  
Avec horreur, le brun sentit son bras nu plaqué contre une poitrine généreuse et enserré par une poigne possessive. 

Sans la moindre douceur, il repoussa son assaillante qui en avait clairement après sa modeste personne et la fit choir au sol.   
\- C’est rien, répondit-il en s’éloignant rapidement de la brune : Anko, s’il avait bonne mémoire.   
Il regagna sa place rapidement et croisa le regard amusé de Haku qui lui adressa un sourire compatissant. Derrière lui, Anko se lécha vicieusement les lèvres en le détaillant sans vergogne avant de se relever et de reprendre la partie. 

Le match se poursuivit, l’équipe de Sasuke remportant sans mal le premier set. Le second était bien entamé et l’équipe adverse prenait ce qu’on appelle une raclée. Une belle en plus, étant donné que seul Haku et le brun étaient véritablement efficaces. Le plus jeune des Uchiwa ne ratait pas une occasion d’allumer Naruto à distance, sous l’œil amusé de la petite brune. Sur le bord du terrain, Itachi et les candidates qui ne jouaient pas encourageaient vivement le seul homme présent sur le terrain. 

Une blonde énergique tenta un smash et Haku et Sasuke, placés devant le filet, sautèrent en chœur pour contrer, leurs bras levés en un mur infranchissable. Malheureusement la blonde, Temari, perdit l’équilibre et se rattrapa comme elle pu pour s’éviter une chute disgracieuse. Ses efforts furent vains quand elle s’accrocha au filet, et elle embrassa lourdement le sol. Dans sa précipitation, elle déséquilibra Sasuke qui tomba à son tour, atterrissant sur Haku qu’il avait involontairement entraînée avec lui.

Un grand silence s’abattit sur le terrain, tout le monde ayant les yeux fixés sur les deux personnes étendues sur le sol qui se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Itachi fut le premier à réagir, se précipitant au secours de son frère qu’il remit debout avant de le palper et l’examiner sous toutes les coutures pour s’assurer qu’il n’avait rien de cassé.   
\- Tu t’es fait mal ? Tu peux poser le pied par terre ? Tu es blessé ? Laisse moi voir ! 

Mais Sasuke ne répondit pas, il ne pouvait quitter Haku des yeux qui se relevait doucement et n’osait plus croiser son regard. Deux mains fines mais fortes saisirent son visage, l’obligeant à reporter toute son attention sur son aîné qui le scrutait avec inquiétude. D’un coup, il prit conscience des questions affolées qu’Itachi lui posait. Il rassura son frère un peu trop protecteur et se détacha de lui pour aller vers Haku. 

\- Viens !  
Sans laisser le choix à la brunette, il l’entraîna vers la maison, prétextant qu’elle semblait avoir mal à la cheville. Celle-ci le suivit sans mot dire, gardant la tête basse, jusque dans l’un des salons luxueux de l’immense demeure. Sasuke ferma la porte et s’installa sur l’un des canapé invitant silencieusement la jeune fille à s’asseoir à ses côtés. 

Les bras croisés et le visage fermé, Sasuke dévisagea la figure pâle et fine qui lui faisait face. Le silence entre eux était aussi épais que la banquise antarctique. Ce fut le jeune homme qui le rompit d’une voix polaire :  
\- Tu es un garçon !   
A ses côtés, Haku sembla se recroqueviller un peu plus sur elle-même. 

Le bachelor détailla son voisin sans mot dire, cherchant des signes de virilité qui lui auraient échappés. Cependant, il n’en trouva aucun : pas de pilosité faciale, pas de pomme d’Adam, des traits fins et indéniablement féminins, une corpulence si menue qu’elle donnait l’impression de pouvoir s’envoler au moindre coup de vent. Mais le doute n’était pas permis. Pas après qu’il lui soit tombé dessus ! Il avait instinctivement mit ses mains en avant et ses paumes s’étaient posées sur ce qui aurait dû être une poitrine, mais qui s’était avéré être très clairement des pectoraux masculins. 

Un léger soupir franchit les lèvres fines d’Haku qui releva enfin les yeux, croisant les orbes sombres de Sasuke. D’une voix tranquille, il répondit :  
\- Oui, je suis un garçon.   
Sasuke se détendit subrepticement et adoucit le ton pour demander :   
\- Tu m’expliques ? 

Sentant son interlocuteur moins glacial, Haku entreprit effectivement de s’expliquer :   
\- En fait, ce sont des amis qui m’ont inscrit au casting des candidates. C’était juste une blague au départ. J’ai enfilé une robe et j’y suis allé. A ma grande surprise, j’ai été sélectionné. J’ai réfléchi et je me suis dit qu’après tout pourquoi ne pas en profiter un peu ? Je suis étudiant et je n’ai pas beaucoup de moyens, alors c’était l’occasion de connaître des trucs super luxueux. En plus, je suis payé pour ma participation et ça me fait des vacances sympa. 

Devant l’expression fermée du brun, il soupira et poursuivit en baissant la tête :  
\- Je comprendrais très bien que tu me vires dès ce soir. Je peux même aller me dénoncer moi-même à la production si tu veux.   
\- Certainement pas !   
A l’assertion virulente, le jeune étudiant en art releva son visage, surpris. 

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que c’est pour moi ! répliqua Sasuke d’un ton plus calme. Je suis gay et toutes ces folles veulent me passer la corde au cou. Alors non, tu ne diras rien, et moi non plus. Tu es le seul à ne pas m’avoir fait des avances et ça me convient très bien. Si tu pars, je devrais garder l’une de ces dindes; et ça, je ne suis pas sûr d’y survivre.   
Haku sourit largement en entendant ces mots. Il avait parfaitement remarqué le peu d’intérêt du jeune homme envers ses prétendantes, et s’il pouvait rester encore un peu ça l’arrangeait. 

\- Tu ne me dénonceras pas donc ?   
\- Non, répondit le jeune Uchiwa. Mais on va faire un marché toi et moi.   
Se penchant vers son vis-à-vis, il lui expliqua ce qu’il attendait de lui :  
\- Comme tu partage tes appartements avec les autres filles, tu me tiendras au courant de leurs plans pour me coincer, d’accord ? En échange, je te garde jusqu’à la fin. 

Haku hocha la tête, soulageant ainsi Sasuke de la crainte de le voir refuser. C’était un excellent plan. Avec un espion dans la place, ce serait beaucoup plus simple pour lui d’éviter les tentatives vicieuses de ses soupirantes. Ainsi, il ne risquerait pas de se faire violer dans un coin par l’une de ces succube en chaleur. Se détendant complètement, il adressa un petit sourire à son complice et, ne pouvant réprimer sa nature curieuse, il demanda :  
\- Mais toi ? Tu es gay ? 

Le jeune artiste en herbe approuva d’un signe de tête. Percevant les inquiétudes soudaines du bachelor, il rit doucement avant de le rassurer :  
\- Tu es vraiment très beau, mais je préfère les hommes plus primaires. Tu es trop sophistiqué pour moi. Et puis, j’ai cru remarquer que tu avais déjà une cible en vue.   
Sasuke sourit un peu plus avant de confirmer les soupçons d’Haku.   
\- Que veux-tu, je préfère les blonds bien musclés aux blondes à forte poitrine. 

Haku éclata de rire, approuvant le choix de Sasuke. Les deux nouveaux alliés restèrent un long moment à discuter dans le salon, parlant d’art, partageant leurs expériences les plus drôles ou traumatisantes au choix. Au fil de la conversation, ils en vinrent à s’apprécier mutuellement, se découvrant bien des points communs. Ils en finirent par discuter des prétendantes du jeune Uchiwa, et de ce qu’elles pensaient de leur bachelor. 

\- Dans l’ensemble, elles sont toutes folles de toi et bien décidées à te mettre dans leur lit, expliqua Haku, faisant soupirer désespérément Sasuke. Par contre, Moegi a plus flashé sur ton majordome que sur toi.   
\- Quoi ! s’exclama le brun en levant la tête. Moegi ? C’est laquelle ?   
Amusé par la réaction de son interlocuteur, Haku répondit docilement :  
\- La petite avec deux couettes, les cheveux châtains-roux.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, essayant de visualiser celle qui avait l’audace de vouloir lui faire concurrence.   
\- Deux couettes... Petite... Oh ! Celle avec l’affreux t-shirt arc-en-ciel ?   
Un hochement de tête de son complice lui confirma qu’il avait brillamment réussi à identifier l’ennemi. 

\- Elle va faire ses valises dés ce soir celle-là ! décréta Sasuke.   
\- Je ne pense pas qu’elle ait la moindre chance, tu sais. Il n’a d’yeux que pour toi et, sans vouloir te flatter, elle et toi ne jouez clairement pas dans la même catégorie, tempéra Haku.   
Le bachelor eut un rictus narquois à cette remarque. Évidemment qu’ils ne jouaient pas dans la même catégorie... cette gamine ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville. 

\- Qu’importe, claqua-t-il à l’intention de son voisin de canapé. Je suis un homme prudent, je préfère éliminer la concurrence. Ce crétin blond est à moi !  
Haku sourit franchement, préférant ne pas faire remarquer à son nouvel ami à quel point sa réaction était puérile. Il changea de sujet de conversation, et les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent dans un grand débat sur l’oeuvre de Picasso. 

Ce fut un coup à la porte qui les fit réaliser le temps qu’ils avaient passés en tête à tête. Cela faisait maintenant presque une heure qu’ils discutaient à bâtons rompus. Naruto ouvrit la porte, et entra dans le salon. Immédiatement, il scruta Sasuke de la tête aux pieds cherchant un signe quelconque de la raison pour laquelle il venait de passer une heure seul, enfermé, loin des caméras, avec l’une de ses soupirantes. 

Il fut légèrement rassuré en constatant que sa tenue était intacte, ses cheveux pas plus ébouriffés que d'habitude et qu’aucune marque suspecte ne parsemait sa peau pâle. La demoiselle quand à elle souriait joyeusement; mis à part ça, rien ne venait confirmer ses craintes d’avoir été devancé. Le bachelor était à lui, il ne comptait pas en laisser une miette aux candidates. Sasuke lui adressa un sourire séducteur en passant devant lui et rejoignit le jardin où le reste de la maisonnée discutait. 

~oOo~

\- Le dîner est servi.  
Sasuke sursauta brutalement quand la voix grave de son majordome retentit juste derrière lui. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne l’avait pas entendu arriver. Face à lui, Itachi se leva gracieusement tout en disant :   
\- Bien, allons donc nous restaurer. J’espère que ces demoiselles savent se tenir correctement à table. 

Un soupir désabusé échappa au bachelor alors qu’il emboîtait en silence le pas à son frère et à Naruto. L’idée même de partager son repas avec la bande de dindes gloussantes qui lui servaient de soupirantes ne l’enchantait pas du tout. Il avait difficilement survécu à l'après-midi en commun; alors un repas, sûrement à rallonge en plus, c’était trop pour lui. Enfin, la journée avait quand même eu de bons côtés. D’une part, il avait trouvé un allié inespéré en la personne d’Haku. Et d’autre part, son entreprise pour allumer le majordome blond était un succès. 

Durant tout le trajet, il ne porta qu’une oreille distraite aux monologues d’Itachi qui s’interrogeait sur le menu du soir. Les mains enfoncées au fond de ses poches, Sasuke matait sans vergogne la silhouette musclée du blond qui les précédait. Oh oui, son plan pour amener celui-ci jusque dans son lit était en bonne voie. Il n’avait pas manqué les regards brûlants qu’il lui avait lancé tout l'après-midi, ni ceux furieux qu’il dardait sur Haku quand les deux jeunes gens, nouvellement complices, discutaient. 

La porte de la salle à manger s’ouvrit, dévoilant une grand table parfaitement dressée, décorée avec des chandeliers de cristal. Les jeunes filles les attendaient déjà, toutes ayant revêtues leurs plus belles robes. Du coin de l’œil, Sasuke remarqua avec horreur qu’un plan de table avait été fait et les noms de chaque convive écrits sur un petit carton posé devant les verres. 

Profitant que son aîné aille saluer les demoiselles, le jeune homme brun déplaça deux cartons, faisant en sorte de se retrouver assis entre Haku et Itachi. Ainsi, il était sûr de ne pas subir des attouchements indésirables durant le repas. Déjà que le menu risquait fort de ne pas être extraordinaire, si en plus il devait esquiver les mains baladeuses d’une poule en chaleur, il risquait fort de ne pouvoir se retenir de vomir.

Sur une invitation de Naruto, chacun prit place autour de la table, Karin et Ino échangeant un regard surpris et déçu en constatant qu’elles ne se trouvaient plus de chaque côté de leur bachelor. Sasuke retint un sourire méprisant en voyant le désarroi des deux demoiselles. En parfait gentleman, il écarta légèrement la chaise de Haku, l’invitant à s'asseoir, ce que le jeune homme travesti fit, non sans un certain amusement visible. 

Alors qu’il prenait place à son tour, Itachi se pencha vers lui et lui souffla à l’oreille :   
\- C’est contre toutes les convenances de placer les deux seuls hommes de l’assemblée côte à côte. C’est quoi cette production ? Ils ne connaissent pas les règles élémentaires du savoir-vivre ?   
Pour toute réponse, Sasuke se contenta de hausser les épaules, peu désireux de discuter de ça avec son frère qui reprit :   
\- Compte sur moi pour en toucher deux mots au producteur. 

Sans un mot de plus, les deux frères s’installèrent et commencèrent à faire la conversation avec leurs voisines respectives. Naruto arriva alors, accompagné de serveurs qui disposèrent des assiettes sous cloches devant chaque convive. D’une voix calme, le majordome annonça en soulevant la cloche de Sasuke :   
\- Tartare de concombres et sa sauce au fromage blanc allégé. 

Sasuke fronça le nez devant l’entrée et se retint de râler sur le peu de consistance du plat quand une voix grave et chaude souffla à son oreille :   
\- Rien que pour toi, le chef cuisinier a mit de la crème fraîche, et non pas du fromage blanc allégé.   
Soulagé, le brun remercia le majordome d’un discret signe de tête et prit sa fourchette pour attaquer le tartare de concombre. 

Il retint un gémissement de plaisir en sentant la crème fondre dans sa bouche, sublimant le goût du concombre délicatement relevé par un zeste de citron. Un coup de coude discret lui fit rouvrir les yeux qu’il n’avait pas eu conscience d’avoir fermé et poser un regard interrogateur sur Haku qui venait ainsi de le sortir de sa dégustation. Le jeune homme travesti lui indiqua discrètement le coin de la pièce où se trouvait Naruto. 

Le majordome le dévorait littéralement des yeux, et quand, par jeu, Sasuke trempa son index dans la sauce blanche pour le lécher sensuellement, il fut certain de voir les iris bleus se teinter de lueurs rougeoyantes. Amusé, Sasuke reprit donc son activité préférée du moment : allumer un certain majordome blond, sans attirer l'attention de quiconque, et en ayant l'air le plus naturel possible.

Près de lui, Itachi discutait avec sa voisine, Mei; discussion à laquelle les autres candidates prirent rapidement part. De ce que Sasuke entendait, tout ce petit monde parlait d'esthétisme et de soins du corps, ce qui ne l'intéressait absolument pas.  
\- Et vous Sasuke, combien d'enfants aimeriez-vous avoir ?  
La question de l'une des prétendantes obligea le jeune homme à se concentrer sur ce qui se passait autour de la table et non plus sur un majordome délicieusement sexy.

\- Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi, biaisa Sasuke d'un ton calme. Je pense que tout dépend de la personne avec laquelle je ferai ma vie.  
Le sourire fier qu'Itachi lui adressa le rassura sur un point : il avait parfaitement répondu à cette dangereuse question. Sasuke avait conscience que son aîné comptait sur lui pour assurer la pérennité de leur nom, et surtout faire de lui un tonton gâteux.

Mais n'en déplaise à Itachi et toutes les demoiselles présentes dans cette pièce, Sasuke n'avait nullement envie de se reproduire. Des enfants ? Grand Dieu, quelle horreur ! C'était tout petit certes, mais ça réclamait énormément d'attention, criait plus fort qu'un troupeau de hyènes enragées, vomissait sur tout et n'importe quoi, courrait partout dès que c'était en âge de le faire et cassait absolument tout ce que ça pouvait attraper.

Alors non, les enfants ne faisaient pas partie de ses projets d'avenir. Surtout pas ! La demoiselle brune, Kurenai si sa mémoire était bonne, qui l'avait interpellé sur le sujet lui sourit, inconsciente de ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune homme.  
\- Oui, il faut trouver la bonne personne pour en faire. Mais, c'est tellement extraordinaire !  
\- Oh oui, les enfants c'est merveilleux, renchérit une petite blonde assise près de Haku. J'adore les enfants.

Sasuke sentit une sueur froide dégouliner le long de son échine quand la jeune femme lui lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Celle-là était à mettre dans la case PVP : Perverses-Violeuses-en-Puissance. Prétextant remplir le verre vide de Haku avec le pichet d'eau, Sasuke lui demanda discrètement le nom de ce danger blond.  
\- Shion, souffla Haku. Méfie-toi d'elle, elle a l'air inoffensive mais c'est loin d’être le cas.

D'un signe de tête, Sasuke fit comprendre à son acolyte qu'il avait bien entendu et enregistré l'information, avant de s'adresser de manière affable à la demoiselle :  
\- S'occuper de ceux des autres et élever ses propres enfants, ce n'est pas la même chose. N'est-ce pas Itachi ?  
\- Tu as parfaitement raison. Vous savez, j'ai dû élever Sasuke moi-même et ce n'était pas facile tous les jours.

Pendant qu'Itachi se lançait dans le récit palpitant de son adolescence hors norme où il avait tout à la fois suivi son propre cursus scolaire, élevé son petit frère et appris à gérer une entreprise, s'accaparant ainsi toute l'attention des convives, Sasuke dégusta tranquillement son verre de vin blanc. Détourner l'attention sur Itachi et ainsi esquiver une discussion pénible avait été si facile que c'en était presque consternant.

\- Oh qu'il était mignon !  
L'exclamation énamourée fit froncer les sourcils de Sasuke qui jugea bon de s'intéresser un tant soit peu à ce que pouvait bien raconter son frère. A sa grande horreur, il vit qu'Itachi avait sorti d'il ne savait où des photos de lui... bébé...  
\- Oh ! Regardez comme il est chou avec sa tétine !

Reposant son verre, Sasuke entreprit de récupérer les photos compromettantes, tout en râlant :  
\- Itachi ! Mais pourquoi tu montres ça ?!  
\- Tu étais tellement mignon, se défendit Itachi, le plus beau bébé du monde !   
L’assemblée de demoiselles s’empressa d’acquiescer avec un enthousiasme qui le fit pâlir d’horreur. 

\- Range ça ! Rétorqua-t-il d’une voix froide. Ce n’est ni l’endroit, ni le moment pour sortir les photos de famille !   
\- Enfin, petit frère, c’est juste pour montrer à tes prétendantes à quel point vos enfants seront magnifiques...   
La réponse d’Itachi, dite sur le ton le plus innocent qui soit, désespéra un peu plus Sasuke. 

\- Filet de veau avec ses tagliatelles de courgettes, son risotto parfumé au riz sauvage et sa sauce au miel épicé.  
La voix grave de Naruto annonçant le plat coupa court à la conversation devenue gênante pour le bachelor et ce fut avec soulagement que celui-ci vit son frère ranger soigneusement les photos dans son portefeuille. Naruto se pencha pour déposer son plat devant lui, et lui souffla à l’oreille :  
\- Je confirme, tu étais un très beau bébé... Surtout avec ta tétine dans la bouche... 

Sasuke manqua de s’étouffer avec sa propre salive à ces mots, faisant pouffer de rire Haku qui n’avait rien perdu de l’échange. Et le regard noir que lui lança son nouvel ami ne l’amusa que davantage. Itachi de son côté s’extasia sur la présentation raffinée du plat, et du délicat fumet qui s’en dégageait. Soucieux, il se tourna vers le majordome et lui demanda :  
\- Le veau... il est bien d’origine bio n’est-ce pas ? 

\- Parfaitement, répondit poliment Naruto. Tous nos produits sont issus de l’agriculture biologique et équitable. Comme vous l’avez préconisé...   
\- Oh, s’exclama avec enthousiasme l’une des jeunes filles, vous aussi vous êtes sensible à la cause écologique ?   
\- Tout à fait, répondit Itachi, affable, mais Sasuke l’est bien plus que moi, vous savez. 

Se tournant vers le jeune homme, la demoiselle poursuivit :  
\- Moi aussi, je suis très attachée à cette cause; après tout, notre planète doit être protégée. Et manger bio et sain est tellement meilleur pour la santé.  
Ne sachant que dire, et pas vraiment intéressé, Sasuke se contenta d’une simple onomatopée, sûr et certain que son frère se chargerait de répondre à sa place. 

Et comme il l’avait prévu, Itachi poursuivit la conversation avec sa potentielle future belle-sœur, prénommée Ayame. A la grande horreur de Sasuke, celle-ci partageait en tous points l’avis de son aîné sur le sujet, s’extasiant devant l’étendue des connaissances du plus âgé des deux frères. Le principal inconvénient de cette discussion, soporifique de son point de vue, était qu’elle le laissait seul face aux autres convives. 

Le reste du repas fut un enfer, Sasuke avait réellement l’impression d’être au milieu d’un troupeau de dindes gloussantes et carnivores qui ne pensaient qu’à le dévorer. Ce fut avec un soulagement sans nom qu’il vit enfin arriver le dessert : un sorbet de pommes avec des amandes grillées à sec et un coulis de framboises. Quand Naruto le servit, Sasuke le supplia discrètement :  
\- Dis moi que c’est presque fini... 

\- Il reste le café et après tu seras libre, répondit le majordome sur le même ton. Je le servirai rapidement, promis.   
\- Merci, soupira Sasuke avant de s’attaquer à son dessert, regrettant qu’il n’y ait pas de crème chantilly avec le sorbet.   
Les minutes lui parurent interminables alors qu’il se retrouvait coincé dans une conversation sur les enfants et la façon de les éduquer. 

Quand enfin, enfin ! Il put s’éclipser. Il se précipita à la dérobée dans sa chambre où il retrouva avec soulagement son paquet de cigarettes. Là, tout de suite, maintenant, il avait plus que besoin de sa dose de nicotine. Ouvrant la fenêtre, il alluma rapidement la tige de tabac, profitant du fait qu’Itachi était en pleine conversation avec Ayame, son alter-ego féminin, et qu’il ne risquait pas de s’apercevoir tout de suite de sa disparition momentanée. 

Il finissait tout juste quand la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit sur Naruto.   
\- Ton frère t’attend au salon pour choisir celles qui partiront ce soir.   
La voix grave du jeune homme fit frissonner Sasuke, qui se morigéna intérieurement de réagir ainsi. Avec un soupir à fendre l’âme, il se retourna pour quitter la chambre, et tomba directement dans le regard azuré de son majordome. 

\- Tu t’en es très bien sorti durant ce repas, le félicita celui-ci. Mais c’est étrange que tu te sois retrouvé à côté d’Haku...   
Le ton se voulait léger, mais Sasuke devina aisément la contrariété sous-jacente. Amusé et bien décidé à faire tourner en bourrique son futur amant, il sourit malicieusement et rétorqua :  
\- Étrange oui...

D’une démarche volontairement chaloupée, Sasuke passa tout prés du blond, en profitant pour le frôler. Naruto lui emboîta le pas, ses sourcils se fronçant suspicieusement.   
\- Tu as passé prés d’une heure seul avec elle cet après-midi, et vous aviez l’air proche pendant le repas. Tu es sûr d’être absolument gay ?   
Le ricanement de Sasuke ne lui dit rien qui vaille et quand le jeune homme se retourna, la lueur machiavélique qu’il vit briller dans les orbes onyx renforça ses craintes. 

Comprenant parfaitement les doutes du majordome, Sasuke se pencha vers lui et lui souffla :  
\- Ne le répète à personne... Mais, Haku est un garçon... Et puis, un cul est un cul, non ?   
Avec un clin d’œil entendu, Sasuke planta là Naruto, très satisfait de sa petite manœuvre. Il espéra secrètement que ce dernier ne divulguerait pas ce qu’il venait de lui dire, mais le voir se décomposer était beaucoup trop plaisant pour se priver d’un tel plaisir. 

Estomaqué, Naruto mit un temps avant d'emboîter le pas à celui dont il avait la charge. Haku ? Un garçon ? Et vu comment les deux brun s’entendaient, il avait de la concurrence. Serrant les poings, le blond se promit de tout faire pour garder le travesti éloigné du bachelor. Il était à lui ! Pas question de laisser qui que ce soit poser un doigt sur lui ! Il avait déjà prévenu tous les gays de l’équipe, la révélation sur les préférences du “Prince de ces Dames” amusant beaucoup ceux-ci. Mais, il n’avait nullement envisagé une possible concurrence au sein même des prétendantes. 

Ravi de sentir l’homme de maison fulminer derrière lui, Sasuke entra dans le salon où l’attendait son frère. Itachi lui adressa un sourire avant de lui demander ce qu’il pensait des demoiselles. Tout en s’asseyant sur le fauteuil près de son aîné, Sasuke s’enquit :   
\- Combien doit-on en faire sortir ce soir ?   
\- Trois, répondit Itachi. Tu as déjà une idée ? 

\- Moegi, décréta Sasuke, se souvenant parfaitement que la demoiselle avait des vues sur son majordome.   
\- Hm, approuva Itachi tout en notant sur son carnet noir Dieu savait quoi. Je te propose Kurenai, elle est certes très jolie et intelligente, mais décidément trop vieille pour toi.   
Sasuke approuva, se souvenant que la jeune femme était de celles qui adoraient les enfants et souhaitait en avoir beaucoup. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke se retrouvait à nouveau dans le séjour, face à ses prétendantes, un bouquet de roses rouges posé prés de lui. Si ça n’avait tenu qu’à lui, la cérémonie de la rose n’aurait duré que quelques secondes, pas plus. Mais la production voulait que ce soit long, aussi se plia-t-il de mauvaise grâce à cet infernal rituel, appelant les unes après les autres ses prétendantes et distribuant les fleurs à celles qui restaient dans l’aventure. 

Si Kurenai et Moegi ne dirent rien quand il leur annonça platement qu’elles partaient dès ce soir, ce ne fut pas le cas de Hanabi. L’étudiante en informatique fronça les sourcils quand Sasuke lui expliqua qu’il la trouvait un peu trop jeune pour lui.   
\- Tsss... Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds. Je suis peut-être jeune mais pas totalement nunuche, contrairement à certaines ! 

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille de dix-neuf ans tourna les talons et quitta la pièce d’un pas rageur. Plus amusé qu’énervé par le comportement de la jeune fille, Sasuke n’épilogua pas et enchaîna avec la prétendante suivante. De toute façon, il était entièrement d’accord avec elle : certaines des candidates étaient l’essence même de la nunuche. Le pire, c’était qu’en plus elles ne le faisaient même pas exprès. 

~oOo~

Étendu sur son lit, les couvertures remontées jusqu’au nez, fermement maintenues dans ses mains, Sasuke fixa sans le voir le plafond au dessus de sa tête. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu arriver ? Il avait pourtant toutes les cartes en main, il avait mis toutes les chances de son côté... Alors, comment était-ce possible ? Tant bien que mal, il tenta de comprendre ce qui s’était passé. 

Après avoir poliment éconduit trois candidates, il avait rejoint sa suite accompagné de son frère. Itachi et lui avaient discuté quelques instants, le temps pour l’aîné d’annoncer la suite des réjouissances à son cadet : les premiers rendez-vous en tête à tête. Puis il avait enfin rejoint sa chambre, de manière définitive cette fois. Alors qu’il sortait de la salle de bains après avoir pris une bonne douche, il avait trouvé Naruto qui visiblement l’attendait, adossé à la porte fermée. 

La suite avait été rapide et prévisible. Après tout, il avait tout fait pour que le blond craque. Et la bouche qui s'abattit violemment sur la sienne le réjouit au plus haut point, ce fut avec joie qu’il répondit au baiser passionné de son majordome. Enfin, il allait pouvoir oublier toutes ces poules en chaleur dans des bras purement masculins. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour déshabiller et allonger Naruto sur le lit, le noyant sous ses caresses, ses baisers et autres attentions. 

Alors comment... Comment, alors qu’il était si bien parti, avait-il pu perdre le contrôle de la situation ? Comment lui, lui qui se vantait d’être un si bon amant qu’il en faisait tout oublier à ses partenaires, avait-il pu en oublier jusqu’à son plan si ingénieux ? Il avait pensé à tout, tout fait pour que Naruto soit à lui... Alors comment cela avait-il pu tourner ainsi ? A quel moment le majordome avait-il réussi à retourner la situation à son avantage ? 

Sasuke frissonna, resserrant sa poigne sur les couvertures qui couvraient son corps nu. Il venait de perdre la seule virginité qui lui restait encore... Il avait été... Uke... Et le pire, c’était qu’il ne pouvait pas nier avoir aimé. Oh que non ! Pour être parfaitement honnête, il avait même adoré. Jamais il n’avait pris un pied pareil ! Pas question de l’avouer ceci dit, et surtout pas au blond qui dormait paisiblement à côté de lui. 

Ce crétin n’avait rien trouvé de mieux que de tomber profondément endormi quelques secondes après leur étreinte sauvage. Sasuke ne s’attendait pas à des câlins ou du romantisme, lui-même n’en étant pas particulièrement friand. Mais quand même, un peu de considération aurait été la bienvenue. Il venait de se faire dépuceler tout de même ! C’était la première fois de sa vie que quelque chose d’autre qu’un suppositoire entrait par ce côté là de son corps après tout. Et c’était bien plus gros qu’un suppositoire... Il n’aurait pas craché contre un minimum de tendresse, histoire de digérer l’information. 

Un grognement attira son attention sur le corps étendu à ses côtés. La tête blonde reposait sur l'oreiller moelleux, la bouche entrouverte laissant couler un mince filet de salive. Ainsi endormi, Naruto semblait totalement inoffensif, loin de l’homme bestial qui l’avait plongé dans un ouragan de sensations orgasmiques qui avait tout balayé sur son passage, tout, même sa fierté. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir supplié pour plus entre deux cris et gémissements. 

A ce souvenir, Sasuke se sentit rougir de honte. Lui, un Uchiwa, avait supplié... Il ne s’en remettrait jamais ! Comment avait-il pu s’oublier à ce point ? S’abandonner ainsi dans les bras d’un autre homme ? C’était toujours lui qui menait la danse, il était un pur dominant. Merde ! Alors que là... Mortifié au possible, Sasuke se sentit rougir lamentablement quand l’écho de ses propres exclamations jouissives lui revint en mémoire. 

Depuis quand était-il aussi vocal d’ailleurs ? En temps normal, il émettait à peine quelques soupirs, au mieux un grognement ou deux... Et là, il avait la gorge en feu d’avoir trop crié. Si son frère l’avait entendu... A cette pensée, Sasuke se redressa d’un bond, grimaçant en sentant ses reins protester sous l’effort qu’il leur demandait. Sans le moindre état d’âme, il tira les couvertures, découvrant un Naruto toujours assoupi, et s’enroula dedans pour cacher sa nudité. 

Un courant d’air froid tira Naruto de son sommeil réparateur. Sa fonction l’obligeait à se coucher tard et à se lever tôt, limitant ses heures de repos à peu, très peu. Alors, après avoir sauté sur le bachelor de ces dames, il était tombé endormi, totalement épuisé par sa journée et sa gymnastique nocturne. Son amant s’était avéré particulièrement gourmand, et il s’était fait un plaisir de le combler de toutes les manières possibles. 

En parlant de son amant, c’était probablement lui le responsable de la disparition soudaine de la couverture. Ouvrant un œil ensommeillé, Naruto observa Sasuke qui se tenait à la porte entrebâillée de la chambre, les couvertures mollement enroulées autour de sa silhouette finement musclé.   
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? marmonna-t-il.   
\- Je vérifie qu’on n’ait pas réveillé Itachi, répondit le brun en refermant soigneusement sa porte. D’ailleurs, il vaudrait mieux que tu t’en ailles. 

Se redressant tout en se frottant la nuque, le majordome soupira :  
\- Pourquoi ? De toute façon, je suis celui qui vient te réveiller...   
Pendant qu’il parlait, il vit Sasuke réunir ses vêtements pour les lui tendre d’une main ferme :  
\- Sauf si Itachi se lève dans la nuit et vient me voir. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, claqua-t-il en voyant le blond ouvrir la bouche. 

Râlant contre les grands frères aux habitudes étranges, Naruto sortit du lit et se rhabilla sommairement.   
\- Dépêche toi, si Itachi te voit... le pressa Sasuke.   
\- Tu crois pas que ce serait plus simple si tu étais honnête avec lui ? maugréa Naruto.  
Être foutu à la porte à cette heure avancée de la nuit ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. 

Sasuke fusilla son amant des yeux sans répondre et le poussa à travers le salon pour qu’il quitte la suite au plus vite sans lâcher des yeux la porte qui menait à la chambre de son frère. Juste avant de refermer derrière Naruto, il asséna d’une voix menaçante :  
\- Si mon frère l’apprend... Je transformerai ta vie en enfer ! Sois-en certain !   
Pas intimidé pour deux sous, le blond se pencha vers le bel éphèbe toujours enroulé dans les couvertures :   
\- Mon silence se paie... Sasuke... 

Il plaqua sa bouche sur celle du brun, l’empêchant ainsi de répondre, puis il partit dans le couloir, bien décidé à rejoindre sa propre chambre pour finir sa nuit. Il ne comprenait rien à l’étrange manège de Sasuke avec son frère. Pourquoi lui cachait-il tant de choses ? Pourquoi le laissait-il ainsi régenter sa vie ? Mais peu lui importait, cela lui serait utile pour poursuivre sa relation à peine naissante avec le jeune homme. 

Un sourire doux étira ses lèvres au souvenir de Sasuke enroulé dans les couvertures, les cheveux ébouriffés partant en tous sens et les joues encore rouges. Non, il ne comptait pas laisser le beau brun lui échapper, et il tenait là un excellent moyen de chantage. Pas qu’il en ait particulièrement besoin, il n’aurait aucun mal à convaincre son amant de remettre ça il en était certain, mais avoir un atout en plus dans sa manche n’était pas négligeable. 

Sasuke resta interdit devant la porte de la suite, les mots de Naruto se frayant un chemin jusqu’à son cerveau. Son silence se payait ? C’était une menace ? Une bouffée de colère l’envahit à cette idée. De quel droit ce crétin de blond se permettait-il de le menacer ? Non content de lui avoir pris sa virginité, il voulait en plus lui faire perdre son frère ? Et dire qu’il avait envisagé, un bref instant, la possibilité de poursuivre cette relation... 

D’un pas rageur, il retourna dans sa chambre où il renfila son boxer, abandonnant les couvertures à même le sol. La cigarette qu’il fuma à la fenêtre ne le calma nullement, ni la douche qu’il prit ensuite. Conscient qu’il devait absolument dormir un peu pour pouvoir affronter ses prétendantes le lendemain, il se coucha dans le lit, remettant les couvertures en vrac. Mais à sa grande horreur, sa couche gardait l’odeur de Naruto.

Incapable de se rendormir, Sasuke se releva, enfila le pyjama soigneusement préparé par Itachi la veille au soir, qu’il avait chiffonné et abandonné au sol, puis quitta sa chambre à pas de velours. Il traversa rapidement le salon pour atteindre la porte qui faisait face à la sienne. Tout doucement, il poussa le battant de bois, soupirant de soulagement en voyant la lumière allumée.   
\- Aniki ? 

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Assis sur son lit, vêtu d’un pyjama bleu ciel en pilou avec des ours polaires dessus, Itachi tapait frénétiquement sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable, des oreillettes dans les oreilles. Sasuke s’approcha du lit, entendant la musique qu’écoutait son frère même sans être tout près de lui. Aucun risque qu’il ait entendu quoi que ce soit de ses activités nocturnes avec cet abruti de majordome. Soulagé, Sasuke se glissa sous les couvertures pour aller se blottir contre le corps délié de son aîné. 

Surpris, Itachi posa un regard tendre sur son cadet et, ôtant l’une de ses oreillettes, il souffla :  
\- Cauchemars ?   
\- Hn.   
Sans un mot de plus, Sasuke ferma les yeux, soupirant de bien-être quand Itachi passa une main douce dans ses cheveux. 

Le plus âgé des deux sourit doucement en voyant son petit frère s’endormir blotti contre lui. Il finit rapidement ce qu’il avait commencé et éteignit son PC. Tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas déranger Sasuke, Itachi posa son portable sur la table de chevet, enleva ses lunettes, éteignit la lumière et s’allongea à son tour. Tout en refermant ses bras autour du corps mince de son cadet, il se dit qu’il y avait bien longtemps que celui-ci n’était pas venu dormir avec lui pour cause de cauchemars. 

Ça lui avait presque manqué. Voir Sasuke grandir et devenir de plus en plus autonome lui serrait le cœur. C’était obligatoire. Tous les enfants grandissaient un jour. Mais, il avait tellement peur de perdre son petit frère chéri et adoré. C’était lui qui l’avait élevé et l’idée de le voir partir un jour ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Cependant, il voulait tellement qu’il soit heureux, pleinement, totalement heureux. 

C’était pour cette raison qu’il l’avait inscrit à cette émission. Il espérait que Sasuke trouverait une femme pour prendre soin de lui, une femme avec laquelle il pourrait fonder une famille. Il avait conscience d’être hyper protecteur et un peu envahissant, mais c’était plus fort que lui. Il avait toujours été seul pour protéger Sasuke, s’occuper de lui, le soigner, le consoler. Laisser sa place n’était pas facile... Mais si c’était nécessaire pour le bonheur de son cadet, alors il le ferait. 

Celui-ci se blottit un peu plus contre lui, ses mains venant s’accrocher à son haut de pyjama. Itachi sourit et ferma les yeux, profitant de ce moment où il pouvait encore voir Sasuke comme un petit garçon à réconforter. Demain, son frère commencerait les rendez-vous individuels avec ses prétendantes. Demain, il devrait se mettre en retrait pour laisser Sasuke voler de ses propres ailes. Demain... 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous pour le troisième chapitre : Une semaine d’enfer.   
> Dans le prochain chapitre :   
> “Je vous donnerai une trousse de premier secours au cas où il arriverait quoi que se soit.”  
> “Oh mon dieu ! Sasuke ne bouge plus ! Je vais te sauver !”  
> “Mais bon, la choucroute ce n’est pas vraiment de saison…”  
>  “Donc en alternant, on y trouve notre compte tous les deux.”


	3. Une semaine d'enfer. Première partie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Je vous donnerai une trousse de premier secours au cas où il arriverait quoi que se soit.”  
> “Oh mon dieu ! Sasuke ne bouge plus ! Je vais te sauver !”  
> “Mais bon, la choucroute ce n’est pas vraiment de saison…”  
>  “Donc en alternant, on y trouve notre compte tous les deux.”

Ce matin là, ce fut Itachi qui réveilla doucement Sasuke, s’amusant de l’entendre grogner de mécontentement tout en se renfouissant sous les couvertures.  
\- Allez Otouto, il faut se lever. Tu as un rendez-vous important ce matin.  
\- Grmph…  
La réponse fit sourire Itachi qui s’apprêta à renouveler l’opération quand un coup à la porte détourna son attention.

Quand il ouvrit le battant il vit Naruto qui le salua poliment avant de lui demander :  
\- Excusez-moi, ne sauriez-vous pas où est Sasuke ? Il n’est ni dans sa chambre, ni nulle part dans la maison…  
\- Ah, oui. Inutile de vous inquiéter, il est ici. J’essaye de le convaincre de bien vouloir se lever, expliqua calmement Itachi en laissant entrer le majordome.

Surpris, Naruto vit une tête brune et ébouriffée émerger difficilement de sous les couvertures. Et dire que cela faisait une heure qu’il cherchait son protégé partout. Il commençait à sérieusement craindre que celui-ci ne se soit enfui et s’était résigné, à contrecœur, à venir demander à Itachi. Il redoutait la réaction du plus âgé des deux frères en apprenant la disparition soudaine du plus jeune.

Rassuré, il alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce comme tous les matins, observant du coin de l’œil les deux frères. Itachi s’était assis sur le matelas près de son cadet qui entoura de ses bras la taille fine de son aîné, posant sa tête sur les cuisses de celui-ci. Les mains fines d’Itachi caressèrent les courtes mèches brunes avec une tendresse plus qu’évidente. Naruto intercepta parfaitement le regard noir que lui glissa son amant alors qu’il quittait la pièce pour finir de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Ok, il avait bien compris le message : pas touche à Itachi ! Menacer Sasuke de tout révéler à son frère était visiblement un mauvais calcul, très mauvais s’il en croyait l’attitude froide et distante de ce dernier. Depuis qu’il avait rejoint le salon et s’était attablé devant son thé au jasmin, le bachelor ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard, l’ignorant superbement tout en discutant tranquillement avec son aîné. Et cette indifférence lui tapait sur les nerfs ! On n’ignorait pas Naruto Uzumaki !

Inconscient de l’ambiance régnant entre les deux plus jeunes, Itachi buvait sa troisième tasse de café tout en expliquant à son cadet :  
\- Ce matin tu as un tête-à-tête avec Ino, la fleuriste. Je me suis renseigné et elle compte t’emmener dans le jardin, pour faire du jardinage je suppose. Heureusement, tu es vacciné contre le tétanos, mais bon j’ai demandé à ce qu’on te fournisse des gants renforcés. Et j’ai mon spray et ma pommade anti-insectes, je t’en mettrai avant que tu partes.

Avec un soupir désabusé, Sasuke marmonna :  
\- Ça pue ce truc…  
\- Je sais, mais je préfère ça plutôt que de te retrouver à l’hôpital à cause d’une mauvaise piqûre, décréta Itachi d’un ton sans appel.  
Puis se tournant vers le majordome, il l’interpella :  
\- Naruto.

\- Oui Monsieur ? répondit poliment le jeune homme.  
\- Vous accompagnerez Sasuke, de loin évidement. Il n’est pas question de le gêner durant son rendez-vous. Je vous donnerai une trousse de premier secours au cas où il arriverait quoi que se soit. Et je resterai en contact permanent avec vous grâce à des petites radios.

\- Bien Monsieur.  
La réponse polie du majordome satisfit Itachi, mais pas Sasuke qui fit remarquer :  
\- Tu ne viens pas ?  
\- Non. J’ai une conférence via Skype avec Kakashi ce matin.  
Tordant la bouche en une moue boudeuse, le plus jeune des frères Uchiwa grommela :  
\- Et moi, évidement, tu m’évinces…

\- Allons Sasuke, pas du tout. Ton futur bonheur conjugal est plus important que ta carrière à l’heure actuelle, et je suis tout à fait capable de voir tous les détails avec Kakashi sans ton aide. Tu dois te concentrer sur la recherche de ton grand amour.  
Dépité, désespéré, Sasuke finit sa tasse de thé et la reposa sur la table, maudissant mille fois celui ou celle qui avait mis une idée aussi stupide dans la tête de son frère.

Son regard tomba sur les radios prévues par son aîné et il ne put retenir une réflexion :  
\- Ce ne serait pas plus simple avec des portables ?  
\- J’y ai pensé, mais hélas le réseau est très mauvais dans le jardin et je ne suis pas sûr qu’on arrive à capter comme il faut durant tout le rendez-vous. Avec ça au moins, je suis sûr de ne rien rater, expliqua placidement Itachi tout en se faisant servir sa quatrième tasse de café.

A dix heures tapantes, Sasuke suivit donc Naruto vers le lieu du rendez-vous. Un tête-à-tête ! Des frissons d’horreur le parcoururent à ces mots. Lui, seul avec l’une de ces folles furieuses… L’idée que Naruto les suivraient de loin, et donc pourrait intervenir en cas de tentative de viol sur son humble personne, le rassurait un peu… mais pas tant que ça : le blond serait bien capable d’en profiter lui aussi.

Après avoir suivi une allée gravillonnée durant de longues minutes dans un silence total, les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent enfin devant la roseraie où les attendait Ino. La jeune fille sauta au cou de Sasuke en lui hurlant dans les oreilles :  
\- Sasukeee ! Je suis heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps seule avec toi !  
Sûr et certain d’avoir perdu un tympan, Sasuke grimaça en repoussant sans douceur la jeune fille.

Pas découragée pour deux sous, la demoiselle s’accrocha à son bras et le traîna dans la roseraie tout en piaillant des inepties telles que « tu es vraiment très beau ce matin » ou « profitons du beau temps ». Désabusé et résigné à subir son sort avec la dignité inhérente à son nom, Sasuke suivit sa prétendante, lui laissant son bras en otage, et répondit poliment à ses diverses questions sur la qualité de son sommeil, sa tenue, sa coiffure et la météo.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que ça sent bizarre ? s’enquit-elle soudain.  
\- Non, rétorqua platement Sasuke qui devinait sans mal de quoi parlait la demoiselle.  
Avant de le laisser partir, son frère l’avait généreusement tartiné de pommade répulsive et avait aspergé le moindre centimètre carré de ses vêtements avec le spray anti-insectes. Et ça ne sentait pas la rose… loin de là même.

Plissant le nez, Ino grommela :  
\- Ça pue ! Il doit y avoir un champ pas loin où ils ont étendu du lisier, je ne vois que ça comme explication…  
Décidant que l’odeur nauséabonde pouvait peut-être lui permettre de récupérer au moins son bras ou encore mieux d’annuler le rendez-vous, Sasuke avoua d’un ton faussement contrit :  
\- C’est mon nouveau parfum… Je suis vraiment désolé s’il t’incommode, mais je voulais tellement que ce rendez-vous soit parfait que je crois que j’en ai trop mis. Je comprendrais que tu veuilles écourter notre tête-à-tête.

La demoiselle le fixa d’un air lui rappelant vaguement celui d’un bovin en pleine rumination, avant de finalement lui faire un sourire lumineux :  
\- Ah Sasuke ! Ce n’est pas grave, ne t’inquiètes pas. Je ne vais pas écourter notre rendez-vous pour si peu. Et puis tu sais, en tant que fleuriste, j’ai l’habitude des odeurs d’engrais, et certains sentent vraiment très mauvais. Et puis j’aime bien finalement ton parfum, il fait très… nature.

Amusé devant l’air désespéré du bachelor qui voyait sa tentative échouer lamentablement, Naruto attendit quelques secondes avant d'emboîter le pas au duo, informant Itachi du début du rendez-vous grâce aux appareils d’un autre âge que la production avait fournie. Un grésillement retentit et la voix de son interlocuteur résonna :  
\- Surtout surveillez bien les abeilles ! Si l’une s’approche, n’hésitez pas à la tuer ! Vous avez bien pris tout ce que je vous ai donné ?

\- Oui, Monsieur.  
Naruto soupira discrètement, serrant dans ses mains la trousse de premier secours et la bombe d’insecticide fournies par l’aîné des Uchiwa. Il avait eu droit à un cours pour apprendre à se servir de la seringue de corticoïdes contenue dans la trousse avant de partir, Itachi insistant bien sur le fait que les abeilles et autres insectes munis de dards étaient particulièrement dangereux.

Ino traîna littéralement Sasuke à travers les allées parfaitement entretenues de la roseraie, s’attardant régulièrement pour lui montrer telle ou telle espèce de rose, lui expliquant ses particularités et toutes sortes de choses du même genre. Son enthousiasme débordant l’empêchait totalement de se rendre compte que le bachelor n’en n’avait strictement rien à faire de tout ça. Elle tenait la conversation à elle seule, babillant sur tout et sur rien, passant d’un sujet à l’autre sans logique particulière.

Sasuke observa sa partenaire du moment avec une certaine admiration : jamais de sa vie il n’avait encore rencontré quelqu’un d’aussi bavard. Est-ce qu’elle respirait à un moment ou à un autre ? Et où était le bouton off ? Même la standardiste de leur entreprise était moins bavarde, et pourtant tout le monde la surnommait Jacques Mayol, en référence au champion d’apnée et protagoniste d’un célèbre film.

\- Regarde ! Celle-ci, c’est une Ronsard ! N’est-elle pas magnifique ?  
\- Hm.  
\- Et celle-ci, c’est une Léonard de Vinci. Tu aimes les fleurs n’est-ce pas ? Oui bien sûr que tu aimes les fleurs, tout le monde aime les fleurs…  
Renonçant à l’idée de réussir à placer plus d’un demi-mot de ci de là, Sasuke n’écouta même plus ce que la demoiselle racontait.

A la place, il tendit l’oreille pour écouter la conversation entre son majordome et son frère. L’avantage des vieilles radios c’était que niveau discrétion c’était zéro. Un rictus étira ses lèvres quand il entendit Itachi s’inquiéter de la présence de dangers volants potentiellement munis de dards meurtriers. Une idée germa dans son esprit, une idée qui le distrairait sûrement un peu et pimenterait ce rendez-vous soporifique.

Du coin de l’œil, il remarqua un bourdon cul-blanc qui tournoyait paisiblement autour d’un rosier. Discrètement, il agita l’arbuste, dérangeant l’insecte qui se dirigea vers lui, en bourdonnant furieusement. Ino était plongée en pleine explication sur l’importance de l’engrais pour le bon développement des fleurs quand un cri terrorisé retentit à ses côtés. Tournant la tête, elle vit Sasuke agiter frénétiquement son bras libre devant son visage, secouant la tête dans tous les sens.

\- Un bourdon ! Enlève-le ! Ah ! Il va me piquer ! Je suis allergique !  
Sasuke prit sa voix la plus aiguë et son ton le plus paniqué pour faire plus crédible sans cesser de s’agiter avec frénésie. Il n’avait aucun mal à agir ainsi ayant trop souvent vu son frère le faire quand un insecte volant quel qu’il soit s’approchait trop de lui. Ino, affolée, se rapprocha de lui et entreprit de chasser le gêneur avec ses mains, tout en criant :  
\- Oh mon dieu ! Sasuke ne bouge plus ! Je vais te sauver !

A quelques mètres de là, la voix d’Itachi résonna en un grésillement bruyant :  
\- Un bourdon ! Vite ! Exterminez-le ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu’il pique Sasuke !!  
Naruto, qui n’avait pas attendu l’ordre d’Itachi pour accourir au secours de son amant, surgit aux côtés du duo et pulvérisa l’insecticide sur l’innocent bourdon. Ayant vu du coin de l’œil son majordome arriver, arme au poing, Sasuke avait fermé les yeux et mis ses mains devant son visage pour éviter toute ingestion involontaire du produit.

Ino, elle, n’avait rien anticipé du tout, trop prise par sa tentative de sauvetage d’un bachelor en détresse, et se retrouva dans un nuage d’insecticide qui la fit pleurer et tousser. Comprenant son erreur en voyant la demoiselle s’étouffer dans l’insecticide et le bourdon voleter de plus en plus furieusement, Naruto entreprit de trucider l’insecte gênant avec la tapette qu’Itachi lui avait confié. Malheureusement, il rata sa cible et abattit l’engin de mort sur le visage de la prétendante, plus exactement : sur sa joue.

Ino poussa un cri outré, mais Naruto n’eut pas le temps de s’excuser, le bourdon revenant bourdonner autour de la tête brune de Sasuke. Sasuke réprima un fou rire et hurla encore plus fort quand l’insecte, qu’il savait parfaitement inoffensif, passa sous son nez :  
\- Ah ! Mais fais quelque chose ! Il est encore là !  
Ayant vidé la bombe d’insecticide et lâché la tapette au sol, le majordome ainsi interpellé chercha frénétiquement un moyen de chasser l’intrus.

Mais celui-ci ne semblait guère disposé à partir, s’obstinant à tourner autour de Sasuke qui hurlait de plus en plus, en une parfaite imitation d’Itachi dans la même situation. Dommage que ni Naruto, ni Ino, ni le cameraman et le preneur de son n’aient jamais vu un tel spectacle, ils ne pouvaient apprécier pleinement la qualité de son interprétation. Avisant un arrosoir qui traînait par là, sûrement oublié par un jardinier, Naruto se souvint soudain que les bourdons n’aimaient pas l’eau et, en désespoir de cause, il tenta de le noyer avec le contenu dudit arrosoir.

Sasuke vit du coin de l’œil le blond se saisir à pleine main de l’arrosoir et, peu désireux de se retrouver trempé, chassa d’un habile coup de main l’insecte vers sa partenaire blonde. Il étouffa tant bien que mal un fou rire, le dissimulant en toussant quand plusieurs litres d’eau se déversèrent sur le crâne de la jeune fleuriste. Mais ce fut mille fois pire quand elle releva la tête, lui présentant son visage.

L’attaque à l’insecticide avait fait pleurer la blonde dont le mascara avait coulé, créant des poches noires sous ses yeux bleus, la tapette avait laissé une jolie marque rouge sur sa joue et le contenu de l’arrosoir avait détruit sa coiffure, plaquant sa queue de cheval haute et ses mèches dorées sur son crâne. Elle ressemblait à un chihuahua tout mouillé ou à un panda ayant été passé à la machine. Sasuke dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas partir en plein fou rire.

Voyant l’étendue du carnage, Naruto se précipita au secours de la demoiselle en détresse, s’excusant de l’avoir ainsi malmenée. Un grésillement retentit et un cri hystérique se fit entendre :  
\- Est-ce que Sasuke va bien ? Sasuke ! Tu n’as rien ? Tu es vivant ? Sasuke !!!!  
Avant que Naruto ai pu répondre, Sasuke prit la radio et entreprit de calmer les angoisses de son aîné, satisfait que sa voix ne trahisse rien de son hilarité intérieure.

\- Je vais bien ‘Tachi. C’était juste un bourdon à cul-blanc… ça ne pique même pas.  
\- Tu es sûr ! Rentre vite que je t’examine. Tu veux que j’appelle un docteur ?  
\- Pas besoin de docteur, ni que tu m’examines. Je n’ai rien. C’est Ino qui a le plus souffert…  
\- On s’en fiche ! L’important c’est ta santé. Rentre vite, je t’attends… Kakashi, je dois interrompre la conférence, j’ai une urgence.  
\- Aniki, tu t’es trompé de micro. Et n’interromps rien, j’arrive.

Se tournant vers les deux blonds qui le regardaient éberlués, Sasuke rendit au majordome la radio et avec un sourire affable salua Ino :  
\- J’ai passé un excellent moment en ta compagnie, Ino. Je te pris de m’excuser mais je dois rejoindre mon frère. Naruto, je compte sur vous pour bien vous occuper d’elle, il ne faudrait pas que cette mésaventure lui soit préjudiciable, n’est-ce pas ?

Puis, plantant là les deux autres, il prit le chemin de la sortie, pressé de retrouver ses quartiers. Il avait réussi à raccourcir le rendez-vous d’une heure, ce qui était plus qu’appréciable. Il avait ridiculisé l’une de ses prétendantes et s’était débarrassé de son maître-chanteur au passage. Il avait fait d’une pierre trois coups. Si ça ce n’était pas de l’efficacité ! Et il comptait bien participer à cette conférence avec Kakashi. Il tenait à savoir si ses collègues s’en sortaient sans lui et surtout… à profiter un peu de la bienveillance de celui qu’il considérait presque comme un père.

~oOo~

Kiba nettoyait frénétiquement autour de ses fourneaux, pestant contre les exigences du Sieur Itachi Uchiwa qui lui compliquait la tâche. Déjà que cuisiner les repas pour une cinquantaine de personnes n’était pas de tout repos, si en plus il fallait tenir compte des goûts de chacun, c’était l’enfer. Surtout qu’il devait faire pas moins de trois menus différents à chaque fois : un pour le Bachelor et ses prétendantes, un pour l’équipe de production et un autre pour le personnel de maison. Mais qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris d’accepter ce boulot ?

Du coin de l’œil, il vit la porte extérieure de la cuisine s’ouvrir et pensant que c’était son compagnon à quatre pattes, il râla :  
\- Akamaru ! Je t’ai dit Dehors !  
\- Je crois qu’il y a erreur…  
La voix grave figea un instant le cuisinier qui se retourna pour en identifier le possesseur.

A sa grande surprise, il se trouva nez-à-nez avec nul autre que le bachelor de ses dames, et accessoirement nouvel amant de son meilleur ami : Sasuke Uchiwa. Pensant que ce dernier venait pour critiquer sa cuisine, Kiba grommela :  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ?  
Pas déstabilisé par le ton peu aimable du chef cuisinier, Sasuke s’avança jusqu’au plan de travail propre et débarrassé.

\- En fait, expliqua-t-il placidement, je voudrai savoir s’il serait possible d'avoir une ou deux tomates en rab.  
Dubitatif, Kiba ouvrit la porte du frigo pour en sortir deux belles tomates bien mûres et les tendit à son visiteur inattendu.  
\- Le repas ne vous a pas suffit ? Bougonna-t-il.

Sasuke eu un sourire et répondit :  
\- Si, si. C’était très bon d’ailleurs. Mais, j’adore la tomate, et Itachi me surveille quand j’en mange. Alors, je suis venu me servir directement à la source. Je ne pensais pas qu’il y avait encore quelqu’un…  
\- Vous n’avez pas peur pour votre transit ?  
Le ton moqueur et le regard malicieux du cuistot firent rager le brun. Visiblement, Naruto n’avait pas su tenir sa langue !

Devant l’éclat furieux qui illumina les orbes onyx, Kiba éclata de rire avant de rassurer le bachelor :  
\- Inutile de vous inquiéter, Naruto n’en a parlé qu’à moi, à personne d’autre.  
\- Pourquoi à vous ? demanda Sasuke tout en mordant à pleine dents dans sa tomate.  
\- On s’est connu à l’école hôtelière, et on est devenus super potes. C’est moi qui l’ai fait embaucher sur cette émission, alors il me raconte tout.

Avant de retourner s’occuper de ses fourneaux, Kiba adressa un clin d’œil complice à Sasuke. Le silence s’installa dans la cuisine, seulement rompu par les bruits du brun mangeant paisiblement sa tomate, assis sur le plan de travail où il s’était hissé.  
\- Au fait, demanda-t-il tout à coup, qui est Akamaru ?  
\- Oh, c’est mon chien, expliqua Kiba. Il n’a pas le droit de venir dans la cuisine, question d’hygiène. Mais il essaye toujours de se faufiler en douce.

A ce moment là, un énorme chien blanc surgit dans la pièce, essayant sans doute de se faire discret, mais vu sa taille c’était raté.  
\- Quand on parle du loup, grommela Kiba.  
Il s’apprêta à disputer son compagnon à quatre pattes quand Sasuke tendit la main pour caresser la tête massive du canidé.

\- Et ben, on peut dire que tu es impressionnant toi, lança-t-il amusé. Mais tu n’as pas l’air bien méchant, hein ?  
\- Pfff… lui méchant ? C’est une crème, rétorqua Kiba tout sourire. Dis, je peux te poser une question ?  
\- Hm….  
\- Y’a pas moyen de faire plus simple pour ton frère ? Non, parce qu’avec toutes ses exigences culinaires, moi je vais être rapidement à court de recettes.

Tout en caressant Akamaru qui se laissait faire avec plaisir, Sasuke fixa le cuisinier, se demandant jusqu’à quel point il pouvait lui donner quelques astuces pour duper Itachi. Décidant finalement que le jeune homme lui était sympathique, et qu’il était toujours préférable d’avoir le chef de cuisine dans sa poche en cas de catastrophe mondiale qui le maintiendrait prisonnier ici avec les dindes carnivores et rationnement de la nourriture en prime, Sasuke lâcha finalement, non sans une certaine malice :  
\- En fait, tu fais des plats normaux, tu fais juste attention de ne pas trop saler ou sucrer l’assiette d’Itachi et tu enrobes ça avec un nom bien pompeux.

\- Oh ! Je vois. Par exemple, si je fais une choucroute, j’appellerai ça : émincé de choux mariné, déclinaison de petit salé et leurs pommes de terre natures.  
\- Exactement, approuva Sasuke. Mais bon, la choucroute ce n’est pas vraiment de saison…  
\- C’est clair, ricana Kiba. Merci pour l’astuce.  
Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard complice, et Sasuke mordit dans sa deuxième tomate quand une voix les fit sursauter.

\- Ne mange pas cette tomate !  
Les deux jeunes se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers celui qui venait de rugir ainsi. Naruto darda un regard furieux sur son amant et poursuivit :  
\- Tu vas être malade ! Repose tout de suite cette tomate !  
Quittant son perchoir, Sasuke se dirigea vers son majordome et, tout en le défiant du regard, il croqua dans le fruit rouge et juteux.

Puis, sans s’attarder d’avantage, il se retourna vers Kiba :  
\- Merci pour les tomates, et à la prochaine.  
\- Ouais, viens quand tu veux. Salut ! Et bon courage pour ton rendez-vous !  
Sasuke remercia le jeune homme avant de quitter la cuisine, ignorant délibérément Naruto. Quand la porte se referma dans son dos, le brun entendit Kiba dire :  
\- Il est sympa finalement ce mec, je l’aime bien !

Il n’attendit pas de connaître la réponse de son amant et finit rapidement sa tomate avant de retourner dans le hall où devait l’attendre Itachi. Cet après-midi, il avait rendez-vous avec Tenten, une petite brune assez sportive, et c’était son frère qui lui servirait de chaperon. Pas qu’il en ait réellement besoin, entendons nous bien. Mais, au moins, en cas de problème, il pourrait toujours se servir de lui comme bouclier. Après tout, c’était sa faute s’il était là avec toutes ces folles qui lui tournaient autour, il devait assumer !

~oOo~

Assis sur un des transat de la terrasse, Itachi sirotait un café tout en observant son petit frère et sa prétendante. Le but du jeu lors de ces premiers rendez-vous individuels était pour les candidates de partager l’une de leur passion avec leur prince charmant. Tenten, coach sportif de son état, avait donc organisé une petite séance de sport pour le bachelor. Sasuke était, à l’heure actuelle, en train d'enchaîner une série d’exercices cardio-vasculaires sur un fond musical rythmé.

Sans grande surprise pour Itachi, Sasuke n’avait aucun mal à suivre le rythme de la demoiselle, aussi dynamique soit-elle. Après tout, il était lui-même sportif, pratiquant la capoeira depuis dix ans déjà et ayant longtemps fait partie d’un club d’athlétisme. Mais ses responsabilités au sein de l’entreprise familiale lui prenaient trop de temps pour poursuivre ses activités sportives. Sasuke se contentait d’un footing le dimanche matin et de quelques entraînements de capoeira au réveil, quand il en avait l’occasion.

\- Allez on enchaîne ! Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept et huit ! On change de pied !  
La voix enthousiaste de la brunette attira l’attention d’Itachi sur elle. Il devait bien l’admettre, elle était plutôt jolie avec ses cheveux châtains foncés relevés en deux petits chignons sur le haut de son crâne. Elle avait de grands yeux noisettes, un joli visage aux traits fins et réguliers, un corps parfaitement proportionné et musclé comme en témoignait la tenue légère qu’elle portait.

Le short marron mettait parfaitement en valeur ses longues jambes, ses cuisses fermes et son fessier bien rond, mais pas trop non plus. Du point de vue d’Itachi, le postérieur de la demoiselle était parfait. Son ventre plat et son dos bien droit n’avaient pas échappés à son œil critique, le haut rose pâle de la jeune fille se composant d’un simple bandeau autour de la poitrine, et il ne trouvait rien à y redire.

Le seul point noir, selon lui, c’était justement ce que cachait le bandeau : la poitrine. Bien qu’elle semble ferme, ne ballottant pas de manière ridicule aux moindres mouvements de la sportive, elle était trop petite à son goût. Avec des seins pareils, elle n’était pas prête d’allaiter. Bon, techniquement, Itachi savait parfaitement que la taille de la poitrine n’avait rien à voir avec la production de lait maternel. Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’en douter… Après tout, même les plus éminents scientifiques pouvaient se tromper.

Bref, à part ce détail, la candidate pour le poste de sa future belle-sœur était physiquement parfaite. Sportive, enthousiaste et dynamique, elle pourrait en plus s’entendre à merveille avec son cadet, et peut-être même le sortir de sa routine. Pas que Sasuke soit particulièrement casanier, mais ses sorties se limitaient à aller boire un verre avec ses amis le week-end. Avoir une compagne pour l’entraîner dans d’autres choses lui serait bénéfique, du moins en était-il persuadé. 

De son côté, Sasuke s’amusait beaucoup. Ce matin, il n’avait pas pu faire son entraînement de capoeira, alors pouvoir se dépenser ainsi lui faisait le plus grand bien. En plus, Tenten ne le couvait pas d’un regard bovin ou avide et ça, c’était appréciable. Il suivait sans mal le rythme de la demoiselle, enchaînant sans sourciller les mouvements de fitness qu’elle lui montrait. Elle ne le noyait pas non plus sous un discours mielleux à souhait, ce qui lui faisait des vacances. En bref, tout était presque parfait... 

Oui, presque seulement. Parce qu’il se souvenait parfaitement des menaces de son majordome, et le voir servir Itachi, lui sourire et lui parler sans pouvoir ni entendre, ni intervenir l’inquiétait énormément. A tel point qu’il finit par feindre une pointe de côté pour écourter la séance sportive, invitant galamment sa prétendante à s’asseoir sur les transats pour prendre des rafraîchissements bien mérités. 

Il choisit son transat de manière stratégique, pas assez prés d’Itachi pour que celui-ci n’intervienne dans la conversation, mais pas trop loin non plus pour pouvoir entendre ce qu’Itachi et Naruto pouvaient se dire. Il comptait bien ne pas laisser une seule chance au majordome de mettre ses odieuses menaces à exécution. 

\- Que veux-tu boire ? s’enquit-il auprès de Tenten, assise à côté de lui.   
\- Un thé glacé, si c’est possible, répondit la jeune femme.   
Naruto qui s’était approché d’eux dés qu’ils s’étaient installés sourit avant de répondre :  
\- Bien sûr. Et pour vous ? reprit-il en se tournant vers le bachelor.   
Sans même lui adresser un regard, Sasuke répondit :   
\- La même chose. 

Puis, sans accorder plus d’importance à l’homme de maison, il lança la conversation avec celle qui l’accompagnait :  
\- Tu es coach sportif, c’est bien ça ?   
Tenten se lança avec animation dans le descriptif détaillé de son métier qui la passionnait, s’enquérant du goût pour le sport en général de son potentiel futur compagnon. 

Aucun des deux jeunes n’interrompit leur conversation quand Naruto leur apporta leurs boissons. Sasuke guetta du coin de l’œil les faits et gestes du blond qui s’éloigna et attendit sagement un peu à l’écart. Quand Itachi le rappela près de lui pour avoir une tasse de café, le jeune Uchiwa proposa immédiatement à la candidate si elle souhaitait une petite collation, trouvant là une parfaite excuse pour détourner le majordome de son frère. 

Mais pour son plus grand déplaisir, Itachi réclama rapidement l’attention de Naruto qui se plia diligemment à ses obligations. Rageant intérieurement, Sasuke chercha rapidement une solution pour éloigner de manière durable le danger. Un grand éventail posé là en décoration attira son attention et un sourire sadique éclaira brièvement ses traits quand une idée lumineuse lui traversa l’esprit. 

\- Il fait chaud, n’est-ce pas ? lança-t-il négligemment à sa prétendante.   
\- Oui, très chaud, approuva-t-elle.   
Claquant des doigts, Sasuke interpella Naruto, qui fronça les sourcils devant le ton autoritaire de son amant :  
\- Garçon ! 

\- Oui, Monsieur ?   
Sasuke eut un rictus qui ne présageait rien de bon et désigna l’éventail qu’il avait repéré.   
\- Il fait trop chaud, éventez-nous.   
Ce n’était pas une demande, mais bien un ordre et Naruto le comprit parfaitement. Se courbant respectueusement en avant, il répondit :   
\- Bien Monsieur. 

Puis il entreprit de ventiler le couple, se promettant intérieurement de se venger plus tard... après s’être fait pardonner. Parce que là, il sentait bien que son amant lui en voulait de l’avoir plus ou moins menacé de tout révéler à son frère. Un “tss” réprobateur attira son attention sur ce qu’il faisait, à savoir agiter son éventail avec tellement de vigueur qu’il faisait voler les serviettes en papiers qu’il avait apporté avec la collation. 

Se reprenant, il se calma, ses gestes se faisant plus doux et plus réguliers. Durant tout le reste du rendez-vous, il agita son bras au même rythme, et ce fut avec un réel soulagement qu’il vit arriver la fin de l’entretien. Mine de rien, il commençait à avoir une crampe. En plus, Sasuke l’avait royalement ignoré, ne lui adressant pas un regard, ni le moindre mot... rien de rien. Et cette attitude lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il fallait qu’il règle cette situation dés ce soir ! Il ne tiendrait pas un jour de plus ainsi. 

Sasuke soupira lourdement en s’appuyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre tout en tirant sur sa cigarette. La journée avait été longue et difficile et le repas un enfer. Il avait mangé en tête à tête avec Itachi qui lui avait fait un débriefing complet des deux candidates du jour. Et dire qu’il remettait ça demain... et les quatre jours suivants ! Mais quelle mouche avait piqué Itachi de l’inscrire à cette émission ridicule ? 

La porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit, l’alarmant immédiatement à l’idée qu’Itachi le surprenne. Il ne fut qu’à moitié soulagé en voyant qui entrait. Certes ce n’était pas son aîné, mais il n’avait pas vraiment envie de voir son majordome personnel non plus. Il l’avait brillamment ignoré toute la journée et il avait donné congé à ce crétin de blond dés qu’il avait pu. Après tout, il y avait bien longtemps qu’il pouvait se débrouiller seul, n’en déplaise à Itachi. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux... encore ?   
Le ton glacial fit intérieurement soupirer Naruto, mais il ne se démonta pas et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui, allant même jusqu’à donner un tour de clé. Il vit Sasuke se figer en le voyant faire et se mettre sur la défensive. 

\- Pourquoi tu fermes à clé ?   
Si cet imbécile tentait de lui sauter dessus, il n’allait certainement pas se laisser faire sans rien dire. Hier soir était un incident qui ne se reproduirait pas. Foi d’Uchiwa ! Méfiant, il guetta les moindres gestes de son potentiel agresseur, le voyant sortir de derrière son dos une corbeille pleine de... tomates. 

\- Je suis juste venu discuter avec toi, répondit calmement Naruto.   
Il tendit la corbeille de fruits à son amant, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas vouloir se détendre.   
\- Des tomates ?   
\- Euh... oui, Itachi a dit que tu aimais ça et ce midi dans la cuisine, tu en mangeais une. Et vu ta réaction quand j’ai évoqué les problèmes que ça pouvait te causer du point de vue... euh... intestinal, je me suis dit que ça, ça devait être faux... ou exagéré... 

Mais Sasuke ne bougea pas d’un iota, le fixant d’un regard dur et méfiant.   
\- Et pourquoi tu m’amènes des tomates ? Je n’en ai pas demandé.   
Le ton tranchant comme une lame de rasoir désespéra un peu plus Naruto qui entreprit de s’expliquer.   
\- C’est pour m’excuser. Je n’aurai pas dû te dire ça dans la cuisine ce midi. Et je n’aurai pas dû te menacer de tout dire à ton frère hier soir. 

Sasuke ne répondit pas, plongeant un regard inquisiteur dans celui du majordome. Il y chercha la moindre trace de mensonge, mais en vain. Les prunelles azurées brillaient de sincérité et il se détendit légèrement... juste un peu, attendant la suite. Le silence s’éternisa dans la luxueuse chambre. Un rictus amusé étira les lèvres du brun en voyant le blond sur des charbons ardents devant son mutisme. 

Comprenant qu’il n’aurait pas de réponse, Naruto reprit :   
\- Tu me plais beaucoup, mais ça tu le sais, non ? Mais je ne parle pas que de ton physique, j’ai envie de te connaître davantage. Ce que tu aimes, ce que tu détestes, tes manies, tes passions, tout quoi...   
Voyant Sasuke ouvrir la bouche, Naruto poursuivit rapidement :   
\- Et pas la liste que m’a fait ton frère. Je veux te connaître toi... Sasuke. 

Sasuke masqua parfaitement sa surprise devant une telle déclaration, puis prenant enfin les tomates tendues, il en croqua une avant de lâcher :   
\- J’accepte tes excuses, mais ne t’avise plus jamais de t'immiscer entre mon frère et moi.   
Devant le sourire éclatant de joie de son majordome, il précisa :  
\- Par contre, pour le reste... disons que je vais y réfléchir... Bonne nuit. 

Comprenant que ce soir il n’obtiendrait pas plus de la part du bachelor, Naruto quitta la chambre, satisfait d’avoir pu se faire pardonner. Demain, il ferait tout pour que Sasuke cède une nouvelle fois à ses avances. Il en profiterai pour surveiller du coin de l’œil l’avancée des candidates dans la conquête du beau brun, même si le risque était minime, voir nul, il ne tenait pas à se faire doubler. Sasuke serait à lui, foi de Naruto !

~oOo~

Confortablement installé dans l’un des fauteuils de la salle de musique, Sasuke réprima difficilement un bâillement. Ce matin, il avait rendez-vous avec Hinata, harpiste de son état, et la jeune fille avait tenu à lui jouer un morceau. Il devait bien l’admettre, elle était douée. Mais la musique classique ce n’était vraiment pas son truc; lui il préférait la musique plus moderne, plus dansante, moins soporifique. Parce qu’en plus la demoiselle avait choisi un morceaux ennuyeux au possible de son point de vue. Et là, il rêvait d’écouter Paschendale d’Iron Maiden. Ça au moins ça le maintiendrait éveillé. 

A son réveil, il avait été s'entraîner dans le jardin avant de rentrer prendre son petit-déjeuner et se préparer pour ce tête-à-tête. Et cinq minutes après que celui-ci ait débuté, il s’ennuyait déjà comme un rat mort. Hinata était tellement timide qu’elle rougissait dés qu’elle le regardait, bégayait dés qu’elle ouvrait la bouche et parlait si bas que Sasuke devait se pencher vers elle pour l’entendre. Il avait accueilli sa proposition de lui jouer un peu de harpe avec soulagement : au moins pendant ce temps là, il n’avait pas besoin de faire la conversation. 

Une heure plus tard, il rejoignit rapidement son frère pour le déjeuner, plus que ravi d’en finir avec ce rendez-vous assommant au possible. Hinata avait bien failli s’évanouir quand il lui avait fait un gracieux baisemain en guise d’au revoir. Mais il n’en avait absolument pas tenu compte, la seule chose qui lui importait c’était que Naruto avait, lui, failli s’étouffer en le voyant faire. Et le regard haineux que l’innocente demoiselle avait reçu de la part du majordome l’avait fortement amusé. 

\- Cet après-midi, tu as rendez-vous avec Temari, l’informa Itachi après le dessert.   
\- Hn.   
\- Elle est professeur de mathématiques dans un collège. Mais d’après mes renseignements, elle compte partager avec toi sa passion pour les danses du monde.   
Sasuke soupira, désabusé, imaginant déjà le pire. Avec sa chance, elle serait bien capable de vouloir lui faire danser le French-Can-Can. 

Heureusement pour lui, il n’en fut rien. Le kimono japonnais traditionnel qui l’attendait dans sa chambre l’en informa rapidement. Commença alors une bataille en règle entre un Sasuke de plus en plus énervé et un kimono récalcitrant.   
\- Putain de truc de merde !   
\- Ne sois pas vulgaire, ça ne te vas pas du tout. 

La remarque amusée lui fit tourner brutalement la tête vers la porte de sa chambre où se tenait un Naruto goguenard.   
\- Je dis ce que je veux, râla Sasuke en se reconcentrant sur sa tenue qu’il n’arrivait décidément pas à arranger comme il le fallait.   
Deux mains tannées prirent les siennes et la voix grave du majordome lui souffla :   
\- Laisse, je vais le faire. 

Deux minutes plus tard, le kimono était parfaitement mis, pas un faux plis ne venant froisser le tissu satiné noir orné de motifs floraux bleu pâle sur le bas de la robe et le bas des manches. La ceinture, elle aussi bleu pâle, était savamment nouée dans le dos, amusant Naruto.   
\- C’est un kimono féminin qu’ils t’ont donné.   
\- Tss... ronchonna Sasuke. Quelle bande d’incapables... 

\- Mais ça te vas très bien, tenta de le rassurer le majordome.   
\- J’ai l’air... ridicule, soupira le brun en s’observant dans le miroir.   
\- Je ne trouve pas. Bon, il te manque le maquillage et la coiffure, mais tu ferais une geisha particulièrement convaincante. Tu aurais beaucoup de succès.   
Sasuke leva un sourcil amusé face à cette réflexion et lança, moqueur :   
\- Je n’ai plus qu’à me reconvertir alors. 

Le rire de Naruto l’accompagna alors qu’il rejoignait son frère dans le salon pour aller à ce foutu rendez-vous qui, il le sentait, serait un enfer. Et il n’eut qu’à moitié tord. Apprendre à danser avec des éventails dans la plus pure tradition japonaise l’amusa beaucoup, mais Temari s’avéra être une pipelette intarissable, et surtout, à sa grande horreur, une féministe forcenée. Elle passa plus de temps à lui rabattre les oreilles de l’oppression dont les femmes étaient victimes à cause d’une société trop machiste, dirigée par des hommes et faite pour les hommes, qu’autre chose. 

Installé dans les fauteuils confortables du théâtre où se déroulait le rendez-vous, Itachi s’extasia sans vergogne sur la grâce et l’élégance de son cadet. Il ne résista pas à l’envie de raconter à Naruto, assis près de lui, comment Sasuke dansait dans les couloirs de l’entreprise avec une vieille femme de ménage, pendant que lui travaillait tard le soir avec Kakashi. La femme de ménage, nommée Chiyo, était un peu folle et s'entraînait aux danses de salon en vue de gagner un concours avec son frère. 

Sasuke, qu’Itachi traînait partout, s’était donc vu propulsé au rang de partenaire d’entraînement un soir que Chiyo l’avait surpris à faire de la capoiera dans un couloir vide. Le jeune garçon de dix ans avait donc appris à danser la valse, la samba, la salsa, la polka, le chachacha et surtout le tango.   
\- Pauvre Sasuke ! Heureusement que Chiyo n’était pas beaucoup plus grande que lui, ni beaucoup plus grosse, parce que sinon il se serait fait un tour de rein avec le renversé final, commenta Itachi avec humour. 

Mais Naruto n’écoutait qu’à peine, littéralement subjugué par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Vêtu de son élégant kimono, Sasuke évoluait avec grâce et légèreté sur la scène du théâtre, les éventails beiges qu’il tenait en main voletant autour de lui comme des libellules. Comme le matin précédent, il le compara à une nymphe dansant pour réveiller la nature printanière. Le vêtement féminin mettait parfaitement en valeur la silhouette callipyge du brun, lui conférant une délicatesse que les tenues masculines dissimulaient. 

Il était tellement perdu dans la contemplation de son amant que quand la musique se tut, il se leva et applaudit bruyamment, s’attirant un regard surpris de la part du brun, ravi de la part de Temari et approbateur pour Itachi qui l’imita rapidement.   
\- Bien, venez Naruto; nous allons laisser ces deux jeunes gens seuls à seuls pour qu’ils discutent de manière plus intime, finit par dire Itachi tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. 

Les deux hommes étaient installés dans le salon dans la suite des deux frères, enfin Itachi était assis et lisait pendant que Naruto dressait la table pour le dîner, quand Sasuke surgit dans la pièce, la porte claquant sur son passage. Affolé de voir son petit frère de mauvaise humeur, Itachi se leva aussitôt précipitant à sa suite dans la chambre.   
\- Sasuke ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Elle a... 

\- Elle a été infernale, rugit Sasuke en interrompant son aîné. Elle n’a pas arrêté de me dire à quel point les femmes étaient supérieures aux hommes et que c’était pour cette unique raison que nous les hommes ont les brimaient constamment ! Dès que j’avais le malheur de vouloir dire quelque chose, elle me contredisait ou bien m’accusait de machisme ! C’était l’horreur ! Moi, je suis constamment harcelé par ces folles dingues, et je dis jamais rien, et après on me traite de sexiste ! Moi !

Tout en vociférant, Sasuke tenta de se défaire du kimono qu’il portait toujours, s’acharnant sur la ceinture qui ne voulait pas céder.   
\- En plus, cette conne me fait porter des fringues de gonzesses, pour m’apprendre une danse supposée séduire les hommes ! C’est du foutage de gueule ! Et comment ça se défait ce putain de truc de chiottes à cul ! 

Les sourcils froncés, Itachi claqua d’une voix froide :   
\- Ça suffit Sasuke, tu te calmes Sasuke, tu deviens vulgaire !   
Le ton autoritaire et glacial de son frère eut l’effet escompté. Sasuke se calma instantanément, lâchant le vêtement récalcitrant par la même occasion. Seule sa moue boudeuse et ses sourcils froncés témoignaient encore de sa colère. 

\- Naruto, appela Itachi, d’une voix policée.   
\- Oui, Monsieur ?   
\- Soyez assez aimable pour aider Sasuke à défaire son kimono, je vous prie.   
Naruto s’exécuta immédiatement, Itachi profitant de l’immobilité de son cadet pour s’en approcher. 

Posant une main douce sur la joue pâle de celui-ci, il reprit, son ton grandement adouci :   
\- T’énerver ainsi ne donnera rien. Tu ne la reverras pas avant la fin de la semaine, et tu pourras la faire partir si c’est ce que tu souhaites. Alors, respire et détends toi.  
\- Hn.   
Avec un sourire, il fit glisser sa paume jusqu’au front de son petit frère, constatant non sans inquiétude que cette simple caresse ne suffit pas à détendre le visage crispé. 

\- Tu as mal à la tête ?   
\- Hn.   
\- Naruto, pourriez-vous aller chercher du Doliprane dans la pharmacie ?   
D’un hochement de tête, le majordome s’exécuta, le kimono qu’il avait habilement dénoué tombant élégamment sur le sol en un bruissement soyeux. 

Une fois seul avec Sasuke, Itachi l’examina attentivement sous toutes les coutures, l’obligeant à s’allonger et ne cessant de lui demander s’il voulait qu’il fasse venir un médecin. Il décida finalement d’en appeler un malgré les protestations de son cadet. Quand Naruto revint, il croisa l’aîné des deux frères qui sortait de la chambre, le téléphone collé à l’oreille. Surpris, il interrogea silencieusement son amant du regard. 

\- Itachi a appelé un médecin pour ma migraine, et comme il n’est pas sûr qu’il soit totalement compétent, il en contacte un deuxième. Tu as le Doliprane ?   
\- Tiens, répondit Naruto en lui tendit les cachets. C’était si terrible que ça ? demanda-t-il, décidant d’ignorer les étranges habitudes de l’aîné des deux frères.   
Seul un profond soupir lui répondit, Sasuke avalant rapidement les pilules avec un grand verre d’eau. 

\- Tu sais... euh... Comment dire...   
Sasuke leva un sourcil surpris en voyant son majordome visiblement gêné, bafouillant tout en se grattant la nuque avec un geste nerveux.   
\- Quoi ?   
\- Disons que j’aurai bien un truc à te proposer pour te détendre... mais... 

Sasuke comprit parfaitement de quoi Naruto voulait parler, le regard explicite de ce dernier ne laissant que peu de place à l’imagination. Un sourire étira les lèvres fines du bachelor. Effectivement,c’était une excellente idée... mais il avait ses exigences.   
\- Hm... Je ne suis pas contre, mais à deux conditions.   
Au ton sans appel du brun, le majordome tiqua légèrement, mais le laissa poursuivre. 

\- Premièrement : Personne ne doit savoir !   
\- Sans vouloir te vexer, Kiba le sait déjà, argumenta Naruto.   
\- Personne en dehors de lui, précisa Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel. Et surtout pas Itachi !   
A l'acquiescement de l’employé de maison, il reprit :   
\- Deuxièmement : on alterne les rôles. Je veux bien, éventuellement, de temps à temps, pas trop souvent quand même, être le receveur... mais pas tout le temps. Donc en alternant, on y trouve notre compte tous les deux. 

Amusé, Naruto se pencha vers le bachelor que ces dames ne toucheraient jamais, et souffla :   
\- Moi aussi, j’ai une condition...   
\- Laquelle ? répondit Sasuke sur le même ton.   
\- Tu ne vas pas voir ailleurs. Je veux l’exclusivité.   
\- Quelle exigence ! Je réclame la réciprocité de cette... exclusivité. 

\- Vendu, murmura Naruto, ses lèvres frôlant celles de son interlocuteur, qui le fixait avec envie.   
\- Ces médecins sont tous des incompétents ! Aucun d’eux ne peut se déplacer avant demain matin ! Tu te rends compte ? Franchement, à quoi ils pensent ? Et si tu faisais une rupture d’anévrisme ? Ou un AVC ? Oh mon Dieu ! Je te prends immédiatement rendez-vous pour un scanner en urgence ! Je vais demander à un hélicoptère de venir te chercher. 

Éberlué, Naruto vit Itachi se précipiter vers son frère qui s’était rapidement éloigné de lui à l’entrée fracassante de son aîné. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et se mit debout pour arrêter son frère qui tapait déjà le numéro de téléphone sur l'écran tactile de son portable.  
\- Itachi, ce n'est pas la peine. C'est juste le bavardage incessant de Temari qui m'a donné mal au crâne. J'ai pris du Doliprane, et je me sens déjà mieux. Inutile de t'affoler ainsi.

Les sourcils froncés, Itachi observa attentivement son cadet avant de capituler.  
\- D'accord, mais ce soir, je dors avec toi. Comme ça, s'il se passe quoique se soit, je serai là.  
\- Je peux le surveiller cette nuit si vous voulez, proposa Naruto qui voyait là une opportunité parfaite pour rester avec son amant.  
Mais Itachi brisa ses espoirs dans l'œuf :  
\- Non merci, mais c'est très gentil à vous de le proposer. J'ai l'habitude, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Naruto lança un regard désespéré à Sasuke qui lui sourit narquoisement. Avec un soupir, il salua les deux frères, leur souhaitant bonne nuit, et quitta la suite pour rejoindre ses quartiers. Ce n'était pas ce soir encore qu'il pourrait profiter du corps du bachelor, mais ce n'était que partie remise. Quand aux conditions posées par celui-ci, s'il était parfaitement d'accord pour la première et la troisième, celle de l'alternance des rôles... il n'avait jamais dit oui, n'est-ce pas ?

~oOo~

\- Sole vapeur, accompagnée d’ un émincé de petits légumes, riz balsamique et sauce soja à la ciboulette, annonça platement Naruto tout en soulevant les cloches qui couvraient les plats.  
Sasuke se retint difficilement de fondre en larme devant son assiette; ce fut difficile, très difficile. C'était la fin de la troisième journée des rendez-vous individuels, et il avait passé une journée absolument épouvantable.

Ce matin, il avait eu rendez-vous avec Ayame. Chef cuisinier de son état, la jeune fille avait tenu à enseigner au bachelor ses trucs et astuces culinaires. Sasuke n'avait rien contre l'idée de faire la cuisine, il devait même admettre qu'il aimait la faire occasionnellement, que ce soit pour aider son frère, pour lui faire une surprise ou pour recevoir des amis proches. A l'annonce de l'activité, il avait eu le fol espoir que ce ne soit pas aussi rébarbatif qu'il le craignait, la jeune femme lui ayant paru particulièrement insipide du peu qu'il l'avait côtoyée.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, il avait pu constater la présence du maître des lieux, Kiba. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient salués d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire avant qu’Ayame n'accapare toute l'attention du bachelor. A son grand désespoir, ça avait été encore pire que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer dans ses pires cauchemars : Ayame était une grande adepte du bio et du sain, un véritable alter-ego féminin d'Itachi dans ce domaine.

Elle s'était donc évertuée à lui apprendre que les matières grasses animales étaient néfastes à la santé, que les pesticides et les engrais chimiques contenus dans les légumes non bio en gâtaient tout le goût, et que rien ne valait le soja et le tofu sous toutes ses formes. Durant ces longues heures de tortures, il n'avait pu compter ni sur le soutien de son frère qui opinait du chef avec un air approbateur à chaque mot de la demoiselle, ni sur celui de son majordome qui ricanait discrètement dans son dos avec le cuisinier.

Pour conclure en beauté, ce qu'il avait si durement cuisiné le matin lui avait été servi le midi même. Si Itachi s'était extasié sur la qualité incontestable des mets et de la prétendante, lui avait prié tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait pour que l'après-midi se passe mieux, et surtout pour que le repas du soir soit moins... diététique. Il avait envie de frites bien grasses, de viande en sauce et de desserts archi-sucrés.

Hélas, mille fois hélas, les Dieux devaient être sourds (ou trop occupés à d'autres choses moins triviales) et l'après-midi fut une horreur. Shizune, une jolie et dynamique infirmière d'à peine trente ans, était certes très gentille, mais totalement obsédée par sa profession. Elle avait choisi comme activité une marche autour du domaine, et durant tout le temps de la promenade, Sasuke n'avait entendu parler que des risques qu'une alimentation déséquilibrée représentait pour la santé.

S'en était suivi un long laïus sur les bienfaits du sport régulier et tout un tas d'anecdotes sur les aléas du travail d'infirmière. Sasuke, qui supportait mal la vue du sang, avait failli tourner de l'œil plusieurs fois tant les anecdotes étaient détaillées. Et ça, c'était sans compter toutes celles qui portaient sur les déjections diverses et variées, les anomalies anatomiques étranges et les habitudes bizarres de certaines personnes.

Vraiment, il se serait bien passé d'un tel point de vue sur le quotidien hospitalier. Son admiration pour ceux qui choisissaient ces professions avait augmenté d'un cran, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Shizune riait autant en racontant ces horreurs. Comment pouvait-on s'amuser de se faire uriner, cracher, vomir et déféquer dessus ? On était loin de l'image de l'infirmière sexy tant plébiscitée par les films pornographiques et les animes hentai.

Ça avait été avec joie qu'il avait quitté sa prétendante et rejoint son frère qui avait, pour une fois, estimé qu'une flopée de cameramen, de preneurs de son et de vigiles suffisait pour assurer la sécurité de son cadet. Sasuke avait grimacé discrètement en apprenant qu'il serait seul face à la demoiselle, ne faisant aucunement confiance aux membres de l'équipe de production. Un viol de bachelor en pleine nature, il aurait été très surprenant qu'ils interviennent pour le sauver, trop concentrés à filmer le bon angle de l'action.

Il avait cependant trouvé la parade rapidement. Juste avant de rejoindre Shizune, il avait fait un détour par les cuisines pour convaincre Kiba de lui prêter Akamaru pour l'après-midi. Un peu surpris, mais comprenant les inquiétudes du bachelor, le chef cuisinier avait accédé à sa requête sans rechigner. C'était donc en tenant fermement la laisse d'un énorme chien blanc que Sasuke s'était présenté au rendez-vous, bien plus sécurisé par la présence de l'imposant canidé que par leurs accompagnateurs obligatoires.

Aussi, en voyant le contenu de son assiette, il avait eu l'envie subite de sauter par la fenêtre pour en finir au plus vite avec cette journée aussi cauchemardesque. Et s'il appréciât l'attention de Kiba qui avait remplacé la sauce soja par de la crème fraîche dans son assiette, cela ne fut pas suffisant pour le sortir de sa déprime passagère. A la fin du repas, il salua rapidement son frère et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, prétextant une fatigue intense pour éviter d'être dérangé.

Naruto poussa discrètement la porte de la chambre de Sasuke, jetant un coup d'œil soucieux à l'intérieur plongé dans le noir le plus complet. Il avait bien vu à la mine du brun durant le repas que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il avait patiemment attendu qu'Itachi rejoigne ses propres quartiers pour venir aux nouvelles. Un rai de lumière sous la porte de la salle de bains lui indiqua où se cachait l'objet de son inquiétude et il poussa doucement la porte de la pièce.

Il trouva Sasuke assis sur le bord de la baignoire en train... de s'épiler les jambes.  
\- Euh... Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Surpris, le jeune homme ainsi interpellé sursauta et releva la tête pour fixer son majordome d'un regard frisant la folie.  
\- Ça se voit non ? claqua-t-il d'une voix froide.

\- Oui, mais euh... commença à répondre Naruto avant de reculer devant les yeux de plus en plus fou que posait sur lui le bachelor.  
Sasuke se leva et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas ferme et décidé. Un frisson hérissa les cheveux sur la nuque de Naruto devant l'expression de son amant. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

\- Toi ! s'exclama soudain Sasuke en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise. Toi, oui toi ! Toi, tu peux sortir d'ici sans attirer l'attention, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Euh... oui, confirma Naruto pas du tout sûr de ce qui l'attendait.  
\- Parfait, alors tiens, enchaîna Sasuke en se mettant à fouiller dans les poches de son pantalon abandonné au sol avec une certaine frénésie. Oui, tiens, voilà, ça devrait suffire.

Naruto fixa, surpris, le billet de cinquante euros que lui fourra dans la main le bachelor, avant de demander non sans appréhension :  
\- Suffire pour quoi ?  
\- Tu vas au Mac Do le plus proche et tu me prends le menu le plus gros qui existe... non, deux menus. Les plus gros qui existent. Je veux un BigMac et un MacDeluxe, des frites et des potatoes, un Cheeseburger en plus. Non, deux. Oui, deux Cheeseburger. Et des sauces, plein de sauces, pour les frites, les potatoes, mayo, ketchup. Toutes les sauces. Et en dessert, prends moi un MacFlurry M&M'S avec un coulis chocolat, un Sunday caramel et un gâteau. Celui que tu veux, je m'en fiche, je veux juste un gâteau.

Devant l’attitude de Sasuke et son ton impérieux, Naruto hocha la tête et partit non sans prévenir qu'il lui faudrait une petite heure pour revenir avec la commande, la villa se trouvant à quelques kilomètres de la ville la plus proche et donc d’un fast-food. Il n'avait même pas tenté de protester contre cette requête pour le moins inattendue ou de contester les choix culinaires du brun qui lui avait fait penser à un drogué en plein syndrome de manque et au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Quand une heure plus tard, il entra dans la chambre, Sasuke lui sauta directement dessus pour lui arracher les sacs des mains. Éberlué Naruto vit le bachelor de ces dames, si froid et policé, se jeter comme la misère sur le pauvre monde sur un hamburger et croquer dedans à pleines dents à peine sorti de son emballage. Un gémissement de bien-être indécent franchit les lèvres fines du brun quand il mordit sauvagement dans le sandwich.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermer et croisa le regard mi-amusé mi-surpris de son majordome. Avalant consciencieusement sa bouchée, il se justifia :  
\- J'en pouvais plus de tous ces menus diététiques au possible, et de ces discours sur le bio et le sain, blabla... J'avais envie de malbouffe bien grasse et bien sucrée. Un problème ?  
Naruto ricana avant de s'asseoir prés du jeune homme et secoua la tête.  
\- Aucun. Promis, demain je demande à Kiba de se lâcher sur tes assiettes et de te faire des desserts dignes de ce nom. Je te les amènerai discrètement dans ta chambre pour qu'Itachi ne voit rien.

Le regard de pure reconnaissance que lui lança son amant l'amusa beaucoup... surtout parce que celui-ci avait les joues gonflées par la nourriture qu'il mastiquait. Il resta avec Sasuke le temps que celui-ci finisse son repas copieux, admiratif de la quantité de nourriture qu'il pouvait ingurgiter, lui-même, pourtant bon mangeur, n'en aurait pas avaler la moitié. Il comptait bien profiter un peu de son amant ce soir; et rien, pas même une crise de boulimie aiguë ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 4 : Une semaine d’enfer. Seconde partie.   
> “ Il parait que tu aimes la littérature et la poésie ?”  
> “ Chut ! Parle pas si fort... Elle va t’entendre !”  
> “ Tout à fait, on le laisse sécher cette nuit, et demain matin on pourra le remplir.”  
> “- Je suis une professionnelle ! Il n’y avait rien, absolument rien à craindre !”


	4. Une semaine d'enfer. Seconde partie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Il parait que tu aimes la littérature et la poésie ?”  
> “ Chut ! Parle pas si fort... Elle va t’entendre !”  
> “ Tout à fait, on le laisse sécher cette nuit, et demain matin on pourra le remplir.”  
> “- Je suis une professionnelle ! Il n’y avait rien, absolument rien à craindre !”

Assis devant sa tasse de thé, Sasuke retint une grimace douloureuse en gigotant sur son fauteuil. La veille au soir, après s'être littéralement empiffré de Macdo, il avait subit les assauts de son majordome personnel. Il n'avait pas été contre, bien au contraire, mais il lui avait bien semblé protester à un moment donné contre le fait d'être encore une fois receveur, et que selon leur accord ils devaient alterner les rôles.

Il était absolument certain d'avoir protesté. Sûr et certain. Alors pourquoi, oui pourquoi était-ce lui qui avait du mal à s'asseoir ce matin ? Il se promit que la prochaine fois, il ne se laisserait pas distraire par les attentions de son amant, bien trop doué pour son propre bien, ou du moins pour le bien de son postérieur. Deux fois ! Pire, deux fois de suite qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation. C'était au moins une fois de trop !

\- Ce matin tu as rendez-vous avec Karin et cet après-midi avec Konan, annonça tranquillement Itachi assit prés de lui, inconscient des pensées de son petit frère.  
Sasuke émergea un instant de ses plans pour soumettre un certain blond, et s'enquit d'une voix faussement intéressée.  
\- Ha. Et elles ont prévues quoi ?

Le sourire d'Itachi lui fit froid dans le dos, et sa réponse le glaça d'horreur :  
\- Karin a prévu une séance de photos de mode, et Konan te donne rendez-vous dans la bibliothèque. Je suis sûr que tu vas beaucoup t'amuser.  
Cachant avec brio les frissons d'angoisse qui le parcourait, Sasuke demanda :  
\- Tu seras là ?

\- Oui, le rassura Itachi. Et Naruto aussi. D'après mes sources, Karin est une fan de mode, j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'elle a prévu comme vêtements pour le shooting. C'est l’un des photographe de la production qui fera les photos. J'espère qu'on pourra les garder.  
Sasuke croisa le regard amusé de son amant, alors qu'il se retenait de faire remarquer à son frère qu'il détestait être pris en photo et que donc jouer les mannequins même pour quelques heures ne l'amusait pas du tout.

Environ une heure plus tard, il poussa la porte de la salle de musique où il devait retrouver sa prétendante.  
\- Sasukeeeee !!!!!  
Il n'avait pas mis un orteil dans la pièce qu'il était déjà attaqué par une furie rousse qui se pendit à son cou en braillant dans ses oreilles. Il eut toute les peines du monde à se retenir de l'envoyer voler à travers la pièce. Heureusement, ce matin il avait pu faire son entraînement de capoeira, ce qui lui permettrait de garder son calme et son self-control... durant quelques heures.

Enfin quelques heures... il avait été optimiste sur ce coup là et il avait clairement sous-estimé son adversaire. Karin n’avait pas cessé de babiller, s’extasiant à chaque tenue qu’il enfilait (contraint et forcé), à chaque pose qu’il prenait (avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde), et manquant s’évanouir à chaque flash émit par l’appareil photo du photographe. Et cela dura trois longues et interminables heures. 

Déjà les vêtements que lui avait choisi la jeune femme ne correspondaient en rien à ses goûts. Avait-il la tête d’un mec qui se trimballait en pantalon de cuir rouge ultra-moulant ? Ou d’aimer les jeans tellement troués qu’ils ne laissaient aucune place à l’imagination ? Lui aimait les vêtements classes et confortables, pas les fripes bonnes à mettre à la poubelle. Mais sous l’œil acéré de son aîné, il prit son mal en patience. 

Quand le photographe lui lança : “Vas-y ! Donne-moi tout ce que tu as ! Fais l’amour à la caméra !” Sasuke eu l’horrible impression de se retrouver dans un mauvais film porno. Même les regards brûlants de désir de Naruto ne réussirent pas à le détendre un tant soit peu. Sa prétendante le couvait d’un air pervers et il craignait plus que tout d’être littéralement violé par la jeune femme et le photographe réunis s’il baissait sa garde. 

L’entretien en tête-à-tête qui suivit cette séance de pure torture ne fut guère plus enrichissant. Karin passa tout son temps à le toucher partout où elle pouvait et à essayer de l’embrasser. Heureusement pour lui, il avait de la pratique dans l’esquive de ce genre d’attaques, même si la demoiselle était particulièrement vicieuse, il devait bien le reconnaître. Ce fut avec un profond soulagement qu’il prit enfin congé de sa prétendante pour retrouver son frère pour déjeuner. 

Mais alors qu’il se dirigeait d’un pas rapide vers leur suite, deux bras le saisirent brusquement par derrière et il se retrouva projeté contre le mur. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand une voix chaude lui souffla à l’oreille :  
\- Chut ! On risque de t’entendre.   
A peine eut-il le temps de reconnaître Naruto qu’une main inquisitrice vint se poser sur son entrejambe. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Chuchota-t-il en tentant de se défaire de la prise de son amant.   
\- C’est ta faute, marmonna celui-ci. Tu m’as allumé comme c’est pas permis avec tes tenues affriolantes et tes airs de sainte-nitouche effarouchée.   
\- Mes airs de... 

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans un gémissement indécent, l’une des mains de Naruto étant venue lui pincer violemment un téton, zone sensible chez lui. Littéralement écrasé entre le mur et le corps chaud et musclé de son majordome, il n’eut que le temps de penser à ce qu’il s’était promis, ne plus être le receveur dans leur relation, avant de sentir un doigt inquisiteur venir titiller son intimité.

Quand Sasuke pénétra dans sa suite, Itachi l’attendait, déjà installé à la table, son ordinateur devant lui, ses lunettes sur le nez et marmonnant vaguement devant son écran.   
\- Ah ! s’exclama celui-ci en le voyant entrer. Alors, comment c’était cet entretien ?   
\- Épuisant, souffla le bachelor en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, non sans grimacer légèrement.   
\- En tout cas, j’ai vu les photos. Elles sont superbes ! En plus le producteur est d’accord pour que j’en garde un exemplaire de chaque. 

L’enthousiasme de son frère lui fit lever les yeux au ciel, et il le laissa déblatérer sur le bon goût de Karin et sa formidable énergie. Itachi ne s’interrompit même pas quand Naruto vint leur servir le repas, manquant de ce fait les légères rougeurs qui envahirent les joues pâles de son cadet, et le regard furieux qu’il lança à l’employé de maison goguenard. Pas une seule seconde Itachi n’imagina que le léger retard de son frère pouvait être dû à autre chose qu’une affinité particulière avec la prétendante de ce matin. Et surtout pas à cause d’une brève, mais sauvage, étreinte dans le renfoncement d’une porte avec le majordome. 

De son côté, bien décidé à faire comprendre à son amant que cette fois il avait été trop loin (le prendre “entre deux portes”, franchement !) et qu’il tenait à l’inversion des rôles, Sasuke bouda le jeune homme blond tout le repas durant, et refusa tout net qu’il l’accompagne à son rendez-vous de l’après-midi.  
\- Je n’ai pas besoin de deux chaperons, argua-t-il à l’attention de son aîné. Toi seul suffit amplement. 

Ce fut donc seulement flanqué d’Itachi que Sasuke se présenta à la bibliothèque où l’attendait Konan. La jeune femme de vingt-six ans aux cheveux bleus était élégamment assise dans un fauteuil victorien se mariant à la perfection avec le décor antique de la pièce. Après avoir poliment salué sa prétendante, il prit place dans le fauteuil face à elle, et avec un sourire affable, celui qu’il réservait pour ses collègues de bureau, il entama la conversation.

\- Il parait que tu aimes la littérature et la poésie ?   
\- Oh oui ! répondit Konan. J’adore !  
\- Et quel est ton livre préféré ?   
\- C’est difficile à dire, mais je dirai Le journal de Bridget Jones.   
Surpris par ce choix, Sasuke leva un sourcil et avoua qu’il ne l’avait jamais lu. 

S’il avait su à quoi il s’exposait en reconnaissant son ignorance, il se serait abstenu, songea-t-il un quart d’heure plus tard. Non contente de s’offusquer, Konan s’était mise en tête de combler ses lacunes dans ce domaine précis. Depuis quinze minutes, elle lui résumait l'histoire, vantant le style de l’auteur, l’originalité de ses personnages et de son point de vue, tout en lui lisant des passages entier du livre et de sa suite, dont il ignorait jusqu’à l’existence. 

Voulant couper court au laïus de sa prétendante, il souffla qu'il avait vu le film (contraint et forcé par Itachi, il tenait à le préciser). Que n'avait-il pas dit là ! Horreur et damnation ! Le film n'avait rien, RIEN !, à voir avec le livre selon Konan. Au contraire, le film était bourré de clichés sur les femmes célibataires et un peu rondes, alors que l’œuvre d'origine les évitait tous avec brio ! C'était, pour elle, comme comparer un tracteur John Deere et un McCulloch. Sasuke se garda bien de dire qu'il n'y connaissait rien non plus en matériel agricole dans l'espoir d'éviter une leçon supplémentaire.

Par il ne savait quelle étrange tournure des choses, au bout d'une heure, Konan avait réussit à passer de Bridget Jones à « Les hommes c'est comme les moissonneuses ». S'entendre comparé à une machine agricole, qu'il n'avait jamais vu qu'en photo, perturba grandement Sasuke. Surtout que la jeune femme n'y allait pas de main morte, parlant de poigne, de vitesses, de leviers divers et variés, le tout avec de grands gestes de démonstrations qui ne l'éclairait en rien mais lui faisait involontairement visualiser des images hautement dérangeantes le poussant à fermer fortement les cuisses. 

Ce fut avec un réel soulagement qu'il quitta enfin la bibliothèque, non sans que la jeune femme ne lui ai fait cadeau de son exemplaire du Journal de Bridget Jones, lui assurant qu'elle l'avait en double quand il fit mine de refuser. Itachi fut ravi quand il lui fit cadeau du bouquin. Il avait assisté avec intérêt à l'entretien et sa curiosité avait été titillée. Sasuke sourit intérieurement, sachant que son aîné adorait les histoires à l'eau de rose, même s'il s'en défendait fougueusement.

Après le repas, ni allégé ni diététique pour lui (merci Kiba ! comme quoi il avait raison, c’était toujours mieux d’avoir le cuisinier dans sa poche), le bachelor décida de prendre un bon bain chaud. Il l'avait mérité après cette journée mouvementée. Oui, songea-t-il en entrant dans la pièce, un bon bain bien chaud avec plein de mousse, c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Méthodiquement, il s'assura de la température de l’eau, mit la bonde dans la baignoire, y lança des sels de bains, rajouta quelques gouttes d'huile de monoï et vida la presque totalité du flacon de bain-douche dans l'eau.

Alangui dans l'eau mousseuse, les effluves de parfums chatouillant délicatement ses narines, Sasuke se laissa aller, fermant les yeux pour profiter pleinement de son bain. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder sur les récents événements, soupirant en repensant au jeu stupide auquel il participait à cause des lubies parfois étranges de son frère. Jusqu'à présent, il s'en était plutôt bien sorti avec ses prétendantes. Il avait esquivé avec brio les tentatives d'attouchements des plus téméraires, éliminé celles qu'il pensait les plus dangereuses, s'était fait un allié inattendu en la personne d'Haku, était en bons termes avec le cuisinier de la production et avait trouvé un amant.

Bon, ledit amant n'était pas exactement comme il l'avait imaginé, mais cela rendait le challenge plus intéressant encore. Et il serait malhonnête s'il se plaignait de ne pas être pleinement satisfait sexuellement parlant. Certes, il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute et nierait même sous la torture, mais là, seul avec lui-même dans un bain relaxant, il pouvait bien le reconnaître : Il prenait son pied à chaque fois... Et quel pied ! Jamais encore il n'avait pris autant de plaisir ! Et pourtant, il était loin d'être sans expériences. Bien au contraire.

Sans aller jusqu'à dire qu'il était dépravé, il avait jusqu’à présent bien profité de son physique avantageux. Il avait découvert son homosexualité à l'âge de dix-sept ans, suite à une nuit d'ivresse particulièrement étrange. Sa vie sexuelle à proprement parler n'avait réellement débuté que deux ans plus tard. Durant ces deux années, il s'était un peu cherché, allant même jusqu'à tenter une relation avec une fille et essuyant un échec cuisant. 

Du début jusqu’à la fin, ça avait été une catastrophe. Autant sur le plan relationnel, il ne comprenait jamais rien à rien selon elle, que sur le plan physique. Si tenter de suivre les humeurs et les envies de sa dulcinée lui avait donné des migraines monstrueuses, la toucher et l’embrasser lui avait donné des nausées. Il avait définitivement mis un terme à leur relation quand il s’était retrouvé dans son lit, elle, nue, n’attendant plus que lui, et lui avec un pénis définitivement en berne et refusant catégoriquement de coopérer. 

En six ans, il avait cumulé un certain nombre d'amants, tous ou presque d'un soir et pas plus. Seuls deux d'entre eux avaient eu le titre de petit-ami. Et encore, c'était plus faute de trouver un terme plus approprié pour décrire leurs relations qu'autre chose. Pour lui, il n'était pas question de s'engager avec qui que se soit, et il ne croyait pas au grand amour. Il attendrait qu'Itachi se soit trouvé quelqu'un pour envisager lui-même d'unir sa solitude avec celle de quelqu'un d'autre... si la solitude lui pesait, ce dont il doutait fortement.

Son mode de vie actuel lui convenait parfaitement et il comptait bien le faire perdurer encore longtemps. Vicieusement, l'image d'un certain majordome blond aux yeux bleus s'imposa dans son esprit, mais il la chassa rapidement. Sa relation avec Naruto ne durerait que le temps du jeu, point final. Après cette mascarade, il retrouverait son appartement, son boulot, ses collègues et ses amants d'un soir avec qui c’était toujours lui qui menait la danse et donnait. Et il pousserait Itachi à faire des rencontres en espérant finir par le caser, avec une jeune femme bien sous tous rapports, évidemment.

Pas question que son frère finisse dans les griffes d'une furie vénale et castratrice qui lui mangerait la laine sur le dos et l'empêcherait de s'épanouir. Sasuke fronça les sourcils en se souvenant de l'ex-petite-amie de son aîné, une certaine Kizama. Elle était complètement folle, de son point de vue, jalouse de façon maladive, manipulatrice et cupide au possible. Elle avait tout fait pour l'écarter de la vie d'Itachi, dépensant sans compter l'argent que son aîné gagnait durement et l'empêchant de voir les rares amis qu'il avait.

Heureusement, Kakashi et lui avaient réussi à ouvrir les yeux d’Itachi qui l'avait mis à la porte avec pertes et fracas, après l'avoir entendu critiquer ouvertement Sasuke. Ça n'avait pas été simple pour le jeune dirigeant de se remettre de ce qu'il considérait comme une trahison, mais à force de patience, de temps et de discussions il avait finit par remonter la pente. Depuis, il fuyait les rencontres comme la peste, au désespoir de Sasuke qui tentait parfois de lui présenter des jeunes filles parfaites selon les critères de son aîné.

Naruto entra dans la chambre de Sasuke, surpris de la trouver vide. La lumière et les effluves de parfum émanant de la salle de bain lui indiquèrent que son amant était sûrement en train de se laver. Décidé à l'attendre, son service étant officiellement fini pour aujourd'hui, il se déshabilla prestement, ne gardant que son caleçon et s'installa confortablement sur le lit. Ses pensées dérivèrent, immanquablement, vers le beau brun qui se trouvait dans la pièce mitoyenne.

Quand il avait accepté ce poste, il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer un homme comme lui, au contraire. Il s'était mentalement préparé à devoir servir un bellâtre de pacotille, nombriliste, dragueur invétéré et hétérosexuel pur et dur. Aussi avait-il été plus qu'agréablement surpris en découvrant Sasuke. Il avait vite deviné que sous ses airs froids et orgueilleux se cachait une personnalité plus humble et plus sensible. Et plus il apprenait à le connaître, plus il l'appréciait. 

Il craignait fort qu'à ce rythme il ne finisse pas tomber réellement amoureux, ce qui serait problématique. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour croire qu'à la fin du jeu Sasuke poursuivrait leur relation. Lui-même n’envisageait pas encore les choses de cette façon. Mais il sentait qu’il n’en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour qu’il n’ait plus envie de laisser partir le bachelor de ses dames à la fin du tournage. 

Un soupir lui échappa quand il se fit la remarque qu'il avait le chic pour s'enticher de mecs, et de filles, qui n'avaient clairement pas envie de s'engager. Son ex, Bee, voulait faire carrière dans le rap et l'avait plaqué sans états d'âmes après deux ans d'une relation chaotique pour aller vivre à Los Angeles où il espérait percer. Il ne lui avait même pas proposé de l'accompagner, lui laissant simplement un mot sur le frigo pour lui annoncer la fin de leur relation. Il s'était retrouvé seul, le cœur en miette, le moral à zéro avec un post-it fluo dans la main.

Heureusement, Kiba avait été là pour lui remonter le moral et le remettre sur pied. Depuis, il n'avait eu que des histoires d'un soir, garçons ou filles, peu lui importait tant que le plaisir était là, se promettant de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux avant très longtemps, quand il serait très vieux, ridé et fatigué. Mais Sasuke était différent de tous ceux qu'il avait rencontré avant, et il sentait que ses bonnes résolutions auraient du mal à tenir face au bachelor. 

Alors qu’un soupir désabusé lui échappait, un hurlement strident le fit littéralement sauter hors du lit, se prenant les pieds dans les couvertures et s’étalant sans la moindre grâce sur le tapis. Un peu sonné, Naruto se releva, cherchant d’où avait pu provenir ce cri à faire pâlir d’envie toutes les Banshees de l’enfer. Tendant l’oreille, il capta des gémissements étranges venant de la salle de bain. Craignant le pire pour son amant, il courut jusqu’à la porte qu’il ouvrit à la volée en appelant ce dernier :   
\- Sasuke ! 

Naruto se figea sur le seuil de la porte, abasourdi par ce qu’il voyait. Complètement nu et trempé, Sasuke se tenait recroquevillé sur lui-même dans l’angle le plus éloigné de la porte, les deux mains sur la bouche en un bâillon de fortune et fixait de ses grands yeux noirs élargis par la peur le haut du mur sur la gauche de Naruto. La baignoire encore pleine témoignait que le jeune homme était sorti précipitamment de son bain tout autant que la mousse glissant paresseusement sur son corps pâle. 

S’approchant doucement pour ne pas l’effrayer plus, le majordome rejoignit Sasuke et se pencha à sa hauteur pour lui demander :   
\- Sasuke ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
Il avait pris soin d’adopter une voix calme et posée, bien loin de la panique qui l’habitait. Qu’est-ce qui avait pu faire peur à ce point à Sasuke ? Et pourquoi étouffait-il ses geignements entre ses mains ? 

Sans lâcher des yeux le coin de mur qu’il fixait depuis le début, Sasuke écarta légèrement ses paumes de devant sa bouche et murmura si bas que Naruto dut se pencher encore plus pour l’entendre :   
\- Chut ! Ne parle pas si fort... Elle va t’entendre !   
Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi son amant avait les mains devant sa bouche, songea le blond. 

Baissant le ton, il s’enquit :   
\- Elle ?   
Un index tremblant lui désigna le coin de mur, objet de toute l’attention du bachelor. Tournant lentement les yeux puis la tête, Naruto observa à son tour l’endroit incriminé. Il s’attendait à tout... Vu la réaction de Sasuke, cela ne pouvait être qu’une horreur à l’état pur ! Il en était persuadé ! 

Les sourcils froncés, l’employé de maison scruta longuement et avec attention la faïence crème qui montait jusqu’au plafond, aux aguets. Mais rien de ce qu’il vit n’expliquait la réaction du brun.   
\- Je ne vois rien, chuchota-t-il finalement.   
\- Ah !   
L’exclamation étouffée ramena son attention sur son amant qui semblait bien décidé à se fondre dans le mur derrière lui, les yeux encore plus exorbités qu’auparavant. 

\- Elle a bougé... souffla-t-il d’une voix terrorisée.   
Voyant les orbes onyx se remplir de larmes et le corps d’albâtre de son amant se mettre à trembler de plus en plus fort, Naruto se leva rapidement et s’approcha du mur, bien décidé à trouver la responsable de cette crise de panique. C’est là qu’il la vit enfin. Sagement posée à l’angle du mur, tissant tranquillement sa toile : une minuscule, insignifiante, araignée. 

Tournant la tête vers sa princesse en détresse, il lança :   
\- C’est cette ridicule petite araignée qui te mets dans cet état ?   
\- Elle est énorme ! souffla Sasuke entre ses doigts.   
\- Elle est toute petite ! C’est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse, si ? se moqua gentiment Naruto. 

A cet instant précis, la petit bête en question se balança sur son fil, se rapprochant ainsi du doigt tendu du blond. C’en fut trop pour Sasuke qui poussa un hurlement strident avant de se replier complètement sur lui-même, les mains au dessus de la tête pour se protéger de la terrifiante menace. Comprenant que tant que la bestiole vivrait, Sasuke serait incapable de bouger, Naruto écrasa violemment sa paume sur la faïence, tuant l’innocente araignée qui s’était trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Question de Karma sans doute... 

\- Voilà, dit-il d’un ton rassurant. Elle est morte, elle ne pourra plus rien te faire.   
La tête brune de son amant se releva, lui dévoilant le visage défait et les yeux humides de celui-ci. Touché par la fragilité soudaine de Sasuke, Naruto se dépêcha de le rejoindre et l’enserra dans une étreinte réconfortante.   
\- C’est vrai ? Elle est morte ? Tu es sûr ?   
\- Absolument certain ! 

Sasuke posa son front sur l’épaule de son majordome, soupirant de soulagement en apprenant le décès par écrasement de sa tortionnaire. Il ne supportait pas les araignées. Peu importe qu’elles soient petites ou grosses... La simple vue de leur corps velu et de leurs huit pattes lui faisait perdre tout contrôle, le plongeant dans une panique sans nom. Passant ses bras autour du torse ferme et chaud de son sauveur, il s’abandonna un court instant dans les bras protecteurs de celui-ci. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s’était repris. Repoussant doucement Naruto, il se leva et alla précautionneusement constater de ses propres yeux la mort de la... chose. Dire qu’il était tranquillement en train de somnoler dans son bain quand cette... horreur avait surgit de nulle part, le faisant littéralement bondir hors de la baignoire pour se mettre à l’abri de ses crochets acérés. Courageusement, il chercha des yeux le cadavre de son ennemi, sa panique revenant en force quand il ne le trouva pas. 

Il l'aperçut enfin et, saisissant le flacon de gel douche, il écrasa impitoyablement le cadavre de l’arachnide. Il s’acharna à achever son ennemi, encore et encore, un sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres.   
\- Tiens ! Prends ça ! Crève ! Saleté de bête poilue !!!   
Naruto assista à la scène surréaliste d’un Sasuke nu, abattant plusieurs fois consécutives un flacon de gel douche sur le coin de la baignoire. 

L’innocente bestiole, décédée dans de tragiques circonstances, glissa le long de la faïence blanche, atterrissant au fond de la baignoire encore pleine d’eau mousseuse. Sasuke fit un bond en arrière, un cri proche du couinement d’une souris lui échappant.   
\- Elle est encore vivante !!!   
Deux bras puissants encerclèrent sa taille, le plaquant contre un torse musclé et rassurant alors qu’une voix grave soufflait à son oreille :   
\- Rassure toi, elle est bel et bien morte là. Tu l’as massacrée. Elle est juste tombée dans la baignoire.   
Instinctivement, Sasuke fit un pas en arrière, s’éloignant du lieu du crime. Un frisson le parcourut et immédiatement, l’un des bras qui le tenait fermement le relâcha et quelques micro-secondes plus tard il se retrouva emmitouflé dans un peignoir. 

\- Va dans la chambre, lui conseilla Naruto. Je me charge de vider la baignoire et de nettoyer pour qu’il n’y ait pas de soucis demain, ok ?   
D’un signe de tête, Sasuke acquiesça avant de sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre, bien plus sûre pour le coup. D’un geste fébrile, il sortit son paquet de cigarettes et ouvrit la fenêtre pour s’en griller une. Il lui fallait au moins ça pour se remettre de ses émotions. 

Il venait juste de refermer la fenêtre quand Naruto sortit de la salle de bain. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que Sasuke constata que celui-ci ne portait rien d’autre que son boxer. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Sasuke détourna la tête, un peu embarrassé que ce soit son amant qui l’ait vu dans une position aussi humiliante. Jusqu’à présent, il avait toujours réussi à cacher cette faiblesse aux yeux de tous. Seul Itachi savait. Il était d’ailleurs surpris que celui-ci n’ai pas déjà rappliquer ventre à terre. Sûrement était-il plongé dans son PC avec ses écouteurs. 

Il savait que c’était irrationnel, mais c’était plus fort que lui. Itachi lui avait payé des séances chez le psy pour essayer de soigner cette phobie, mais en vain. Il ignorait totalement à quoi c’était dû, ni même à quand cela remontait. C’était juste là... ancré en lui. Et ce soir, à cause d’une minuscule araignée, Naruto l’avait vu dans cet état honteux. Sasuke se tendit, se préparant mentalement aux moqueries du blond qui ne manqueraient pas de venir. 

Mais celui-ci ne dit rien, se rapprochant tranquillement de lui pour simplement poser une main caressante sur sa joue.   
\- Ça va mieux ?   
Le ton dénué de toute raillerie rassura Sasuke qui hocha doucement la tête en plongeant son regard onyx dans celui azuré de son amant. 

Naruto sourit et se pencha vers le visage pâle du brun pour l’embrasser tendrement. Il avait enfin comprit ce qu’Itachi lui avait dit le premier jour de tournage quand, en énumérant la liste, il lui avait précisé que Sasuke était arachnophobe. On ne pouvait pas combattre une phobie, il était bien placé pour le savoir, lui-même ayant une peur panique des fantômes. Et puis, il trouvait ça touchant de découvrir une telle faille dans la carapace de son jules du moment. 

Sans lâcher la bouche du brun, il l’amena jusqu’au lit, ses mains le caressant doucement par dessus le peignoir qu’il lui avait enfilé. Il n’avait nullement l’intention d’abuser de la situation, seulement de le réconforter, le rassurer et dormir avec lui. Mais quand Sasuke enroula fermement ses bras autour de son cou, l’entraînant avec lui dans sa chute sur le matelas, il eut bien du mal à se retenir. 

Le baiser se fit plus passionné, plus sauvage, obligeant le majordome à faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas arracher le vêtement qui le séparait encore du corps de son partenaire. Les jambes finement musclées qui vinrent enserrer puissamment ses hanches firent voler en éclat ses bonnes résolutions, et ce fut avec une voracité féroce qu’il entreprit de satisfaire les désirs du bel apollon qu’il devait servir. 

~oOo~

Allongé sur le flanc, Naruto observa le visage aux traits détendus de son amant. Après une séance de sexe intense, Sasuke s’était endormi sans même prendre le temps de le virer hors du lit, ce dont il profitait actuellement. Du bout des doigts, il redessina le nez fin et parfaitement droit, les sourcils délicieusement arqués, s’amusant de les voir se froncer sous son toucher. Son index s’égara sur les lèvres à peine rosées, retraçant leurs contours parfaits. 

Le marmonnement inintelligible qui échappa à Sasuke le fit sourire, avant qu’il ne soupire fortement et ne se tourne sur le dos pour regarder le plafond. Il était foutu... complètement foutu... Ses craintes de début de soirée étaient malheureusement confirmées : il était bel et bien tombé amoureux du bachelor de ces dames. 

Quelle poisse, pensa Naruto. De tous les mecs sur terre, il avait fallu qu’il s’entiche d’un brun avec un caractère au moins aussi fort que le sien ! Leur vie de couple s’annonçait explosive. Un grognement lui échappa à cette pensée. Leur vie de couple ? Ils n’étaient même pas vraiment un couple. Juste deux amants... Et Sasuke n’était pas prêt à céder sur ce point. Même s’ils étaient exclusifs, leur relation ne durerait que le temps du jeu. 

Un sourire machiavélique étira les lèvres pleines du majordome. Il ne lui restait plus qu’une chose à faire : faire en sorte que Sasuke tombe lui aussi amoureux ! De lui, évidement... Il avait déjà réussi à faire accepter le rôle de receveur au beau brun, bien que celui-ci proteste encore un peu. Il réussirait bien à le rendre complètement dingue de lui. Ce n’était pas comme s’il avait beaucoup de concurrence à l’heure actuelle. A part lui, il n’y avait que les prétendantes, et Sasuke les fuyait comme la peste. 

Alors que Naruto fermait les yeux pour enfin dormir un peu avant de reprendre son service, la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit en grand, le faisant violemment sursauter. Une silhouette sombre pénétra dans la pièce et se dirigea lentement vers le lit. Affolé, l’employé de maison chercha une arme, prêt à défendre son amant contre l’étrange apparition. Trouvant un objet dur et long, il s’en saisit et se tint prêt au combat. 

Sasuke émergea brutalement en entendant la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrir. Machinalement, il chercha l’interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet, percevant vaguement des mouvements à ses côtés. Trouvant ce qu’il cherchait, il alluma la lumière, avant de se tourner pour faire face à son visiteur nocturne. Ce fut une exclamation étouffée qui le fit définitivement émerger des limbes du sommeil où il naviguait encore vaguement. 

Naruto se raidit brusquement quand la lumière lui révéla l’identité de la silhouette sombre. Il était mal là... très mal ! Prés de lui, son amant se redressa d’un bond et lui saisit le bras, attirant son attention.   
\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais encore là ? chuchota-t-il.  
\- Ben je dormais... enfin presque... 

\- Chut ! Ne parle pas trop fort ! Tu vas le réveiller !   
Naruto, surpris, fixa Sasuke avant de murmurer à son tour :   
\- Il est déjà réveillé là, non ?   
\- Non, non. Il est somnambule... Tu sors du lit discrètement, fais gaffe à pas faire de bruit surtout, et tu dégages ! 

Tout en chuchotant, Sasuke poussa Naruto vers le bord du lit. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais leur visiteur impromptu l’interrompit d’une voix presque enfantine :   
\- Sasu... J’ai froid...   
L’interpellé soupira doucement avant de répondre :   
\- Viens... Tu vas te réchauffer.

Pendant que Naruto sortait lentement du lit, prenant garde à ne pas faire de gestes brusques, reposant la lampe de chevet qui lui avait servi d’arme de fortune, le somnambule se glissa sous la couette, allant se blottir contre le corps mince de Sasuke. Le majordome récupéra ses affaires et s’apprêta à sortir de la chambre, décidant que les explications pouvaient attendre le lendemain, quand un chuchoti lui parvint :   
\- Naruto ! Passe moi mon pyjama ! 

\- Pourquoi faire ? souffla-t-il surpris.   
\- Je suis à poil ! Passe moi mon pyjama !   
Amusé, Naruto ramassa le vêtement chiffonné sur le sol et le tendit au bachelor qui le remercia d’un murmure. Tout en quittant la pièce, il vit du coin de l’œil Sasuke se contorsionner pour enfiler les pièces de tissus sans réveiller celui qui le prenait visiblement pour un doudou. 

Une fois dans le salon des deux frères, le majordome se rhabilla prestement tout en se promettant de ne jamais oublier l’image d’un Itachi somnambule, les cheveux hirsutes et la mine chiffonnée, vêtu d’un pyjama en pilou bleu ciel avec des lapins blancs qui gambadaient gaiement dessus. Quel dommage qu’il n’ait pas eu l’idée de prendre une photo ! 

~oOo~

Très concentré, Kiba déposa avec un soin tout particulier un morceau de cheesecake au centre d’une assiette parfaitement blanche. Le bruit d’une porte de placard claquant violemment le fit sursauter et la tranche de gâteau lui échappa et alla s’écraser lamentablement sur le plan de travail. Furieux, il se redressa et invectiva le responsable du désastre :   
\- Bordel ! Naruto t’es chiant merde ! Tu te calmes ou tu dégages ! 

\- Non mais tu te rends pas compte, rugit Naruto pas le moins du monde impressionné. Ça fait presque cinq heures ! Cinq heures !!! Et ce matin, au lieu de bougonner et faire la gueule, il était tout content de le retrouver ! Qu’est-ce qu’il a ce mec ? C’est sûr qu’il est pas mal, mais il est tout petit, tout maigrichon et il ressemble à une gonzesse ! Merde, mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui trouve ??!!   
Tout en pestant, le jeune majordome faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine de son ami, sous le regard blasé de celui-ci. 

Kiba leva les yeux au ciel et soupira lourdement. Aujourd’hui, Naruto était tout simplement infect. La raison ? Ce matin même, Sasuke avait rendez-vous avec l’une de ses prétendantes, en l'occurrence : Haku. Et non seulement, le bachelor n’avait absolument pas caché son enthousiasme à l’idée de passer du temps avec la demoiselle, mais en plus, il avait tout bonnement refusé d’avoir un chaperon, obligeant Itachi à rester dans la suite pour travailler et maintenant Naruto à l’écart. 

Le blond n’avait trop rien dit au début, se contentant de grogner de temps à autre. Mais sa mauvaise humeur avait atteint des sommets quand il avait appris que Sasuke partagerait son repas avec Haku... en tête-à-tête ! Kiba connaissait Naruto depuis trop longtemps pour que celui-ci puisse le tromper sur ce point : il était jaloux ! Et pas qu’un peu. Quand il avait fait remarquer à son ami qu’il ne risquait rien, Haku étant une femme, elle ne représentait donc aucun risque, le blond lui avait craché avec mécontentement que la demoiselle était en réalité un damoiseau. 

Surpris, il n’avait rien trouvé à redire, et depuis, il subissait en silence l’humeur de plus en plus infernale du majordome. Mais là, il n’en pouvait plus, il en avait marre, et il avait raté sa présentation du dessert et devait tout recommencer du coup ! Fronçant les sourcils, les mains posées sur ses hanches parées d’un tablier plus si blanc que ça, il interrompit le monologue de son ami d’un ton dur. 

\- Naruto tu vas arrêter tout de suite ta crise de jalousie mal placée ! Premièrement, il t’a promis l’exclusivité, et tu n’as aucune raison de ne pas lui faire confiance. Deuxièmement, il a parfaitement le droit d’avoir un ami sans pour autant vouloir coucher avec. Troisièmement, si tu me fais rater encore une seule fois la présentation de mon dessert, je dis à Akamaru de te bouffer les couilles, et là tu verras s’il voudra encore de toi ton beau brun ! Alors tu t’assois, tu te tais et tu ne bouges plus d’un poil ! 

Le ton sans appel et le regard furibond du cuisinier suffirent à Naruto pour poser ses fesses sur le premier tabouret venu, se taire et se tenir aussi immobile qu’une statue. Satisfait, Kiba retourna à ses assiettes, y déposant avec art et minutie une part de cheesecake et du coulis de framboise. Il paracheva son oeuvre avec quelques feuilles de menthe fraîche et une goutte de jus de citron. 

\- Voilà, j’ai fini, tu peux les apporter. Et fais gaffe à rien faire tomber !   
L’ordre à peine donné, Naruto se leva comme un ressort et se saisit des deux assiettes, prenant la direction de la porte menant à la terrasse où déjeunaient les deux jeunes hommes. Il passa devant Kiba et marmonna un “je suis pas jaloux d’abord, n’importe quoi” qui fit sourire celui-ci. Secouant la tête, le cuisinier retourna vers son plan de travail afin de le nettoyer et tout préparer pour le repas du soir. 

Naruto monta les marches menant à la terrasse, veillant à ne surtout pas déranger la présentation du dessert. Si jamais il arrivait quoi que ce soit à ses cheesecake, Kiba était bien foutu de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Et l’air de rien il y tenait à ses attributs masculins, il y était même très attaché, physiquement parlant. Alors se les faire bouffer par l’énorme clébard de son meilleur ami, très peu pour lui. 

Des rires le sortirent de ses pensées, et il reporta son attention devant lui. Il ne put retenir la bouffée de colère qui l’envahit en voyant Sasuke, SON amant, rire à gorge déployée avec le jeune homme travesti qui lui tenait compagnie. En son for intérieur, il admira la beauté presque irréelle du bachelor, et s’avoua que oui... il était jaloux ! Il fusilla Haku du regard, mais celui-ci ne le vit même pas, les deux amis poursuivant leur discussion sans lui prêter la moindre attention. 

Sasuke se reprit difficilement après un énième fou rire en entendant ce que Haku lui racontait de ce qu’il se passait entre ses différentes prétendantes. Si devant lui, les jeunes femmes semblaient bien s’entendre, dés qu’il était absent elles se crêpaient le chignon, formant des clans plus ou moins distincts, et passaient leur temps à se tirer dans les pattes. Bref, une vraie foire d’empoigne résuma Haku. 

Quand il avait appris au cours du petit-déjeuner qu’il passerait la matinée avec Haku, Sasuke avait été ravi. Enfin, il allait pouvoir se détendre ! Habilement, il avait conseillé à Itachi de s’occuper de leur entreprise, prétextant que Kakashi devait être débordé même s’il savait pertinemment que celui-ci devait parfaitement gérer la situation. Itachi avait mordu à l’hameçon et était resté dans la suite toute la matinée. 

Ne craignant rien pour son intégrité physique et souhaitant rester seul avec Haku, il avait demandé à son majordome d’aller voir le cuisinier pour s’enquérir du menu pour le déjeuner. Dés que le blond avait tourné les talons, Sasuke avait pris Haku par le bras et l’avait entraîné dans le jardin, loin de la maison et là où Naruto ne pourrait pas les retrouver de sitôt. Hilare, Haku lui avait demandé s’il comptait le kidnapper, ce à quoi il avait répondu qu’il avait bien l’intention de réclamer une rançon exorbitante. 

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient plaisanté un long moment, avant de discuter simplement comme le ferait deux amis, s’amusant à semer l’équipe de tournage dés qu’ils en avaient l’occasion et riant de leurs bêtises comme deux gamins. Au moment de se séparer, Sasuke n’avait pas pu résister à l’envie de proposer à Haku de partager son déjeuner, ce que ce dernier avait accepté de bon cœur. 

Dés qu’ils furent attablés, Haku entreprit de mettre Sasuke au courant de toutes les stratégies envisagées par ses prétendantes pour lui mettre le grappin dessus. Certaines d’entre elles étaient visiblement prêtes à tout ! Il avait tout intérêt à faire quitter l’aventure rapidement à quelques unes des participantes sous peine de finir attaché sur un lit et violé par une horde de dindes en chaleur. Rien que d’y penser, il en avait des frissons d’horreur. 

Pris dans sa discussion, il ne prêta pas la moindre attention à Naruto, manquant de ce fait les regards assassins dont celui-ci abreuvait Haku que cela amusait beaucoup. Profitant que l’employé de maison soit parti après leur avoir servi le dessert, l’étudiant en art se pencha vers son complice et lui souffla :   
\- Je crois que ton majordome ne m’aime pas. 

\- Ah bon ? s’étonna Sasuke franchement surpris. Pourtant je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez super bien.   
\- Peut-être, mais depuis tout à l’heure il me lance de ces regards... s’il avait des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, je serais mort depuis longtemps.   
\- A ce point ? Tu lui as fait quelque chose ? 

Un sourire amusé éclaira le visage pâle d’Haku alors qu’il répondait non sans malice :   
\- Je crois qu’il est jaloux.   
Devant l’air surpris de son ami, il précisa :   
\- Tu as passé toute la matinée avec moi, sans chaperon, et en plus tu m’invites à manger avec toi ! Vu comment tu fuis tes prétendantes habituellement, c’est normal qu’il s’inquiète, non ? 

\- Tsss, c’est un crétin. Franchement, je lui ai donné ma parole. Il pourrait me faire confiance. Et puis, je ne suis pas du genre à tromper. Quand je suis dans une relation, je suis fidèle.   
\- Il ne te connaît pas encore assez pour savoir tout ça, fit justement remarquer Haku.   
\- Et alors ? s’insurgea Sasuke. Entre nous, c’est purement sexuel. Il n’a aucun droit de me faire une crise parce que je passe du temps avec un pote ! 

Lançant un regard curieux au bachelor, Haku demanda :   
\- Purement sexuel ? Tu es sûr ?   
Sasuke fronça les sourcils et d’un regard invita Haku à développer sa pensée.   
\- Je me disais juste que... vous avez l’air proches tous les deux, plus qu’au tout début du jeu en tout cas. Tu sais, à part écouter les inepties de tes si charmantes prétendantes, je n’ai pas grand chose à faire, donc je vous observe beaucoup. Et j’ai sympathisé avec Kiba aussi. 

\- Kiba ? Il est sympa comme mec ! Il me fait des plats spéciaux au nez et à la barbe d’Itachi, et j’aime bien son chien aussi, renchérit Sasuke.   
\- Akamaru ? Il est énorme ce chien !!!   
\- C’est clair que tu dois avoir l’air minuscule à côté, se moqua Sasuke.   
Haku éclata de rire, pas vexé pour un sou. 

\- N’empêche que d’après lui, pour Naruto tu es plus qu’un plan cul, finit-il par dire une fois calmé.   
Il observa attentivement la réaction du jeune homme assis face à lui. Dans les yeux noirs de celui-ci, il vit passer de la surprise, puis un bref éclair de joie vite effacé par un scepticisme légèrement curieux. En son for intérieur, Haku se promit de parler dés cet après-midi à Kiba, et de le rassurer. 

Kiba, qui avait vite compris que Haku n’était nullement intéressé par le bachelor avec qui il avait commencé à nouer une certain amitié, lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes vis à vis de la relation entre Naruto et Sasuke. Il sentait que son ami était de plus en plus attaché à son amant et il craignait que ses sentiments ne lui soient pas rendu et qu’il finisse le cœur en miette. Sans rien dévoiler du passé du blond, il avait clairement fait comprendre à Haku qu’il l’avait déjà ramassé à la petite cuillère et avait eu bien du mal à le remettre debout. Alors s’il pouvait s’éviter cette peine une seconde fois ça l’arrangerait bien. 

Mais de ce que Haku avait vu, il y avait de fortes chances pour que Sasuke se soit lui aussi plus attaché à Naruto qu’il ne le laissait paraître. Ne restait plus qu’à faire en sorte que ces deux-là ne se l’avoue à eux-même, puis mutuellement... et ce avant la fin du jeu. Ouais, pensa intérieurement l’étudiant en art, c’était pas gagné cette histoire. Il n’avait plus qu’à monter une stratégie subtile pour consolider ce couple en devenir. 

Heureusement, il avait un atout de taille qu’il comptait bien utiliser : les prétendantes ! En manœuvrant bien, il pourrait s’arranger pour que les plans machiavéliques des demoiselles poussent le bachelor dans les bras de son majordome... de manière définitive ! Kiba lui avait avoué que rien ne faisait plus craquer Naruto qu’une demoiselle en détresse. Sasuke serait cette demoiselle, et Naruto le preux chevalier en armure ! Foi de Haku ! 

De son côté, Itachi s’activait avec une minutie quasi-chirurgicale, sous l’œil dubitatif du producteur et du chef de l’équipe de maintenance. Penché au dessus d’un bassin rond en pierre, il en mesurait la profondeur exacte à l’aide d’un mètre. C’était au moins la cinquième fois qu’il vérifiait, et définitivement ça n’allait pas. Se redressant vivement, il se retourna et s’adressa aux deux hommes d’un ton ne souffrant aucune contestation. 

\- Ce bassin est trop profond de deux centimètres ! C’est inadmissible ! Vous devez combler ces deux centimètres avant demain midi ! Je vérifierai moi-même !   
Et d’un pas sûr, il reprit le chemin de la maison, laissant derrière lui un producteur amusé et un chef d’équipe désespéré.   
\- Deux centimètres ! Il veut qu’on coule une chape de béton pour deux petits centimètres ?? C’est une blague ? s’exclama ce dernier. 

Orochimaru qui avait suivi des yeux la silhouette fine de l’aîné des Uchiwa, eut un sourire sadique et rétorqua :   
\- Le client est roi ! Faites ce qu’il dit !   
Puis sans un mot de plus, il planta là son chef d’équipe désespéré. Quelles que soient les exigences d’Itachi, il ne comptait pas le contrarier. Après tout, il avait tout intérêt à se faire bien voir du jeune chef d’entreprise s’il voulait le mettre dans son lit.   
~oOo~

Assis sur l’un des fauteuils de la terrasse, Sasuke tentait de rester concentré sur la demoiselle qui lui tenait compagnie : Mei. La jeune femme était très jolie, il devait bien le reconnaître, avec ses longs cheveux châtains et ses grands yeux verts, mais à part pour déblatérer des platitudes navrantes elle n’ouvrait pas la bouche. De ce fait, ses pensées ne cessaient de dériver vers un certain majordome aux cheveux blonds et à cette histoire de sentiments qu’avait vaguement évoqué Haku lors du déjeuner. 

Était-il attaché à Naruto ? Sans aucun doute, oui. Mais à quel point ? Là, ça se corsait. Il devait bien reconnaître qu’il appréciait la compagnie du jeune homme. Celui-ci était drôle et suffisamment cultivé pour que sa conversation soit agréable. Il avait de bonnes manières, même si parfois sa spontanéité reprenait le dessus, ce qui lui conférait un côté attachant, très attachant. Il ne s’était pas moqué hier soir quand il avait découvert son arachnophobie, bien au contraire, il l’avait même aidé, sauvé et réconforté. 

Et Sasuke devait bien admettre qu’il appréciait les attentions dont le couvrait son majordome. Il aimait aussi le faire tourner en bourrique et le chambrer gentiment. Bref, il s’entendait très bien avec lui et il souhaitait en apprendre davantage sur lui. Un soupir lui échappa. En s’impliquant davantage dans cette relation purement sexuelle à la base, il prenait le risque de s’attacher. Pire ! Il prenait le risque de tomber amoureux ! Et ça, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre ! Pas pour l’instant ! 

\- Je peux te poser une question ?   
La voix de Mei le tira de ses réflexions, et avec un sourire affable, il encouragea sa prétendante à l’interroger.   
\- Ton frère... il est célibataire ?   
\- Pourquoi ? s’enquit-il surpris. 

Posant sur lui un regard franc et direct, la jeune femme avoua :   
\- Parce qu’il m'intéresse.   
Estomaqué, Sasuke ne dit mot, digérant l’information. Ce qui le surprenait n’était pas le fait que l’une des candidates ne le trouve pas à son goût, mais plutôt le fait que l’une des candidates s'intéressa à Itachi. SON frère ! Pas question qu’elle y touche, du moins pas sans son accord ! Itachi méritait bien mieux qu’une pintade gloussante ! 

Se méprenant sur le silence et l’expression froide du bachelor, Mei entreprit de s’expliquer :   
\- Je te trouve très beau, vraiment. Tu es sûrement l’un des mecs les plus beaux que je n’ai jamais rencontré. Mais je te trouve un peu jeune pour moi. J’ai vingt-sept ans, et j’ai toujours préféré les hommes plus âgés que moi. Mon premier petit ami avait vingt ans alors que je n’en avais que quinze. Donc, c’est normal que ton frère soit plus à mon goût que toi. 

Réfléchissant à toute allure, Sasuke chercha un moyen de savoir si cette fille pourrait convenir à Itachi. Il trouva très vite une solution qu’il mit immédiatement en oeuvre :   
\- Et qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir d’autre sur lui ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire complice.   
Comprenant qu’elle pouvait interroger le bachelor à sa guise sur Itachi, et que Sasuke ne lui en voulait pas pour son choix, elle se lança. 

\- Tout d’abord : est-il célibataire ? Quels sont ses loisirs ? Quel est son plat préféré ? Quel est son genre de femme ? Qu’est-ce qu’il aime en général ? Qu’est-ce qu’il déteste ? Qu’est-ce qu’il recherche dans une relation ? Parce que tu comprends, j’ai des responsabilité et je n’ai pas l’intention de les laisser tomber. J’aime mon boulot et je n’ai pas la vocation d’être une femme au foyer. 

En entendant la fin du petit laïus de la demoiselle, Sasuke se sentit un peu rassuré et elle remonta légèrement dans son estime. Au moins elle ne s'intéressait pas à Itachi pour son argent et ne souhaitait pas vivre à ses crochets comme un parasite. Décidé à lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, sans pour autant lui laisser carte blanche, il répondit calmement :   
\- Il est célibataire, et il n’aime pas les femmes qui vivent aux crochets de leur compagnon. Pour le reste... à toi de le découvrir. 

Sur ces mots, il se leva et prit congé, bien décidé à rejoindre rapidement sa suite et à s’assurer qu’Itachi n’approcherait pas de trop près la jeune femme. Elle lui faisait bonne impression mais pas question de lui faciliter la tâche pour autant. Il quitta la terrasse, Naruto lui emboîtant immédiatement le pas, et s’engagea dans le couloir menant aux escaliers. Alors qu’il mettait le pied sur la première marche, il surprit une conversation entre le producteur et un autre homme qu’il n’avait encore jamais vu. 

\- C’est bon patron, on a coulé une dalle de béton dans le jacuzzi pour le combler de ces deux foutus centimètres.   
\- Il sera prêt à être utilisé demain après-midi ?   
\- Tout à fait, on le laisse sécher cette nuit, et demain matin on pourra le remplir.   
\- Ne le faites pas tant que Monsieur Uchiwa n’a pas donné son accord.   
\- Oui patron. 

Un sourire entendu étira les lèvres de Sasuke. Un jacuzzi hein ? Voilà qui promettait d’être drôle... enfin sûrement pas pour celle qui avait choisi cette activité. Au moins, il serait libéré plus tôt demain, et il espérait pouvoir profiter d’une petite soirée tranquille.   
\- Pourquoi tu souris ?   
Tournant la tête vers son majordome qui le suivait toujours, il sourit davantage encore et rétorqua :   
\- Tu verras bien ! 

~oOo~

La sonnerie du réveil tira Sasuke de son sommeil, le faisant grommeler de mécontentement. La veille au soir, Naruto lui avait fait une scène à propos de sa relation avec Haku, purement amicale, comme il s’était évertué à le faire comprendre à son amant. Et tout naturellement cela avait fini au lit, en une étreinte sauvage et surtout... très longue ! Il n’avait donc que peu dormi, et serait bien resté au lit encore un peu. 

Ce fut en grimaçant qu’il s’extirpa tant bien que mal de dessous sa couette, et entreprit de rejoindre la salle de bain pour une douche amplement méritée. La porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit, et un hoquet d’horreur le fit se retourner brutalement. Enfin, brutalement... pour une tortue atteinte de rhumatismes s’entend. Sur le seuil se trouvait Naruto, Naruto qui le fixait avec une expression horrifiée et légèrement coupable. 

\- Quoi ? grogna Sasuke.   
\- Tu... Pardon, souffla le majordome d’une voix contrite.   
Surpris, le bachelor haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment pour quelles raisons il recevait des excuses.   
\- Tu... Tu devrais te regarder dans une glace, murmura Naruto d’un ton toujours aussi coupable. 

Pris d’un doute, Sasuke s’empressa d’ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain et de s’observer dans le miroir. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour comprendre de quoi son amant s’excusait.   
\- Espèce de sauvage ! pesta-t-il, en ressortant de la pièce pour faire face au responsable de la situation. Tu as vu tous les bleus que tu m’as fait ? Encore heureux que je ne doive pas me désaper ! T’imagines la honte si quelqu’un les voit ? Et je ne te parles même pas d’Itachi !

Contrit, Naruto baissa les yeux vers ses pieds. Il était légèrement honteux de s’être laissé emporter par sa jalousie la veille au soir, et les nombreux hématomes qui ornaient à présent le corps pâle de son amant n’arrangeait rien. Du coin de l’œil, il vit ce dernier entrer à nouveau dans la pièce attenante à sa chambre et s’y enfermer. Une fois sûr qu’il était seul, le majordome fit ce qu’il était venu faire : le lit, rougissant au souvenir de tout ce qui s’y était passé quelques heures auparavant. 

Debout devant son miroir, Sasuke contempla l’étendu des dégâts. Des marques parfaitement identifiables comme étant des mains, bleuissaient ses hanches, ses avant bras et l’arrière de ses cuisses. Et ça, c’était sans compter le nombre impressionnant de suçons qui fleurissaient sur l’ensemble de sa personne depuis son cou et sa nuque jusqu’à ses chevilles.   
\- Tsss... gromella-t-il. Heureusement que je suis prévoyant. 

Ouvrant un tiroir, il en sortit un tube de fond de teint qu’il posa en évidence sur le bord du lavabo avant de se glisser sous la douche, bien décidé à délasser ses muscles courbaturés. Tout en se détendant sous le jet d’eau chaude, il mit au point sa stratégie de masquage des conséquences d’une nuit de sexe bestial. Pantalon long, chemise à manche longue obligatoire avec col Mao de préférence. Et une généreuse couche de fond de teint sur les hématomes encore visibles malgré tout. 

Une heure plus tard, il entra dans le salon attenant à sa chambre, paré pour faire face à l’œil d’aigle fouineur d’Itachi. Serein, il s’attabla devant son petit-déjeuner, lançant un regard accusateur à son majordome qui lui répondit par un regard implorant le pardon. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du brun amusé par l’attitude du blond. Il hésita un court instant à lui faire savoir qu’il était déjà pardonné depuis longtemps, mais son frère attira son attention avant qu’il n’ait pu faire quoi que ce soit dans ce sens. 

\- Ce matin, tu as rendez-vous avec Anko, la charmeuse de serpent.   
\- Ok, et elle va me faire faire quoi ?   
\- Oh elle souhaite te faire une démonstration de ses talents dans ce domaine, répondit platement Itachi. Et cet après-midi, tu as rendez-vous avec Shion, dans le jacuzzi.  
En voyant l’expression catastrophé de son cadet, Itachi s’empressa de rajouter :   
\- Rassure toi, j’ai vérifié moi-même la profondeur du bassin, et je serai près de toi évidement. Tu ne risques absolument rien, je te le garantis ! 

Mais Sasuke ne prêta pas la moindre attention à son aîné, ses yeux rivés sur son amant qui avait brusquement pâli à l’entente de cette dernière activité. Avec tout ça, il avait complètement oublié la discussion entendue la veille. Finalement, son pardon allait attendre ! Comment allait-il pouvoir cacher les traces de ses activités nocturnes dans un jacuzzi ? On était censé être en MAILLOT DE BAIN dans un jacuzzi !!! C’était l’horreur absolue ! Son frère allait faire une crise cardiaque en le voyant ainsi, marqué de toutes parts. 

Il ne lui restait plus qu’une seule solution : beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup de fond de teint ! Et de la laque aussi, des bombes de laques ! Décidé, il agrippa le bras de Naruto juste avant de sortir de la pièce et lui souffla :   
\- Tu te démerdes comme tu veux, mais tu vas m’acheter une vingtaine de tubes de fond de teint ! Regardes dans le tiroir de ma salle de bain tu en trouveras un, tu prends les mêmes ! Aucun autre surtout, j’aurais l’air con si c’est pas exactement la même teinte ! Et tu achètes aussi une vingtaine de bombes de laque fixation extra-forte ! La plus forte que tu trouveras, peu importe la marque. Et magnes toi, il me faut ça pour ce midi ! 

\- Ok, je suis désolé, vraiment... si j’avais su, souffla Naruto.   
\- Si tu me ramènes tout dans les temps, peut-être que je te pardonnerai. Alors dépêche toi !   
D’un hochement de tête, Naruto fit comprendre à son amant qu’il avait bien compris, et il se précipita dans la salle de bain de ce dernier, pris le tube de fond de teint et couru littéralement jusqu’à la cuisine pour demander à Kiba les clés de sa moto. Il y avait urgence là !

Espérant que Naruto suivrait ses instructions à la lettre, Sasuke emboîta le pas à son frère pour aller dans l’un des nombreux salons privatifs de la maison afin de rejoindre sa prétendante de ce matin : Anko. Curieux, il avait hâte de voir la demoiselle lui montrer ce qu’elle savait faire en tant que charmeuse de serpent. Il avait une certaine fascination pour les reptiles en tout genre et pour les serpents en particulier. 

Par contre, Itachi détestait ces bestioles. Aussi était-il surpris que ce dernier veuille l’accompagner à ce tête-à-tête. Ça l’arrangeait ceci dit, il n’aurait jamais pu demander à son frère d’aller faire ses courses de première nécessité. Il entra dans la pièce à la suite de son aîné, et salua d’une voix polie la jeune femme qui les attendaient déjà. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur le panier en osier tressé qui reposait au pied de la demoiselle. Il avait hâte de voir ça ! 

Dix minutes plus tard, il se retenait difficilement de rire aux éclats. Il n’avait pas compris pourquoi Anko avait lancé une œillade assassine à Itachi avant d’ouvrir le panier abritant son serpent, mais il avait rapidement eu la réponse. Itachi, reptilophobe entre autres, avait strictement interdit l’usage d’un véritable serpent pour la démonstration. La charmeuse devait donc charmer un serpent... en peluche. Ce qui, évidemment, était bien moins crédible. 

Elle tenta malgré tout de faire l’étalage de ses talents, n’hésitant pas à faire des allusions à peine voilées sur le blasphème donc elle était la victime. Loin d’être idiot, l’aîné des frères Uchiwa avait parfaitement compris les insinuations de la jeune femme et y avait répondu. A l’heure actuelle, Sasuke assistait donc à une prise de bec phénoménale entre sa prétendante et son frère. Anko n’avait pas la langue de sa poche et ne se laissait nullement impressionner par l’attitude glaciale et hostile de son interlocuteur. 

\- Et vous prétendez être un homme ? Quel homme a peur devant un minuscule et inoffensif serpent ? vociféra Anko en agitant la peluche sous le nez d’un Itachi en apparence impassible.   
\- Minuscule ? Vous considérez qu’un serpent d’un mètre cinquante de long est minuscule ? Il est aussi grand que vous ! rétorqua ce celui-ci.   
\- Je suis une professionnelle ! Il n’y avait rien, absolument rien à craindre !   
\- Et je n’ai aucune raison de vous faire confiance sur ce point. 

La dispute entre les deux jeunes gens se poursuivit, pour la plus grande joie de Sasuke qui comptait les points en silence, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire devant le ridicule de la situation. Vraiment, rien que pour ce genre de petits moments, il adorait son frère ! Et il devait reconnaître que sa prétendante avait du cran pour lui tenir tête ainsi. Ou alors elle était suicidaire, songea-t-il en la voyant asséner un coup sur le bras de son aîné avec la peluche reptilienne. 

Itachi saisit d’une main ferme et décidée l’objet potentiellement dangereux et l’arracha des mains de la demoiselle. Enfin tenta de l’arracher plus exactement, Anko agrippant la peluche de toutes ses forces. Commença alors un fascinant jeu de tir à la corde avec un serpent en peluche en guise de corde.   
\- Lâchez ça ! Rugit Itachi qui commençait à perdre son calme.   
\- Pas question ! C’est à moi ! Hurla Anko en tirant brutalement de son côté. 

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva finalement. Itachi lâcha sournoisement la peluche au moment même où Anko tirait violemment dessus. Surprise du peu de résistance soudaine, la jeune femme perdit l’équilibre et s’étala comme une crêpe sur le sol. Sasuke étouffa son fou rire dans sa paume, croisant le regard malicieux de son aîné. Ce dernier se leva et, d’un ton affable, lâcha :   
\- Bien, je vous laisse. J’ai une dernière vérification à faire pour cet après-midi. Sasuke, on se retrouve au déjeuner. Mademoiselle... bonne fin de journée à vous. 

Puis il quitta la pièce d’un pas royal, laissant en plan la charmeuse de serpent et son cadet au bord de l’implosion. Celui-ci profita du court laps de temps que cela prit à Itachi pour partir pour se reprendre. Galant, il aida sa prétendante à se relever et lui demanda si elle s’était blessée.   
\- Non, non pas du tout. Merci. Mais... il est toujours comme ça ?   
\- Oui. 

La réponse laconique et très légèrement amusée de Sasuke intrigua Anko qui ne put s’empêcher de l’interroger :   
\- Toujours ? Mais ce n’est pas pesant à force ?   
\- Hn. On s’y habitue.   
\- Oh ! Et qu’est-ce qu’il a comme vérification à faire pour tout à l’heure ? 

Très amusé et bien décidé à mettre rapidement un terme à ce rendez-vous qui l’avait bien fait rire à défaut d’autre chose, le bachelor répondit :   
\- Sûrement s’assurer que je ne risque pas de me noyer dans le jacuzzi.   
Anko pouffa gracieusement, avant de poursuivre :   
\- Se noyer dans un jacuzzi ? Quelle drôle d’idée ! Ceci dit, vous devriez lui mettre des limites ! Il risque de faire fuir votre future épouse plus qu’autre chose, vous savez ?

Taisant le fait que justement, il comptait bien sur Itachi pour faire fuir toute représentante de la gent féminine loin de lui, Sasuke se dirigea vers la porte et asséna d’une voix polaire :   
\- On peut se noyer dans une flaque d’eau vous savez, ce n’est donc absolument pas ridicule. Et sachez que je ne laisserai jamais aucune femme s’immiscer entre Itachi et moi. C’est à prendre... ou à laisser ! 

Puis il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, parfaitement satisfait de la tournure de ce rendez-vous. D’un pas rapide, il regagna sa suite, où il attendit impatiemment que Naruto lui ramène ce qu’il lui avait demandé. Debout à la fenêtre de sa chambre, il fuma une clope tout en surveillant les agissements d’Itachi qu’il apercevait au loin. Il n’entendait rien de la conversation, mais s’il en croyait les gestes énervés d’un homme en tenue de chantier, son aîné faisait encore des siennes. 

Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres au souvenir de ses premiers cours de natation. Il avait neuf ans quand son frère lui avait payé ses premières leçons de nage. Ayant une peur bleue de l’eau, Itachi l’avait harnaché de la tête aux pieds de bouées de toutes tailles. Il y en avait tellement qu’on ne voyait que sa tête dépasser. Le maître-nageur avait failli mourir de rire en le voyant arriver, et lui serait sûrement mort de honte s’il n’avait pas eu des cours particuliers. 

Itachi avait carrément payé un maître-nageur expressément pour lui et réservé la piscine municipale pour ses heures de cours. Personne ne pouvait donc assister à son humiliation. Lors des premiers cours, Itachi était resté prés du bassin, se rongeant les ongles d’angoisse en surveillant l’évolution de son cadet. Sasuke avait alors eu l’idée saugrenue d’éternuer pendant qu’il flottait dans le bassin, toujours enroulé dans ses trop nombreuses bouées. 

Itachi n’avait fait qu’un bond vers le maître-nageur. Il l’avait poussé dans l’eau sans ménagement en lui hurlant d’aller chercher Sasuke qui était en train de se noyer. Après cet épisode, le maître-nageur s’était fâché et avait tout bonnement interdit à l’aîné d’assister aux cours. Bizarrement, loin de son frère, et sans ses bouées, Sasuke avait progressé bien plus vite, pour la plus grande joie de son instructeur. 

La porte s’ouvrit brutalement dans son dos, attirant son attention sur un blond rouge et essoufflé qui lui tendit des sacs plastiques en disant :   
\- Y’a tout ! J’ai fait aussi vite que... possible ! Pfff... J’en peux plus !   
Attrapant le sac, Sasuke s’empressa de l’ouvrir pour en vérifier le contenu et, satisfait, il agrippa le bras de son majordome en disant :   
\- Tu vas m’aider, on ira plus vite à deux, et il y en a que je ne peux pas atteindre seul ! Monsieur le sauvage !

Naruto soupira lourdement, fatigué de ses courses effrénées, mais conscient de sa part de responsabilité dans l’état actuel de son amant, le suivit dans la salle de bain. Et puis qui sait... peut-être réussirait-il à transformer cette séance de maquillage en quelque chose de plus... charnel. Ses pensées durent être évidentes puisqu’il reçut un regard noir lourd de reproches et d’avertissements qui étouffa net ses espoirs. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au chapitre cinq : Sorties en groupe. Première partie.   
> “Tout ça c’est de ta faute !”.   
> “ La tonsure ne t’irai pas. Mais la robe...”   
> “ Il faut lui faire un lavement tout de suite !”  
> “Donc selon cette logique, tous les milliardaires ont des mini-pénis.”


	5. Sorties en groupe. Première partie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tout ça c’est de ta faute !”.   
> “ La tonsure ne t’irai pas. Mais la robe...”   
> “ Il faut lui faire un lavement tout de suite !”  
> “Donc selon cette logique, tous les milliardaires ont des mini-pénis.”

Debout devant le jacuzzi, Itachi s’assurait une ultime fois que la profondeur du bassin ne dépassait pas les quatre-vingt huit centimètres exigés. Pourquoi quatre-vingt huit centimètres très exactement ? Parce que c’était la longueur exacte des jambes de Sasuke, depuis la plante de ses pieds jusqu’à ses hanches. Ce qui était, de son point de vue, largement suffisant pour faire trempette. Plus serait bien trop dangereux. 

Apercevant son cadet arriver d’un pas tranquille, soigneusement enveloppé dans un peignoir blanc, il se dirigea vers lui et l’alpagua :   
\- Surtout ne t’inquiètes pas ! J’ai fait vérifier le niveau de la piscine, et c’est juste la bonne profondeur. Je reste tout près, et si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit, surtout tu sors ! Fais bien attention à ne pas mettre la tête sous l’eau hein ! Tu est sûr que tu ne veux pas ta bouée ? Je l’ai emmenée, juste au cas où et j’ai vraiment bien fait. 

A ces mots, Itachi sorti un objet d’un jaune criard, parfaitement identifiable. Souriant légèrement pour masquer son incrédulité (son frère avait gardé cette chose ?), Sasuke lui répondit :   
\- Ça va aller, ne t’inquiètes pas. Je vais juste m’asseoir et discuter avec cette fille. Comment elle s’appelle déjà ?   
\- Shion, répondit Naruto d’une voix calme.

La jeune femme choisit ce moment pour apparaître. D’un pas sautillant, elle s’approcha du bachelor et le salua d’une voix cristalline.   
\- Bonjour Sasuke.   
\- Bonjour Shion.   
\- Tu es prêt ?   
\- Tout à fait. 

D’un même geste, les deux jeunes gens ôtèrent leurs peignoirs, Naruto les récupérant immédiatement, et se dirigèrent vers le bassin, objet de toutes les angoisses d’Itachi. D’un œil calculateur, Naruto détailla rapidement la silhouette fine de son amant, s’assurant que plus une seule marque de leurs activités nocturnes n’était visible. Il leur avait fallu pas moins d’une heure, à eux deux, sans distraction aucune, pour recouvrir de fond de teint chacun des hématomes et traces suspectes couvrant le corps pâle. 

Puis, une fois sûr que plus rien n’était perceptible, ni bleus, ni fond de teint, Sasuke s’était littéralement aspergé de laque, vidant les vingt bombes que Naruto avait été acheter en catastrophe. Quand ce dernier, surpris, lui avait demandé pour quelles raisons il faisait ça, le brun lui avait rapidement expliqué que c’était pour être absolument certain que le maquillage tiendrait même dans l’eau chaude du jacuzzi. 

D’un coup d’œil et avec un sourire entendu, avant qu’il ne pénètre dans l’eau, il rassura son amant qui l’interrogea silencieusement du regard. Un mouvement près de Naruto attira son attention sur Itachi qui lui mit d’autorité une bouée jaune avec une tête de canard entre les bras et lui dit d’un ton solennel :   
\- Toi, tu restes là. S’il y a le moindre problème tu y vas et tu me récupères Sasuke ! C’est clair ?   
Naruto opina du chef, serrant dans ses bras la fameuse bouée, surpris de recevoir un tel ordre. Sasuke n’avait rien à craindre dans un simple jacuzzi !

Tout en s’installant dans la piscine, assez loin de sa prétendante pour éviter tout contact physique indésirable, Sasuke vit du coin de l’œil Itachi pousser Naruto plus prés du bassin tout en restant lui-même soigneusement éloigné de l’endroit supposé dangereux. Un pied se glissant le long de sa jambe lui rappela la présence d’une menace en bikini tout prés de lui et il se concentra à nouveau sur celle-ci, s’écartant du pied inquisiteur au passage. 

Naruto pour sa part ne comprenait pas trop ce qui était en train de se passer exactement. Il voyait bien Sasuke et Shion qui discutaient tranquillement dans le bassin, et même s’il sentait que son amant n’était pas très à l’aise, il mettait plus ça sur le compte de la proximité physique de l’une de ces dindes gloussantes comme il les appelait que sur autre chose. Par contre, il ne comprenait nullement l’intérêt de la bouée qu’il tenait entre ses mains. Et encore moins l’attitude d’Itachi. 

Ce dernier se tenait derrière lui, littéralement accroché à lui, ses deux mains agrippant l’arrière de sa veste. Tendant l’oreille, il l’entendit marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante :   
\- Attention... glissade... noyade... Hydrocution...   
A ce dernier mot, il sentit le jeune chef d’entreprise se tendre soudainement et lui demander d’un ton anxieux :   
\- A quelle heure Sasuke a-t-il finit son repas ? 

Réfléchissant à toute allure, Naruto répondit :   
\- Il était midi et demi.   
\- Et quelle heure est-il maintenant ?   
Un coup d’œil à sa montre et le majordome renseigna son interlocuteur :   
\- Trois heures. 

Les marmonnements reprirent dans son dos :   
\- Trois heures... Donc deux heures et demi. C’est bon, le risque est minime.   
Puis ils devinrent inintelligibles avant de disparaître totalement. Un éclat de rire ramena son attention sur le couple qui faisait trempette. Il croisa le regard désespéré de son amant et lui fit un sourire encourageant, se promettant de lui changer les idées le soir même. 

Pourquoi ne l’emmènerait-il pas au cinéma ? Il avait entendu parler d’un film d’action qui le tentait bien. Pourquoi ne pas y aller ensemble ? Kiba leur prêterait sa moto et son casque sans problème. Le plus difficile serait de sortir discrètement de la propriété. Mais pour ça, il suffirait d’attendre que tout le monde soit endormi, et ne pas faire de bruit. Oui, c’était une excellente idée. Il la proposerait à son amant dés la fin de son rendez-vous. 

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne prêta pas attention à ce qui se passait devant lui. Aussi fut-il surpris quand il sentit une goutte d’eau l’atteindre. Reportant son attention sur le couple, il aperçut la demoiselle qui éclaboussait Sasuke en riant. Le bachelor se contenta de détourner la tête pour éviter la gerbe d’eau. Naruto n’eut pas le temps de s’amuser de la situation qu’il se trouva soudainement propulsé vers l’avant. 

\- Vas-y ! Il va attraper une otite ! Ramène-le moi tout de suite ! Je suis sûr que j’ai vu une goutte d’eau lui rentrer dans l’oreille !  
Le ton péremptoire et légèrement affolé d’Itachi lui parvint alors que, déséquilibré, il tentait de se rattraper à quelque chose pour éviter la chute. Malheureusement pour lui, les éclaboussures précédentes avaient rendues le sol glissant et Naruto dérapa. Il eut beau battre des bras, la bouée canard jaune accrochée à l’un d’eux, rien n’y fit, et il atterrit sans la moindre grâce dans le bassin, aspergeant encore plus ses occupants. 

\- Espèce d’incompétent ! Tu vas le tuer ! Tu essayes de le tuer, je le vois bien ! Ne t’inquiètes pas Sasuke ! Je vais te sauver !   
Totalement paniqué, Itachi arracha littéralement la perche du preneur de son, et la tendit vers son cadet. Hélas, la perche était trop courte et n’atteignait même pas le rebord du bassin. Désespéré, il tenta le tout pour le tout. Pas question qu’il laisse son petit frère chéri mourir noyé dans un jacuzzi à cause de deux blonds stupides ! 

S'agrippant à l’un des piliers en pierre soutenant le toit de la pergola, il s’étira autant que possible et tendit à nouveau la perche vers Sasuke en lui hurlant :   
\- Accroche toi à la perche Sasuke, je vais te remonter !! Accroches toi !   
Autour de lui, l’équipe de tournage le regarda avec étonnement. La plupart des membres de celle-ci semblaient clairement hésiter à rire ouvertement de peur de se faire prendre à parti par le jeune homme, légèrement hystérique, qui semblait croire que le bachelor était aux portes de la mort par noyade. 

Dans le bassin, Naruto hallucinait. C’était Itachi ça ? Le froid et calme Itachi ? Bon ok, il l’avait vu somnambule, avec un pyjama improbable. Mais jamais il n’aurait imaginer le voir complètement paniqué. Et ce juste parce que son petit frère chéri et adoré était légèrement mouillé. Prés de lui, il vit Sasuke sortir tranquillement du jaccuzzi, et se diriger d’un pas, tout aussi tranquille, vers son aîné. Celui-ci lâcha la perche et le poteau pour lui sauter littéralement dessus.

Attrapant la tête de son cadet, Itachi examina de prés l’oreille atteinte par les éclaboussures, puis l’autre et hurla :  
\- Amenez moi des cotons tiges ! Et une poire ! Il faut lui faire un lavement tout de suite ! Sinon c’est l’otite ! Et il pourrait devenir sourd ! VITE !!!!!   
Tout en invectivant l’équipe autour de lui, le jeune chef d’entreprise avait entreprit de sécher le bachelor avec une serviette. 

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa faire, sachant qu’il était inutile de lutter contre Itachi dans ces moments là. Tant qu’il ne serait pas absolument certain que tout était en ordre, son aîné ne le lâcherait pas d’une semelle. Alors, autant en finir au plus vite. Il se retrouva donc assis sur une chaise, son frère s’activant autour de lui, armé d’une boite de coton tiges et d’une poire amenée par il ne savait qui. 

Dans le bassin, Naruto observait incrédule l’agitation du plus vieux des deux frères.   
\- Et moi alors ? s’offusqua Shion prés de lui. Mon rendez-vous en tête à tête ?   
\- Je crois que c’est mort, l’informa le majordome non sans une certaine satisfaction.   
\- Ça c’est certain ! Tonna Itachi qui avait tout entendu. Pas question que Sasuke ne remette un orteil dans ce bassin. Vous n’aviez qu’à faire attention à ce que vous faites ! On ne s’amuse pas à éclabousser les gens comme ça, mademoiselle ! 

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il entraîna Sasuke à sa suite, retournant vers la maison et leurs appartements. En son for intérieur, Sasuke hurla de soulagement. Enfin, il allait avoir un après-midi tranquille ! Il comptait bien rester dans la suite, faire une sieste aussi sûrement, et lire un bon bouquin. Il eut un sourire en voyant son majordome sortir du jacuzzi, la bouée ridicule toujours accrochée à son bras, ses vêtements trempés lui collant au corps. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le brun fit clairement comprendre au blond de le rejoindre dés que possible. Tant qu’à faire, autant profiter de la compagnie de son amant, non ? 

~oOo~

Sasuke soupira lourdement en attendant que ses prétendantes viennent le rejoindre. Dieu qu’il n’aimait pas ça ! Il avait des fourmis dans les jambes à force de rester debout bien droit prés de la table où étaient posées les roses qu’il devait distribuer aux heureuses élues. Ce soir signait la fin des rendez-vous en tête à tête et demain il commencerait une longue et pénible série de rendez-vous en groupe ! Pire, ça allait être à lui de choisir les activités et les demoiselles qu’il emmènerait avec lui. 

Autant dire qu’Itachi avait déjà tout prévu... Ce qui ne lui laissait pas voix au chapitre évidemment, à moins d’âpres négociations. Déjà ce soir, il avait dû batailler ferme pour pouvoir garder Haku, son frère soutenant que la brunette n’avait rien à faire dans l’aventure. Mais il avait finalement eu gain de cause, non sans mal, et c’était finalement Shizune et Ayame qui allaient dégager le plancher le soir même. 

C’était pour cette raison qu’il était là, debout à côté d’une table sur laquelle trônaient des roses rouges, à attendre ces demoiselles. En les entendant arriver, il se fit la remarque qu’elles manquaient vraiment de discrétion. Un troupeau de rhinocéros en rut serait plus discret, il en était certain ! Sasuke jeta un coup d’œil vers Itachi qui était assis dans un coin de l’autre côté des caméras et discutait avec Orochimaru. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard concupiscent que le producteur posa sur son aîné. Il n’aimait pas ça... pas ça du tout... 

\- Bonsoir Sasuke !   
La salutation mielleuse et unanime sortit le bachelor de ces dames de ses pensées, l’obligeant à porter son attention sur ses prétendantes. D’un sourire affable il répondit à leur bonsoir et les regarda s’installer sur les chaises prévues à cet effet. Il se retint de grimacer devant les tenues supposément classes et glamours de certaines d’entres elles. Franchement, les amateurs du bon goût devaient se faire des cheveux blancs devant un tel étalage de couleurs, froufrous, dentelles et autres strass. 

Naruto, dans sa plus belle livrée, annonça d’un ton professionnel le début de la cérémonie et comme à chaque fois expliqua le déroulement de celle-ci.   
\- Sasuke va vous appeler chacune à votre tour. A l’appel de votre prénom, vous vous lèverez et viendrez vous placer face à lui, sur la croix blanche au sol. Là, vous attendrez que Sasuke vous explique sa décision et, s’il vous a choisi, il vous remettra une rose. Quand vous aurez votre rose, vous retournerez vous asseoir à votre place. S’il ne vous remet pas de rose, alors vous êtes éliminées de l’aventure et vous devez quitter la pièce immédiatement. Vous aurez une heure pour quitter la propriété. 

Se reculant, le majordome assista en silence à l’installation de celles qui espéraient décrocher la fleur rouge, symbole de passion et de nouvelle chance pour conquérir le cœur de leur prince charmant. Si certaines d’entre elles arrivaient à masquer parfaitement leur impatience ou leur angoisse, d’autres trépignaient presque sur leur chaise. Seule Haku semblait sereine, enfin serein, se corrigea mentalement le blond, ce qui l’enragea. Il était malheureusement, de son humble avis, certain que le travesti recevrait une rose ce soir. 

Immobile, droit et impassible, Naruto regarda les jeunes femmes apprêtées, se présenter une à une devant son amant. Ce dernier leur souriait à chacune, leur disait quelques mots, souvent les mêmes, puis leur donnait une rose. Il avait l’air d’un parfait gentleman, poli et bien élevé. Un véritable prince... Pas étonnant qu’elles craquent toutes. Mais ce prince n’était qu’à lui, et il ne comptait pas le partager avec l’une d’entre elles, ni personne d’ailleurs... 

Shizune et Ayame acceptèrent leur élimination avec honneur, quittant la pièce sans faire d’esclandre, même si Shizune trébucha et s’étala de tout son long dans l’allée menant à la limousine chargée de la ramener chez elle. Naruto dut se mordre l’intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire, échangeant un regard complice avec Sasuke qui n’avait rien raté de la scène.

Et dire que sans cette foutue cérémonie, ils seraient tous les deux dans une salle obscure à se partager des pop-corn devant un bon film d’action. Naruto contint difficilement un soupir désabusé. Quand il avait suggéré à Sasuke de filer à l’anglaise pour aller au cinéma, celui-ci avait approuvé sans hésitation. Mais la dure réalité les avait rattrapé en la personne d’Itachi débarquant dans la chambre de son cadet pour discuter avec lui du choix des prétendantes le soir même. 

Heureusement, ils étaient simplement en train de discuter, entièrement vêtus et chacun installé dans un fauteuil. L’intervention du plus âgé des deux bruns avait coupé court à leur projet, mais Sasuke avait promis à Naruto que ce n’était que partie remise, Kiba ayant déjà accepté de leur prêter sa moto. Le majordome comptait bien kidnapper le beau brun un soir de la semaine, n’en déplaise aux prétendantes et à la production. 

Enfin la dernière rose fut distribuée et la cérémonie prit fin, libérant Sasuke de ses obligations de bachelor. Rapidement, il rejoignit son frère et le tira par le bras pour l’entraîner loin d’Orochimaru. Surpris, Naruto vit le regard assassin que posa son amant sur le producteur, mais il comprit ce qui avait tant déplu à Sasuke quand le quinquagénaire se lécha vicieusement les lèvres en matant sans vergogne le postérieur d’Itachi. 

Partagé entre dégoût et amusement, l’employé de maison suivit les deux frères, plaignant mentalement son patron, qui allait avoir bien du mal à approcher Itachi avec un gardien comme Sasuke pour le surveiller. Finalement, ils n’étaient pas frères pour rien ces deux-là ! Ceci dit, il comprenait les réticences de son amant. Orochimaru n’était pas vraiment un sex-symbol, ni l’homme le plus sain et équilibré du monde. 

La cinquantaine bien tassé, il avait légèrement abusé de la chirurgie esthétique et du botox, donnant à son visage un aspect étrange à mi-chemin entre Chucky et le Joker. Ses cheveux d’un noir pétrole, tout sauf naturel, étaient ridiculement longs pour un homme de son âge et, pire que tout, ils étaient gras. Naruto ignorait si c’était à cause du peu de soin que l’homme leur portait, ou au contraire, à cause des trop nombreux produits que ce dernier utilisait, ce qui à son humble avis était plus probable. 

Et que dire de son look ? Entre le maquillage digne de la Cage aux folles et les tenues extravagantes, c’était tout un poème. Des jupes, des robes, de grosses cordes en guise de ceintures, des slims vraiment très moulant, des pantalons pattes d’eph, on n’était pas loin du pire de la mode. Et le tout dans la couleur fétiche de l’homme : le violet ! Toutes les nuances de violet imaginables ! Jamais Naruto n’aurait cru qu’il existait autant de teintes dérivées d’une même couleur. 

\- Fais attention, je le sens pas ce type !   
\- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi. Il ne nous veut aucun mal, et il est plutôt aimable et cultivé. C’est appréciable de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu’un ayant autant de conversation.   
\- Je ne t'interdit pas de discuter avec lui, je te demande juste de faire attention. Il est louche !   
\- Pas du tout. Naruto, rassurez Sasuke. Orochimaru n’est pas louche, n’est-ce pas ? 

Sorti de ses pensées par la discussion entre les deux frères, Naruto sourit à Itachi et lui répondit :   
\- C’est un producteur, donc il faut s’en méfier, comme de tous ceux qui travaillent pour la télévision.   
Fier de sa réponse, il croisa le regard approbateur de son amant. Itachi leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha narquoisement, avant de s’enfermer dans sa chambre :   
\- Et c’est celui qui bosse pour la télévision qui dit ça.

~oOo~ 

Sasuke s’étira longuement dans le lit, un bâillement sonore accompagnant son geste. Il avait extrêmement bien dormi, et en plus il avait pu faire la grasse matinée ! Un coup d’œil à son téléphone lui apprit qu’il était presque midi, cette nouvelle le réjouissant particulièrement. Aujourd’hui était une journée “off”. Donc pas de tournage, pas d’obligations et surtout... pas de prétendantes ! Le bonheur en somme. Sa seule contrainte était de rester dans les limites de la propriété. 

Profitant du confort luxueux de sa couche, le jeune homme se fit le programme de sa journée de tranquillité. Premièrement, prendre un petit déjeuner copieux, puis aller se prendre un bon bouquin dans la bibliothèque de la demeure avant d’aller se promener dans le jardin. Il y trouverait bien un petit coin tranquille pour lire. Et ce soir, après un bon repas, il retrouverait son amant pour une nuit de débauche. 

D’ailleurs en parlant de ça, il fallait qu’il mette au point une technique pour inverser les rôles. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui, Naruto ne lui avait pas une seule fois laissé sa place de dominant. Et ça n’allait pas du tout ! Il était plus que temps de rappeler à ce blond de majordome que l’inversion des rôles faisait partie de leur marché ! A ce rythme, il allait finir par ne plus savoir se servir de sa virilité ! Il devait absolument reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il en allait de son honneur d’Uchiwa ! 

En attendant, il s’agissait d’éviter Naruto toute la journée, le temps de réfléchir à la question. Revigoré par son programme, Sasuke s’extirpa du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Rien ne valait une bonne douche pour se réveiller en douceur. Une fois lavé et détendu, il s’habilla rapidement et rejoignit le salon de la suite pour prendre le premier repas de la journée. 

Quelques heures plus tard, Sasuke enrageait seul dans sa chambre, en boxer dans un lit défait. Sa journée, qui s’annonçait tranquille et oisive, avait vite tourné à l’enfer. Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé. Tout en avalant son thé matinal, bien qu’il fut midi passé, le bachelor avait appris une excellente nouvelle : Naruto était de repos toute la journée, et donc absent de la propriété. Cela lui simplifiait grandement les choses pour l’éviter. 

Ravi, il avait englouti avec plus d’enthousiasme ses tartines grillées avant de grimacer fortement au goût si particulier de celles-ci. Désagréablement surpris, il n’avait pu s’empêcher de maugréer contre Kiba qui avait osé lui donner du pain de seigle et de la confiture de tomates vertes.   
\- Kiba est lui aussi en repos, c’est donc moi qui me chargerais de nos repas. Je croyais que tu aimais ça ? 

Sasuke n’avait pu que tenter de se rattraper tant bien que mal aux branches, sous l’œil étonné d’Itachi. Après avoir bafouillé des excuses, aussi pathétiques les unes que les autres, il avait finalement décidé de fuir courageusement. L’annonce de la défection de Kiba amenait quelques nuages menaçant sur son programme. Mais rien d’insurmontable. Il avait l’habitude des repas de son frère, il y survivrait une journée supplémentaire. 

Mais il aurait du se douter que ce n’était là que le début d’une succession d’événements indésirables, qui transformerait sa supposée journée de paix en véritable cauchemar. La suite le lui prouva. Quelques minutes plus tard, en allant à la bibliothèque, il avait croisé Hinata. Poliment, il l’avait salué d’un signe de tête. A sa grande surprise, la jeune femme s’était carrément évanouie sous son nez. Inquiet, il s’était précipité vers elle. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à être directement responsable de la mort de l’une de ses prétendantes... 

Après avoir constaté, non sans un certain soulagement, que la harpiste était bel et bien vivante, il s’apprêtait à prévenir les secours quand un poids soudain s’était abattu sur son dos. Par réflexe, il envoya voler son agresseur par dessus son épaule, l’étalant sur le tapis du couloir, l'assommant au passage. A peine eut-il le temps d’identifier Shion, qu’un grand cri hystérique l’avait fait fuir vers la bibliothèque. Il aurait reconnu ce cri n’importe où... C’était celui d’une bande de folles furieuses bien décidées à lui sauter dessus. 

En chemin, il avait croisé Haku et, sans réfléchir, il l’avait embarqué dans sa course folle. La porte de la bibliothèque avait claqué avant que les deux fuyards ne s’y adosse de tout leur poids, priant pour qu’aucune de leurs poursuivantes ne viennent les chercher ici.   
\- Je venais te prévenir, haleta Haku. Shion, Karin et Anko ont décidé de te tendre un piège avec l’aide d’Hinata. 

Sasuke hocha la tête et souffla :   
\- J’ai vu oui... Mais attend... réalisa-t-il brusquement. Hinata est évanouie, Shion assommée... Donc, elles ne sont que deux à nous courser ?   
Haku acquiesça gravement.   
\- La vache.... Elles font autant de bordel qu’une dizaine de filles réunies... Et crois moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Je suis capable de te dire combien de filles me courent après rien qu’aux bruits qu’elles font.

Cette remarque avait fait beaucoup rire Haku et, hélas dévoilée leur position à l’ennemi. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient sorti de la bibliothèque par l’une des fenêtre, remerciant le ciel d’être au rez-de-chaussée. Ensemble, ils avaient couru à perdre haleine jusqu’au bois bordant la propriété, pour finalement se laisser tomber dans l’herbe fraîche d’une clairière.   
\- Tu fais ça souvent ? réussit à demander Haku après plusieurs minutes à reprendre son souffle. 

\- Moins maintenant, mais au collège et au lycée je faisais ça trois fois par jours, minimum.   
Devant l’air choqué de son ami, Sasuke expliqua :   
\- Elles savaient où j’habitais, et faisaient le pied de grue devant chez moi tous les matins. Je devais courir jusqu’à l’école pour ne pas me faire violer dans une ruelle. Le soir, c’était la même, mais dans l’autre sens. Et le midi, elles remettaient ça. Heureusement, elles n’ont jamais trouvé où j’allais manger, sinon ça aurait été encore pire. 

\- Je n’aimerai pas être à ta place, avoua Haku.   
\- On s’y fait... Et il parait que c’est bon pour la santé de faire du sport.  
Haku sourit à la remarque dite sur un ton ironique, et la journée aurait pu se poursuivre dans cette paix, enfin, trouvée, si Ino et Temari n’avaient pas soudainement surgit dans la clairière. Visiblement, elles furent surprises de trouver leur bachelor en ces lieux, mais bien vite elles furent furieuses de le trouver en présence d’Haku, l’une de leur rivale. 

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient donc repiqué un sprint, pour cette fois sauver Haku des griffes vengeresses des deux jeunes femmes. Finalement, ils atterrirent dans les cuisines où ils trouvèrent Itachi en compagnie d’Orochimaru. L’aîné des deux frères expliquait au producteur comment faire un gâteau à la carotte et au gingembre. Et si le cuisinier amateur était très concentré sur sa recette, son élève l’était bien plus par son professeur que par ses explications. 

Sasuke avait rapidement mis fin aux piètres tentatives d’approches d’Orochimaru en l’accusant de ne pas surveiller les candidates durant leur journée de repos.   
\- Mais enfin Monsieur Uchiwa, elles sont libres de faire ce qu’elles veulent durant cette journée. Elles doivent juste rester dans les limites de la propriété. C’est leur seule obligation. Tout comme vous.   
\- Alors, dites-moi pourquoi j’ai vu trois d’entre elles passer le portail ? De plus, je les ai surprises quelques minutes auparavant qui parlaient d’aller faire du shopping en ville. 

Orochimaru avait froncé les sourcils avant de prendre congé pour régler ce petit problème, qui était un odieux mensonge. Laissé seul avec Haku et Itachi, Sasuke les avait attrapé chacun par un bras et les avait entraîné dans leur suite, seul endroit absolument sûr de cette fichue maison. Si Haku s’était laissé faire sans trop protester, Itachi avait râlé tant et plus sur son précieux gâteau qui allait être irrémédiablement perdu. 

Une fois dans la suite, Itachi lança un regard entendu en direction d’Haku, regard auquel Sasuke avait répondu de la même manière. Haku assista non sans une certaine fascination au dialogue muet entre les deux frères, comprenant que sa présence dans leur suite en était le sujet principal. Finalement, Sasuke avait eu gain de cause, et Itachi lui avait placidement demandé s’il restait manger avec eux.   
\- Ce sera avec joie, répondit-il poliment. 

Le repas et le reste de la journée s’était très bien déroulé. Itachi et Haku avaient rapidement sympathisé et les trois jeunes hommes avaient longuement discuté de tout et de rien, plaisantant allègrement sur bien des sujets. Haku avait finalement pris congé après le dîner, rejoignant, non sans une certaine appréhension, le dortoir qu’il partageait avec Hinata et Konan; laissant ses deux hôtes entre eux. 

\- Je comprend que tu l’apprécies, c’est une jeune femme charmante, cultivée et bien élevée... commença Itachi. Mais franchement... Tu ne la trouves pas un peu... comment dire...   
\- Plate ? Suggéra Sasuke.   
Itachi sourit doucement avant d'acquiescer. Sasuke haussa les épaules, et répondit :   
\- Je ne suis pas fan des gros seins. 

\- Certes, mais là, elle n’a rien de rien... Une vraie planche à pain, remarqua Itachi.   
Sasuke pouffa doucement avant de rétorquer moqueusement :   
\- C’est vrai que toi tu les aimes bien fournie sur le sujet. Rappelle moi le tour de poitrine de miss blondasse ? 85A ? Et celui de miss gros-nez ? Ça existe les bonnets négatifs ?   
Un coussin atterrit en plein sur son visage, l’interrompant dans son énumération. 

\- Moi au moins, j’ai eu des relations suffisamment sérieuses pour que je te les présente. Toi, si je n’avais pas eu des échos, je te croirais encore puceau.   
\- J’ai l’intention de me faire moine, répliqua Sasuke.   
Itachi éclata de rire, lâchant entre deux respirations :   
\- La tonsure ne t’irai pas, mais la robe... 

Il n’eut pas l’occasion de finir sa phrase, Sasuke se jetant sur lui pour le faire taire. Les deux frères entamèrent alors une bataille où les coussins volèrent, les rideaux devinrent boucliers, et les tapis glissèrent traîtreusement sous les pieds des combattants.   
\- C’est bon, tu as gagné !!! Abdiqua Itachi alors que Sasuke le maintenait fermement au sol et le chatouillait sans vergogne. 

Ravi et victorieux, Sasuke se releva et aida son aîné à se remettre debout. Ensemble, ils s'installèrent devant la télé et se régalèrent du dernier Disney sorti. Finalement, Itachi décida d’aller se coucher et, après avoir conseillé à Sasuke de faire de même, rejoignit sa chambre. Après quelques minutes à zapper et constater qu’il n’y avait vraiment rien de bien, Sasuke imita son frère et alla s’enfermer dans sa chambre. 

Une bonne douche plus tard, le jeune homme s'étonna de n’avoir toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Naruto. Pas qu’il y ait beaucoup pensé dans la journée, mais quand même... Il était surpris que son majordome ne soit pas déjà là, à le harceler. Il tendit la main vers son portable avant de réaliser qu’il n’avait même pas son numéro. Il faudrait qu’il le lui demande... Minute ! A quoi était-il en train de penser au juste là ? 

Demander son numéro à Naruto ? C’était définitivement une très mauvaise idée ! Celui-ci risquait de le prendre comme une invitation à poursuivre leur relation, purement sexuelle il tenait à le rappeler, après le tournage. Et il n’en était pas question. Il ne voulait pas d’une relation plus poussée que celle qu’ils avaient déjà. Reposant son téléphone sur la table de nuit et faisant taire la petite voix qui lui soufflait que ce n’était pas beau de mentir, encore moins à soi-même, Sasuke se coucha et entreprit de s’endormir. 

Hélas, une heure plus tard, il ne dormait toujours pas. Pire ! A force de laisser ses pensées dériver, il en était venu à penser à son amant et à s'échauffer tout seul. Il était donc seul... et excité, et loin, très loin, de trouver le sommeil réparateur auquel il aspirait. Sasuke hésita, tenta de s’endormir en vain, avant de finalement se résigner à glisser sa main gauche dans son boxer pour se soulager. Et l’enfer s'abattit sur lui. 

Le lendemain matin, Naruto tomba des nues quand il fut accueilli par un bachelor particulièrement énervé qui lui hurla un “Tout ça, c’est de ta faute !” avant de quitter la suite en claquant la porte. La mine surprise d’Itachi ne le soulagea qu’à moitié, au moins il n’était pas le seul à avoir raté un épisode. Ne lui restait plus qu’à faire cracher le morceau au bachelor de ses dames. Et dire qu’il lui avait manqué hier, et qu’il s’était inquiété de savoir si Sasuke survivait sans lui pour le protéger de ses prétendantes... Pourquoi s’entichait-il toujours de mecs au caractère pas possible ? 

De son côté Sasuke fulminait. Et dire qu’hier matin il avait espéré une journée tranquille. Et au final, il avait dû... il avait été obligé de... Hurlant mentalement d’horreur, il commença son enchaînement de capoeira, bien décidé à oublier. Oui, il devait à tout prix oublier ! Oublier qu’hier soir, au fond de son lit, la rencontre entre popol et marie-cinq-doigts n’avait pas été suffisante pour le satisfaire. Oublier que pour atteindre le nirvana, il avait aussi dû utiliser sa main droite... et pas pour aider sa main gauche... mais bel et bien pour se... Un cri rageur lui échappa alors que le mot tabou se formait dans son esprit ! 

~oOo~ 

\- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, commença Tsunade debout face aux candidates toutes réunies dans le hall. Aujourd’hui, commencent les activités en groupe. Sasuke, votre bachelor, a lui-même formé les groupes et choisi les activités.   
Un murmure appréciateur et impatient parcourut l’assemblée de jeunes femmes. Sasuke, debout aux côtés de Tsunade, retint un sourire machiavélique. 

Itachi avait choisi les activités, et Sasuke avait dû batailler ferme pour former les groupes qu’il voulait, son frère ayant déjà une idée bien précise de qui devait faire quoi. Mais Sasuke, grâce à Haku, connaissait les points faibles des candidates et comptait bien les exploiter autant que possible. Il avait donc formé les groupes en fonction de ces informations, bien décidé à se venger de ces folles furieuses qui étaient prêtes à tout pour lui passer la corde au cou. 

\- Pour l’activité d’aujourd’hui, poursuivit Tsunade, je vais appeler celles d’entre vous qui accompagneront Sasuke lors d’une activité assez sportive. Je ne peux que vous conseiller de mettre une tenue confortable et des chaussures de sport.   
La majorité des candidates froncèrent les sourcils, certaines grimacèrent même, visiblement peu enclines à suer sang et eau dans un exercice qui ne les mettrait sûrement pas en valeur. 

\- Tenten, appela Tsunade imperturbable, Konan, Karin, Anko et Haku. Vous avez une heure pour vous préparer. Dans une heure, vous devrez vous trouver ici même, et une limousine vous emmènera sur le lieu prévu pour cet après-midi en compagnie du bachelor.  
Une fois la sentence proclamée, Tsunade tourna les talons et rejoignit Orochimaru qui observait la scène derrière les caméras en compagnie d’Itachi. 

Toujours à sa place, Sasuke jubila intérieurement en observant les réactions des heureuses élues. Si Haku et Tenten semblaient se réjouir, les trois autres ne semblaient pas emballées par l’idée de faire du sport... quel que soit ledit sport. Savourant d’avance la douce vengeance qui l’attendait, le jeune homme rejoignit finalement son frère avant d’aller dans leur suite pour se préparer lui aussi. Contrairement à ses prétendantes, lui savait ce qui l’attendait et il avait hâte d’y être, regrettant simplement que Naruto ne puisse pas l’accompagner. 

Il n’appréciait que moyennement le fait que pour ces activités, Itachi et Orochimaru aient décidé qu’il n’avait pas besoin de chaperon. Pas qu’il soit fondamentalement contre l’idée, mais se retrouver totalement seul avec les candidates ne l’enthousiasmait pas plus que ça. C’était d’ailleurs pour cette raison qu’il avait décidé de prendre Haku à chaque fois. Pas question d’affronter ces pintades en solitaire !

Deux heures plus tard, Sasuke se retenait difficilement de rire aux éclats. L’activité du jour était pourtant extrêmement simple, de son point de vue : une balade en VTT dans les bois et un parcours d’accrobranche. Rien de bien sorcier. Tenten, en short bleu et débardeur noir, s’éclatait comme une folle, s’amusant à sortir du chemin tout tracé pour pimenter l’exercice. Anko et Konan, elles aussi en short et débardeur, suivaient sagement le sentier tout en faisant la conversation, s’extasiant occasionnellement sur les rares animaux qu’ils croisèrent. 

En tête de file, Sasuke et Haku alternaient entre suivre le chemin et suivre Tenten dans ses acrobaties cyclistes. De temps en temps, ils se joignaient à la conversation des deux autres demoiselles, ou les renseignaient sur tel ou tel animal vaguement aperçu au loin. Mais ce qui causait l’hilarité de Sasuke n’était rien de tout ceci, mais bel et bien la dernière de ses prétendantes qui pédalait : Karin. 

Déjà, quand il l’avait vu arriver, il n’avait pu retenir un rictus moqueur. Tsunade leur avait bien précisé de prévoir une tenue sportive. Mais visiblement la jeune femme ne connaissait pas ce mot. Sinon jamais elle n’aurait mis un t-shirt si décolleté que le simple fait de lever les bras faisait sortir sa poitrine à l’air libre, ni une jupe si courte que le simple fait de marcher dévoilait le fond de sa culotte... qui était un string comme il le constata dés que la jeune femme se pencha pour monter en voiture. 

La seule bonne chose dans sa tenue était les chaussures. C’était bel et bien des basket, mais des basket à semelles compensées, et d’un rose tellement flashy qu’il était sûr de la retrouver même dans l’obscurité la plus totale. Bref, Karin n’avait absolument pas la tenue adéquate pour le programme de l’après-midi. Et Sasuke jubilait intérieurement en songeant à la vengeance qu’il aurait aujourd’hui même pour l’horrible séance photo qu’elle lui avait fait subir. 

Karin était devenue littéralement livide en voyant les VTT et en comprenant qu’ils allaient s’en servir. Et très vite, tous avaient compris pour quelle raison. Elle ne savait pas faire du vélo. Pas du tout. Résultat, elle se traînait lamentablement en queue de peloton, râlant tant et plus sur cette foutue machine infernale qui n’était pas suffisamment intelligente pour avancer toute seule. Ses marmonnements étaient régulièrement entrecoupés de cris; plus ou moins stridents, selon si elle avait évité la chute de justesse ou si, au contraire, elle était bel et bien tombée. 

Autant dire que Sasuke se régala, savourant sa vengeance avec délectation. Quand le petit groupe arriva enfin sur le site de l’accrobranche, ils déposèrent les vélos et se dirigèrent vers le stand pour s’équiper.   
\- M’attendez pas surtout, hein !   
L’injonction rageuse attira leur attention vers la nouvelle venue, Karin. Sasuke dissimula son fou rire dans une quinte de toux, Haku se plaqua les mains devant la bouche pour étouffer le sien, mais Anko et Konan ne se génèrent pas pour se moquer ouvertement de leur infortunée camarade. 

Seule Tenten se précipita au secours de la jeune femme, un sourire difficilement contenu aux lèvres. Il fallait avouer que Karin offrait un bien triste spectacle. Couverte de boue, des feuilles dans les cheveux, son t-shirt déchiré par endroits et des marques de griffures couvrant ses bras et ses jambes, elle poussait son VTT en marchant à côté, ayant visiblement renoncé à tenir en équilibre dessus. 

Après que Tenten ait réussi à rendre Karin un peu plus présentable, à grand renfort d’eau et de lingettes, le groupe s’équipa pour attaquer la seconde partie de l’activité. Solidement harnaché, Sasuke entama la montée de l’échelle, jeta un coup d’œil à Haku qui le suivait, et s’engagea sans attendre sur le pont suspendu. Il ne fallait pas passer à plusieurs sur les obstacles, il devait donc avoir franchit le premier pour que les autres puissent passer à leur tour. 

Arrivé sur la passerelle entre deux épreuves, il se retourna pour voir où en était Haku et les filles. Et il faillit éclater, à nouveau, de rire. Accrochée à l’échelle, à mi-hauteur, Anko pleurait comme une hystérique, sanglotant qu’elle avait le vertige et que c’était beaucoup trop haut pour elle. Toujours au sol, Tenten tentait de calmer la demoiselle en détresse, lui assurant qu’il n’y avait aucun risque et que tout irait bien, lui conseillant aussi de ne surtout pas regarder en bas. 

\- Trop tard !! hurla Anko en proie à une crise de panique phénoménale.   
L’un des surveillants de l’endroit se précipita et aida la candidate éplorée à redescendre sur la terre ferme. Dés qu’elle eut mis le pied au sol, Anko se pendit au cou de son sauveur, inondant l’épaule de celui-ci de larmes. Ce dernier l’entraîna vers la buvette, l’éloignant définitivement des arbres et des échelles. 

Anko partie, Tenten grimpa aisément jusqu’à rejoindre la passerelle, vite imitée par Konan puis Karin qui ne manqua pas de se moquer de sa comparse. Haku avançait doucement sur le pont de singe, peu rassuré par les mouvements de balancier des planches sur lesquelles il posait les pieds. Le voyant ainsi, Sasuke l’encouragea :   
\- Vas-y doucement, un pied après l’autre. Ne regarde pas en bas ! Regarde moi ! C’est bien ! Tu t’en sors super bien ! 

Petit à petit, Haku avança jusqu’à finalement rejoindre Sasuke qui le réceptionna sur la passerelle.   
\- Ça va aller ? s’enquit ce dernier.   
\- Oui, je ne m’attendais pas à ce que se soit si haut, mais ça va aller, le rassura le jeune homme travesti.   
\- On continue alors ?   
Haku hocha la tête, et Sasuke s’engagea sans attendre sur l’obstacle suivant. 

Tenten rejoignit Haku sur la passerelle, et ensemble ils admirèrent la grâce du bachelor qui évoluait sur le fil tendu comme un funambule. Dans leur dos, Konan avançait tranquillement sur le pont de singe, s’arrêtant pour admirer le paysage. Karin, elle, atteignait la première passerelle non sans mal, et tous ceux à portée de voix comprirent qu’elle s’était cassé un ongle dans le difficile et périlleux exercice de l’échelle. 

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis autour d’une simple table en bois, attablés devant des cafés bien chauds et un paquet de madeleines.   
\- C’était très sympa ! J’ai adoré les tyroliennes ! s’exclama Tenten en enfournant une madeleine.   
\- Mouais... A part pour le paysage, je ne vois pas trop l’intérêt de ce genre d’activité, rétorqua Konan en buvant une gorgée de café. 

\- Non seulement ça n’a aucun intérêt, renchérit Karin, mais en plus leur café est dégueulasse !   
\- De toute façon, tu n’es jamais contente, soupira Tenten.   
\- Excuse moi ! rugit Karin. Mais ce truc a été inventé par les hommes pour pouvoir mater sous les jupes des filles en toute impunité !   
\- Si tu avais mis un short, comme tout le monde, personne n’aurait rien vu, rétorqua Anko.   
\- Moi, au moins, je n’ai pas piqué une crise parce que c’était trop haut, se moqua Karin.   
\- Moi, au moins, je sais faire du vélo, répondit Anko du tac au tac. 

Vexée, Karin ne dit plus un mot, pour la plus grande joie de Sasuke qui n’en pouvait plus de l’entendre se plaindre à longueur de temps. Au moins, les autres avaient-elles le mérite d’avoir un minimum de conversation. Le groupe discuta joyeusement durant une bonne demi-heure avant de rejoindre la limousine qui les ramena à la villa. Ce fut avec une joie non feinte que Sasuke retrouva le calme de sa suite, son frère et son majordome personnel. 

Naruto s’était rongé les ongles toute la journée, se demandant si son amant allait survivre avec cinq groupies pendues à ses basques. Kiba avait renoncé à le calmer, et le laissait mariner tout en préparant les repas du soir.   
\- En plus avec tout ça, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu’il me reproche ! se lamenta Naruto.   
Kiba soupira et lâcha d’une voix où perçait une pointe d’énervement :  
\- Tu n’auras qu’à lui demander ce soir. Et arrête de tourner en rond, tu m’énerves ! 

\- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ! Si ça se trouve, il s’est passé un truc grave et il avait besoin de moi, et j’étais même pas là... et...   
\- Et si ça se trouve, il a juste pété de travers et s’est défoulé sur toi, cracha Kiba à bout de nerf.   
Naruto fixa le cuisinier d’un air choqué avant de souffler :   
\- Tu crois ?   
La claque qu’il se prit sur le crâne le fit gémir, à défaut de lui remettre les idées en place. 

Naruto était donc bien décidé à avoir des explications sur le fameux “Tout ça c’est de ta faute !” et ce dés ce soir. Mais quand il entra discrètement dans la chambre de son amant, il trouva celui-ci profondément endormi. Désabusé, il s’assit sur le matelas et passa une main douce dans la chevelure brune qui s’étalait sur l’oreiller. Après un après-midi de sport, avec en plus cinq candidates à supporter, pas étonnant que Sasuke se soit endormi. Tant pis, les explications attendraient encore un peu.   
.  
~oOo~

\- Pourquoi tu m’en veux ?  
Sasuke, surpris, leva les yeux de son écran d’ordinateur, tombant sur Naruto, les poings sur les hanches, le fixant d’un air décidé.   
\- Hein ?   
\- Quand je suis revenu hier matin, expliqua Naruto patiemment, tu m’as dit : “Tout ça c’est de ta faute !”. Je veux savoir ce que tu voulais dire ! Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour que tu m’en veuilles ? 

Les rougeurs qui envahirent les joues de son amant surprirent Naruto, et l’inquiétèrent un peu plus. Que s’était-il donc passé durant son absence ? La réponse sibylline du brun ne le rassura nullement.   
\- Rien de spécial. C’est sans importance...   
\- Tu m’as trompé ? On t’a violé ? Itachi a tout découvert ? Tu t’es fait piquer par une araignée ?   
\- Stop ! 

Le cri de Sasuke mit efficacement fin aux hypothèses affolées de son majordome. Celui-ci avait le regard un peu fou de ceux qui imaginent le pire, et faisait presque peur à voir. Sasuke soupira et évalua rapidement la situation. Il pouvait encore esquiver... Il lui suffisait de biaiser un peu.   
\- Je ne savais pas que tu serais absent, et j’avais plus ou moins prévu de passer la journée avec toi. Au lieu de ça, je me suis retrouvé à courir comme un taré pour échapper à ses folles furieuses. 

\- C’est pour ça que tu m’en voulais ?   
\- Oui, affirma Sasuke, soutenant sans ciller le regard inquisiteur de son majordome.   
\- La prochaine fois, je resterai avec toi. On pourra même s’esquiver pour aller se balader en ville si tu veux, proposa ce dernier.   
Sasuke acquiesça, soulagé que son amant blond ait gobé son histoire (véridique au passage). Mais celui-ci n’était pas dupe. Les explications du brun ne justifiaient en rien les rougeurs soudaines qui étaient apparu un peu plus tôt. S’il croyait pouvoir s’en sortir si facilement, il le sous-estimait grandement... 

Ce fut avec un soulagement non feint que Sasuke monta dans la limousine devant l’emmener, lui et les cinq candidates choisies, en ville pour l’activité du jour. Son majordome n’était visiblement pas aussi naïf qu’il l’avait cru au premier abord, et son insistance pour savoir ce qui s’était exactement passé en son absence le lui démontrait. Il était plus que temps de prendre le large, parce qu’à ce rythme, il ne garantissait pas ne pas lâcher la vérité, aussi gênante soit-elle. Et il préférerait s’épargner cette ultime humiliation. 

\- Quel est le programme alors ? s’enquit Ino d’une voix mielleuse, ramenant l’attention du bachelor sur ses compagnes de voyages.   
Elles étaient toutes là, attendant sa réponse avec une curiosité non feinte, et un peu d’appréhension. Elles n’avaient reçu aucune consigne spécifique, mais ce que leurs camarades leur avaient raconté de la veille les avaient engagé à être prudente. Aucune d’entre elles ne portaient de talons aiguilles et elles avaient toutes revêtu des tenues confortables. Aucune mini-jupe, ni aucun décolleté outrageusement révélateur en vue. 

Sasuke leur fut intérieurement reconnaissant et consenti finalement à éclairer leurs lanternes.   
\- On va visiter la ville voisine. Il y a de très beaux monuments historiques et la vieille ville est magnifique parait-il.   
\- J’ai entendu dire que l’église était superbe, murmura Hinata.   
\- J’espère juste qu’il n’y aura pas trop de monde, soupira Temari avant de s’adosser au dossier de la confortable banquette. 

Haku échangea un sourire complice avec son ami, sachant ce qu’il taisait sournoisement. La ville était certes réputé pour son histoire et ses monuments parfaitement conservés, mais aussi et surtout pour ses rues pavées extrêmement pentues. Il jeta un coup d’œil aux chaussures de ses comparses, constatant avec amusement que si elles avaient judicieusement évité les talons aiguilles, trois d’entre elles portaient des petites sandales à brides. Il était prêt à parier qu’elles se tordraient au moins une cheville chacune. Restait à savoir qui de Mei, Ino ou Temari serait la première à tomber. 

\- Et la gagnante est Mei ! Chuchota Sasuke juste assez fort pour que seul Haku l’entende quelques minutes plus tard.   
En effet, à peine avaient-ils entamé leur périple que la jeune femme avait failli s’étaler sans la moindre grâce, à cause des antiques pavés inégaux qui faisaient toute la réputation de la ville. 

\- Oh ! Vous avez vu ces fleurs ??!! S’extasia Ino devant une vieille maison fleurie. Elles sont magnifiques ! Ne t’approche pas trop Sasuke, il y a sûrement des abeilles...   
Mais la recommandation était bien inutile, ledit Sasuke étant de l’autre côté de la rue pour admirer l’architecture moyenâgeuse de la bâtisse. Haku et Hinata, près de lui, discutaient de l’histoire de la ville. 

\- On voit que le dessus de la porte n’est pas d’origine, fit remarquer le jeune travesti.   
\- Sûrement récupéré sur une maison bourgeoise qui a été détruite, renchérit Sasuke.   
\- La gargouille de droite est vraiment originale, fit remarquer Hinata.   
\- Je serais curieux de voir l’intérieur, avoua Sasuke.   
\- Moi aussi, mais je doute que les propriétaires acceptent les visites touristiques, soupira Haku.   
\- Dommage... 

Le petit groupe poursuivit sa visite, Mei, Temari et Ino tentant de suivre le rythme des trois autres malgré l’incompatibilité notoire entre leurs chaussures et les pavés des rues. Arrivés devant l’église, ils y entrèrent et s’y promenèrent. Hinata admira l’acoustique remarquable du monument, Haku et Sasuke dissertèrent sur l’architecture et la symbolique des vitraux et des chapiteaux des colonnes, les trois jeunes femmes restantes profitant de la fraîcheur des lieux et des bancs à leur disposition pour soulager leurs pieds malmenés.

Sasuke fut agréablement surpris de trouver la compagnie d’Hinata bien moins rébarbative que lors de leur tête à tête. Une fois un peu plus à l’aise, elle était bien moins timide et se révélait extrêmement polie, cultivée, calme et curieuse de tout. Elle participa activement aux discussions historico-artistiques des deux garçons, qui apprécièrent de partager avec elle cet intérêt commun pour les belles choses et leur histoire. 

En sortant de l’église, ils tombèrent sur le petit train touristique de la ville, et Sasuke prenant en pitié ses compagnes mal chaussées, proposa de l’emprunter. Ce fut ainsi qu’ils poursuivirent leur visite, dans un petit train lent, bruyant et surtout... bondé.   
\- Sales gosses ! ronchonna Temari pour la énième fois à l’encontre des nombreux bambins qui occupaient les wagons. 

\- Non mais regardez moi ça ! Ils ne savent pas se tenir ! Et leurs parents ne disent rien ! C’est bien des touristes ça. Ils sont en vacances alors ils laissent les gamins faire ce qu’ils veulent ! Tu parles d’une éducation ! Mais ça, c’est la faute des pères, tellement persuadés que c’est le rôle de madame d’éduquer les gosses, qu’ils ne savent pas y faire !   
Les protestations de Temari ne suscitèrent que peu d’intérêt auprès des autres, surtout que c’était les mêmes depuis le début de l’après-midi. 

De retour à leur point de départ, le petit groupe descendit du train et décida d’aller boire un verre en terrasse. Déambulant dans les rues à la recherche d’un endroit où se poser, ils passèrent devant quelques vitrines dont une librairie.   
\- Oh j’y crois pas ! Ils l’ont !!! Attendez, faut que je m’achète ce livre !   
Ils eurent à peine le temps de voir Ino disparaître dans la boutique qui visiblement détenait un trésor. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, la fleuriste ressortit du magasin un sac entre les mains et un sourire radieux aux lèvres.   
\- Il y a un café là-bas, annonça Sasuke en désignant une terrasse un peu plus loin dans la rue. Ça vous ira ?   
\- C’est parfait, Sasuke. Allons y !   
Sur ces bonnes paroles, Ino saisit le bras du bachelor et l’entraîna manu-militari vers les tables et les chaises. 

A peine leur commande passée, Temari demanda à Ino quel livre suscitait autant d’intérêt chez elle. Fièrement, la jeune femme sortit du sac un bouquin au titre étrange : Le bidule de Dieu.   
\- De quoi ça parle, s’enquit Haku avec curiosité.   
\- De phallomancie, répondit Ino avec malice.   
\- De quoi ? 

L’exclamation commune fit rire la demoiselle qui expliqua rapidement :   
\- La phallomancie est un art ancien et très peu connu. Ça remonte à vraiment très loin puisque que c’est évoqué dans un manuscrit astrologique datant d’avant Jésus-Christ. Et donc, la phallomancie sert à révéler votre caractère et votre avenir, un peu comme les lignes de la main. Sauf que là on ne lit pas les lignes de la main. Tout dépend de la forme et des caractéristiques de votre... pénis. 

Sasuke manqua s’étouffer avec son soda que le serveur venait de lui amener en entendant ça. Il croisa le regard mi-choqué, mi-amusé d’Haku et se concentra sur les dires de sa prétendante. Les trois autres jeunes femmes de l’assemblée semblaient, elles, très amusées et très intéressées par le sujet.   
\- Vraiment ? Mais comment c’est possible ? s’enquit Mei. 

\- En fait, expliqua Ino, j’ai lu un article dans un magasine féminin où ils parlaient de ce livre. Bref, à ce qu’ils disaient dans l’article, chaque pénis est unique. Donc en fonction de sa taille, de sa forme, de ses plis etc... on peut définir les grandes lignes de la personnalité de chaque homme et de son avenir.   
\- Il faudra que tu me prêtes ce livre quand tu l’auras fini, annonça Temari. 

\- C’est vraiment une pratique ancienne ? Tu es sûre que ce n’est pas une blague ? s’enquit Hinata.   
\- Sûre et certaine ! C’est encore pratiqué aujourd’hui, mais uniquement en Inde et au Tibet. C’est une croyance Hindoue.   
\- Et donc, insista Mei, en gros... ça dit quoi. 

Ino sourit et prit une gorgée de sa boisson avant de reprendre.   
\- N’ayant pas encore lu le livre je n’ai pas tous les détails, mais à ce qu’ils disaient dans le magasine, si un homme, accroupi, est capable de toucher ses talons avec son pénis, alors il ne sera jamais heureux. Au contraire, ceux en ayant un tout petit seront eux riches et heureux.   
\- Donc, selon cette logique, tous les milliardaires ont des mini-pénis ?   
\- C’est ça. 

Sasuke se tendit sur sa chaise, il sentait la question arriver. Il le sentait gros comme une maison ! Et vu les regards malicieux qui se tournaient lentement vers lui, ça ne saurait tarder.  
\- Et toi Sasuke ? Tu arrives à toucher tes talons avec ton sexe quand tu t’accroupis ?   
Et la gagnante est... Temari, songea Sasuke.   
\- Je n’ai jamais essayé, avoua-t-il. 

Et c’était entièrement vrai. Il ne s’était même jamais posé de question sur le sujet... enfin si, à l’adolescence, comme tout mec qui se respecte. Mais il avait été rassuré de voir qu’il rentrait dans les normes et n’avait pas épilogué plus que nécessaire sur le sujet. L’essentiel n’était pas la taille mais de savoir s’en servir n’est-ce pas ? Non, il ne venait pas de penser cette phrase typiquement féminine et exclusivement réservée aux hommes petitement montés ! Non, non ! Il n’avait jamais pensé ça ! Voilà... A quoi pensait-il déjà ? Ah oui, la phallomancie... 

\- C’est fascinant, lâcha Hinata en feuilletant le livre. Il a vraiment fait des recherches poussées, tant au niveau de l’histoire que de la signification... vraiment fascinant. Tu me le prêteras ?   
\- Bien sûr, répondit Ino en reprenant son bien. J’avoue que le sujet m’a intéressé. Tout a un sens en fait. La direction vers laquelle il penche, les creux et bosses, les plis.. tout !   
\- C’est génial ! s’extasia Temari. Juste en voyant son pénis, tu peux savoir si un mec vaut le coup ou pas ! C’est top ! 

Tout en prêtant une oreille attentive à la discussion, Sasuke tenta de se visionner accroupi pour savoir si oui ou non il arrivait à toucher ses talons avec son sexe. Il faudrait qu’il essaye ce soir, et qu’il oblige Naruto à le faire aussi. Ses pensées durent être évidentes pour Haku qui se pencha vers lui pour lui souffler :   
\- Rassure toi, moi non plus je n’ai jamais essayé.   
\- De toute façon, répondit-il sur le même ton, c’est comme pour la cartomancie. Ça ne marche que si on y croit.   
\- Et tout dépend de la façon dont tu t’accroupis...   
\- Aussi oui.

~oOo~

\- Hein ?   
Sasuke sourit narquoisement à Naruto qui le fixait avec des yeux exorbités.   
\- Tu as... Tu as... Tu as acheté un bouquin qui te dit comment lire l’avenir dans une bite ??   
\- En gros oui.   
\- Et à quoi ça va te servir ?   
\- A prédire l’avenir qu’auraient dû avoir les propriétaires de ma collection de phallus. J’en ai une vingtaine exposés dans une vitrine. 

Naruto posa un regard bovin sur son amant confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, un livre intitulé “Le bidule de Dieu” entre les mains. Sasuke éclata de rire, le tirant de sa léthargie post-traumatique.   
\- Vas-y, fous toi de moi !   
\- Tu aurais vu ta tête ! 

\- Non mais sérieusement, à quoi ça va te servir, relança Naruto.   
\- A rien, c’est pour ma culture personnelle. Les filles en parlaient tout à l’heure. J’étais curieux, alors j’ai demandé à Itachi d’aller me l’acheter. Et voilà, fin de l’histoire.   
\- Les filles ont des lectures bizarres des fois...   
\- Au moins, elles lisent... elles ! 

Piqué au vif, Naruto se jeta sur son amant pour lui faire payer cet affront. S’en suivit une bataille en règle. Mais si avec Itachi, Sasuke avait facilement le dessus, avec Naruto c’était une toute autre histoire. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu’il se retrouve coincé entre le tapis et le corps musclé de son amant. Amant qui décida, traîtreusement, de mettre à profit sa position dominante. 

\- Alors, qu’est-ce qui t’a contrarié à ce point l’autre jour ?   
Sasuke se sentit rougir et maudit silencieusement sa carnation pâle. Détournant la tête, il répondit sèchement :   
\- Je te l’ai déjà dit !   
\- Alors pourquoi tu rougis ?

Devant le silence buté du bachelor, Naruto décida d’utiliser les grands moyens. Sasuke tenta bien de se soustraire à la torture que lui infligea son majordome mais en vain. Rapidement son rire retentit dans la chambre, encourageant son bourreau à intensifier ses chatouilles.   
\- Alors ? C’était quoi le problème ?   
\- Ri... Hihihihi...en ... 

\- Tu as conscience que je n’arrêterai pas tant que je n’aurai pas de réponse ?   
\- Noooon ! Arrêêêêêête !   
\- Non, non pas tant que tu ne m’auras pas répondu.   
Naruto sourit en voyant Sasuke se tortiller sous lui, l’hilarité inondant son visage de larmes. Hélas pensa-t-il en observant son amant, il était bel et bien amoureux du bachelor de ces dames. 

Décidément, il avait le chic pour s’amouracher de mecs inaccessibles. Et là, entre le caractère de Sasuke et son frère plus protecteur qu’une louve, il avait vraiment tiré le gros lot ! Il avait d’ailleurs judicieusement attendu qu’Itachi soit enfermé dans sa chambre, sûrement avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, pour aller voir son amant. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à voir l’homme d’affaires débouler au beau milieu d’une séance de débauche torride ! 

Finalement Sasuke craqua, après plusieurs minutes de tortures, faisant bugguer Naruto qui stoppa net ses chatouilles.   
\- Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ? souffla-t-il.   
\- Ne m’oblige pas à répéter ! marmonna Sasuke, tentant de retrouver une respiration normale. De toute façon , c’est ta faute ! Tu veux jamais inverser les rôles, alors forcément... 

Mais Naruto n’écouta pas les justifications de son amant. Dans son esprit des images du brun en train de se faire plaisir seul, défilaient avec force détails et ralentis, manquant lui provoquer une hémorragie nasale. Sans prêter la moindre attention aux protestations de l’objet de toute ses pensées, il l’attrapa, le jeta sur le lit et fondit sur lui, bien décidé à mettre en pratique tout ce que cette révélation lui inspirait. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au chapitre 6 : Sorties en groupe - Seconde partie.   
> “ Oh ! Regardez ! Un dauphin !”  
> “ Oh Sasuke, j’ai eu si peur ! J’ai bien cru que j’allais mourir ! Mais heureusement, tu es venu me sauver !”  
> “ Pourquoi il a parlé de nos intestins ? Y’en a qui sont malades ?”  
>  “SASUKEEEE !!!!! REVIENS !!! J’AI LES MÊMES Á LA MAISON !!!!!!!!!!”


	6. Sorties en groupe. Seconde partie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Oh ! Regardez ! Un dauphin !”  
> “ Oh Sasuke, j’ai eu si peur ! J’ai bien cru que j’allais mourir ! Mais heureusement, tu es venu me sauver !”  
> “ Pourquoi il a parlé de nos intestins ? Y’en a qui sont malades ?”  
>  “SASUKEEEE !!!!! REVIENS !!! J’AI LES MÊMES Á LA MAISON !!!!!!!!!!”

Assis le long du bastingage, Sasuke admirait la mer sur laquelle il voguait, appréciant le vent soufflant sur son visage, le soleil réchauffant son torse nu et la vue magnifique de la côte aux loin. Une mouette cria, attirant son attention vers le ciel, presque aussi bleu que la mer, où aucun nuage ne se promenait. C’était une belle journée ensoleillée. La journée idéale pour l’activité du jour : balade en yacht. 

Bien évidement, ce n’était absolument pas une idée d’Itachi, ni de lui il devait bien le reconnaître. Au départ, il était prévu une après-midi plage, avec l’ensemble des candidates. Mais quand Orochimaru avait vu le temps radieux, il avait proposé à Sasuke de transformer cette activité en une autre, plus luxueuse. Sasuke avait immédiatement accepté, dès qu’il avait vu le yacht que la production projetait de louer pour l’occasion. 

Le bateau était, non pas immense, mais d’un luxe et d’un raffinement tout à fait appréciables. Non pas qu’il ait des goûts de luxe, mais il gagnait suffisamment bien sa vie pour aspirer à un certain confort. Le pont du yacht était parsemé de canapés et de fauteuils confortables, un bar bien rempli attendant d’être vidé. Et luxe suprême, l'extrémité de la plate-forme avant n’était rien de moins qu’une piscine suffisamment grande pour accueillir une dizaine de personnes. 

L’intérieur était dans le même style, une partie du pont inférieur ayant été transformée en un immense salon entièrement vitré. Une confortable salle à manger se trouvait dans l’alignement de celui-ci, précédant un couloir qui desservait des toilettes dernier cri, une salle d’eau high-tech, et un escalier qui menait aux cabines. Chaque cabine abritait un grand lit double, un dressing aux belles proportions et une salle de bain avec WC.

Si Sasuke s’était laissé séduire sans le moindre mal, Itachi avait, lui, frôlé la crise d’apoplexie à l’idée que son petit frère chéri et adoré ne monte sur un tel engin. Il avait, bien évidemment, protesté avec virulence, arguant que c’était dangereux et qu’un naufrage était si vite arrivé ! Après tout, il pouvait bien y avoir des icebergs dans ce coin de la mer méditerranée ! Une tempête pouvait se lever brusquement, peut-être même un ouragan, et alors... Dieu seul savait ce qu’il adviendrait de son cadet ? 

Sasuke n’ayant pas cédé, Itachi avait alors entreprit une inspection minutieuse du bateau haut de gamme. Chaque centimètre carré avait été examiné à la loupe, les canots de sauvetage soigneusement comptés et recomptés, les gilets de sauvetage tous testés, absolument tous, les consignes de sécurité lues et relues. Jamais le capitaine n’avait été aussi ravi de voir quelqu’un descendre sur le quai. A sa décharge, Itachi lui avait posé un nombre incalculable de questions sur le trajet, la météo, la sécurité, ses compétences, son expérience, ses antécédents médicaux et psychiatriques. Et chaque membre de l’équipage avait eu droit au même traitement. Bref, quand enfin ils quittèrent le port, ce fût avec un soulagement non feint. 

Sasuke sourit quand il repensa aux dernières recommandations de son frère, recommandations qu’il avait hurlé depuis le débarcadère, son gilet de sauvetage orange vif jurant affreusement avec son costume trois pièces noir.   
\- Surtout n’oublie pas de te mettre de la crème solaire toutes les deux heures ! Et si tu fais naufrage, suis les mouettes !!! Elles vont toujours vers la terre ! 

Le souvenir de ce moment le fit pouffer de rire. Rien que pour ce genre moments il adorait son frère. Vraiment !   
\- Qu’est-ce qui t’amuse autant Sasuke ?   
La voix haut perchée qui résonna à son oreille, lui transperçant un tympan au passage, le tira de ses pensées sereines. 

Oui, cet après-midi en yacht avait tout pour lui plaire... sauf qu’il devait composer avec la présence, difficilement oubliable, de la totalité de ses prétendantes. Oui, toutes ! Soit dix filles (enfin neuf plus un travesti pour être exact) ! Et bien évidemment, toutes entièrement concentrées sur son humble personne. Quand, un peu plus tôt, il avait ôté son tee-shirt, certaines d’entre elles avaient littéralement bavé. Il était même sûr d’en avoir vu une ou deux saigner du nez. 

Une main se posa sur son bras nu, attirant définitivement son attention sur la demoiselle près de lui : Temari. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire, supposément aguicheur, et se pencha exagérément vers lui, sa poitrine moulée dans un haut de maillot de bain ridiculement petit venant se coller contre son bras.   
\- Rien qui te regarde, répondit-il sèchement, enlevant son bras des mains et des seins de sa prétendante. 

\- Oh regardez ! s’exclama soudain Karin, un dauphin !   
Tous tournèrent la tête vers l’endroit indiqué par la demoiselle aux cheveux rouges. Surplombant l’étendue d’eau, une ombre vaguement triangulaire apparaissait au loin. Sasuke se rapprocha du bastingage, écoutant à peine les cris extatiques de ses prétendantes. Un dauphin ? Ici ? C’était surprenant... Mais, même s’il doutait, sa curiosité avait été piquée au vif. 

Plissant les yeux, il se concentra sur la chose encore non identifiée, tentant de savoir exactement ce que c’était. A côté de lui, Haku se pencha un peu plus pour mieux voir. Ils identifièrent le “dauphin” en même temps, et après avoir échangé un regard complice ils éclatèrent de rire, s’attirant ainsi les regards surpris des prétendantes.   
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? s’enquit Anko. 

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent le temps de reprendre leur souffle avant que Sasuke ne réponde finalement, la moquerie perçant clairement dans sa voix :   
\- Votre dauphin.... c’est un vulgaire sac poubelle qui flotte !   
\- Quoi ?! Mais non ! s’écria Karin en se penchant tellement qu’elle faillit passer par dessus bord.   
Sasuke croisa les doigts en priant pour qu’elle tombe vraiment et débarrasse le plancher, mais ses vœux ne furent point entendus et la jeune femme resta sur le pont. 

\- Ah ben, il est beau ton dauphin, railla Ino.   
\- Dis donc ! Tu étais la première à t’extasier, protesta Karin.   
\- T’as abusé des colorations ! Je n’y ai pas cru une seule seconde ! Des dauphins ! Faut changer de lunettes !   
\- Et toi t’acheter un cerveau, rétorqua Karin furieuse. C’est ma couleur naturelle !

Konan fit une moue dubitative à cette assertion, moue que Karin ne manqua pas.   
\- Toi, la ramène pas ! lança-t-elle à l’adresse de la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Parce que niveau naturel, t’a rien à redire !   
\- Moi au moins, j’assume, répliqua Konan.   
Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré par l’attitude de ses prétendantes. Depuis le début de l’après-midi c’était, au moins, la troisième prise de bec. 

Tout semblait bon pour que les concurrentes se tirent dans les pattes. Le bachelor, objet de toutes les convoitises, avait vaguement l’impression de se retrouver au milieu d’une véritable foire d’empoigne. Il attendait avec une certaine impatience le moment où elles se jetteraient les une sur les autres pour se battre comme des chiffonnières. Désabusé, il se dirigea vers la piscine, espérant y trouver un calme et une paix qui lui avaient été refusés jusque là. 

\- Elles sont toujours comme ça ? demanda-t-il à Haku qu’il avait entraîné dans son sillage.   
\- Non... souvent, elles sont pires, répondit le jeune travesti non sans un sourire.   
\- Comment tu fais pour les supporter ?   
\- En fait... ça m’amuse beaucoup, avoua Haku.   
\- Tu comptes les points ? 

Le sourire malicieux d’Haku fut une réponse en soi, et Sasuke le lui rendit.   
\- Et donc ? Qui gagne ?   
Haku rit et, jetant un œil vers les demoiselles qui débattaient encore vivement de ce qui était ou non naturel dans leur physique, répondit :   
\- Le match est serré, mais pour l’instant Anko mène d’un petit point, suivie de très près par Konan. En queue de peloton, nous avons Hinata et Tenten.   
Le sourcil levé de son ami le fit approfondir son propos.   
\- Hinata a du répondant, mais elle manque de coffre. Elle n’arrive pas à se faire entendre au milieu des cris des autres, donc personne ne l’écoute. Tenten, elle, est du genre à ne pas trop se mêler à tout ça. Par contre, quand elle répond, elle fait mal. 

\- De quoi vous parlez-vous vous deux ?   
Les deux amis ainsi interpellés, levèrent la tête et virent Mei et Shion les rejoindre, se glissant dans la piscine à leurs côtés.   
\- De la pluie et du beau temps, éluda Sasuke.   
\- Vous avez l’air de bien vous entendre en tout cas, fit remarquer Mei. 

\- Oui, cracha Shion, l’amertume se faisant parfaitement entendre dans sa voix. Haku est la seule que tu ais invité aux trois activités.   
\- Jalouse ? demanda Haku.   
Shion l’étudia de la tête aux pieds, ses yeux s’attardant plus que nécessaire sur la poitrine plate de sa rivale. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres alors qu’elle bombait légèrement le torse, mettant en valeur ses propres attributs, bien présents eux. 

\- De toi ? Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi...   
\- Peut-être parce que, même si je ne remplis pas mon soutien gorge, Sasuke me préfère à toi, suggéra Haku d’un air innocent.   
Shion fronça les sourcils, vexée, avant de rétorquer d’un ton acide :   
\- Quand il aura réalisé que c’est mieux d’avoir les mains bien pleines, il te laissera tomber pour tomber dans mes bras.   
\- Dans tes seins plutôt, se moqua Haku. 

Sasuke soupira lourdement, amusé malgré lui par la dispute dont il était témoin, et admiratif de la répartie d’Haku. Il jugea préférable, pour lui, de s’éloigner légèrement de Shion quand la blonde se redressa furieuse pour lui mettre sa poitrine sous le nez.   
\- C’est dommage que ton frère ne nous ait pas accompagné, fit remarquer Mei dont il avait oublié l’existence. 

\- Hn... statua-t-il.   
\- Oui, c’est vraiment dommage... soupira la demoiselle.   
Sasuke s’apprêtait à répondre, il ne savait pas quoi d’ailleurs, quand un grand cri attira son attention sur les deux autres occupantes de la piscine. Avec horreur, il vit Haku basculer par dessus bord, entraînant Shion dans sa chute. 

Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, il sauta à la suite de son ami, entendant vaguement les cris horrifiés de ses prétendantes encore sur le pont. Le choc qu’il ressenti en entrant dans l’eau, elle paraissait si froide en comparaison de l’air ambiant, ne l’empêcha pas de se concentrer pour localiser la silhouette fine d’Haku. Il le rejoignit en quelques brasses, l'attrapa par les aisselles et le remonta à la surface. 

Sasuke prit une grande inspiration à l’air libre, heureux de retrouver de l’oxygène, puis se concentra sur celui qu’il venait de sauver de la noyade.   
\- Tu te la joue grand prince sur son cheval blanc ? lança moqueusement Haku.   
Sasuke sourit et avoua :   
\- C’était le seul moyen pour échapper à cette bande de folles furieuses. 

Haku rit et, passant ses bras autour du cou du bachelor, répliqua :   
\- Alors ramène moi, mon beau chevalier !   
\- Tu ne sais pas nager ? demanda Sasuke surpris.   
\- Bien sûr que si, mais tant qu’à y être, autant aller jusqu’au bout. Je suis la princesse en détresse sauvée par le preux chevalier sur son fougueux destrier...   
\- Qui s’avère être un vulgaire sac poubelle, conclut Sasuke. 

Les deux jeunes hommes rirent en chœur, puis Sasuke entreprit de rejoindre le bateau, chose peu aisée avec Haku dans ses bras.   
\- On aurait pu faire plus simple, râla-t-il.   
\- Certes, reconnut Haku, mais avoue que là, elles vont toutes enrager. Et quand ton majordome l’apprendra...   
\- Tes arguments sont plus que recevables, admit Sasuke qui n’avait aucun mal à imaginer Naruto lui faire une crise de jalousie, totalement déplacée, mais qui lui permettrait de se moquer de lui pendant un long moment. 

Ils atteignirent l’échelle à l’arrière du bateau leur permettant de remonter à bord, et un seul regard vers le visage, trop souriant pour être honnête, d’Haku apprit à Sasuke qu’il devrait grimper avec son chargement dans les bras. Grommelant contre son ami sadique, le bachelor de ses dames escalada les barreaux, glissants bien entendu, tout en soutenant contre lui sa demoiselle sauvée des eaux. Il fût accueilli par un chœur d’exclamations béates et inquiètes, les jeunes filles présentes à bord n’ayant rien raté de la scène. 

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Sasuke ! J’ai eu si peur !   
\- Quel courage !   
\- Tenez une serviette ! Vous risquez d’attraper froid si vous restez mouillé !   
\- Ohlalala ! Vous auriez pu vous fracasser le crâne contre un rocher immergé !   
\- Un véritable prince ! 

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, posant Haku sur le transat le plus proche de lui, et lui tendant une serviette. Mais devant le regard entendu du jeune travesti, il soupira légèrement, amusé par l’attitude de ce dernier, et entreprit de le sécher lui-même, sous l’œil jaloux des autres prétendantes.   
\- Oh Sasuke, pleurnicha Haku, j’ai eu si peur ! J’ai bien cru que j’allais mourir ! Mais heureusement, tu es venu me sauver ! 

Pour bien conclure sa tirade, il enlaça Sasuke, posant son front sur son épaule et mimant une crise de larmes digne d’une tragédie grecque, ou bien des Feux de l’Amour, tout dépendait du point de vue. Sasuke répondit à l’étreinte, en profitant pour pouffer dans les cheveux trempés de son ami. Puis, assez fort pour être entendu de leurs spectatrices, il avoua assez fort d’une voix faussement émue :   
\- Moi aussi j’ai eu peur... Si tu savais... 

Ils sentirent parfaitement les regards noirs que leur lancèrent les demoiselles autour d’eux, mais restèrent dans cette position le temps de calmer le fou rire, discret, qui les avaient pris. Oui, rien que pour voir les visages décomposés de sa cour de dindes gloussantes, Sasuke approuvait à cent pour cent l’idée d’Haku, jouant son jeu sans sourciller.   
\- Et moi ! Rugit soudain une voix très énervée. Tout le monde s’en fout ? 

Levant la tête, Sasuke vit Shion arriver sur le pont, trempée elle aussi, comme si elle venait de piquer une tête dans la mer. L’air furieux de la jeune fille lui fit soudainement réaliser que oui, elle avait bel et bien piqué une tête, involontaire, Haku l’ayant entraîné dans sa chute. Et il l’avait totalement oubliée, la laissant se débrouiller pour rejoindre le bateau. Pas qu’il aurait volé à son secours de toute façon... 

\- Oh Shion... Lâcha innocemment Haku. J’espère que tu ne t’ai pas fait mal en tombant...   
\- Non, ça va. Merci, répondit la blonde non sans surprise.  
\- C’est vrai qu’en général, c’est toujours le côté le plus lourd qui percute la surface en premier. Tu n’as pas trop mal aux fesses au moins ?   
Le sous-entendu fut parfaitement perçu par Shion qui vira au rouge cramoisi, et se mit à vociférer des insultes en une langue étrangère. 

Quand les autres filles s’en mêlèrent, Sasuke décida d’intervenir.   
\- Silence !   
Surprises, toutes se turent. Debout près d’Haku, leur bachelor les fixait d’un regard dur et froid. Devant elles, ce n’était plus le gentleman milliardaire, mais bel et bien un homme d’affaire habitué à gérer les conflits et surtout... à avoir le dernier mot. 

Ayant obtenu ce qu’il désirait, soit l’attention complète, totale et exclusive de ses prétendantes, Sasuke prit sa voix la plus glaciale pour dire :   
\- Je n’ai que faire de vos querelles intestines. Vous êtes ici pour me séduire, pas pour vous crêper le chignon. Et jusqu’à présent Haku est la seule qui ait su attirer mon attention. Si vous vous en prenez à elle, je vous le ferais amèrement regretter. Quand à toi Shion, tu n’as que ce que tu mérites. Je t’ai vu pousser Haku par dessus le bastingage. Alors n’espère pas que je te plaigne. 

Puis, sans accorder plus d’attention à son auditoire, il s’assit sur le transat d’Haku et entreprit de lui sécher les cheveux. Derrière lui, il entendit les demoiselles reprendre vie et s’éloigner, leurs murmures lui parvenant plus ou moins distinctement.   
\- Y’a un truc que je comprends pas, entendit-il.   
\- Quoi donc, souffla une autre.   
\- Pourquoi il a parlé de nos intestins ? Y’en a qui sont malades ?   
Haku et Sasuke échangèrent un regard avant d’éclater de rire, ne pouvant retenir leur hilarité devant tant de bêtise.

~oOo~ 

\- Et voilà, conclut Orochimaru en éteignant le DVD. Bien évidement, nous ne montrerons pas tout ce que vous venez de voir.   
\- Hm, approuva Itachi. Effectivement, je ne suis pas sûr qu’il soit nécessaire de montrer Sasuke lors de son... intervention pour calmer ces demoiselles.   
\- Ah ? Vous êtes sûr ? s’étonna le producteur. Je pensais justement montrer cette scène. Voir votre frère ainsi, c’est assez... excitant je trouve. Je suis certain que cela plairait aux téléspectateurs. 

Debout, un peu en retrait des fauteuils où étaient installés les deux frères et Orochimaru, Naruto approuva intérieurement. Itachi n’ayant pu participer à l’activité du jour, le producteur venait de leur faire visionner les images prises dans l’après-midi. Et s’il avait grincé des dents, et hurlé mentalement, en voyant son amant sauter du bateau pour secourir le travesti, le voir remettre à leurs places ses prétendantes lui avait donné des frissons. 

Ce regard de glace, cette voix polaire... Oh Dieu que ça l’excitait ! Il était déjà en train d’imaginer comment mettre Sasuke en colère juste pour le plaisir de le voir ainsi. Oh oui ! Il se voyait parfaitement, à genoux devant son amant, le suppliant de lui donner des ordres, et lui désobéir juste pour avoir droit, encore une fois, à cette expression si désirable. Son esprit fertile lui représenta sans mal, Sasuke vêtu en tout et pour tout d’un mini-boxer en cuir, largement ouvert à l’arrière. 

Oh oui ! Son amant lui ordonnerai toutes sortes de choses, allant de “suce-moi” à “prend-moi” avec sa voix froide et tranchante qui le faisait frémir de désir des pieds à la tête. Il le fixerait de ce même regard dur et sans pitié, alors même que son érection tendrait l’avant de son short, le faisant gémir d’envie. Oui, il s’imaginait parfaitement tout ceci. Tellement bien en fait, qu’il sentit son sexe se bander dans son propre boxer. 

Finalement, songea-t-il en croisant le regard étonné de Sasuke alors qu’il retenait difficilement un gémissement d’envie, peut-être que Kiba avait raison en le traitant de masochiste refoulé. Selon son ami, cela expliquerait sa forte tendance à s’attacher à des mecs, ou des filles, qui lui brisaient systématiquement le cœur. Il n’écouta pas les derniers échanges entre Itachi et Orochimaru, trop occupé à essayer d’imaginer le producteur de l’émission en string pour faire disparaître la gênante proéminence qui commençait à poindre sous sa ceinture. 

\- Sasuke ! S’exclama Itachi dés qu’Orochimaru fut sorti. Mais qu’est-ce qui t’as pris ? Tu te rends compte des risques ? Tu aurais pu te fracasser le crâne sur un rocher ! Ou faire un choc thermique !   
Sasuke soupira lourdement et demanda placidement :   
\- Et qu’est-ce que j’aurai dû faire selon toi ?   
\- Lui lancer une bouée de sauvetage et envoyer un membre de l’équipage la repêcher ! Tu n’avais pas besoin de jouer les héros ! 

Le ton péremptoire ne souffrait aucune réplique, aussi Sasuke ne tenta-t-il même pas d’argumenter. Expliquer à son frère qu’il n’avait pas réfléchi avant de se jeter à l’eau serait trop long et compliqué. Là, il avait juste envie d’une bonne douche bien chaude et de son lit bien moelleux. Il laissa donc Itachi déblatérer sur les innombrables risques qu’il avait couru lors de ce sauvetage, préférant se concentrer sur son majordome. Celui-ci avait actuellement un air absolument fascinant, à mi-chemin entre l’horreur la plus totale et l’excitation la plus extrême. 

A quoi pouvait bien penser son amant pour faire une tête pareille ? Il aurait aimé pouvoir lire dans ses pensées juste pour le savoir. S’il avait pu, nul doute qu’il aurait hurlé de rire en voyant avec quelle volonté Naruto tentait de garder à l’esprit l’image peu ragoûtante d’Orochimaru dans un string en cuir, alors que s’imposait sans cesse l’image de Sasuke dans ce même string. Oui, certainement que les efforts désespérés de son majordome et leur peu de réussite l’auraient beaucoup amusé. 

Mais Sasuke n’étant pas télépathe, il ne sut jamais ce qui se tramait dans la tête blonde de son amant. Au lieu de quoi, il décida d’aller prendre cette douche qui lui faisait tant envie, laissant Naruto entre les pattes d’Itachi, celui-ci ayant pris à parti l’employé de maison pour appuyer ses arguments sur les risques insensés qu’avait pris son cadet dans l’après-midi. Ce qui rappela efficacement à Naruto la scène d’Haku dans les bras de Sasuke, et fit brusquement mollir son érection. 

Son problème physique résolu, et une fois débarrassé d’Itachi, Naruto finit ce qu’il avait à faire puis rejoignit les cuisines, espérant y trouver Kiba. Il avait besoin de parler avec son ami pour éviter de commettre l’irréparable devant son amant. Il ne tenait pas à le faire fuir en lui avouant ses fantasmes à voix haute ou, pire, en lui faisant une crise de jalousie. Mais alors qu’il poussait la porte de la cuisine, il entendit une conversation qui le figea sur place. 

\- Et donc, tu as fini dans les bras de Sasuke ?   
\- Oh oui ! Tu aurais dû voir la tête des filles ! C’était hilarant !   
Le rire de Kiba retentit, faisant grincer des dents Naruto. Pas besoin d’être devin pour comprendre que son interlocuteur n’était autre qu’Haku.   
\- Tu en as bien profité j’imagine, reprit le cuisinier, son fou rire calmé. 

\- Oh que oui ! Il a la peau si douce, et puis c’est super agréable d’être dans ses bras. En plus, il sent trop bon. Et avoue qu’il est beau comme un Dieu !   
\- J’avoue qu’il est pas mal dans son genre.   
\- Pas mal !!! Tu es bien difficile ! Il est magnifique ! Tu as vu ses lèvres ? Et ses yeux ? Et ses mains ? Et son torse ? 

Kiba ricana et rétorqua :   
\- Ben, je l’ai jamais vu torse nu, donc non... Bon d’accord, il est beau, mais je préfère mes conquêtes un peu plus... féminines, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.   
\- Je suis sûr que les habits féminins lui iraient super bien... répliqua Haku.   
\- Mouais, je suis pas convaincu. Mais si toi il te plaît, c’est l’essentiel. Après tout, c’est toi qui est supposé le séduire, pas moi.   
\- C’est vrai. Je crois d’ailleurs que j’ai toutes mes chances. Tu aurais vu comme il m’a serré contre lui ! Je suis sûr de l’avoir senti... 

Naruto n’entendit jamais la fin de cette phrase, ayant préféré quitter les lieux, furieux que Kiba, qu’il considérait comme son meilleur ami, le trahisse de cette façon. Il connaissait pourtant parfaitement sa relation avec le bachelor, ses sentiments pour lui. Oui parce que là, inutile de se mentir d’avantage, il était clairement tombé amoureux de Sasuke. Et ce traître de soi-disant meilleur ami lui plantait un couteau dans le dos en incitant un autre à séduire son amant ! 

Dans la cuisine, Haku s’était stoppé avant de finir sa phrase, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.   
\- Je plains Sasuke, lâcha Kiba. Un Naruto en colère c’est pas joli à voir.   
\- Je suis sûr qu’il survivra. Si ça leur permet de comprendre qu’ils s’aiment, ce sera déjà bien, répondit tranquillement le travesti assis sur le plan de travail.   
\- Mouais, je suis pas certain qu’ils le comprennent si facilement. Ils ont l’air aussi stupide l’un que l’autre sur ce coup. 

Kiba finit de ranger la vaisselle du dîner tout en continuant à discuter avec Haku. Ce dernier avait fuit rapidement la compagnie de ses congénères et était venu chercher refuge près du cuisinier. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, quand ils avaient entendu des pas se rapprocher. Kiba avait immédiatement identifié Naruto et le reflet dans la porte d’un frigo avait confirmé ses soupçons. 

Un seul coup d’œil entre eux avait suffit pour qu’ils décident de faire enrager le majordome. Kiba avait lancé les hostilités et Haku avait immédiatement embrayé, en faisant une tonne pour bien enfoncer le clou. Les pas furieux s’éloignant de la cuisine les avaient interrompu, avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli. Ils finiraient bien par réussir à pousser ces deux là à s’avouer leur affection respective et à quitter le jeu main dans la main. 

\- Quand même, soupira Kiba, il faudra vraiment que je lui apprenne la discrétion un jour.   
\- Toi ??!   
L’exclamation incrédule et l’éclat de rire d’Haku vexèrent le cuisinier qui se vengea en lançant son éponge mouillée au visage de celui-ci. Haku répliqua et débuta une bataille d’eau en règle dans la cuisine. Akamaru se joignit à eux, ses aboiements se mêlant à leurs rires. Et la cuisine qui venait tout juste d’être nettoyée devint vite encore plus sale qu’auparavant. 

Plus haut dans la demeure, Sasuke ne comprit absolument pas ce qui lui arrivait quand en sortant de la douche il se retrouva soudainement emprisonné dans une étreinte possessive. Une mèche de cheveux blond lui indiqua qu’il s’agissait de son amant et il se détendit, se demandant ce qui lui valait ce brutal élan de tendresse. Il se laissa guider jusqu’au lit où il fut étendu, Naruto toujours collé à lui. 

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe, finit-il par demander un peu inquiet par l’attitude de son majordome.   
Ils étaient sur le lit depuis plusieurs minutes, lui en boxer, et son amant n’avait pas esquissé le moindre geste pour passer à une activité plus sensuelle. Il se contentait de le serrer fort contre lui, sans mot dire, sans bouger, avec une tendresse si désespérée qui surprenait Sasuke.   
\- Rien. J’ai juste... je peux juste dormir avec toi ? Juste dormir. 

La demande singulière et inattendue fut soufflée d’une voix suppliante, et Sasuke n’eut pas le cœur de virer Naruto. D’un hochement de tête il acquiesça et, tendant le bras, il attrapa la couette pour la rabattre sur eux. Après tout, si son amant n’avait pas d’envie lubrique ce soir cela lui convenait parfaitement. L’air marin, son plongeon héroïque et une après-midi entière en compagnie de ses prétendantes l’avait tout bonnement épuisé. 

~oOo~

\- Pardon ??!!   
Orochimaru se tassa légèrement sur lui-même devant la colère plus que visible, et audible, d’Itachi. Ce dernier s’était levé d’un bond en apprenant la nouvelle et le fixait à présent avec une fureur qui faisait presque rougeoyer ses iris noirs.   
\- Et vous l’avez laissé faire ?!! Hurla le jeune dirigeant. Comment pouvez-vous être aussi irresponsable ? Avez-vous la moindre idée des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir ?

\- Je vous jure que votre frère ne risque absolument rien. J’ai moi-même délégué une équipe de secouristes pour y veiller. Et tout les équipements ont été minutieusement vérifiés, ce midi même, par des experts en sécurité.   
\- Vos experts avaient-ils le diplôme d'ingénieur en aéronautique ? Étaient-ils spécialisés en DNU8.7 ? Combien de temps leur a pris leur inspection ? 

Orochimaru ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais pas assez vite au goût d’Itachi qui reprit :   
\- Vous n’en savez rien, évidement ! Vous êtes un incompétent ! Un irresponsable ! S’il arrive quoi que se soit à Sasuke, vous pourrez oublier votre carrière !   
Sur ces mots, tonnés d’un ton péremptoire, Itachi quitta la suite, bien décidé à rejoindre son petit frère en détresse. 

De son côté, Orochimaru se jura, mais un peu tard, qu’on ne l’y prendrait plus. S’il avait su que celui qu’il aimerait bien mettre dans son lit réagirait ainsi, il n’aurait jamais accepté la requête de Sasuke. Sûrement que ce dernier savait ce qu’il se passerait, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il avait ce léger sourire narquois en partant. Oui, se promit-il, plus jamais il n’annoncerait le changement de programme de dernière minute de l’après-midi. Surtout si c’était pour annoncer à Itachi que son cadet n’irait non pas en promenade dans un zoo, mais se détendre au bord d’un lac. 

De son côté, Sasuke se réjouissait en racontant à Haku comment il venait de griller définitivement le producteur auprès de son frère. Quand il avait entendu parler, par Kiba le matin même, du lac et des activités proposées, il n’avait pas résisté à l’envie d’y aller. Il en avait donc parlé à Orochimaru, qui avait, bien entendu, immédiatement accédé à sa requête. Ce fut avec le même enthousiasme que le quinquagénaire avait accepté d’informer Itachi du changement de programme. Enthousiasme qui, connaissant son aîné, avait dû être terriblement douché à l’heure actuelle. 

\- Au fait, demanda soudainement Haku, comment ça s’est passé hier avec Naruto ?   
\- Hm ? Bien, il était fatigué alors il s’est endormi... Pourquoi ? répondit Sasuke.  
\- Pour rien. Je l’ai croisé hier soir et il avait l’air énervé. Du coup, je me demandais.   
\- Ah ? Non, il était pas énervé quand je l’ai vu. Plutôt... Câlin...   
\- Câlin ?   
\- Hm... C’était bizarre.   
\- Mais bien ? 

Sasuke regarda Haku, un peu surpris de cet intérêt pour sa relation avec le majordome. Mais ne voyant aucune mauvaise intention dans les yeux noirs de son ami, et ayant besoin d’en parler, il avoua :   
\- Ouais, c’était bien. Très bien même. On a juste dormi ensemble, mais c’était... Intime.   
Haku sourit et hocha la tête comprenant ce que voulait dire le bachelor. 

\- Aahhh ! Un ver de terre !!!!!   
Le hurlement de Shion les tira de leur conversation à voix basse, attirant leur attention sur leurs compagnes de l’après-midi. Mei et Konan discutaient des bienfaits des algues et des oligo-éléments sur la peau, Hinata grignotait des biscuits secs en les écoutant attentivement, intervenant rarement. Shion, quand à elle, semblait bien décidée à monopoliser l’attention de Sasuke, se pendant à son bras en lui crevant les tympans à l’approche de la moindre bestiole volante ou rampante. 

Tous étaient installés sur l’herbe, une nappe étendue entre eux où étaient étalés divers mets et douceurs. A quelques mètres, des arbres ombraient agréablement la pelouse, les protégeant du soleil radieux qui régnait ce jour là. D’où ils étaient, ils avaient une vue parfaite du lac et des diverses activités proposées : pédalos, ski nautique, bouées, baignade. Ils avaient d’ailleurs prévu d’y aller dés qu’ils auraient terminé le pique nique qui leur servait de déjeuner. 

\- C’est horrible, visqueux et sale ! AH ! Il s’approche !   
Shion s'agrippa au bras de Sasuke, qui ne leva pas le petit doigt pour éloigner le lombric incriminé.   
\- Laisse la donc cette petit bête, lâcha Konan. Elle a bien le droit de vivre non ?   
\- C’est dégoûtant !   
\- Mais indispensable à l’écosystème, rétorqua Sasuke, mouchant ainsi la blonde. 

Shion bouda, mais ne relâcha pas pour autant le bras du bachelor. Celui-ci la laissa faire, attendant patiemment le moment où enfin il pourrait se débarrasser de cette gourde. Ce fut finalement Hinata qui donna le départ des festivités, en déclarant d’une voix timide qu’elle n’avait plus faim. Tous approuvèrent et Sasuke proposa qu’ils digèrent en faisant un peu de ski nautique. Sa proposition fut accepté à l’unanimité et, ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le ponton de départ. 

La première à s’élancer sous les encouragements des autres fut Mei. Équipée d’un gilet de sauvetage, qui selon elle ne la mettait absolument pas en valeur, ses longs cheveux châtains réunis en une queue de cheval haute, elle surfa sur les flots pendant environ une minute avant de lâcher la corde et de se retrouver les fesses dans l’eau, les éclats de rire de ses camarades accompagnant sa déconvenue. 

Konan, Haku et Sasuke s’éclatèrent comme des petits fous, hurlant des encouragements au chauffeur du zodiaque qui les tractaient, tentant des acrobaties pas toujours très réussies. Hinata manqua se noyer au bout de trente secondes, malgré le gilet de sauvetage soigneusement harnaché. Elle ne dû sa survie qu’au réflexe du surveillant de baignade qui se jeta à l’eau pour la repêcher. 

Une fois sur la terre ferme, elle fût entourée d’attentions par ses compagnes et compagnons, ceux-ci s'inquiétant de savoir si elle allait bien, la séchant vigoureusement et l’emmenant à l’écart pour qu’elle se remette. Et dans l’indifférence générale, Shion s’élança à son tour, hurlant à qui mieux mieux qu’elle allait mourir, et jouant sa princesse en détresse... en vain. Sasuke était entièrement concentré sur Hinata, et rien de ce qu’elle tenta ne lui attira son attention. 

Quand elle les rejoignit finalement, ce fut pour les voir partir vers les pédalos, laissant Hinata soigneusement emmitouflée dans une serviette près de la nappe où subsistaient quelques restes de leur déjeuner.   
\- Pourquoi ils ne m’attendent pas ? râla-t-elle.   
\- Peut-être parce que tu les agace avec tes manières de diva. 

\- Je ne te permets pas, rugit Shion furieuse.   
Hinata sourit doucement, et poursuivit tranquillement.   
\- Pourtant, je crois que c’est exactement ça le problème. Tu n’as pas remarqué ? Les seules filles avec qui Sasuke est gentil sont celles qui ne le collent pas constamment et qui restent simples et naturelles. En te conduisant comme tu le fais, tu ne fais que le faire fuir. 

Shion soupira lourdement et se laissa tomber à côté de la jeune femme.   
\- Moi je veux un prince qui soit prêt à tout pour moi, avoua-t-elle.   
\- Je suis sûre que Sasuke fera tout pour la personne qu’il aimera. Mais je ne crois pas que tu sois le genre de fille qui pourra lui passer la corde au cou.   
\- Haku a l’air bien partie, elle. 

Hinata posa un regard doux sur la fine silhouette brune qui marchait aux côtés du bachelor.   
\- Je ne suis pas sûre, non. Ils donnent plus l’impression d’être des amis que des amoureux.   
Shion fit la moue, peu convaincue.   
\- Tu les as vu sur le bateau, et elle est de toutes les sorties.   
\- Oui, mais mon intuition me dit qu’ils ne sont pas amoureux l’un de l’autre.   
Voyant que Shion ne semblait pas décidée à bouger, Hinata lui demanda :   
\- Tu ne comptes pas les rejoindre ?   
\- Non. En fait, je n’aime pas vraiment ce genre de truc. Je vais plutôt en profiter pour peaufiner mon bronzage.   
Les deux jeunes filles sourirent et commencèrent à discuter de leurs projets pour les prochaines vacances. 

\- SASUKEEEE !!!!!!!!!   
Le hurlement qui retentit dans son dos fit frémir d’horreur ledit Sasuke qui attrapa la main d’Haku et s’élança vers le pédalo le plus proche.   
\- REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!!!   
D’un bond, le bachelor monta dans l’engin aquatique, s’installant immédiatement aux commandes, rapidement suivi d’Haku. 

\- TU AS OUBLIÉ TA BOUÉE !!!!!!!!!!!!!   
En quelques coups de pédales énergiques, les deux jeunes s’éloignèrent du ponton, et du jeune homme brun qui venait de débouler comme une furie sur la pelouse, une bouée canard jaune à la main, hurlant comme un fou, attirant tous les regards.   
\- SASUKEEEE !!!!! REVIENS !!! J’AI LES MÊMES Á LA MAISON !!!!!!!!!! *

Quelques secondes suffirent pour que les deux amis atteignent un coin du lac non visible depuis la rive. A bout de souffle, ils s’arrêtèrent de pédaler, décidant de s’accorder quelques minutes de répit.   
\- Je... souffla Haku entre deux respirations haletantes. Je crois que ton... ton frère... est arrivé.   
\- Tu crois ? Haleta difficilement Sasuke. 

Un regard et ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils riaient encore quand Mei et Konan les rejoignirent, leur annonçant qu’elles avaient laissé un Itachi hystérique sur le ponton.   
\- Il nous a demandé de te donner ceci, dit Konan en tendant la fameuse bouée canard à Sasuke.   
Les sourires moqueurs qui étirèrent les lèvres des trois autres fit lever les yeux au ciel à Sasuke. 

\- Moquez vous, moquez vous. Je propose une course. Les premiers arrivés à la bouée rouge là-bas auront gagné. Les perdants devront revenir au ponton en faisant tout le tour du lac avec cette... chose ridicule autour du cou !   
\- Chiche ! s’exclama Konan. Mei, j’espère que tu as de bonnes jambes, on va les rétamer !   
Mei sourit et approuva, arguant qu’elle voulait voir Sasuke avec sa bouée.   
\- Je suis sûre que ça te va tellement bien, lâcha-t-elle moqueuse. 

Sans relever, Sasuke plaça le pédalo près de celui de ses adversaires, et compta :   
\- A vos marques ! Prêts ! Partez !   
Huit jambes s’activèrent, pédalant de toutes leurs forces pour faire avancer le plus vite possible la machine aquatique. Aucun des deux équipages n’avait l’intention de perdre ! Ayant déjà piqué un sprint Sasuke et Haku furent rapidement distancés par les deux filles, ce qu’elles ne manquèrent pas de faire remarquer. Puisant dans leurs forces restantes, les deux garçons accélérèrent, réduisant leur écart. 

Mais malgré leurs efforts, la course semblait jouée d’avance. La bouée finale se rapprochait, et avec elle la défaite du bachelor. Quand soudain, Konan poussa un cri de rage et le pédalo qu’elle occupait ralentit considérablement.   
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? rugit Mei.   
\- J’ai cassé les pédales, avoua Konan. 

\- Ben alors les filles ? On faiblit ? se moqua Haku en les dépassant.   
\- Le jaune vous ira très bien au teint, rajouta Sasuke en riant.   
\- Pas question ! Protesta Mei avant de pédaler encore plus fort.   
Mais hélas rien n’y fit, et les hurlements de joie des deux garçons retentirent rapidement, signant la défaite des deux demoiselles. 

\- C’est toi qui la porte, déclara Mei en tendant la bouée canard à sa camarade. Après tout, si tu n’avais pas cassé ce truc, on aurait gagné.   
Bonne perdante, Konan passa la tête dans le trou prévu à cet effet, décalant la tête de canard sur le côté pour ne pas qu’elle lui bouche la vue.   
\- Ça te va divinement bien, plaisanta Haku. 

Le quatuor éclat de rire, avant de repartir d’une allure bien plus paisible. Sasuke agrippa le pédalo défaillant, permettant à ses prétendantes de ne pas trop forcer, Haku et lui-même tractant leur engin. Quand le ponton fut en vue, ils constatèrent l’absence d’Itachi sur celui-ci.   
\- Il est passé où ton frère ? s’enquit Mei.   
\- Là-bas, répondit Sasuke en pointant son doigt vers un coin de pelouse. 

D’où ils étaient ils voyaient parfaitement Itachi s’agiter devant le surveillant de baignade.   
\- Je crois que le pauvre maître-nageur passe un sale quart d’heure, souffla Haku.   
\- Oui, je n’aimerai pas être à sa place, avoua Sasuke, s’attirant les regards surpris des autres.   
\- Il ne va pas t’engueuler pour l’avoir si clairement fui ? s’enquit Mei.   
Sasuke sourit et répondit :   
\- Bien sûr que non. 

\- SASUKEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!   
\- Ah, il t’a vu, lâcha Konan.   
\- Il a de bons yeux, fit remarquer Mei.   
\- Non, rétorqua Haku. Il a piqué les jumelles du maître-nageur.   
Effectivement sur la rive, Itachi était en tain d’étrangler le surveillant de baignade avec le cordon de ses jumelles, les ayant empruntées sans les ôter du cou de leur légitime propriétaire. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke était littéralement assailli par son aîné, qui l’examinait sous toutes les coutures pour s’assurer qu’aucun désagrément n’était arrivé à son petit frère chéri et adoré. Une fois rassuré, il l’entraîna à sa suite, décidant que l’activité était finie et qu’il était plus que temps de rentrer. Les demoiselles suivirent, amusées de voir leur bachelor se faire traîner par la main par son frère aîné, décidément très protecteur. 

~oOo~

Étalé sur le lit, Naruto riait aux éclats en écoutant son amant lui raconter son après-midi.   
\- Non mais tu te rends compte ? s’exclama Sasuke. Elle a pédalé tellement fort qu’elle a pété le mécanisme ! C’est une brute cette fille !   
\- Ahahahahaha !!!! Arrête, j’en peux plus !   
\- C’est pas une humaine. Si ça se trouve c’est une alien. Ce qui expliquerait ses cheveux bleus... 

Sasuke, appuyé contre le bord de la fenêtre pour fumer sa clope, continua ses élucubrations, ravi de faire rire son majordome.   
\- Et elle fait partie d’un complot inter-planétaire pour nous piquer nos technologies agricoles. Elle cherche sûrement comment se reproduire avec un tracteur. T’imagines, un alien-tracteur... Avec des cheveux bleus ! 

Naruto pleura de rire, imaginant sans mal un tracteur avec de grands yeux globuleux et une touffe de cheveux bleus sur le dessus. Il fut intérieurement reconnaissant à Sasuke de cesser ses délires, le laissant se reprendre tranquillement. Une fois calmé, il se leva et rejoignit son amant près de la fenêtre, entourant sa taille de ses bras et posant son menton sur l’épaule de celui-ci. 

\- En tout cas, tu as l’air de t’être bien amusé, remarqua-t-il.   
\- Hn. Mais je suis content que la semaine se termine. Je n’en peux plus de toutes ces filles...   
\- Pourtant, tu as l’air de bien t’entendre avec certaines d’entre elles.   
\- Certaines sont moins désagréables que d’autres, concéda Sasuke.   
Le silence les entoura alors qu’ils profitaient de la fraîcheur et des bruits nocturnes. 

Sasuke éteignit sa cigarette, écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier que Naruto lui avait apporté le premier jour. Derrière lui, son amant soupira doucement, rompant finalement le silence :   
\- Et Haku ?   
\- Quoi Haku ?   
\- Lui et toi... vous êtes très proches, non ? 

Sasuke acquiesça, se retournant dans les bras de son amant pour lui faire face.   
\- Je croyais qu’on avait déjà eu cette conversation...   
\- Je sais, souffla Naruto, mais... Et si tu te trompais ? Si finalement Haku avait des sentiments pour toi ? Comment réagirais-tu ?   
Les sourcils bruns se froncèrent et une moue septique tordit les lèvres fines du bachelor.   
\- J’aime bien Haku. C’est un mec très sympa et on s’entend bien. Mais, ce n’est pas mon type. 

\- Pourtant, murmura Naruto. Avec lui, tu pourrais être... tu n’aurais plus à être... Bref, tu vois, non ?   
Sasuke sourit, comprenant tout à fait ce que son amant avait tant de mal à dire. Il hésita à le faire mariner, mais il le trouvat tellement mignon avec cet air soucieux et sans son assurance à toute épreuve qu’il sut qu’il ne lui résisterait pas longtemps. 

\- Certes, mais il se trouve actuellement, j’entretiens une relation sexuellement intense et exclusive avec un blond un peu benêt qui m’a fait découvrir certains... plaisirs. Et donc, non, Haku ne m'intéresse aucunement sur ce plan là. Même si j'admets qu’il a un très joli cul.   
Puis, empêchant son amant de répondre, il l’embrassa, enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque blonde et ses jambes autour de la taille de celui-ci. 

Naruto sourit dans le baiser, rassuré, et ne se fit pas prier pour saisir les cuisses fermes de son bachelor personnel, lui rendant son baiser avec passion. Tant bien que mal, il se dirigea vers le lit, s’y étalant, son homme le surplombant. Il lui briserait peut-être le cœur à la fin du tournage, mais au moins d’ici là il en aurait bien profité. Cette nuit encore, il profiterai pleinement du corps plus que désirable de Sasuke, et pour le reste il verrait plus tard... bien plus tard. 

Le lendemain soir, Sasuke ajustait soigneusement sa cravate devant son miroir sous l’œil critique d’Itachi, et admiratif de Naruto. Lui même galérait comme un perdu à chaque fois qu’il devait en mettre une. Il préférait les nœuds papillons, surtout ceux déjà tout faits qu’il n’avait plus qu’à enfiler.   
\- Parfait, approuva Itachi en essuyant une poussière invisible sur la veste de son cadet. Ce smoking te va vraiment très bien. Et la coupe est impeccable.

\- Tu as bien choisi, comme toujours, répondit Sasuke.   
Il vérifia sa coiffure puis se détourna du miroir, prêt à affronter ce dernier rendez-vous en groupe. Ce soir, il emmenait Haku, Hinata et Mei à l’opéra voir Don Giovanni de Mozart. Il avait choisit cette activité après une discussion avec Haku. Celui-ci lui avait avoué qu’il rêvait d’aller voir un véritable opéra, dans un amphithéâtre romain. Et par chance, ce soir était la seule et unique représentation de cette oeuvre, dans la région du moins. 

Quand la limousine le déposa avec ses compagnes devant l’entrée, il sentit la main de son ami se crisper sur son bras.   
\- C’est magnifique, souffla l’étudiant en art alors qu’ils s’installaient à leurs places.   
\- Ce n’est pas mon opéra préféré, avoua Sasuke, mais c’était le seul qu’ils jouaient dans le coin. Et c’est la seule représentation, il risque dont d’y avoir beaucoup de monde. 

Durant l’attente qui précéda le spectacle, Hinata s’extasia sur l’architecture de l’endroit, Mei admira les tenues des femmes présentes, Sasuke participant de temps à autre à leur conversation. Assis à côté du bachelor, Haku s’agrippa à la main de son ami, admirant en silence et profitant de l’ambiance si particulière de l’endroit. Les lumières se tamisèrent jusqu’à disparaître, les trois coups retentirent, la musique s’éleva, le rideau s’ouvrit et le spectacle commença. 

Quatre heures plus tard, ce fut dans un silence presque religieux qu’ils regagnèrent leur voiture. Hinata et Mei marchaient paisiblement, leurs étoles serrées sur leurs épaules pour les protéger du froid, leurs mouchoirs essuyant les dernières traces de larmes sur leurs joues. Derrières elles, Sasuke avançait au rythme d’Haku qui, pendu à son bras, pleurait encore toutes les larmes de son corps. 

\- C’était... magnifique, souffla Hinata une fois la voiture engagée dans la circulation.   
\- Oui, vraiment. A la fois drôle et dramatique... renchérit Mei.   
\- Je suis content que cela vous ai plu, sourit Sasuke.   
\- Merci, murmura Haku. Merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée. C’était... tellement...   
Il n’eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase, les trois autres comprenant ce qu’il ressentait et approuvant pleinement. 

~oOo~ 

Assis sur les fauteuils du salon de leur suite, Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa se fixaient d’un air dur et sans pitié. Le combat serait titanesque, l’un comme l’autre en avait conscience. L’un comme l’autre savait que ce serait le dernier combat, l’ultime bataille. L’issue était incertaine, leurs forces équivalentes. Itachi avait pour lui le poids de l’expérience, Sasuke la force de ses convictions. C’était ce soir que tout se jouait. 

Entre eux, posés sur la table basse, l’enjeu de ce face à face : les portraits des dix dernières prétendantes au très convoité titre de Madame Uchiwa. Itachi rajusta ses lunettes. Sasuke posa les coudes sur ses genoux. Itachi sortit son éternel bloc note noir. Sasuke croisa les mains devant sa bouche. Itachi appuya sur son stylo à bille de luxe pour faire sortir la mine. Sasuke lança les hostilités :   
\- Je garde Haku. 

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du plus âgé qui répondit d’un ton paternaliste :   
\- Je m’en doutais. Mais je n’approuve pas ton choix.   
\- Si tu parles encore de la taille de sa poitrine, je te trucide, prévint Sasuke.   
Un éclat amusé brilla dans les orbes onyx de son aîné.   
\- Nullement. Je dois reconnaître que c’est une jeune fille charmante, intelligente, cultivée et aux manières irréprochables. Cependant, je pense qu’elle manque de caractère. Tu as besoin de quelqu’un qui puisse te tenir tête, pas d’une béni-oui-oui. 

Itachi évalua la réaction, totalement neutre, de son petit frère avant de reprendre.   
\- Dans le même genre, je trouve que Karin te conviendrai mieux. Elle est tout aussi charmante, tout aussi intelligente, cultivée. Ses manières restent encore à travailler, mais je suis certain qu’elle apprend vite. Elle a beaucoup plus de répondant qu’Haku et saurait parfaitement te tenir tête. Et, avantage non négligeable puisque tu sembles aimer ça, elle est toute aussi plate qu’Haku, sinon plus. 

Fier de son argumentation, Itachi se rengorgea en voyant Sasuke baisser les yeux. Mais il ne cria pas victoire, connaissant son cadet. Celui-ci ne rendrait pas les armes aussi facilement. Un soupir désabusé confirma ses soupçons. Rien n’était encore joué. Sasuke releva les yeux, posant un regard ennuyé sur lui et lâcha :   
\- Sérieusement Ita, tu as un vrai problème avec les seins... 

\- Je n’ai aucun problème avec les seins... Tant qu’ils sont présents ! rétorqua Itachi d’un ton péremptoire.   
\- Présents ? Karin ! Itachi ! Karin ! Cette fille est encore plus plate qu’une planche à pain !   
\- Et ta Haku là ! Tu crois qu’elle est mieux ? J’ignorais qu’il en existait des convexes !   
\- Ta Karin est une furie qui a tenté de me violer au moins dix fois !   
\- Elle au moins, elle prend des initiatives ! Pas comme Haku ! Cette fille n’a aucune personnalité ! Tu te vois faire ta vie avec une fille comme ça ? 

Le ton était monté entre les deux frères. Debout, ils se criaient dessus, agitant sous le nez de l’autre le portrait de celle qu’ils défendaient. Aucun d’eux ne voulait céder à l’autre, peu importait que leurs arguments deviennent de plus en plus ridicules au fil de la discussion. Ils ne perdraient pas face à l’autre ! Il en allait de leur honneur d’Uchiwa ! Un Uchiwa ne cède jamais et a toujours raison ! Peu importe le prix à payer pour faire valoir son point de vue ! 

Debout derrière le bar de la suite où il préparait du thé et du café, Naruto assista effaré à l’affrontement fraternel. C’était la première fois qu’il assistait au choix délicat de celles qui poursuivraient l’aventure. Et jamais il n’aurait imaginé que ça se passait ainsi. Les photos des candidates volaient à travers la pièce en même temps que les plaidoiries plus ou moins boiteuses, voire même carrément loufoques. 

Il faillit éclater de rire quand Itachi, plaidant la cause de Shion, argua qu’il fallait respecter le quota de blondes sans cervelle, et que la demoiselle en était la parfaite représentation. Sasuke agita la photo d’Ino sous le nez de son frère en rétorquant que, quitte à respecter des quotas, Ino ferait parfaitement l’affaire. Bref, Naruto s’amusa beaucoup du débat houleux qui se joua devant lui. 

Deux heures plus tard, les avocats amateurs s’écroulèrent sur leurs fauteuils respectifs. Naruto en profita pour leur apporter un plateau avec le thé, le café et quelques douceurs (sans sucres, ni matières grasses et entièrement biologiques cela va sans dire). Le plateau était prêt depuis belle lurette, mais le majordome avait préféré attendre la fin des hostilités pour l’apporter, craignant pour la survie de la vaisselle. 

Itachi et Sasuke sirotèrent leurs boissons respectives en silence, puis une fois les tasses vides, se penchèrent à nouveau sur les photos, objets du débat précédent, très abîmées par ledit débat.   
\- Bien, donc au final, qui nous reste-t-il ? s’enquit Itachi.   
\- Haku, Ino, Hinata, commença Sasuke en prenant les portraits des intéressées.   
\- Karin et Mei, conclut Itachi. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas garder Temari ?   
\- Absolument certain.   
\- Bien, il ne nous reste plus qu’à leur annoncer ce soir l’heureuse nouvelle. 

Itachi se leva et quitta la suite pour rejoindre le producteur et lui donner les noms des éliminées. De son côté, Sasuke en profita pour s’allumer une cigarette, se détendant après cette discussion mouvementée.   
\- C’est toujours comme ça ? demanda Naruto avec curiosité.   
\- Ah non... Là, c’était extrêmement calme, répliqua Sasuke, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres.   
\- Rappelle moi de ne surtout pas être là le jour où ça sera moins... calme, souffla Naruto. 

Sasuke éclata de rire devant la tête effarée de son amant. Posant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de celui-ci, il promit de le prévenir pour qu’il puisse fuir à l’autre bout du globe. Puis s’étirant langoureusement, il poursuivit :   
\- Ah ! Enfin une journée tranquille ! Ce soir, il y a cette foutue cérémonie et après... il se passe quoi au juste après ? 

Naruto sourit avant d’expliquer calmement :   
\- Demain c’est journée Off, le temps nécessaire d’organiser la suite. Après-demain, tu rencontreras les proches des candidates restantes.   
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi je dois les rencontrer ? Et y’en a beaucoup ? ronchonna Sasuke.   
\- Tu dois les rencontrer pour qu’ils donnent leur avis sur toi, et sur la potentielle relation que tu pourrais entretenir avec chacune d’entre elles. Et elles ne peuvent en inviter qu’un chacune. 

\- C’est chiant, souffla Sasuke. Déjà que je me les coltines, en plus je me coltines leurs parents... Et ça dure longtemps ?   
\- Un repas avec chacun, donc cinq repas.... deux jours et demi, répondit Naruto stoïque.   
\- Pitié, dis moi qu’après c’est fini !   
Naruto ricana devant l’air désespéré du brun et secoua la tête, brisant ainsi tous les espoirs de ce dernier. 

\- Après, tu passeras une journée et une nuit avec chaque candidate.   
Sasuke blêmit et, d’une voix blanche, souffla :   
\- Une journée et... une nuit... Je survivrai jamais !   
Une moue boudeuse tordit la bouche du majordome qui rétorqua :   
\- Je n’aime pas ça non plus, mais c’est le jeu... 

D’un geste de la main, Sasuke l’encouragea à poursuivre, ce qu’il fit de bonne grâce.   
\- Une fois que ces tête-à-tête seront finis, tu choisiras les deux finalistes. Elles rencontreront tes proches, un repas chacune, puis vous partirez tous les trois dans un autre endroit où vous resterez trois jours. Ensuite, vous serez séparés trois autres jours. Tu feras ce que tu veux durant ces trois jours. De leur côté, elles choisiront leurs robes de mariées et leurs bagues de fiançailles. 

Sasuke manqua s’étouffer avec sa salive à l’entente de ces mots mais laissa Naruto finir son explication.   
\- Au bout des trois jours, vous vous retrouverez pour un dîner en tête à tête puis tu auras vingt-quatre heures pour prendre ta décision finale. Tu devras la leur annoncer au cours d’une cérémonie où elles porteront leurs robes. Tu iras d’abord voir celle que tu ne choisis pas, puis celle que tu as choisi. Tu lui donneras la bague qu’elle aura choisi et voilà... Fin du tournage ! 

Durant toute son explication, Naruto n’avait pas lâché des yeux son amant qui était devenu de plus en plus pâle. A l’heure actuelle, il était presque transparent. Son cœur se serra en se rendant compte que l’échéance approchait, doucement mais sûrement, et avec elle l’inévitable séparation. Sasuke quitterait le jeu avec une fiancée à son bras... et lui rentrerait chez lui, seul, le cœur brisé et Kiba pour le réconforter. 

De son côté, Sasuke se demandait comment il allait pouvoir s’en sortir sans fiancée, et sans blesser son frère. Il savait qu’Itachi faisait tout ça pour son bien, et il n’avait nullement envie de le décevoir. Mais se retrouver avec une greluche dans les pattes ce n’était absolument pas envisageable. Il lui restait Haku. Il était certain que s’il le lui demandait, son ami accepterait de jouer le jeu, puis de rompre peu après pour que chacun retrouve sa vie d’avant. Oui, c’était l’option la plus simple... 

Le silence tirant en longueur, Naruto décida de sortir son amant de son état de choc et d’essayer de lui changer les idées.   
\- Ce soir, ça va être difficile, mais demain on n’a rien de prévu. Que dirais-tu de sortir d’ici et de se faire une balade en ville puis un ciné le soir. Je demanderai à Kiba de nous prêter sa moto.   
Sa suggestion eu le mérite de refaire prendre vie à Sasuke qui accepta avec joie. 

Quelques heures plus tard, Sasuke râlait tant et plus sur son amant qui n’avait pas su retenir ses ardeurs et l’avait entraîné dans une partie de gymnastique sexuelle intense. Du coup, il était affreusement en retard pour la cérémonie de la rose. Il sortit en courant de la douche, indispensable pour effacer toute odeur pouvant trahir ses activités précédentes, et enfila son costume à la va-vite sous l’œil goguenard de son majordome, étalé complètement nu sur son lit. 

\- Sasuke ? Tu es prêt ?   
La voix d’Itachi de l’autre côté de la porte fit sursauter les deux jeunes hommes. Naruto quitta précipitamment la couche pour se cacher dessous, au moment même où Itachi entrait dans la chambre. Sasuke le suivit, coulant un regard moqueur à la tête blonde planquée sous son lit. Il avait hâte d’être à demain pour passer du temps avec son homme, et fuir loin de toutes ces filles... encombrantes. 

To be continued... 

* : les auteures s’excusent pour cet égarement passager, mais voilà elles n’ont pas su résister à la tentation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain chapitre, chapitre 7 : Journée off, et rencontres avec les proches.   
> “Kiba craque sur une de tes “prétendantes” ”  
> “ Tu parles, c’est toi qui devrais l’épouser plutôt que moi !”  
> “ Jamais je ne laisserai une chose pareille arriver ! Elle mérite mille fois mieux que toi ! “  
> “ Aucune idée... Mon corps à bougé tout seul”.


	7. Journée off et rencontres avec les proches.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kiba craque sur une de tes “prétendantes” ”  
> “ Tu parles, c’est toi qui devrais l’épouser plutôt que moi !”  
> “ Jamais je ne laisserai une chose pareille arriver ! Elle mérite mille fois mieux que toi ! “  
> “ Aucune idée... Mon corps à bougé tout seul”.

\- Alors ? Qu’est-ce que t’en penses ? Ça me va bien ?   
Sasuke observa Naruto qui sortait de la cabine d’essayage, vêtu d’un pantalon large écossais particulièrement affreux. Le pire, c’était qu’effectivement ça lui allait plutôt bien à ce crétin. Mais pas question de l’avouer. Faisant une moue dubitative, il lâcha :   
\- Aussi bien qu’une moumoute rose à un caniche. 

Naruto éclata de rire avant de retourner dans la cabine d’essayage. Aujourd’hui, il avait réussi à kidnapper le bachelor de ses dames au nez et à la barbe de la production, et surtout d’Itachi ! Passer le portail, extrêmement bien gardé par deux gardes et leurs chiens, ne fut pas bien difficile. Kiba lui avait prêté sa moto, et avec un casque sur la tête Sasuke était méconnaissable. Quand il avait demandé à son amant ce qu’il voulait faire, celui-ci avait proposé qu’ils aillent au centre commercial.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc à écumer les magasins, critiquant les articles et les clients comme deux amis de longue date. En passant devant la vitrine d’une enseigne de fringues branchées, ils n’avaient pu s’empêcher de se moquer des dites fringues. Sasuke avait mis Naruto au défi d’en essayer, et ce fut ainsi que le blond se retrouva dans une cabine d’essayage à enfiler tous les articles que le bachelor lui tendait, articles tous plus moches les uns que les autres. 

\- Tiens, enfile ça !   
Naruto fixa le pantalon en cuir rouge vif que Sasuke lui tendait.   
\- Sas’ke, je veux pas être pessimiste, mais ça... je rentre même pas dedans ! fit-il remarquer.   
\- C’est ta taille pourtant. Tu te défiles ?   
\- Jamais ! 

Naruto attrapa le pantalon et s’enferma dans la cabine. Mais après de nombreuses minutes à batailler avec le vêtement, il finit par rendre les armes.   
\- Ça rentre pas !   
Sasuke, ainsi interpellé, écarta le rideau, et éclata de rire devant le spectacle de son majordome engoncé dans un pantalon qui n’atteignait même pas le milieu de ses cuisses. 

\- Te moques pas ! C’est impossible de rentrer là-dedans ! protesta Naruto.   
\- Bien sûr que si, c’est juste toi qui est trop gros ! se moqua Sasuke.   
\- Ah oui ? Ben essaye le toi pour voir ! râla Naruto en ôtant, non sans difficultés le vêtement.   
Sasuke sourit narquoisement et récupéra l’objet de son fou rire avant d’aller investir la cabine voisine. Naruto se rhabilla, non sans marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante contre son amant qui se foutait de sa gueule à la moindre occasion. 

Mais il perdit toute idée de vengeance quand il le vit vêtu du fameux pantalon. Le cuir rouge moulait à la perfection les longues jambes et le postérieur parfait du brun. De chaque côté du vêtement, un lacet noir descendait en croisillons mettant en valeur le galbe de ses jambes.   
\- C’est quoi cette tête? s’enquit Sasuke, amusé par l’air bovin du majordome.   
\- C’est totalement injuste... soupira Naruto. Même dans un pantalon ridicule t’es sexy... 

\- Je l’achète alors ? demanda Sasuke, plus pour rire que par envie réelle.   
\- Certainement pas ! S’exclama Naruto. Si tu le mets, tu vas te faire violer à peine sorti de chez toi ! Je t’interdis de l’acheter !   
Et juste parce que Naruto le lui avait interdit, Sasuke acheta le pantalon qu’il ne mettrait jamais au grand jamais, Dieu l’en garde. Mais cela, bien évidemment, fit râler l’employé de maison. 

Tout en déambulant dans la galerie marchande, les deux complices discutèrent tranquillement, plaisantant entre eux parfois au dépend des autres. Ils ne virent pas la matinée passer, et ce fut l’estomac de Naruto qui les rappela bruyamment à l’ordre.   
\- Aurais-tu faim, par hasard ? Se moqua gentiment Sasuke.   
\- Carrément, répondit Naruto. Tu veux manger quoi ? Je crois qu’il y a un resto bio pas loin...   
\- Y’a un fast-food juste là, rétorqua Sasuke en désignant l’enseigne un peu plus loin. 

\- Quand je dirai à Kiba que tu n’aimes pas sa cuisine, il va en faire une jaunisse, et s’en sera fini de tes petits privilèges culinaires, menaça Naruto en suivant son amant dans le fast-food.   
\- Tu ne comprends rien. J’aime la cousine de Kiba. Juste j’en ai marre de bouffer bio, sain et équilibré. De temps en temps, la mal-bouffe c’est tout aussi bien.   
Sur ces mots, Sasuke passa sa commande et alla s’installer à une table, Naruto sur ses talons. 

\- En parlant de Kiba, reprit Naruto entre deux bouchées, tu sais que tu as de la concurrence ?   
\- Hm ?   
\- Kiba craque complètement sur l’une de tes “prétendantes”, développa naruto, mimant les guillemets avec les doigts.  
\- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?   
\- Devine ! 

Sasuke passa rapidement en revue les candidates, cherchant laquelle pouvait bien avoir tapé dans l’œil du cuisinier. Ino ? Non, trop superficielle. Karin ? Trop exubérante. Mei ? Trop vieille. Ne restait qu’Hinata. Réfléchissant rapidement, le jeune homme se dit que oui, elle pouvait plaire à Kiba. Il lâcha donc le prénom de la jeune femme, sûr de lui, mais le sourire narquois et le geste de négation de Naruto le fit revoir son jugement. 

Il refit son raisonnement, ne trouvant pas la faille. Puis soudain, ce fut l’illumination. Sa bouche s’entrouvrit sous le choc.   
\- Non !   
\- Et si ! s’amusa Naruto.   
\- Mais... Mais je croyais qu’il était hétéro ! s’exclama Sasuke. 

Naruto ricana et rétorqua :   
\- Il est bi, mais il a toujours eu une préférence pour les filles. Et Haku ressemble à une fille... donc c’est parfait pour lui.   
\- C’est la seule chose qui l'intéresse ? s’étonna Sasuke.   
\- Oh que non ! Si tu savais tout ce qu’il me dit sur lui... il est complètement accro en fait. 

Sasuke sourit, et écouta d’une oreille attentive son amant lui raconter comment Kiba et Haku s’étaient rencontrés lors d’une promenade dans le parc, Kiba sortant Akamaru et Haku fuyant les candidates. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient discuté, puis s’étaient progressivement rapprochés. Depuis, Haku allait souvent visiter la cuisine de Kiba pour la plus grande joie du cuisinier, et de son chien qui visiblement adorait le travesti. 

Tout en écoutant Naruto, Sasuke se promit de tester le terrain de son côté pour savoir si Kiba avait ses chances. De ce qu’il en savait, Haku aimait les hommes assez primaires, un peu sauvages, ce qui correspondait parfaitement au profil du cuisinier. Intérieurement, le brun se jura de tout faire pour que ces deux-là se mettent ensemble. Il les trouvait vraiment bien assortis, et jouer les cupidons l’amuserait beaucoup. Ainsi, ce jeu stupide de télé réalité aurait au moins quelques bons côtés. 

Après un repas vite avalé, les deux fuyards reprirent leurs déambulations dans l’immense centre commercial, s’amusant d’un rien et riant joyeusement à tout bout de champs. Une salle d’arcade attira leur attention, et ils se lancèrent dans une compétition sans merci à différents jeux vidéos. Ils découvrirent ainsi qu’ils étaient aussi compétiteurs l’un que l’autre... et aussi mauvais perdants. 

Pendant que le bachelor et son majordome prenaient du bon temps loin de la villa, la vie suivait son cours au sein de la bâtisse. Orochimaru passa sa journée à revoir le déroulement des prochains jours, s’assurant que les invités spéciaux étaient bien en route et seraient bien logés. Les candidates restantes se prélassèrent au soleil, discutant de choses diverses et variées mais surtout futiles, toutes impatientes de faire connaître Sasuke à leurs familles et amis.

Haku avait fuit ces conversations sans intérêt dés la fin de la matinée et avait trouvé refuge dans la cuisine où Kiba l’avait accueilli d’un grand sourire. Après avoir déjeuné ensemble, ils s’étaient promenés dans le parc avec Akamaru, jouant avec l’immense chien jusqu’à l’épuisement. Puis Kiba avait proposé à Haku de l’aider à préparer le dessert du soir, ce que le travesti avait accepté avec joie, avouant son incompétence totale en cuisine, ce qui ne découragea nullement le cuisinier qui se transforma pour l’occasion en professeur. 

Bref, c’était une journée parfaitement paisible dans la villa. Mais c’était sans compter Itachi Uchiwa. Celui-ci avait largement profité de son lit le matin même, s’accordant une grasse matinée amplement méritée. Il était midi passé quand il avait enfin émergé de sa chambre, apparaissant dans le salon de sa suite les cheveux en batailles, les yeux bouffis, et son pyjama en pilou vert pâle avec des smileys jaunes dessus complètement chiffonné. 

Quatre tasses de café et une heure dans la salle de bain plus tard, Itachi avait soudain remarqué l’absence de Sasuke dans son champ de vision. La chambre vide de son cadet l’alarma légèrement, mais il se raisonna, se disant que son frère avait sûrement profité du beau temps pour aller lire dans le parc. Il s’empressa d'attraper son téléphone portable pour le contacter et s’assurer qu’il allait bien. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut un Itachi complètement paniqué qui sortit de la suite en courant, son portable à la main. Un malheur était arrivé ! Sasuke... Sasuke... était peut-être blessé dans un coin, ou pire : mort dans un fossé ! C’était une catastrophe, il devait absolument retrouver son frère ! Il avait fouillé toute la suite, retournant même les matelas au cas où. Il avait aussi sillonné l’intégralité du parc, cherchant dans chaque buisson et creusant même sous la pelouse. Mais rien, son cadet était introuvable. Et surtout, pire que tout... signe incontestable que Sasuke était en danger : il ne répondait pas à ses appels ! 

Ce n’était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Quand il était en cours, en réunion ou au volant, Sasuke ne décrochait pas son téléphone. Mais il lui envoyait toujours rapidement un texto pour le prévenir. Alors que là, il avait essayé de l’appeler une dizaine de fois déjà, avait laissé autant de messages sur le répondeur, et toujours aucun signe de vie de son frère. Pas même un petit sms... rien de rien ! Et Itachi savait avec certitude que Sasuke n’était ni en réunion, ni en cours ! 

Ouvrant toutes les portes sur son passage, Itachi fouilla l’étage entier avant de descendre et de recommencer ses recherches frénétiques à l’étage du dessous. Pas un coin ne fut épargné. Les tapis furent violemment soulevés, les rideaux brusquement écartés, les tiroirs brutalement ouverts et pas refermés. Chaque pièce fut passée au crible du sol au plafond et du plafond au sol ! Les récriminations des moutons de poussières qui furent dérangés dans leur sommeil furent royalement ignorés, et les araignées virent leurs toiles arrachées sans ménagement. 

Mais en arrivant au bout du premier couloir du premier étage, Itachi réalisa que ces fouilles lui prenaient énormément de temps. Et il n’avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Sasuke ! Mais qui avait eu l’idée stupide de construire une maison aussi grande ? Décidant qu’il avait besoin d’aide, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée en catastrophe et chercha à trouver ce foutu producteur qui n’était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui ! 

En ouvrant une porte, il arriva dans les cuisines, surprenant le cuisiner et l’une des candidates en train de faire il ne savait quoi, mais ça ressemblait vaguement à un gâteau. Peu soucieux de les interrompre, il attrapa le cuistot par les épaules et le secoua sans ménagement en hurlant de manière hystérique :   
\- Sasuke a disparu ! Il a dû être enlevé ! Il a été attaqué ! Il est blessé ! Il faut le retrouver ! Vite !!! 

Haku tenta de calmer le jeune dirigeant d’entreprise.   
\- Il doit être dans le parc. Vous avez essayé de l’appeler ?   
\- Oui, mais il ne répond pas ! Cria Itachi, lâchant Kiba pour faire les cent pas dans la cuisine. J’ai bien essayé de prévenir la police, mais ils n’ont rien voulu savoir ! Soit disant que comme il est majeur, on ne peut pas signaler sa disparition avant quarante-huit heures ! Ils n’ont même pas voulu faire une alerte enlèvement ! 

Kiba, qui avait récupéré de s’être fait secouer comme un prunier, soupira lourdement. Et qui allait devoir couvrir l’escapade des deux amants secrets ? Lui bien sûr ! Ôtant son tablier, il échangea un regard entendu avec Haku et dit :   
\- On va vous aider à le retrouver. Il ne peut pas être bien loin. Et la maison est hyper sécurisée, aucun risque qu’il ait été enlevé ou agressé. Il a dû s’endormir quelque part... 

\- Vous croyez ? Demanda Itachi, un air de chiot éploré sur le visage.   
\- Mais oui, assura Kiba en donnant une tape amicale sur l’épaule du jeune homme. J’ai un chien vous savez, il est très doué pour retrouver les gens. Vous auriez quelque chose appartenant à Sasuke et ayant son odeur ?   
Itachi sortit de sa poche un boxer noir, et le tendit au cuisinier en disant :   
\- C’est le seul vêtement qui n’ait pas encore été lavé... 

Haku se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Profitant que toute l’attention d’Itachi soit sur Kiba et Akamaru qui reniflait le sous-vêtement, il envoya discrètement un texto au disparu pour le prévenir de l’état de son frère.   
\- Il va le retrouver rapidement hein ? s’enquit Itachi en voyant Akamaru flairer le sol en tournant en rond. 

\- Oui, oui, rassurez vous, affirma Kiba. Je propose qu’on se sépare. Vous suivez Akamaru, et moi et Haku on va fouiller le parc.   
\- Excellente idée. Donnez moi votre numéro de téléphone. Je vous préviendrais dés que je l’aurais retrouvé et vous ferez de même.   
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Kiba échangea son numéro avec Itachi et les duos se séparèrent pour se lancer dans des recherches parfaitement inutiles mais nécessaires pour le bien du grand frère. 

Sur la terrasse, Kiba et Haku croisèrent les candidates et leur expliquèrent la situation : Sasuke avait mystérieusement disparu, et les encouragèrent à aider Itachi dans ses fouilles. Rapidement, la nouvelle fit boule de neige et toutes les personnes vivant de la villa furent mises à contribution pour retrouver le bachelor disparu.   
\- Il faudrait prévenir les gardes, suggéra soudain Hinata. Si quelqu’un est entré ou sorti, ils le sauront. Peut-être même ont-ils des caméras de surveillance. 

\- On s’en charge, s’empressa de dire Haku en saisissant le bras de Kiba. Vous, occupez vous de l’intérieur.   
Au pas de course, le jeune travesti entraîna le cuisinier vers les grilles de la propriété.   
\- Tu parles d’un bordel ! Il pourrait répondre à son téléphone quand même cet imbécile ! Il connaît son frère, non ? râla Kiba. 

\- Peut-être est-il trop occupé pour l’avoir entendu, se moqua gentiment Haku. Bon, attendons les là, ajouta-t-il en désignant des buissons à proximité du poste de garde.   
\- Ouais, ben ils ont intérêt à se magner le cul. J’ai un repas à finir moi...   
\- Arrête de te plaindre. Je l’aime bien Itachi moi. Et puis c’était assez drôle de le voir te secouer comme un prunier.   
\- Parle pour toi, il a failli me déboîter les cervicales ! 

Un hululement le fit sursauter, attirant son attention sur son compagnon de galère. Haku sortit son téléphone de sa poche et sourit.   
\- Ils rentrent, annonça-t-il.   
\- Ah ben quand même ! ronchonna Kiba. Dis lui d’appeler son frère.   
Haku tapa le message et attendit la réponse qui ne tarda pas, et le fit éclater de rire.

\- Quoi ? demanda Kiba.   
\- Il dit : Et vous priver d’un Itachi au bord de la crise de nerf ? Jamais...   
\- Sadique !   
\- Et fier de l’être en plus, plaisanta Haku devant l’air ronchon de Kiba.   
Le cuisinier bougonna mais resta à sa place, assurant qu’il faisait ça pour son meilleur ami et certainement pas pour l’enfoiré sadique qui lui servait de sex-friend, enfin plus ou moins. 

Le bruit d’une moto retentit, faisant surgir des buissons les deux planqués. Kiba se mit au beau milieu de l’allée, attendant de pied ferme les deux évadés. La moto et ses deux passagers passèrent la grille pour s’arrêter juste devant lui. Sasuke descendit souplement de la bécane, ôtant son casque au passage. Il tendit celui-ci à Kiba et le remercia de les avoir couvert Naruto et lui. 

\- Ouais ben dépêche toi de trouver une excuse pour expliquer ton absence, parce qu’il est fou ton frangin !   
\- Je sais, lança Sasuke avant de partir en courant vers le bois en bordure de la propriété.   
Une fois qu’il eut disparu, le cuisinier se tourna vers Naruto et demanda :   
\- Ça valait le coup au moins ?   
\- Carrément, répondit Naruto, un air rêveur sur le visage. 

Pendant que Kiba, Naruto et Haku rejoignaient la villa en se racontant leur journée respective, Sasuke courrait à travers les bois. Il fit un grand détour pour rejoindre le jardin, faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire repérer. Juste avant de revenir dans les allées bien entretenues aux abords de la villa, il s’assura de sa tenue et de sa coiffure, sortit un livre du sac qu’il avait emmené pour sa journée de shopping et reprit sa route d’un pas nonchalant. A peine avait-il fait trois pas qu’un aboiement attira son attention. 

Il faillit éclater de rire en voyant Akamaru courir vers lui, la langue pendante, la queue battante et Itachi accroché à sa laisse tel un drapeau secoué par un violent vent d’automne.   
\- Sasuke !!! Oh mon Dieu, merci, tu n’as rien ! Tu vas bien ? Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à mes appels ? Il s’est passé quelque chose ? On t’a enlevé ? On t’a agressé ?   
Sasuke soupira discrètement, laissant son aîné l’examiner sous toutes les coutures avec frénésie. 

\- Il ne m’est rien arrivé de tout ça, le rassura-t-il. Je me suis bêtement endormi en lisant dans une clairière un peu plus loin dans les bois. Et là-bas, je n’avais pas de réseau.   
Inutile de dire à Itachi que la seule raison pour laquelle il n’avait pas décroché c’était tout simplement qu’il était en train de se battre aux jeux vidéos contre Naruto. Il avait d’ailleurs eu un peu peur en voyant les cinquante appels en absence et au moins autant de messages. 

Mais en voyant les textos d’Haku, il avait mieux compris la situation et avait décidé de laisser mariner son frère. C’était sa petite vengeance personnelle pour l’avoir obligé à participer à cette mascarade ridicule. Et puis, imaginer Itachi en train de mettre la villa entière sur le pied de guerre l’amusait beaucoup. Il n’y avait pas de raison qu’il soit le seul à subir la paranoïa de son aîné, il voulait bien partager avec les autres, avec grand plaisir même. 

~oOo~

\- N’est-ce pas qu’elle est magnifique ma petite fille ?   
Sasuke hocha vaguement la tête, amusé par l’enthousiasme débordant de son interlocuteur. Après son escapade de la veille, Itachi ne l’avait pas lâché d’une semelle, craignant qu’il ne lui arrive un quelconque malheur s’il le perdait de vue ne serait-ce que dix secondes. Et ce matin, il avait eu droit à une liste de recommandations longue comme le bras en guise de préparation au déjeuner avec Ino et son invité, déjeuner auquel Itachi n’assisterai pas, la rencontre avec les proches de Sasuke devant avoir lieu ultérieurement. 

Dés qu’il l’avait vu, Sasuke avait tout de suite su que ledit invité était le père de la jeune femme. Les mêmes longs cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux bleus, le même enthousiasme débordant... La ressemblance était plus que frappante. Inoïchi l’avait salué chaleureusement, avant de partir dans un long monologue sur les multiples qualités de sa fille, rappelant furieusement son propre frère au bachelor. 

\- Papa, arrête ! dit Ino d’une voix lasse.   
\- Mais enfin ma chérie ! Un père a quand même le droit de vanter les mérites de sa fille ? s’offusqua Inoïchi.   
\- C’est embarrassant, rétorqua Ino en reprenant du poil de la bête.   
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c’est embarrassant ! Ce jeune homme a quand même le droit de savoir à quel point tu es merveilleuse et à quel point je suis fier de toi ! 

Sasuke pouffa discrètement derrière son verre en assistant à la dispute familiale qui ne semblait pas être la première sur le sujet, ni la dernière sûrement. Le père et la fille argumentèrent chacun de leur côté, chacun campant fermement sur ses positions. Finalement, ce fût Inoïchi qui mit fin au débat stérile, se tournant brusquement vers Sasuke et lui disant :   
\- Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Dites-moi Sasuke, que faites vous dans la vie ? 

Un peu surpris du soudain changement de sujet, le bachelor prit le temps de finir sa bouchée, avant de répondre poliment :   
\- Je suis directeur adjoint d’une entreprise publicitaire.   
\- Oh ! Oui, évidement Uchiwa Corp ! C’était l’entreprise de votre père, si je ne m’abuse. Et c’est votre frère qui la dirige à présent.   
\- Tout à fait. 

Inoïchi but une gorgée du vin qui accompagnait la souris d’agneau et l’assortiment de légumes frais cuits à la plancha et arrosés d’huile de pépin de raisins, puis reprit, ses yeux s’illuminant d’un éclat intéressé :  
\- Vous avez fait toutes les publicités pour Messmer ! Cet homme me fascine ! Ce qu’il arrive à faire est absolument fabuleux. Entrer comme ça dans l’esprit des gens et les manipuler ainsi c’est génial, et assez effrayant aussi. 

Sasuke acquiesça de la tête, puis se penchant légèrement vers son interlocuteur, assis face à lui, avoua :   
\- Je l’ai rencontré, et je dois avouer qu’il est effectivement assez effrayant.   
\- Il vous a hypnotisé ? demanda Inoïchi avec un intérêt non feint.   
\- Hm. Et c’est une expérience étrange et très déstabilisante. 

\- Je veux bien vous croire. J’ai toujours été fortement intéressé par les mécanismes plus ou moins conscients de l’esprit et de la mémoire. Alors forcément, l’hypnose est un sujet sur lequel je me suis penché. Mais je n’en ai jamais fait l’expérience.   
\- Si vous voulez je peux vous avoir des billets pour son prochain spectacle, proposa Sasuke.   
\- C’est vrai !!! S’enthousiasma Inoïchi. Mais je ne voudrai pas abuser... 

Sasuke sourit et sortit son portable de sa poche tout en rassurant le père de sa prétendante.   
\- Ça me fait plaisir, vraiment.  
\- Alors dans ce cas...   
Collant son téléphone à son oreille, Sasuke demanda à Itachi de lui fournir trois places pour le prochain spectacle de Messmer afin que la famille Yamanaka puisse y assister. 

Une fois ce détail réglé, il se lança dans une discussion à bâtons rompus avec Inoïchi sur l’hypnose, les méandres de l’esprit humain et la complexité de la mémoire. Tout en faisant son service, Naruto écouta attentivement la conversation, s’étonnant de tout ce que les deux hommes connaissaient sur le sujet, et apprenant des choses qu’il n’aurait même jamais soupçonné. Il devait bien reconnaître qu’il n’avait jamais réfléchi là-dessus. 

Attablée avec eux, Ino mâchouillait vaguement ses légumes, soupirant intérieurement devant le peu d’intérêt que son père et le bachelor lui portaient. Elle était prête à parier que même si elle quittait soudainement la table ils ne s’en rendraient absolument pas compte. Boudeuse, elle détailla le profil de Sasuke, admirant les traits fins et réguliers de son visage. Son humeur morose s’assombrit d’avantage encore quand elle vit les yeux noirs de son prince charmant briller d’un intérêt qu’elle n’avait jamais vu, ni pour elle, ni pour aucune des candidates. 

Le dessert arriva dans l’indifférence générale, Sasuke et Inoïchi toujours plongés dans leur discussion et Ino boudant ouvertement. Elle savait que c’était une mauvaise idée d’inviter son père, celui-ci ayant tendance à monopoliser toute l’attention sans le vouloir. Elle aurait préféré que ce soit sa mère qui vienne, mais empêcher Inoïchi de venir aurait été impossible. Rien, ni personne n’aurait pu l’arrêter. 

Quand elle avait appelé sa mère pour lui demander de venir rencontrer Sasuke, son père avait littéralement arraché le combiné à sa femme pour assurer à sa fille qu’il se faisait une joie de venir et qu’il était très impatient de rencontrer celui qui serait, sans le moindre doute, son futur gendre. Ni elle, ni sa mère n’avaient pu protester. Et c’était un Inoïchi plus qu’enthousiaste qui avait débarqué le matin même, pressant sa fille de questions sur ce fameux Sasuke. 

Au grand désespoir de la jeune femme, le repas s’éternisa, les deux autres convives n’étant visiblement pas pressés de clôturer leur conversation si passionnante pour eux, et si ennuyeuse pour elle. Ils discutaient de toutes les possibilités offertes par l’hypnose et la manipulations de l’esprit. Bref, rien qui la concernait. Soupirant lourdement devant sa tasse de café, vide depuis longtemps, elle se demanda si cette torture durerait encore. 

Finalement, ce fut Sasuke qui mit fin au repas.   
\- Je suis désolé, mais je crois qu’il faudra remettre la fin de cette discussion à une autre fois. J’ai des obligations auxquelles je me dois de répondre.   
\- Je comprends parfaitement, assura Inoïchi en se levant en même temps que son interlocuteur. J’ai bien assez abusé de votre temps. 

\- Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Yamanaka, reprit Sasuke en tendant la main vers le père de sa prétendante.   
\- Pour moi aussi, répondit Inoïchi en serrant la main tendue. Je vous remercie pour cette délicieuse conversation.   
\- De même. Je vous souhaite un bon retour et une bonne journée. Transmettez mes salutations à votre femme.   
\- Je n’y manquerai pas. Bonne fin de journée à vous aussi.

Sasuke quitta le salon où s’était déroulé le déjeuner et rejoignit son frère dans leur suite, laissant le père et la fille en tête-à-tête. Dés que la porte se referma derrière lui, Inoïchi se jeta sur Ino en s’exclamant :   
\- Oh ! Il est parfait !! Non seulement c’est un très beau garçon, mais en plus un excellent parti ! En plus il est intelligent, extrêmement bien élevé, charmant, drôle, et sa conversation est très agréable ! Vraiment, ma chérie, tu as tiré le gros lot ! Je suis si fier de toi ! 

Ino repoussa en râlant son père qui s’était pendu à son cou.   
\- Tu parles, c’est toi qui devrais l’épouser plutôt que moi !   
\- De quoi tu parles, s'étonna Inoïchi. Si je faisais ça, ta mère ne me le pardonnerait jamais.   
Ino leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée par l’attitude de son géniteur, avant de lui répondre d’un ton empli de reproche :   
\- Tu l’as monopolisé ! Je n’ai pas pu en placer une ! 

\- Mais enfin ma chérie, tenta Inoïchi en suivant sa fille qui quittait la pièce. Je devais bien discuter avec lui pour faire sa connaissance !   
Le père et la fille se disputèrent tout en rejoignant la chambre que le plus âgé occuperait pour la nuit avant de repartir le lendemain matin. Ainsi il aurait, en théorie, amplement le temps de discuter avec sa fille, d’en apprendre plus sur la relation entre elle et son prince charmant, et bien évidemment de donner son avis sur la question.

Mais Ino ne semblait pas encline à écouter son père, qui se confondait en excuse tentant tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre que c’était le seul moyen qu’il avait pour se faire une opinion sur son futur gendre. Quand cette dernière claqua la porte, l’enfermant dans sa chambre, Inoïchi soupira lourdement :   
\- Ah... C’est si difficile d’être père ! 

Itachi sourit en voyant Sasuke arriver, et, ôtant ses lunettes, il demanda :   
\- Alors ? Comment ça s’est passé ?   
Sasuke se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil face à son frère et répondit :   
\- Mieux que je ne le pensais. Inoïchi est très intéressant. Si sa fille avait ne serait-ce qu’un dixième de son intelligence, elle serait bien moins fatigante. 

\- Allons, ne dis pas ça. Ino est une demoiselle remarquable par bien des aspects, tempéra Itachi.   
Sasuke plissa les yeux et fixa un regard suspicieux sur son frère.   
\- Toi... Si tu fais allusions à sa poitrine... je t’étripe !   
\- Vas-tu arrêter de me prendre pour un obsédé des seins ? s’offusqua Itachi. 

Sasuke secoua la tête avant de répliquer :   
\- Non. C’est ce que tu es après tout, Monsieur le Mamellophile !  
\- Ce mot n’existe pas, répliqua Itachi. Et puis excuse moi de préférer avoir les mains bien pleines plutôt que de ne rien sentir d’autre que des os.   
\- Tsss... Avant d’avoir les mains pleines, il serait temps que tu songes à te caser déjà, fit remarquer Sasuke.   
\- Il n’y a pas d’urgence. Après tout, je suis sûr que tu te chargeras très bien de perpétuer notre lignée. 

Sasuke blêmi au sous-entendu et préféra aller s’isoler dans sa chambre, mettant fin à cette discussion devenue plus que gênante pour lui. Des enfants ? Grand Dieu, non ! Il n’était pas question qu’il en ait un jour ! Mais alors qu’il allait refermer la porte, son frère l’interpella :   
\- Au fait Sasuke... Tu ne devineras jamais avec qui tu dînes ce soir.   
\- Hinata non ? s’assura Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.   
\- Certes... mais pas seulement. 

Quelques heures plus tard, Sasuke comprit bien mieux le sourire entendu de son frère ainsi que l’avertissement qu’il lui avait glissé à l’oreille avant de le laisser partir.   
\- Ne fais pas d’esclandre, lui avait-il soufflé.   
Debout devant lui se tenait sa prétendante Hinata, et près d’elle celui qui avait été un caillou dans sa chaussure durant tout son cursus universitaire : Neji Hyuuga ! 

Les deux anciennes connaissances se fixèrent froidement, et Hinata bredouilla de vagues présentations. Quand ils se serrèrent la main, la jeune femme vit des éclairs sortir de leurs yeux et elle frissonna devant l’ambiance soudain glaciale.   
\- Vous vous... connaissez ? bafouilla-t-elle.   
Ils hochèrent la tête avant de prendre place à table, Sasuke tirant la chaise de sa prétendante, comme tout gentleman qui se respecte. 

Un silence de plomb s’installa dans la pièce. On entendrait une mouche voler. Naruto osa à peine ouvrir la bouche pour présenter les plats qu’il déposa devant les convives. Il échangea un regard contrit avec Hinata qui ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre, Sasuke et Néji se fixant sans sourciller et d’un air assassin depuis le début. Ce fut finalement le bachelor qui rompit le silence pesant. 

\- Alors comme ça, tu es le cousin d’Hinata. Je l’ignorais.   
\- Rien d’étonnant, tu ne t’es jamais intéressé qu’à ta petite personne, répondit platement Néji. D’ailleurs, il n’y a rien de surprenant à te voir participer à ce genre d’émission, tu as toujours été si imbu de toi-même. Tu te prends carrément pour un prince charmant maintenant !   
Sasuke eut un rictus narquois et rétorqua :   
\- Toujours aussi jaloux à ce que je vois... 

Néji fronça les sourcils et nia férocement :   
\- Je n’ai absolument rien à t’envier, ni maintenant, ni jamais.   
\- Vraiment... Rappelle-moi à quel rang tu as obtenu ton diplôme ? Et ton oncle t’a embauché malgré tout ? Comme quoi, le piston, ça marche toujours aussi bien...   
\- Venant de celui qui bosse dans l’entreprise de son père, laquelle est dirigée par son frère, c’est d’une ironie absolue.   
\- Certes, mais moi je n’ai pas fini cinquième au classement général. 

Néji serra les poings sous la table et grinça des dents, signe que Sasuke venait de toucher un point sensible. Inconsciente du désarroi de son cousin, Hinata demanda :   
\- Et toi Sasuke ? Tu as fini combientième ?   
Sasuke fit un sourire éblouissant de mépris au cousin de sa prétendante avant de lâcher calmement :   
\- Premier. Avec les félicitations du Jury. 

Sasuke : un, Néji : zéro, pensa Naruto debout prés de la porte.   
Son amant semblait penser la même chose au vu de son léger rictus victorieux alors qu’il dégustait tranquillement son vin. Hinata profita du silence pour intervenir timidement :   
\- Vous vous connaissez déjà... C’est... c’est un drôle de hasard.   
\- Oui, nous étions à l’université ensemble, répondit platement Sasuke. 

Il sourit moqueusement avant de rajouter :   
\- C’est un hasard amusant effectivement, mais peut-être que tes cartes te l’avaient prédit, Néji ?   
\- Elles m’avaient prédit une rencontre fort désagréable. Et elles ne se sont pas trompées ! rétorqua Néji d’un ton cassant.   
\- Et t’ont-elles dit si j’épouserai ta cousine finalement ?   
Néji posa brutalement ses couverts et fusilla le bachelor des yeux :   
\- Jamais je ne laisserai une chose pareille arriver ! Elle mérite mille fois mieux que toi ! 

\- Allons, allons, tempéra Sasuke, le destin est inéluctable... N’est-ce pas toi qui le répétait sans cesse ?   
\- Moi au moins, je ne vis pas pendu aux jupons de mon frère ! cracha Néji énervé.   
\- Normal, tu n’en as pas. On comprends tes parents ceci dit, un comme toi c’est amplement suffisant. 

Néji fulmina visiblement et Naruto compta mentalement un point de plus à son amant. Hinata tenta de parler, mais abandonna quand elle ne réussit qu’à bafouiller lamentablement. Gentleman, Sasuke lui servit un verre de vin en s’excusant :   
\- Je suis vraiment désolé que tu assistes à ceci. Ton cousin et moi-même n’étions pas en bon termes durant nos années études, mais aucune querelle, même ancienne, ne viendra fausser mon jugement sur toi, je te l’assure. 

La harpiste sourit au bachelor et acquiesça, ravie de savoir que Néji n’influencerai nullement le choix de Sasuke. Elle ne se faisait cependant pas d’illusions et se doutait bien qu’elle ne serait pas l’heureuse élue, mais elle aurait été très déçue que son cousin fasse capoter son aventure au sein de la villa. Elle dégusta son plat principal dans un silence total, observant les deux garçons se fusiller des yeux tout en se demandant lequel attaquerait le premier. 

Le rictus sarcastique de Sasuke s'agrandit alors que Néji semblait vouloir l’étrangler rien que par la pensée. Le cousin d’Hinata était toujours aussi facile à décrypter songea-t-il. Déjà à l’université, il savait, rien qu’à sa façon de le regarder, que ce dernier le détestait. Pour quelles raisons ? Il n’en savait fichtre rien et cela lui importait peu. En fait, il n’avait jamais vu Néji autrement que comme un opportuniste fataliste. 

Le cousin d’Hinata était convaincu que le destin de chacun était déjà tracé et qu’il était inutile de se battre contre ça. Il suivait donc la voie que son oncle avait choisie pour lui, se préparant à intégrer l’entreprise familiale, sans véritable envie, ni aucune ambition. Bien qu’il soit résigné, il souhaitait battre Sasuke dans tous les domaines et s’était échiné durant toutes ses études à faire mieux que lui autant en terme de notes qu’en terme de conquêtes. 

Sasuke n’avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi Néji le voyait comme un ennemi, mais cette compétition instaurée par le jeune Hyuga l’avait beaucoup amusé. Il avait pris un malin plaisir à approcher des filles, plus ou moins jolies et à l’intelligence plus ou moins limitée, juste assez pour faire courir des rumeurs sur un potentiel couple. Et cela ne ratait jamais ! Toujours Néji s’empressait de draguer la demoiselle et de sortir avec elle, s’affichant à son bras avec un air supérieur qui faisait hurler de rire Sasuke, intérieurement bien sûr. 

Il avait même fait exprès de choisir des laiderons, juste pour le plaisir sadique de voir son “rival” se forcer à séduire des thons. Oui, vraiment, le comportement de Néji l’amusait beaucoup... les deux premières années. Au final, ça lui avait juste tapé sur les nerfs. Le moindre de ses faits et gestes étaient copiés par son camarade de classe qui avait réussi à s’incruster dans son groupe d’amis, par l’intermédiaire du trop sociable Deidara, le blondinet hyperactif qui animait le groupe à lui tout seul. 

Comment Néji et Dei avaient sympathisé, ça il n’en savait rien. Mais Néji s’était incrusté dans sa vie, le copiant en tout et tentant désespérément de le surpasser, tout en assurant que le destin était inéluctable. Sasuke ne le supportait pas... et au fil du temps la compétition avait tourné à la lutte acharnée entre les deux étudiants, Sasuke savourant avec délectation chacune de ses victoires. Alors non, il ne le laisserait pas gagner ce soir non plus, pas même un combat de regards. 

S’il n’y avait pas eu les caméras, ils en seraient sûrement venus aux mains. Il y avait longtemps que ça les démangeait tous les deux. Se battre physiquement, une bonne fois pour toutes ! Mais pas question de s’exposer ainsi sous l’œil des objectifs. Aussi se contentèrent-ils de se fusiller du regard durant presque tout le repas dans un silence monacal. Ce ne fut qu’au moment de se séparer que Néji se décida enfin à desserrer les dents. 

\- Et bien, au plaisir de ne plus jamais te revoir, Sasuke. Je te laisse avec tes... groupies...   
Sasuke serra la main tendue de Néji et fit discrètement un clin d’œil complice à Hinata.   
\- Allons Néji, nous nous reverrons au mariage ! Et sois rassuré, j’ai gardé contact avec toutes tes admiratrices de l’époque de l’université. Elles seront toutes absolument ravies de venir à mon mariage pour pouvoir t’y revoir. 

Néji blêmi, bleui, imita à la perfection la carpe ébahie et finalement, prit la main de sa cousine et partit à grande enjambées pressées loin du bachelor qui souriait comme un dément, enchanté de son petit tour. Une fois loin, très loin de Sasuke, il mit fin à sa course et se retourna vers Hinata pour lui dire d’un ton sans réplique :   
\- Je t’interdit d’épouser ce type ! Moi vivant, jamais je ne te laisserai épouser Sasuke Uchiwa ! 

Hinata se dégagea de la prise de son cousin et se redressa, lui rendant son regard ferme et déterminé.   
\- Tu n’as pas à me donner d’ordre ! J’épouserai qui je veux, et tu n’as rien à dire sur le sujet !  
Puis elle tourna les talons, plantant là un Néji éberlué de la voir, pour la première fois, lui tenir tête. Depuis quand la douce et timide Hinata se rebellait-elle ainsi ? Il était sûr et certain que tout ceci était la faute de Sasuke ! De toute façon, tous les malheurs de sa vie étaient dus à Sasuke Uchiwa !!! 

De son côté, ledit Sasuke rejoignit tranquillement sa suite, où il fut accueilli par un Itachi amusé et fier comme un paon. Il avait assisté au dîner de loin et avait été ravi de voir Sasuke moucher cet arrogant Néji avec autant de brio.   
\- Je n’ai pas fait d’esclandre, annonça Sasuke en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.   
\- Je sais, répondit Itachi. Et je suis fier de toi. Il est toujours aussi orgueilleux et stupide ce garçon. Il faudra que j’en touches deux mots à Hiashi. 

\- Hn, approuva Sasuke. Fais lui penser à dire à Néji de se couper les cheveux. Il a l’air ridicule avec ses cheveux aussi long.   
\- C’est vrai que ça ne fait pas très sérieux pour un homme d’affaires, rajouta Itachi.   
\- Et de dos, il ressemble à une fille... renchérit Sasuke.   
\- Une fille très plate, conclut Itachi. 

Sasuke éclata de rire, sous l’œil amusé et ravi de son frère. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer, son imagination fertile lui présentant un Néji en robe courte et à la poitrine plus qu’avantageuse. Ce fut finalement Itachi qui l’envoya dans sa chambre, arguant qu’il avait besoin de se reposer pour le lendemain. Au petit matin, il n’avait pas assez dormi à cause de la visite nocturne d’un certain blond, majordome le jour et amant la nuit. 

Il profita donc largement de sa matinée pour rester bien au chaud, au fond de son lit. Ce midi, il déjeunait avec Mei et l’un de ses proches. Et clairement, il n’avait pas envie d’y aller... pas du tout. Tout ceci le fatiguait. C’était sans le moindre intérêt. Et il n’avait toujours pas trouvé comment il allait y mettre un terme, sans blesser Itachi. Il se fichait bien de briser le cœur de ses prétendantes, ou de qui que se soit... Mais il ne voulait pas que son frère le déteste. 

Cette situation était à s’arracher les cheveux, et c’est ce qu’il fit, en rageant contre lui-même pour ne pas trouver une solution acceptable. Il n’avait plus qu’Itachi comme famille, il ne supporterait pas de ne plus l’avoir. Mais s’il avouait son homosexualité, il était certain qu’Itachi aurait du mal à avaler la pilule. Il le renierait peut-être, le mettrait dehors sûrement... et l’ignorerait. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l’idée de ne plus faire partie de la vie de son frère, le seul parent encore de ce monde qu’il lui restait.

Qui veillerait sur Itachi s’il n’était plus là ? Qui le soignerait quand il se rendait malade à force de trop travailler ? Qui s’assurerait qu’il mange bien et surtout suffisamment ? Qui lui arracherait son PC des mains pour qu’il aille dormir ? Itachi était un bourreau de travail, et c’était lui, Sasuke, qui veillait à ce que son frère n’oublie pas le minimum vital : manger et dormir. Si Itachi le rayait de sa vie, qui sait combien de temps le jeune dirigeant pourrait tenir sans le moindre garde-fou pour éviter qu’il ne se tue à la tâche. 

\- Debout la marmotte !   
La voix joyeuse de Naruto le sortit de sa léthargie. Tout en s’emmitouflant encore plus dans sa couette, Sasuke marmonna :   
\- Non... Laisse moi dormir...   
\- Pas question ! rétorqua Naruto. Tu dois te préparer pour le déjeuner avec Mei et son frère ! 

\- Je veux pas y aller !   
Naruto sourit en entendant la réplique enfantine.   
\- Très bien. Si tu le prends comme ça, je me vois dans l’obligation d’utiliser les grands moyens.   
Sur ces mots, Naruto attrapa la couette et tira brutalement dessus, en extirpant le bachelor de ces dames qui se retrouva soudainement étalé sur le tapis. 

\- Espèce de sauvage ! Repose moi tout de suite !   
Sasuke se débattit et protesta mais rien n’y fit. Naruto l’avait attrapé et jeté sur son épaule comme un vulgaire de sac de patates et l’emmenait tout droit vers la salle de bain. Une fois dans la pièce, il le déposa dans la douche et actionna immédiatement le jet d’eau. Complètement trempé et en boxer, Sasuke fusilla son amant du regard. 

Mais celui-ci se contenta de lui faire un grand sourire et de lui lancer :   
\- Je refait ton lit et te sort une tenue. Si quand j’ai fini, tu n’es pas lavé, je te laverai moi-même !   
\- Tortionnaire ! cria Sasuke, très contrarié de se faire traiter comme un gamin.   
Seul l’éclat de rire du blond lui répondit. Désabusé, le brun ôta son boxer mouillé et ferma la porte de la cabine de douche, avant d’entamer un savonnage et shampouinage en règle. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle et bain et se dirigea vers son lit où l’attendait un jean et une chemise gris pâle. Sans tenir compte une seule seconde de la présence de son majordome, il laissa tomber la serviette qui ceignait ses hanches. Il entendit Naruto manquer s’étrangler dans son dos, et savoura sa petite vengeance personnelle. On n’avait pas idée de le réveiller de manière aussi brutale ! 

Il avait bien conscience de l’effet qu’il faisait à son amant, surtout quand il était entièrement nu et encore humide au sortir de sa douche. Il prit tout son temps pour enfiler un sous-vêtement propre, se penchant en avant pour exposer outrageusement son fessier ferme et rebondi, lequel portait encore les marques de leurs ébats de la nuit précédente. Tout aussi lentement, il enfila son jean puis sa chemise, sous l’œil gourmand de Naruto. 

\- Mon boxer est dans la salle de bain. Puisque c’est toi qui l’a trempé, je compte sur toi pour le laver, lança Sasuke juste avant de quitter sa chambre.   
Laissé en plan au beau milieu de la pièce avec dans les mains une paire de baskets blanches censées aller avec la tenue du bachelor, Naruto fixa un long moment la porte close avant de se ressaisir. Vraiment, ce type lui faisait trop d’effet... Beaucoup trop... 

~oOo~

Sasuke se laissa tomber en soupirant sur son lit, éreinté par sa journée et le ventre tellement plein qu’il avait peur d’exploser à tout moment. Kiba s’était surpassé et les deux repas de la journée avaient été plus que copieux et délicieux. Il s’en était mis plein la panse. En plus, le déjeuner avait duré tellement longtemps qu’il avait à peine eu le temps de digérer avant d’attaquer le dîner. Bref, il n’en pouvait plus. 

Le midi, il avait rencontré Chôjûro, le petit frère de Mei. Si physiquement, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, au niveau caractère ils n’avaient rien à voir l’un avec l’autre. Chôjûro était tellement timide, qu’il avait à peine osé le regarder durant tout le repas. A chaque fois qu’il avait pris la parole, il avait bafouillé, rougissant comme une tomate, rendant son propos totalement incompréhensible. Sasuke ne s’attendait vraiment pas à rencontrer l’équivalent d’Hinata au masculin.

Le pauvre avait même failli s’étouffer avec une asperge. Heureusement, Naruto lui avait sauvé la vie d’une bonne claque dans le dos, faisant violemment ressortir le légume qui atterrit à plusieurs mètres de la table. Sasuke en aurait bien rit s’il n’avait pas été aux prises avec une prétendante bien décidée à lui faire subir un interrogatoire en règle. Le moins qu’il puisse dire c’était que Mei était tenace... et légèrement susceptible... 

Dés le début du repas elle s’était lamentée sur l'absence d’Itachi, avant de finalement l’accabler de questions sur son aîné. Elle voulait tout savoir : ce qu’il aimait, ses habitudes, ses occupations, ses goûts vestimentaires, musicaux, cinématographiques, son cursus scolaire, ses angoisses, ses tics, le nom de ses amis, de ses ex... Bref, tout absolument tout, elle avait tout voulu savoir. Et Sasuke avait dû feinter pour ne pas divulguer plus que nécessaire à la demoiselle. 

Non pas qu’elle lui était antipathique, mais il ne la connaissait pas encore assez pour lui donner carte blanche avec son aîné. En plus, même si elle était très jolie, même lui devait le reconnaître, il lui manquait quelque chose d’essentiel : plusieurs tailles de bonnets ! Pour l’amateur de grosses poitrines qu’était Itachi, sa prétendante, par ailleurs bien faite de sa personne, manquait cruellement d’arguments sur ce point. 

Le repas avait donc été long et pénible. Mei n’était pas seulement une esthéticienne, mais aussi, sûrement, une espionne spécialisée dans les interrogatoires. Sasuke avait dû faire preuve de toutes ses facultés pour ne pas répondre, tout en donnant l’impression d’avoir répondu. Et le petit frère de la demoiselle ne l’avait pas aidé, loin de là. En fait, il se demandait même s’il était resté avec eux tout le long du repas tant il était transparent. 

Quand enfin, Sasuke avait pu prendre congé, il s’était pressé de fausser compagnie à ses invités. Mais juste avant de partir, il avait surpris une conversation entre les deux autres :   
\- Tu es sûre de toi ? avait demandé Chôjûro.   
\- Sasuke ne m'intéresse pas, il est trop jeune. Son frère par contre...   
Il n’avait pas pu en entendre davantage, le duo s’éloignant de son côté et n’étant plus audible. 

Il avait passé le temps restant avant le dîner avec Itachi, l’observant du coin de l’œil et se demandant si Mei était une compagne acceptable pour lui. Sasuke avait la vague impression que sous ses airs de jeune femme moderne et douce, se cachait en fait un tyran qui mènerait son frère à la baguette et lui ferait vivre un véritable enfer. Et non, il ne voulait pas de ça pour son aîné. Hors de question ! Celui-ci méritait quelqu’un qui le choierait comme le plus précieux des trésors. 

Ok, c’était naïf au possible de penser ainsi, mais Itachi avait tout sacrifié pour lui et l’entreprise familiale. Il méritait d’avoir ce qu’il y avait de mieux. Il lui fallait quelqu’un de compréhensif, d’attentionné, quelqu’un d’intelligent et cultivé aussi. Bref, il lui fallait quelqu’un de bien, qui prendrait soin de lui sans jamais le freiner dans ses ambitions, ni profiter de son argent ou de son statut. Oui, il était difficile, mais Itachi méritait la crème de la crème ! 

Puis était venu le dîner... dîner qu’il avait réellement appréhendé. Ce soir, il allait dîner avec Karin et l’un de ses proches. Et si ce dernier était de la même trempe que la vendeuse, Sasuke craignait fortement pour son corps... Le moins qu’il puisse dire c’était qu’il n’avait nullement été déçu : le meilleur ami de la demoiselle, Suigetsu, était fait dans le même moule qu’elle : bruyant et exubérant. 

Mais visiblement, ces deux là ne communiquaient pas autrement qu’en se disputant. A chaque tentative, plus ou moins subtile de la demoiselle pour le séduire, Suigetsu se moquait d’elle, et elle répliquait immédiatement. Bref, ils avaient passé le repas à s’engueuler, enchaînant les noms d’oiseaux tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres (quoiqu’il devait bien admettre que “tête de sushi” allait très bien à Suigetsu). 

A défaut d’être intéressant, c’était fortement divertissant, tout en lui garantissant la sécurité de sa vertu. Sasuke s’amusa beaucoup à les écouter s’insulter mutuellement, devinant sans mal que le jeune homme face à lui aurait bien aimé que Karin soit plus que sa meilleure amie. Cela fût d’ailleurs confirmé quand à la fin du repas, en lui serrant la main, Suigetsu se pencha vers lui et lui souffla :   
\- C’est moi qu’elle devrait épouser. Pas toi ! 

Malheureusement pour lui, Karin l’entendit et lui hurla que jamais elle n’épouserait une tronche de hareng pas frais comme lui, déclenchant ainsi une énième dispute. Sasuke les observa partir côte à côte, s’amusant de voir que même alors qu’ils s’engueulaient, ils restaient physiquement proches l’un de l’autre, leurs mains se frôlant presque quand ils marchaient. Ce fut donc avec un sourire aux lèvres et une épouvantable migraine que le bachelor rejoignit enfin sa suite, bien décidé à rattraper tout le sommeil en retard qu’il avait accumulé. 

Quand Naruto pénétra en catimini dans la pièce, il trouva son amant profondément endormi. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres alors qu’il s’approchait pour mieux l’observer. Du bout d’un doigt, il repoussa une mèche brune qui barrait le front pâle du dormeur, s’amusant de voir celui-ci froncer le nez sous l’attouchement léger. Renonçant à ses projets lubriques, il se glissa sous la couette et enlaça la silhouette fine du directeur-adjoint d’Uchiwa-corp qui se lova immédiatement contre lui. Naruto rejoignit le pays des rêves avec un sourire béat aux lèvres, serrant contre lui celui qu’il aimait. 

La sonnerie du réveil sortit les deux endormis de leur sommeil, l’un en grommelant, l’autre en baillant. Naruto s’étira langoureusement, avant de glisser une main dans la chevelure brune qui reposait sur son torse.   
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda Sasuke d’une voix ensommeillée sans bouger d’un centimètre.   
\- Quand je suis venu te voir, tu dormais déjà. Alors, j’ai dormi avec toi. 

\- Profiteur, marmonna le bachelor.   
\- J’ai rien fait ! Protesta immédiatement le majordome.   
\- Si ! Tu as profité de mon sommeil pour te glisser dans MON lit !   
\- Et tu t’es servi de moi comme oreiller. Donc, on est quitte !   
\- Tsss... 

Naruto sourit largement, plus qu’amusé par la réaction puérile de son amant. Il embrassa le sommet du crâne de celui-ci avant de se glisser hors du lit, prêt à attaquer sa journée de travail. Mais alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la porte, il fut retenu par une main qui agrippa son caleçon. Se retournant, il vit Sasuke, la mine encore froissée par le sommeil, le fixer intensément. Comprenant la demande muette, il se pencha vers ce dernier et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du brun. 

Ledit brun ne daigna sortir du lit que quelques heures plus tard, juste à temps pour se préparer pour la dernière rencontre avec les proches de ses prétendantes. Aujourd’hui, il déjeunait avec Haku et son meilleur ami, un certain Zabuza. Haku l’avait prévenu que Zabuza, surnommé Boubou, pouvait paraître impressionnant au premier abord, mais qu’il était très gentil. Le travesti était d’ailleurs sûr et certain que Sasuke s’entendrait bien avec. 

Ce fut donc avec une certaine impatience que Sasuke prit la direction de la terrasse où se déroulerait le déjeuner. Avant de partir, Itachi lui avait fait une liste complète des diverses recommandations d’usage, puis lui avait expliqué qu’aujourd’hui il avait un repas d’affaire, et donc serait absent jusqu’à tard le soir. Sasuke avait fait la moue, pas particulièrement ravi que son frère ne soit pas dans les parages en cas de problème, mais Naruto l’avait rassuré en lui promettant de le protéger contre toutes tentatives de viol. 

Quand il arriva sur la terrasse, il constata que ses invités étaient déjà présents, et qu’effectivement Zabuza était impressionnant. Il était grand, très grand, et musclé, faisant paraître Haku encore plus petit et menu qu’il ne l’était en réalité. Sa tenue était simple, un pantalon noir, une paire de bottes noires et un débardeur gris, mais suffisamment ajustée pour qu’on devine sa musculature. Mais ce qui le rendait vraiment impressionnant, c’était son visage. 

Le bas de celui-ci était caché par un foulard, rappelant à Sasuke celui qui les avait pris, son frère et lui, en charge à la mort de leurs parents : Kakashi. Ce dernier portait en permanence un foulard autour du cou, lequel masquait sa bouche et son nez. Il n’avait jamais compris quelle était l’utilité de la chose, mais il avait fini par s’y faire. Zabuza avait les cheveux bruns, coiffés à la diable, et des yeux noirs, perçants et froids, lui conférant un air sauvage. 

\- Bonjour, salua Sasuke tout en s’approchant du duo.   
\- Salut Sasuke, répondit Haku avec enthousiasme.   
\- ‘lut, répondit Zabuza.   
\- Sasuke, je te présente Zabuza, commença Haku. Boubou, voici Sasuke.   
\- Ne m’appelle pas comme ça ! rugit ledit Boubou. 

\- Ravi de te rencontrer, dit Sasuke en tendant la main à Zabuza.   
\- Ouais, pareil, marmonna celui-ci en serrant la main tendue.   
Tous trois prirent place autour de la table et commencèrent à discuter tranquillement. Ou plutôt, Sasuke et Haku commencèrent à discuter tranquillement, Zabuza se contentant de les écouter en grognant de temps en temps quand Haku tentait de le mêler à la conversation. 

Amusé par l’opposition parfaite entre les deux amis, Sasuke leur demanda comment ils s’étaient rencontrés, faisant rire Haku.   
\- C’était au collège, expliqua celui-ci après s’être repris. A l’époque, une fille de ma classe m’avait fait sa déclaration. Je l’avais repoussé, mais elle avait fait courir la rumeur qu’on sortait ensemble. Ce que je ne savais pas, c’était que Boubou avait des vues sur elle, et donc un soir il m’a attendu à la sortie pour me provoquer en duel. 

\- Tsss... Intervint Zabuza.   
\- Et donc ? S’enquit Sasuke.   
\- Et donc, je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec cette armoire à glace énervé. Il a commencé à me hurler dessus avant de soudain s’arrêter. Puis il m’a dit : “je frappe pas les gonzesses”, m’a reposé au sol et est parti en bougonnant. 

\- Il t’a pris pour une fille ? s’étonna Sasuke.   
Haku sourit malicieusement et expliqua qu’à l’époque il avait déjà les cheveux longs, était déjà plus petit que la moyenne et que donc la grande majorité des élèves le prenaient pour une fille. Même certains professeurs l’appelaient Mademoiselle. Il ne le vivait pas très bien, mais était trop timide pour contredire les autres, aussi le quiproquo était-il resté jusqu’au collège, où il s’était rasé le crâne et s’était baladé torse nu une journée entière pour dissiper tout malentendu. 

\- Après ça, à chaque fois qu’il me croisait, il bougonnait avant de repartir, reprit Haku. Et puis un jour, un groupe de fille m’est tombé dessus parce que j’étais soi-disant lesbienne. Elles pensaient que j’étais une fille et la rumeur disait que je sortais avec une autre fille. C’est là que Boubou est intervenu. Il a rétamé ces folles furieuses et m’a engueulé après en me disant que c’était la honte de pas savoir se défendre devant une bande de fillettes. Et c’est comme ça qu’on est devenu amis. 

\- Pourquoi l’avoir défendu ? demanda Sasuke à Zabuza.   
\- Aucune idée... Mon corps à bougé tout seul, répondit Zabuza.   
Sasuke et Haku s'entre-regardèrent avant d’éclater de rire.   
\- C’est l’excuse la plus minable que j’ai jamais entendu, pouffa Sasuke. Avoue que tu craques pour lu.. elle !   
\- Pas du tout ! protesta Zabuza.   
\- Et pourquoi pas ? insista le bachelor.   
\- J’aime les grosses poitrines... et Haku a que dalle à ce niveau là. 

Sasuke fut prit d’un fou rire monumental, se pliant sur la table, des larmes sourdant de ses paupières closes.   
\- Faut... Faudra... que je te... prés.. présente...Itachi hihihihi, bafouilla-t-il entre deux rires.   
Devant le regard surpris des deux autres, il mima avec ses mains une généreuse paire de seins et bredouilla un “mamélophile” difficilement compréhensible. 

Le reste du repas se déroula dans une ambiance bon enfant, entre rires et conversations légères. Ils en étaient au café quand Sasuke décida de tester un peu Haku.   
\- Alors, qu’avez vous pensé du repas ? demanda-t-il.   
\- C’était bon, répondit Zabuza.   
\- Super bon même, renchérit Haku. Kiba fait des merveilles en cuisine. 

\- Kiba ? s’enquit Zabuza.   
\- Le cuisinier, expliqua Sasuke. Un mec très sympa, hein Haku ?   
\- Super sympa, approuva Haku. J’aime bien passer du temps avec lui, il est marrant.   
\- Hn, il est cool aussi, ajouta Sasuke.   
\- Et intelligent ! Et pas mal du tout ! Et puis, il est passionné ! Tu le verrais parler de cuisine ou chiens, c’est fascinant. 

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Sasuke qui se pencha légèrement vers Zabuza pour lui souffler :   
\- Haku est littéralement fasciné par Kiba.   
\- Oh ? C’est vrai ça ? s’enquit Zabuza.   
Haku parut gêné avant de hocher discrètement la tête.   
\- Il est vraiment sympa, se justifia-t-il. 

\- C’est lui que je devrais rencontrer alors, protesta Zabuza.   
Haku voulut protester, mais Sasuke intervint avant :   
\- Chiche ! Tu ne pars que demain n’est-ce pas ?   
\- Euh... oui, confirma Zabuza.   
\- Donc ce soir, on peut se faire un dîner à cinq dans la cuisine. Naruto, mon majordome, est le meilleur ami de Kiba, ça vous permettra de vous rencontrer aussi.   
\- Ok, on fait ça, conclut Zabuza.   
\- Et moi, protesta Haku, mon avis intéresse quelqu’un ?   
\- Non, répondirent les deux autres en chœur. 

Haku fit mine de bouder pendant que les deux autres s’organisaient pour le soir même. Sasuke remercia intérieurement le ciel qu’Itachi soit finalement absent aujourd’hui et ne rentre que très tard, ce qui lui éviterai d’avoir à trouver une excuse pour dîner en dehors de la suite. Les trois complices se séparèrent, Haku et Zabuza se dirigeant vers la chambre de celui-ci, pendant que Sasuke partait vers la cuisine pour prévenir Kiba de leur plan pour le dîner. 

Kiba avait stressé tout l’après-midi et Naruto et Sasuke l’avaient aidés à préparer le repas, tout en le rassurant et le détendant. Quand Zabuza et Haku arrivèrent, le cuisinier était à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes tant il angoissait. Et quand il vit Zabuza, cela ne s’arrangea pas. Heureusement, quelques verres de punch le calmèrent et il put faire face au meilleur ami de celui qui avait volé son cœur en restant égal à lui-même, tel qu’il était depuis le début de l’aventure du Bachelor. 

Sans surprise pour Sasuke, qui était sûr que ça se passerait bien, Kiba, Zabuza et Naruto sympathisèrent rapidement et le repas se déroula parfaitement bien. Zabuza hurla de rire quand il apprit l’homosexualité du bachelor et sa relation, purement sexuelle (cette précision le fit rire encore plus fort) qu’il entretenait avec son majordome. Kiba et lui ne se gênèrent pas pour chambrer le couple, se moquant sans vergogne des prétendantes devenues les dindes incontestables de cette farce sans rien savoir des vrais dessous de l’histoire. 

Lesdites prétendantes étaient, elles, déjà couchées et tentaient de trouver le sommeil. Mais le sifflement incessant qui résonnait dans leurs oreilles les en empêchaient. Elles crurent à une alarme incendie avant que la sécurité ne les rassure : rien ne sifflait. Orochimaru, appelé en urgence, leur promit qu’elles pourraient toutes voir le médecin dès le lendemain, et elles retournèrent se coucher, sans se douter une seule seconde que ce sifflement n’était que l’écho des nombreuses moqueries et fous rires dont elles furent l’objet de la part de cinq gaillards de connivence attablés dans la cuisine de la villa. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 8 : Nuits agitées. 
> 
> “ Mais c’est le but non ? Que tu couches avec l’une d’elle...”  
> “Tu ouvres la bouche et tu formes des mots, puis des phrases. Je t’aime, c’est pas trop long, même pour un blond comme toi si ?!”  
> “Je pense que cette nuit, il y aura de l’action...”  
>  “Mais Sasuke, je t’aime moi !”


	8. Nuits agitées.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Mais c’est le but non ? Que tu couches avec l’une d’elle...”  
> “Tu ouvres la bouche et tu formes des mots, puis des phrases. Je t’aime, c’est pas trop long, même pour un blond comme toi si ?!”  
> “Je pense que cette nuit, il y aura de l’action...”  
>  “Mais Sasuke, je t’aime moi !”

Debout devant la porte, Sasuke hésita un bref instant avant de finalement enfoncer la carte magnétique qui faisait office de clé dans la serrure de la suite. Il poussa le battant, et s’écarta légèrement pour laisser entrer sa prétendante en premier. Ino pénétra dans la pièce rapidement et s’extasia sur le décor luxueux, se précipitant sur le balcon du petit salon privé pour admirer la vue depuis le vingt-et-unième étage de l’hôtel. 

Sasuke referma doucement la porte derrière lui, se répétant comme un mantra que s’enfuir ruinerait sa réputation. Surtout qu’Itachi ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Tout en rejoignant Ino, il tenta de repérer où étaient planquées les caméras. Orochimaru lui avait expliqué ce matin même que pour lui laisser plus d’intimité avec ses prétendantes, les cameramen ne seraient pas avec eux dans la suite dont la chambre, mais que celle-ci serait truffée de caméras et de micros. 

La nouvelle ne l’avait en rien réjoui, loin de là. Il avait eu l’espoir fou que l’équipe de tournage refrénerait les tentatives de viol des candidates, même s’il ne comptait pas sur eux pour les en empêcher mais plus pour défendre la pudeur des demoiselles. Hélas, mille fois hélas, tout espoir d’en réchapper s’était évaporé le matin même. Pire ! Itachi était clairement complice de ce crime organisé contre son intégrité physique. 

“ Une nuit entière ! Seul avec l’une d’elle ! Mais je vais me faire violer ! Tachi !”  
Cependant, malgré son ton suppliant, presque larmoyant, son aîné l’avait regardé avec seulement un peu de surprise, nullement sensible à sa détresse. Puis, il avait porté le coup fatal, d’un ton d’évidence, signant définitivement la mort de Sasuke :   
“ Mais c’est le but non ? Que tu couches avec l’une d’elle...”. 

Ce fut donc sur ces derniers mots, cette ultime sentence le conduisant tout droit à la potence, qu’il était monté dans la limousine chargée de les emmener Ino et lui vers la métropole la plus proche et le lieu qui serait son échafaud. Il était tellement traumatisé par ce que venait de lui dire son frère, ce traître, qu’il avait hurlé de frayeur comme une fillette apeurée quand Ino lui avait effleuré l’épaule, alors qu’elle bouclait simplement sa propre ceinture de sécurité. 

Sa réaction avait surpris la demoiselle, qui avait par la suite pris grand soin de ne pas le toucher. Le temps du trajet il s’était progressivement détendu, suffisamment pour retrouver toutes ses manières de gentleman quand ils sortirent de la voiture. La journée s’était déroulée paisiblement, à son grand étonnement. Une fois seule, sans ses concurrentes, Ino s’avérait être d’une compagnie somme toute agréable. 

Tout en se promenant dans les rues commerçantes, ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, Ino alimentant la conversation bien plus que Sasuke. Elle ne s’était pas collé à lui de manière insistante, le prenant parfois par le bras pour l’emmener voir telle ou telle chose, ses intérêts allant des vitrines de magasins aux monuments historiques très fleuris. Ils avaient déjeuné en terrasse d’une brasserie conviviale, sur une place piétonne entourée d’arcades. 

L’un dans l’autre, Sasuke était plutôt satisfait de sa journée quand ils s’étaient arrêtés pour dîner dans un restaurant chic et huppé. Ses angoisses sur le déroulement de la nuit à venir étaient revenues en force durant le repas. Dans l’ambiance feutrée du restaurant, Ino lui avait fait clairement comprendre ce qu’elle espérait de cette nuit en tête à tête. Oh, elle ne le lui avait pas dit franchement, mais ses œillades, ses attouchements soi-disant innocents et le regard langoureux avec lequel elle le couvait ne lui laissaient aucun doute sur le sujet. 

Sasuke avait pris bien soin de ne pas faire quoique se soit qui puisse laisser croire qu’il répondait positivement à ses avances, ne relevant aucun de ses sous-entendu, détournant le regard quand elle le fixait intensément, détournant toute conversation trop intime et écartant chaque partie de son corps effleurée. Mais en l'occurrence, à présent, à part pousser la demoiselle du balcon, il n’avait aucune chance de lui échapper. 

\- Un dernier verre ? proposa-t-il, espérant retarder l’échéance autant que possible.   
\- Avec joie, répondit Ino. Mais quelque chose de léger...   
Sasuke regarda le contenu du mini-bar, constatant qu’une bouteille de Muscadet avait été mise au frais. Il sortit deux verres, déboucha la bouteille et versa du vin dans les verres, avant de rejoindre sa compagne d’un jour, et une nuit, sur le balcon. 

\- A nous, lança Ino en tendant son verre vers le bachelor.   
\- Hn, fit celui-ci en trinquant avec la demoiselle.   
Il dégusta l’alcool délicatement sucré, son regard se perdant dans les lumières de la ville qu’ils surplombaient. Vu de cette hauteur le décor ressemblait à la voie lactée, des points lumineux parsemant l’étendue noire de la métropole plongée dans les ténèbres de la nuit. 

\- C’est beau, hein, soupira Ino en s’appuyant pesamment sur son épaule.   
\- Hm... Mais il fait froid, lâcha Sasuke avant de rentrer dans la chambre, se dégageant ainsi de sa prétendante.   
Il posa son verre sur la table basse qui trônait au centre du petit salon à côté du mini-bar, le lit se trouvant un peu plus loin. 

Ino le suivit, et se dirigea vers les placards, où avaient été rangées leurs affaires pour la nuit et le lendemain matin, selon les dires du groom de service qui les avait mené jusqu’à la porte. Sortant une tenue plus adéquate pour la suite des événements, elle se tourna vers le bachelor qui avait attrapé la télécommande de la télévision et zappait activement.   
\- Je vais dans la salle de bain me préparer pour la nuit, dit-elle d’une voix suave. 

Sasuke ne répondit pas, ne fit même pas semblant de l’avoir entendu. Ino s’enferma dans la salle de bain, bien décidée à faire craquer son si beau prince charmant. Celui-ci guetta le bruit caractéristique de la porte se fermant derrière sa prétendante. Dés qu’il l’entendit, il se jeta littéralement sur le placard, en sortant rapidement un tee-shirt et un pantalon souple. En deux temps trois mouvements, il se déshabilla, fourrant à la va vite ses vêtements dans le bas de la penderie, et enfila le haut à col montant et manches longues et le bas long et noir qu’il avait prévu. 

C’était peu comme protection, il en avait conscience, mais moins il en montrerait, mieux ce serait. Vivement, il referma le placard, éteignit la télévision et se glissa sous la couette. Il se cala sur le bord droit du lit, enroulant soigneusement l’édredon autour de lui. Peu lui importait de ne rien laisser à sa prétendante, peu lui importait de transpirer comme un bœuf toute la nuit ! Il ne laisserait certainement pas cette blonde à forte poitrine le violer ! 

Blotti au fond du lit, Sasuke guetta le moindre bruit provenant de la salle de bain. La voix d’Ino lui parvint alors qu’elle chantonnait gaiement, puis il perçut parfaitement la porte s’ouvrir.   
\- Sasuke ?   
L’appel langoureux le fit fermer les yeux avec force et se concentrer pour réguler sa respiration. Son but : faire croire qu’il était endormi. Il croisait les doigts pour que la demoiselle soit suffisamment bien élevée pour ne pas profiter de lui pendant son sommeil. 

Les pas se rapprochèrent du lit, et Ino l’appela à nouveau, son ton devenant plus surpris que langoureux :   
\- Sasuke ?   
Il sentit la jeune femme se pencher au dessus de lui, puis se redresser en soupirant.   
\- J’y crois pas... Il dort ! 

Il retint un sourire alors que la blonde contournait le lit pour y grimper à son tour.   
\- Je peux quand même pas... marmonna-t-elle, visiblement aux prises avec un dilemme intérieur.   
Le bachelor pria pour que la balance penche, pour une fois, en sa faveur.   
\- En plus, il a piqué toute la couette, souffla Ino en s’installant sur le matelas dans son dos.   
Sasuke remercia tous les Dieux qu’il connaissait pour avoir exaucé ses prières, quand la lumière s’éteignit et qu’un “bonne nuit Sasuke” résonna doucement dans la pièce. 

Il attendit d’être absolument sûr que celle qui partageait sa couche soit endormie pour desserrer son emprise sur la couette. Doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller, il étendit l’édredon sur le corps recroquevillé prés de lui, estimant qu’elle méritait bien ça après avoir épargné sa “virginité”. Il plongea dans un sommeil sans rêves, mais surtout léger, incapable de complètement se détendre avec une telle menace si près de lui. 

Le lendemain matin, ce fut avec joie et soulagement qu’il retrouva la villa, son frère, son majordome et surtout son lit ! Il répondit à peine aux questions pressantes d’Itachi, se contentant d’un vague “c’était sympa” avant de s’enfermer dans sa chambre. Quand Naruto passa le voir quelques minutes plus tard, il somnolait déjà. Il rassura son amant d’un “Il ne s’est rien passé, mais j’ai pas assez dormi” et sombra dans un lourd sommeil réparateur bien mérité.

~oOo~

\- Oh regarde ! Un éléphant !   
Hinata pointa du doigt le pachyderme qui se promenait paisiblement dans son enclos. Sasuke sourit et lui montra un endroit un peu plus loin.   
\- Il y a même un éléphanteau.   
\- Oh ! Il est trop mignon ! 

Après s’être extasié devant les mammifères à trompes et grandes oreilles, le duo poursuivit sa promenade dans le zoo, activité choisie par le bachelor pour l’après-midi avec sa prétendante. Le soleil rayonnant de cette journée d’été et la petit brise qui soufflait rendaient la balade plus qu’agréable. Pour couronner le tout, c’était un jour en semaine et le parc était peu fréquenté. Ce qui leur permettait de pouvoir approcher les animaux d’aussi près que les barrières le leur permettaient sans devoir composer avec les désagréments d’une foule compacte de badauds. 

Pendant que Sasuke et Hinata se promenaient tranquillement dans le parc animalier, Naruto déprimait dans la cuisine de Kiba. Assis sur une chaise, il fixait d’un œil vide une pomme qu’il tenait dans sa main. Kiba, qui astiquait son plan de travail et l’observait du coin de l’œil, finit par lui demander :   
\- Tu comptes la manger oui ou non ? 

Naruto releva les yeux vers son ami et lâcha, très intelligemment :   
\- Hein ?   
Kiba soupira lourdement, posa son chiffon et vint s'asseoir face à son ami, lui arrachant la pomme des mains au passage.   
\- Bon, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? 

\- Rien, rétorqua le blond avec une mauvaise foi plus qu’évidente.   
\- Ben voyons... Je récapitule : tu es arrivé il y a environ... deux heures, tu as soupiré environ... une bonne centaine de fois. Tu as pris cette pomme et tu as essayé de la manger à peu près... trente fois, mais à chaque fois tu t’es ravisé, énuméra Kiba en comptant sur ses doigts. Et tu n’as pas dit un mot depuis ton arrivée. 

\- Mais à part ça, il n’y a rien, se moqua-t-il.   
Naruto poussa un soupir à fendre l’âme avant de regarder son ami d’un air de chiot éploré.   
\- Kiba, larmoya-t-il, je crois que je suis amoureux...   
Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres du cuisinier qui lâcha, non sans ironie :  
\- Tu crois ? 

La chaise sur laquelle était assis le majordome s’écrasa au sol quand celui-ci se leva d’un coup, se mettant à faire les cent pas dans la cuisine, ses mains fourrageant nerveusement dans ses mèches blondes.   
\- Non, je crois pas. Je suis sûr ! J’ai vraiment le chic pour m’enticher de mecs pas possibles ! Mais, bordel, il est si... et avec lui je me sens tellement... et puis j’adore quand... Et aussi quand... 

Kiba leva les yeux au plafond, ne cherchant même pas à savoir de quoi parlait son ami. C’était toujours pareil, quand il était confus. Naruto avait du mal à finir ses phrases, passant d’une idée à l’autre sans aucune logique. Il attendit quelques minutes encore de ce discours pour le moins décousu avant de lancer innocemment une question qui, il le savait d’expérience, calmerait le blond. 

\- Et niveau sexe ? Il est comment ?   
\- Il est génial ! s’exclama Naruto avec ferveur. Et il suce... Putain, jamais je me suis fait sucer aussi bien !   
Se rendant soudain compte de ce qu’il venait de dire le blond s’arrêta tout net, fixant un regard furieux sur le brun qui ricanait ouvertement. 

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Et il n’y a pas que le cul dans la vie ! Espèce de pervers ! s’insurgea-t-il outré.   
Kiba s’étouffa de rire, plus qu’amusé par la réaction de son meilleur ami.   
\- Ok, ok... répondit-il finalement, essuyant ses larmes de rire. Mais je comprenais rien à ce que tu me racontais, et c’était le seul moyen pour te calmer. 

Naruto se rassit lourdement, relevant la chaise au passage, un air boudeur sur le visage.   
\- Bon, si j’ai bien compris, et ça c’est pas gagné, tu es amoureux de Sasuke qui, donc, est un Dieu de la fellation !   
\- Kiba !   
\- Ok, ok, j’arrête. Plus sérieusement, que tu l’aimes ça je l’avais bien compris, mais ça n’explique pas pourquoi tu déprimes autant. 

La tête blonde tomba sur la table, et d’une voix enfantine l’amoureux transi expliqua :   
\- Mais je sais même pas s’il m’aime aussi. Et même s’il m’aime, il va se marier juste pour ne pas froisser son frangin. Je sais pas quoi faire pour ne pas finir le cœur en miettes...   
\- Et si tu commençais par lui en parler ? suggéra le cuisinier, touché par la détresse de son ami. 

\- C’est ça le problème... Si je lui en parle et que ce n’est pas réciproque, il va me jeter et je pourrai plus être avec lui même pendant le jeu. Si je lui en parle et que c’est réciproque, mais qu’il ne veut pas en parler à son frère, on ira pas plus loin que la fin du jeu puisqu’après il se mariera. Et si je lui en parle, que c’est réciproque et qu’il décide de tout laisser tomber pour moi, il se fâchera avec son frère, finira par m’en vouloir, me quittera et ça se terminera en eau de boudin. 

La mine dépitée de son ami qui n’avait pas relevé la tête, la tournant juste sur le côté pour parler distinctement, toucha Kiba. Mais hélas, il n’avait pas de solution à lui proposer pour le sortir du bourbier dans lequel Naruto s’était enfoncé tête baissée, comme d’habitude. Il était prêt à parier que Sasuke éprouvait la même chose que Naruto, mais après... savoir qui de son amant blond ou d’Itachi le bachelor choisirait... il n’en avait aucune idée. N’y avait-il vraiment aucun moyen de concilier les deux ? 

\- Et si je lui écrivais une lettre ? demanda soudain Naruto en relevant la tête.   
Kiba haussa un sourcil surpris et ironisa :   
\- Et pourquoi pas lui chanter la sérénade tant que tu y es ! T’es un mec non ? Alors, tu le chopes entre quatre yeux, et tu lui dit franchement. Après, il y a sûrement moyen de concilier tout ça. Je suis sûr qu’il suffit que vous en parliez ensemble pour trouver une solution. 

\- Mais... Je sais pas comment lui dire ça moi ! protesta Naruto.   
\- C’est facile.   
\- Ah oui ?   
\- Oui. Tu ouvres la bouche et tu formes des mots, puis des phrases. Je t’aime, c’est pas trop long, même pour un blond comme toi, si ?!

Naruto se jeta sur son soi-disant meilleur ami qui se foutait de lui, prêt à lui mettre une rouste mais celui-ci prit la fuite. Commença alors une course poursuite dans la cuisine, puis dans le jardin, Akamaru se mêlant à la partie. Tout en courant pour échapper à la pseudo colère du blond, à qui il en fallait bien plus que ça pour être réellement vexé, Kiba se dit qu’il avait au moins réussi à lui changer les idées, à défaut d’avoir trouvé une solution à l’épineux problème des amours narutiens. 

Il espérait juste ne pas se tromper en misant sur les sentiments de Sasuke, du moins les sentiments qu’il espérait que Sasuke ait. Même si Naruto devait finir le cœur brisé, peut-être que savoir que son amour était réciproque limiterait la casse. Mais il était intimement persuadé que si Sasuke voulait bien parler à Itachi, la situation serait bien plus simple. Itachi couvait son frère comme une mère poule, il n’allait pas le rejeter à cause de ses préférences sexuelles, si ? 

De son point de vue, les deux frères tenaient bien trop l’un à l’autre pour que l’homosexualité de Sasuke ne les séparent. Il s’agissait donc d’un simple problème de communication ! Mais pour régler ce soucis, Naruto devait parler à Sasuke, lui avouer ses sentiments une bonne fois pour toute, l’obligeant ainsi à devoir faire un choix : parler à Itachi ou passer sa vie dans le mensonge ! Oui, c’était cruel pour le bachelor, et Kiba n’aimerait pas être à sa place, mais après ce qu’il avait dû subir pendant l’escapade des deux amants il se sentait l’âme sadique. 

Loin, bien loin des inquiétudes du cuisinier et des tourments du majordome, Sasuke et Hinata se rendaient au restaurant où ils dîneraient ce soir. Celui-ci se trouvait au sein même du parc zoologique, tout comme la chambre où ils passeraient la nuit. Un peu en hauteur, elle donnait sur l’un des enclos du parc et était joliment appelé le Zoobservatoire. Sasuke avait hâte de savoir près de quels animaux il allait dormir. 

\- J’ai passé une excellente après-midi, dit timidement Hinata en s’asseyant à la table qui leur était réservée.   
\- Moi aussi, c’était très sympa. Ça faisait très longtemps que je n’étais pas retourné au zoo.   
\- Moi aussi ! renchérit la jeune femme. Je me demande à côté de quel enclos on sera cette nuit. 

Le serveur leur apporta la carte et quelques biscuits apéritifs pour les faire patienter. Le couple discuta tranquillement tout en profitant du décor verdoyant du restaurant implanté en plein cœur du parc, là où se promenaient en toute liberté quelques paons, des poules de toutes tailles et de toutes les couleurs et quelques lémuriens. Ces derniers animèrent grandement le repas en n’hésitant pas à venir jusque sur les genoux des convives pour chiper quelques morceaux dans les assiettes généreusement garnies, la salle du restaurant ouverte sur l’extérieur. 

Ce fut dans une ambiance légère et bonne enfant que les deux participants de l’émission de Télé-réalité furent conduits jusqu’à leur chambre. Celle-ci si situait tout en haut d’une tour, telle un phare, au beau milieu de l’enclos des girafes.   
\- Vous verrez, leur expliqua le guide en montant l’escalier menant à la chambre, elles sont très gentilles et pacifiques. La plus grande d’entre elles vient souvent pointer le bout de son nez sur le balcon. N’ayez pas peur, elle ne vous fera rien. 

\- Elle a un nom ? s’enquit Sasuke.   
\- Oui, elle s’appelle Melman.   
\- Comme dans Madagascar ? s’étonna Hinata.   
\- Oui, c’est à cause du dessin animé qu’on l’a appelée comme ça, rit le guide.   
\- Elle est hypocondriaque ? se moqua gentiment Sasuke. 

L’employé du parc éclata franchement de rire avant de répondre :   
\- Non, mais elle est un peu folle dans son genre.   
Durant la discussion, ils étaient arrivés en haut de l’escalier, devant une porte en bois brut qui n’avait rien de très engageant. Mais quand ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, ils eurent l’impression de se retrouver en pleine savane. 

Le parquet couleur miel illuminait la pièce décorée de meubles en rotin tressé. Le lit à baldaquin, entouré de voiles blancs vaporeux, se dressait au centre de la chambre, faisant face à un balcon en fer forgé qui surplombait l’enclos. Des tapis en bambou jonchaient le sol, le parant de couleurs vives, finissant de donner un air de case africaine à la pièce. 

Sasuke se dirigea immédiatement sur le balcon, pressé de voir les girafes, vite rejoint par Hinata et celui qui les avait mené jusque là. Rapidement, l’un des mammifères au long cou se dirigea vers eux, passant sa tête entre les barreaux en fer forgé pour aller mordiller le pantalon du bachelor.   
\- Il vous aime bien, lâcha leur accompagnateur. Faites gaffe, ça a tout de même des dents qui peuvent déchirer, ces bêtes là. 

Souriant, Sasuke se pencha pour caresser le crâne de la bestiole, Melman donc conclut-il. Celui-ci se laissa faire, puis lâcha finalement le bas du pantalon pour aller lécher les courtes mèches brunes à présent à sa portée. Hinata rit devant le spectacle d’un Sasuke se faisant soigneusement toiletter par une girafe, attirant sur elle l’attention du coiffeur à tâches. Sans prévenir, il allongea son cou encore un peu plus, allant nicher son museau dans la poitrine plus que généreuse de la demoiselle. 

Sasuke pouffa, comparant intérieurement Melman à Itachi, lui aussi adorateur de gros seins. Il ne manquait plus que la girafe passa son temps à les espionner pendant la nuit et la ressemblance serait complète.   
\- Bon, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains avec ce gaillard là, lança finalement le guide amusé. Il va pas vous quitter des yeux de la nuit. Moi, je vous laisse, bonne soirée m’sieur dame. A demain. 

Hinata et Sasuke se retrouvèrent seuls, en tête à tête, avec Melman pour tenir la chandelle. Le mammifère quitta le giron de la brune pour retourner mâchouiller le bas du pantalon du bachelor, l’empêchant ainsi de retourner à l’intérieur quand la fraîcheur nocturne l’y poussa. Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel après avoir tenté de dégager sa jambe une bonne dizaine de fois.   
\- Je vais finir par choper un rhume, tu t’en rends compte ? demanda-t-il à Melman. 

Mais alors que Sasuke était sûr de parler à un mur (une girafe qui comprend le langage humain ? On n’est pas dans un dessin animé non plus !), Melman le relâcha immédiatement et le poussa de la tête vers la baie vitrée. Surpris, il se laissa pousser en se retournant pour jeter un regard étonné à la girafe. Celle-ci lui donna un dernier coup de langue dans les cheveux avant de donner un coup de tête en direction de l’intérieur de la chambre. 

\- On dirait vraiment Tachi... marmonna le cadet des Uchiwa avant de rajouter. Et voilà, je l’imagine même quand il est pas là. Tsss... Finir schizophrène moi...   
Quand il referma la baie vitrée derrière lui, il vit parfaitement Melman se tordre le cou pour regarder à l’intérieur. N’ayant pas particulièrement envie d’être espionné, surtout qu’il n’y aurait rien à voir et qu’il y avait des caméras et des micros partout, Sasuke referma le rideau opaque. 

Un coup d’œil dans la chambre lui apprit qu’Hinata devait se changer dans la salle de bain, puisqu’elle brillait par son absence dans son champ de vision et que de la lumière filtrait sous la porte de la pièce. Il décida de mettre à profit ce temps là pour enfiler son pyjama, un long tee-shirt à manches longues gris et un pantalon d’intérieur de la même couleur. Il était torse nu près du placard quand le bruit d’une chute le fit se retourner. 

Surpris, il fixa sans mot dire Hinata étendue inanimée sur l’un des nombreux tapis de la chambre. Haussant les épaules, il finit de s’habiller puis alla se brosser les dents. En sortant de la salle de bain, il trouva sa prétendante toujours à la même place, allongée sur le tapis, et dans le même état, inconsciente. Décidant que finalement elle était très bien où elle se trouvait (après tout si elle voulait dormir sur le tapis, c’était son problème pas le sien), Sasuke se coucha dans le grand lit deux places avec un petit soupir de contentement. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, pris de remords, il se releva, ouvrit le placard, et en sortit une couverture qui semblait bien chaude. Il l’étendit avec soin sur la candidate un peu trop émotive, et s’assura qu’elle ne risquait pas d’attraper froid avant de se recoucher dans le lit confortable à souhait et de s’y endormir comme un bienheureux. Le lendemain, il regagna la villa dans une forme olympique, ayant pu profiter d’une bonne nuit de sommeil, contrairement à Hinata qui se plaignit timidement sur le chemin du retour d’avoir des courbatures partout. 

~oOo~

\- Bon, tu essayes de lui en toucher deux mots hein ?   
\- Je vais essayer, promis. Mais tu sais avec lui, c’est pas simple. Il va pas me dire qu’il l’aime avec des cœurs pleins les yeux et des serments d’amour éternel.   
\- Je le sais bien ! Mais tâte le terrain ! Que je puisse un peu rassurer ce crétin de Naruto.   
\- Comment il va ?   
\- En pleine dépression, mais il le cache bien... comme d’hab. 

Haku soupira lourdement, comprenant les inquiétudes de Kiba. Lui aussi commençait à sérieusement se demander comment tout ça allait finir. Il craignait de plus en plus que Sasuke n’épouse l’une de ses prétendantes, juste pour faire plaisir à Itachi. Il avait espéré qu’au fil du jeu, Sasuke imposerait un peu plus son avis, mais la présence parmi les candidates de Karin et Ino prouvait bien qu’Itachi dictait encore ses choix. 

Pendant que le travesti et le cuistot complotaient dans la cuisine, Naruto se trouvait dans l’un des petits salons de la villa. La veille quand Sasuke avait appris qu’Orochimaru avait proposé à Itachi de dîner avec lui ce soir, il avait fait promettre au majordome de garder un œil sur le dirigeant d’Uchiwa Corp afin d’empêcher toute tentative de viol. Le bachelor avait été on ne peut plus clair : Il était ABSOLUMENT hors de question que cette drag-queen ratée de producteur (dixit Sasuke) ne pose ne serait-ce qu’un doigt sur son frère ! 

Naruto était donc à la fois le majordome et le garde du corps d’un Itachi totalement aveugle et sourd aux propositions indécentes mal déguisées, et aux ébauches avortées d’attouchements plus ou moins discrets du producteur. A ce rythme, il allait finir par perdre son boulot, songea-t-il en commettant volontairement une énième maladresse dans le but d’éviter que la main baladeuse d’Orochimaru n’arrive sur la cuisse de son protégé de ce soir qu’il défendait farouchement en toute discrétion. 

Une grimace déforma ses lèvres quand ladite main atterrit sur son propre postérieur. Son amant avait intérêt à le remercier en nature pour avoir autant sacrifié de sa personne ! Tout ça pour défendre la vertu, toute relative, de l’aîné des Uchiwa, lequel ne se rendait absolument compte de rien. C’était à se demander comment ses ex-petites-amies avaient réussi à séduire le riche homme d’affaires. Peut-être l’avaient-elles tout bonnement séquestré jusqu’à ce qu’il comprenne ce qu’elles voulaient ?

\- Donc si je comprends bien, dit Itachi entre deux bouchées de risotto aux champignons noirs, pour l’instant, il n’a absolument rien fait, ni avec l’une, ni avec l’autre.   
\- Tout à fait, répondit Orochimaru. Je ne vous cache pas que je suis un peu... déçu. J'espérais un peu de croustillant durant ces nuits.   
\- Moi aussi, avoua Itachi. Il m’inquiète... 

Naruto se retint de leur expliquer que du croustillant il y en avait, mais que les caméras et les micros n’étaient simplement pas placés dans la bonne pièce, lieu de ces nuits torrides : la chambre du bachelor de ces dames. Oh ! Et si le bachelor était bel et bien présent, aucune des candidates n’y étaient, elles ; seulement lui, un majordome un peu trop zélé. Mais il avait promis de veiller sur Itachi, pas de lui faire faire une crise cardiaque. Et pour avoir plus de Sasuke qu’un simple “amour de vacances”, tuer son frère n’était vraiment, mais alors, vraiment pas l’idée du siècle. Ça, il en était certain.

Un sourire machiavélique ourla les lèvres outrageusement purpurines du producteur qui rassura son invité :   
\- Je pense que cette nuit, il y aura de l’action...   
\- Vous croyez ? s’exclama Itachi enthousiaste, inconscient de la pâleur soudaine de l’employé de maison qui les servait.   
\- Oh oui ! assura Orochimaru. Karin n’est pas du genre à se laisser abattre par une attitude un peu... réfrigérante. Je suis sûr qu’elle obtiendra ce qu’elle veut. 

Ni Itachi, aux anges, ni Orochimaru, jubilant, ne virent Naruto blêmir un peu plus à chacune de leurs phrases. Le débat sur ce que le “couple” ferait ou ne ferait pas durant la nuit dura tout le reste du repas, à la grande horreur du blond qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son amant. Qu’est-ce que cette folle furieuse allait lui faire ? Dans quel état serait-il à son retour demain ? Et surtout... cela changerait-il quelque chose entre eux ? 

Pendant que Naruto se rongeait les ongles en usant le tapis de la chambre, vide, de son amant tout en imaginant les pires scénarios possibles, Itachi dormait du sommeil du juste dans son lit après que le sympathique majordome l’ai raccompagné à la fin du repas, Orochimaru étant appelé en catastrophe aux cuisines pour un problème de gaz, écourtant ainsi leur soirée. Et à quelques kilomètres de là, dans la luxueuse suite d’un hôtel cinq étoiles, Sasuke vivait un véritable enfer ! 

Dés le début de l’après-midi, il avait senti que cette nuit serait plus agitée que les précédentes. Karin, son accompagnatrice du jour, l’avait collé tout le temps de leur promenade en ville, pire qu’un chewing-gum dans les cheveux ! Il avait eu beau tout tenter, rien ne l’avait décrochée de son bras. En plus, elle lui avait détruit les tympans en lui hurlant dans les oreilles à quel point il était beau, combien elle l’aimait et tout ce qu’ils pourraient faire ensemble une fois mariés. 

Autant dire qu’il avait vu arriver l’heure du dîner avec une angoisse proche de la panique. La rouquine lui avait fait un rentre dedans très peu subtil durant tout le repas, ne ratant jamais une occasion de se vanter auprès de l’infortuné serveur qu’ils étaient fiancé. Sasuke avait failli mourir noyé par une gorgé d’eau en entendant ça. Eux fiancés ? Et depuis quand ? Jamais ! Au grand jamais, il n’envisagerait d’épouser une fille comme elle ! C’était uniquement parce qu’Itachi avait lourdement insisté qu’elle était encore dans l’aventure. 

Si ça n’avait tenu qu’à lui, elle serait partie dés le premier soir, mais son aîné pensait qu’elle était intéressante et donc elle était restée. Et alors que le jeu n’était même pas encore fini, elle s’auto-proclamait gagnante ? C’était vraiment n’importe quoi ! Et totalement effrayant. Sasuke avait de plus en plus de craintes pour sa vertu. Cette nuit plus que jamais, elle serait en danger. Même le plus débile des idiots aurait senti le danger. Mais il aurait tellement aimé se tromper... 

Hélas, ses pires craintes furent confirmées. A peine avaient-ils mis un pied dans la chambre qu’une bouche baveuse avait pris d’assaut la sienne. Horrifié et à deux doigts de vomir, Sasuke avait brutalement repoussé son assaillante. Loin d’être découragée, celle-ci était revenue à l’attaque, obligeant le bachelor à l'assommer avec le premier objet venu : une lampe. Essoufflé, et encore tremblant de la peur qu’elle lui avait faite (on n’avait pas idée de sauter sur les gens comme ça !), il avait examiné de prés le corps inanimé à ses pieds, s’assurant qu’elle était bel et bien inconsciente et non morte. 

Rassuré, il s’était rapidement changé puis s’était faufilé sous les couvertures en espérant trouver le sommeil. Mais alors qu’il se laissait engourdir par la fatigue, un bruit suspect l’avait tiré de sa léthargie. Tendu, l’oreille aux aguets, il avait guetté le moindre indice sonore ou visuel que son ennemie avait repris connaissance. Une main froide se posant sur son dos et une voix horriblement familière lui soufflant à l’oreille un “Sasuke” qui se voulait langoureux le tirèrent du lit à vitesse grand V. 

\- Allons Sasuke, susurra Karin, toi et moi savons parfaitement que tu en meurs d’envie.   
En disant cela, la demoiselle ôta la robe noire qu’elle portait, se trouvant alors totalement nue devant le bachelor.   
\- Non ! lâcha-t-il de son ton le plus polaire. Tu es la seule à en avoir envie.   
Mais ses mots tombèrent dans l’oreille d’une sourde, sa prétendante gloussant comme une pintade et lui enjoignant de ne pas faire son timide. 

\- Promis, tu vas adorer, dit-elle avec un regard bovin tout en se rapprochant dangereusement du brun.   
Cherchant désespérément une issue, Sasuke avait ouvert la porte la plus proche et s’était enfermé à double tour, juste avant qu’un bruit sourd ne fasse trembler ladite porte, preuve que Karin avait tenté de le suivre. 

C’était pour cette raison qu’à l’heure actuelle, il était recroquevillé dans la baignoire, les yeux rivés sur le battant de bois qui le séparait de la terrible jeune femme. D’une main tremblante, il tenait le pommeau de douche, prêt à asperger d’eau froide son assaillante dés qu’elle franchirait la porte. Il avait soigneusement étalé la totalité des échantillons de gels douches, shampoings et autres produits de toilettes devant la porte, rendant le sol carrelé particulièrement glissant, dans l’espoir de la faire tomber si jamais elle posait un pied dans la pièce. 

Avec lui, dans la baignoire, il avait emmené tout ce qui pouvait lui être utile pour se défendre : une bombe de laque trouvée dans les affaires de toilettes de sa compagne actuelle, le lourd sèche-cheveux de celle-ci (parfait pour l'assommer), sa bombe de mousse à raser, son rasoir qu’il avait détruit pour récupérer les lames, et le déodorant en spray de Karin. Il avait vidé les placards de leurs serviettes de bain et peignoirs, s’installant aussi confortablement que possible. Ses clopes et son briquet dans ses poches, il était paré pour tenir le siège toute la nuit ! 

\- Sasuke ! Ne fais pas ton timide ! Si c’est à cause des caméras, ne t’inquiète pas, on fera ça sous les draps comme ça ils ne verront rien. Je comprends que tu me respectes et que tu ne veuilles pas me mettre dans une situation embarrassante, mais je t’assure que ça ne me pose aucun problème !   
Sasuke eu des sueurs froides en entendant la voix perçante de sa soupirante à travers le battant de bois bien trop mince qui ne résisterait pas à de sérieuses attaques. 

\- Je te respecte que dalle ! Je couche pas avec les hystériques dans ton genre ! Dégage ! pesta-t-il, remerciant intérieurement sa voix de ne rien trahir de sa peur panique.   
Parce que oui, il pouvait l’avouer en toute honnêteté, il était mort de trouille ! Si elle réussissait à passer la porte, il n’aurait qu’une infime chance de lui échapper. Même avec les pièges qu’il avait posé (le sol glissant) et ses armes (de fortune), il n’était pas sûr de réussir à échapper à la demoiselle un peu trop déterminée. 

\- Mais Sasuke, je t’aime moi ! On serait si bien ensemble ! Et puis je suis un super coup tu sais ! Plaida Karin tout en s’acharnant sur la poignée.   
\- Je m’en fou ! vociféra Sasuke. T’es moche ! T’es conne et en plus t’es chiante ! Jamais je m'intéresserai à une pouffiasse dans ton genre ! Fous moi paix ! Dégage !   
\- Je te veux et je t’aurai ! assura Karin. Par n’importe quels moyens ! Je t’aurai ! Ça je te le garanti ! Et c’est pas une simple porte qui m’arrêtera ! 

La poignée de la porte cessa de bouger au grand soulagement de Sasuke. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit bien plus inquiétant lui parvint. Rapidement, il identifia le fameux bruit : cette folle essayait de crocheter la serrure. Se ratatinant un peu plus au fond de la baignoire, Sasuke pria tous les Dieux qu’il connaissait, et même les autres pour faire bonne mesure, de le sauvegarder de cette folle hystérique nymphomane. 

Les heures qui suivirent furent les plus longues de sa vie. Retranché dans la baignoire de la luxueuse chambre d’hôtel, il guetta chaque tentative de sa prétendante pour faire céder la porte qui les séparait. Après avoir tenté en vain de forcer la serrure, elle avait tambouriné sur le battant de bois, le faisant trembler sur ses gonds. Elle avait même essayé de le démonter, commençant à en dévisser patiemment les jointures métalliques, pestant contre elles car elles lui opposaient une honorable et salutaire résistance. 

Quand les premières lueurs du jour percèrent à travers la seule fenêtre de la pièce, Sasuke remercia les Dieux d’avoir exaucé ses prières, et l’hôtel d’avoir des portes si solides. Le temps lui parut interminable avant que le groom chargé de venir leur apporter le petit-déjeuner n’entre dans la chambre, sa voix masculine parvenant jusqu’au malheureux assiégé. S’extirpant lentement de son refuge, Sasuke colla son oreille contre la porte espérant avoir une ouverture pour s’enfuir. 

Tous ses efforts avaient dû affamer Karin puisqu’il l’entendit discuter avec le garçon d’étage sur la composition du repas matinal. Profitant de l’inattention de la demoiselle, il ouvrit précipitamment la porte et se jeta littéralement dans le couloir de l’étage après avoir traversé la chambre comme s’il avait le diable aux trousses. Son prénom crié par une voix féminine et honnie lui donna véritablement des ailes ! Il était même certain d’avoir franchi le mur du son tant il avait couru si vite; si rapidement, que même son ombre avait eu du mal à le suivre, il l’aurait juré.

En moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire, il avait atteint l’ascenseur, puis le rez-de-chaussée et enfin la rue où il héla un taxi en sifflant comme un possédé. Ce ne fut qu’une fois loin du lieu de cette nuit cauchemardesque et sûr et certain à deux cent pour cent qu’il n’était pas suivi ni de près ni de loin par une certaine silhouette féminine terrifiante qu’il se permit de souffler, pleurant presque de soulagement de s’en être sorti indemne. Heureux d’avoir survécu, il remercia chaleureusement le chauffeur de taxi qui le déposa devant les grilles de la maison victorienne où l’attendaient son frère et son amant, lui laissant un généreux pourboire alors qu’il passait dans ses mèches noires une main encore un peu fébrile. 

Confortablement installé dans l’un des fauteuils du salon de leur suite, encore vêtu de son pyjama en pilou violet où des hiboux faisaient du ski, Itachi sirotait tranquillement son quatrième café sous l’œil désabusé de Naruto. Des cernes ombraient les joues hâlées du majordome, signe qu’il n’avait que peu dormi, trop inquiet pour celui qu’il aimait et qu’il savait entre les griffes d’une harpie de la pire espèce. 

La porte s’ouvrit et se ferma avec fracas attirant l’attention des deux occupants de la pièce sur le nouveau venu.   
\- Sasuke ! Oh mon Dieu ! Mais que t’est-il arrivé ? s’exclama Itachi, lâchant sa tasse de café qui s’écrasa sur le tapis alors qu’il se levait pour se précipiter au devant de son cadet.   
Naruto blêmi en voyant l’état de son amant. Pâle, enfin encore plus que d’habitude, des cernes sous les yeux, lesdits yeux rouges et hagards, une démarche de cow-boy trop vite descendu de cheval et des traces de larmes sur les joues, il faisait peur à voir. Ses vêtements froissés et dans un triste état eux aussi n’auguraient rien de mieux.

\- Horrible... murmura Sasuke. J’en peux plus.   
Puis, perdant connaissance sa phrase à peine prononcée, il s’effondra littéralement dans les bras de son frère paniqué.   
\- Oh mon Dieu ! Sasuke ! Vite ! Il lui faut un médecin ! Il fait peut-être de l’anémie ! Ou pire, un AVC ! Vite, un docteur.   
Naruto prit doucement le corps inanimé de son amant des bras d’un Itachi hystérique, et dit calmement :   
\- Il semble juste épuisé. Un peu de repos et ça ira mieux. 

\- Je vais quand même appeler un médecin, décida Itachi pas convaincu du tout. Je compte sur vous pour veiller sur lui pendant ce temps.   
\- Bien sûr, comptez sur moi ! Assura Naruto.   
Puis il se dirigea, son amant dans les bras, vers la chambre de celui-ci. Précautionneusement, il l’étendit sur le lit et entreprit de le couler sous les couvertures. 

Sasuke ouvrit un œil, se redressant brutalement en sentant des mains posées sur lui ! Elle était revenue ! Il devait fuir !   
\- Du calme, ce n’est que moi, le rassura une voix grave attirant son attention sur son majordome.   
Se laissant retomber sur les oreillers, Sasuke soupira lourdement :   
\- Je n’ai pas dormi de la nuit avec cette tigresse ! 

Naruto sentit son cœur rater un battement alors qu’une chape de plomb tombait dans ses entrailles. Ainsi Orochimaru avait raison, Karin était parvenue à ses fins...   
\- Tigresse hein ! ne put-il s’empêcher de dire, amer. Au moins tu as dû t’éclater ! Tsss... et dire que moi pendant ce temps...   
\- M’éclater ? rugit Sasuke, inconscient de l’ironie présente dans le ton de son amant. Parce que tu crois que ça m’a éclaté de manquer me faire violer par une folle furieuse ! J’ai passé la nuit enfermé dans la salle de bain, planqué dans la baignoire à surveiller la porte qu’elle essayait de forcer ! J’ai eu beau lui hurler que je n’étais pas intéressé, elle n’a rien voulu entendre ! J’ai réussi à m’échapper ce matin quand le groom est venu apporter le petit déj ! J’ai cru que je sortirai jamais vivant de ce cauchemar ! 

Un soulagement immense envahit Naruto quand il compris le malentendu. Karin n’était nullement parvenue à mettre le bachelor tant convoité dans son lit. Mais elle avait parfaitement réussi à le traumatiser songea-t-il en voyant les mains de son amant trembler et le regard affolé de celui-ci. Il posa une main douce et réconfortante sur son épaule, prêt à le consoler, mais la voix d’Itachi l’arrêta dans sa tentative. 

\- C’est par ici, venez vite !   
Quelques secondes plus tard une bonne dizaine de médecins entrait dans la pièce, pour se pencher immédiatement sur le supposé malade et l’examiner sous toutes les coutures. Naruto s’écarta, ou plutôt fût violemment écarté, et incrédule assista à la scène. Sasuke se débattit entre les mains des docteurs, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu’il se retrouve en boxer, cinq stéthoscopes posés sur son torse nu, un abaisse-langue dans la bouche, deux otoscopes dans les oreilles, un tensiomètre autour d’un bras et un marteau tapant son genou pour en tester ses réflexes. 

Derrière les médecins à pied d’oeuvre, Itachi s’agita, demandant sans cesse s’ils avaient trouvé quelque chose, réprimandant Sasuke quand celui-ci se montrait récalcitrant aux divers examens qu’il subissait, et s'inquiétant du diagnostic. Quand quelques minutes plus tard, les docteurs partirent, emmenant avec eux quelques échantillons du sang de leur patient, Itachi les suivit en demandant d’une voix plus que préoccupée :   
\- Vous ne pensez pas qu’il faudrait le rapatrier sur un CHU avec un hélicoptère ? Et d’ici combien de temps vous aurez les résultats ? Peut-être faire un scanner ou un IRM ? Et quel traitement vous préconisez ? 

Une fois tout ce petit monde parti, Naruto alla refermer la porte de la chambre et se retourna vers son amant qu’il trouva prostré au milieu du lit, un air dévasté peint sur son visage. Touché en plein cœur par la détresse de celui qu’il aimait, le majordome le prit dans ses bras, le berçant avec toute la tendresse qu’il ressentait. Un baiser exigeant posé sur sa bouche et une supplique murmurée “Fais moi tout oublier” transformèrent l’innocent câlin en une étreinte bien plus torride. 

Quelques heures plus tard, quand Itachi revint enfin à la villa, il pestait tant et plus contre ces médecins incapables qui n’avaient rien trouvé. Absolument rien ! Selon eux, Sasuke était en parfaite santé ! Foutaises ! Ils avaient eu leurs diplômes dans un paquet de Bonux ou quoi ? Mais quand il entra dans le salon, ce fut pour trouver un Sasuke en pleine forme qui prenait tranquillement son déjeuner tout en discutant avec le majordome, quelques galipettes et surtout un bon petit somme dans une étreinte solide et sécurisante l’ayant parfaitement requinqué. 

\- Sasuke ! Je me suis tellement inquiété ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n’as rien ?   
\- Tout va bien Tachi, inutile de te faire autant de soucis, le rassura Sasuke en réceptionnant son frère qui s’était jeté sur lui comme la misère sur les pauvres.   
Mais, bien évidemment, le chef d’entreprise ne voulu rien savoir tant qu’il n’avait pas vérifié par lui-même la véracité des dires du bachelor de ces dames. 

Il examina donc son cadet sous toutes les coutures. La vue d’une marque violacée sur le flanc pâle manqua de le faire défaillir, mais il se rassura rapidement en identifiant ladite marque. C’était, à n’en pas douter, un suçon ! Son petit frère avait donc couché avec Karin. Rassuré sur la vie sexuelle, finalement pas aussi inactive qu’il le craignait, de son petit frère, Itachi décida d’aller se reposer un peu. Passer sa matinée à surveiller les fait et gestes d’incompétents qui prétendaient avoir leur diplôme de médecine n’était pas de tout repos. 

~oOo~

Plié en deux, les mains posées sur son ventre et des larmes dévalant ses joues, Haku riait aux éclats tout en écoutant Sasuke lui raconter ses mésaventures de la nuit précédente. Imaginer le brun en train de tenir un siège dans la salle de bain pour préserver sa vertu d’une nymphomane en furie était absolument hilarant de son point de vue. Sasuke ne put s’empêcher de partager l’hilarité de son ami. Il devait bien reconnaître que raconté ainsi c’était on ne peut plus ridicule, même si sur le moment il avait vraiment eu l’impression d’être en plein cauchemar. 

\- Bon quand tu auras fini de te foutre de ma tronche, on pourra peut-être commencer à s’amuser, non ? finit-il par lâcher, son rire perçant dans sa voix.   
Haku essuya le coin de ses yeux humides, et approuva d’un hochement de tête.  
\- Oui allons-y ! Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? Le grand huit ? Le train fantôme ? Les bateaux de l’amour ? 

\- Pitié, pas la dernière, supplia Sasuke d’un ton dramatique, déclenchant un nouveau fou rire chez Haku.   
\- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu dis ça, se moqua le travesti.   
Tout en riant, ils se dirigèrent vers les montagnes russes, bien décidés à profiter au maximum de leur journée ensemble, dans un parc d’attraction. 

Tout l’après-midi, ils enchaînèrent les attractions, toutes plus spectaculaires et sensationnelles les unes que les autres, s’amusant comme des petits fous. Ils discutèrent joyeusement de tout et de rien, s’empiffrant sans le moindre scrupule de chichis, de gaufres chocolat-chantilly, de crêpes, de sodas et de bonbons, tout en remerciant intérieurement leur constitution qui leur permettait ce genre d’écart sans que cela ne transparaisse sur la balance. 

Les heures passèrent à la vitesse de l’éclair et la nuit tombante surprit les deux complices qui n’avaient pas vu le temps passer. Haku se tourna vers Sasuke et, pointant la grande roue du doigt, lui proposa de terminer par un tour dans celle-ci.  
\- Avec les lumières ça va être super joli !   
Sasuke céda et se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard dans une nacelle à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au dessus du sol. 

De là-haut, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur l’ensemble du parc plongé dans l’obscurité nocturne, les lampadaires et éclairages des attractions illuminant la nuit.   
\- Ouha ! C’est super beau, s’exclama Haku.   
\- Hn, répondit placidement Sasuke, la tête tournée vers l’extérieur.   
Haku l’observa un moment, se demandant comment aborder le sujet de Naruto et des sentiments qu’il inspirait au bachelor. 

Il avait bien tenté quelques appels du pied dans l’après-midi, mais Sasuke n’avait pas réagi, détournant carrément la conversation quand Haku se fit moins subtil. L’étudiant en art aurait bien laissé tomber l’affaire, mais il avait promis à Kiba de mener l’enquête. Et comme il devait passer l’après-midi et la nuit seul en tête à tête avec Sasuke, c’était le moment idéal pour essayer de cuisiner le bachelor. 

D’un coup d’œil, il s’assura que les cameramen étaient hors de portée de voix pour attaquer de front :   
\- Sasuke ?  
\- Hm ?   
\- Tu es amoureux de Naruto ? 

Sasuke manqua s’étouffer avec sa propre salive, choqué par la question franche, directe, inattendue et impossible à esquiver. Face à lui, Haku attendit qu’il reprenne son souffle, le fixant avec insistance, lui interdisant toute fuite.   
\- C’est quoi cette question ? finit-il par articuler.   
\- C’est une question indiscrète, mais dont la réponse est capitale, expliqua paisiblement Haku. 

Se reprenant, Sasuke croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sur la défensive.   
\- Indiscrète, ça c’est certain, dit-il. Mais en quoi ma réponse est-elle capitale ?   
\- Kiba s’inquiète beaucoup pour Naruto. Il pense que Naruto t’es plus attaché qu’il ne veut bien le dire, et vu que la fin du jeu approche à grand pas, il se demande si ça ne serait pas possible que vous continuiez à vous voir après, expliqua calmement Haku. 

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, agacé par le sujet auquel il évitait de penser depuis quelques temps, bien conscient que s’il se penchait dessus il se prendrait encore plus la tête. Mais il comprenait parfaitement les inquiétudes de Kiba. Avec un soupir à fendre l’âme, il répondit :   
\- Quels que soient mes sentiments, cela ne changera rien. Dans tous les cas, il est impossible que nous poursuivions cette relation après le jeu. On était tous les deux d'accord depuis le début. 

\- Il n’y a aucune issue possible alors ? demanda Haku. Et comment comptes tu terminer ce jeu sans avoir à épouser l’une d’entre nous ?   
Sasuke se mordit les lèvres, visiblement hésitant à répondre. Haku l’encouragea silencieusement, et finalement le bachelor avoua :   
\- Je comptais un peu sur toi, mais je ne veux pas te causer de problèmes. 

\- Et quels genres de problèmes tu pourrais me causer ? demanda Haku avec curiosité.   
\- Disons que Kiba risque de ne pas apprécier...   
Haku comprit soudain et sourit :   
\- Tu voudrais me choisir moi ! On ferait croire à une relation sérieuse avec fiançailles et tout le toutim, mais on romprait avant le mariage. Enfin, le vrai, je veux dire. C’est ça ? 

Sasuke approuva d’un bref hochement de tête. Le sourire d’Haku s'agrandit :   
\- Kiba ne va pas apprécier, c’est certain. Mais il comprendra. J’accepte de t’aider à te sortir de là, mais à une condition.   
\- Laquelle ? s’enquit le bachelor, intérieurement soulagé que son ami accepte de l’aider.   
\- Je veux que d’ici la fin du jeu tu parles franchement avec Itachi. Je ne te demande pas de faire ton coming-out, mais de discuter avec lui de ses motivations pour t’avoir inscrit à ce jeu. 

\- Ok, je le ferai, promis, dit Sasuke.   
Les deux complices se sourirent, l’un heureux de s’en être sorti à si bon compte, l’autre ravi d’avoir soutiré une promesse qui semblait si impossible à obtenir.   
\- Ceci dit, reprit Sasuke non sans malice. Tu en es où avec un certain cuisinier ?   
\- Disons que ça avance, doucement mais ça avance. Tu ne m’en voudras pas si je te fais cocu, hein mon chéri ? répondit Haku sur le même ton.   
\- Absolument pas mon chou. Fais moi aussi cornu que tu le souhaites, je ne compte pas me gêner de mon côté. 

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire et ce fut dans une ambiance détendue et bon enfant qu’ils rejoignirent la terre ferme. Ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant que Sasuke avait choisi, Haku riant de bon cœur quand ils virent qu’une soirée karaoké était organisée ce soir-là dans ledit restaurant. Sasuke bougonna mais Haku les inscrivit d’office comme chanteurs, l’obligeant à choisir des chansons dans la liste fournie avec le menu qui s’agrémenta d’un vin délicieux. 

Même s’il prit le micro en ronchonnant contre les idées tordues de son ami, Sasuke se laissa prendre au jeu et chanta finalement de bon cœur des tubes des années quatre-vingt. De “Voyage, voyage” aux “Démons de minuit” en passant par “Casser la voix”, les deux complices donnèrent tout ce qu’ils avaient sur des tubes désuets mais festifs et connus de tout le monde. Ils reçurent une véritable ovation après leur interprétation de “Wake me up”, chorégraphie à l’appui, le patron leur offrant même un dessert en supplément pour avoir mis autant d’ambiance dans son restaurant. 

Sasuke et Haku rejoignirent leur chambre, chantant encore les tubes qu’ils avaient entendus, et inventant des chorégraphies improbables au beau milieu des allées du parc d’attractions. Les promeneurs nocturnes sourirent en voyant le duo passer, certains s'arrêtèrent même pour voir Haku chanter “Girls just want to have fun” en faisant un semblant de pole-dance sur un lampadaire. 

Leur arrivée à l’hôtel fut remarquée, tous deux chantant “les Lacs du connemara” à pleins poumons. Le garçon d’étage fut contraint de chanter le refrain avec eux dans l'ascenseur, Haku menaçant de ne pas quitter la cabine s’il ne se joignait pas à eux. Ils riaient encore à gorges déployées quand la porte de leur chambre se referma derrière l’infortuné employé, qui leur rappela quand même qu’il y avait d’autres clients, leur demandant poliment de respecter le sommeil de leurs voisins. 

Quand Sasuke rejoignit sa suite le lendemain matin, il était épuisé mais heureux. Après avoir assuré à Itachi que tout allait bien et qu’il avait seulement besoin de se reposer un peu, il s’effondra sur son lit sous l’œil soucieux de Naruto.   
\- C’était bien ? s’enquit celui-ci, non sans appréhender la réponse.   
\- Top, répondit Sasuke d’une voix ensommeillée. On n’a pas dormi de la nuit et on s’est éclaté comme des fous. 

Il fallut toute sa volonté à Naruto pour ne pas secouer son amant afin d’avoir plus de détails. Ils s’étaient éclatés ? N’avaient pas dormi de la nuit ? Mais bon sang, qu’est-ce qu’ils avaient foutu tout les deux ??? Il s’imaginait déjà le pire ! Il était loin, bien loin de se douter que Sasuke et Haku avaient déliré toute la nuit, inventant des chorégraphies toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres devant des clips musicaux et ravagé la chambre d’hôtel lors d’une mémorable bataille de polochons que le brun aux cheveux courts avait fini par remporter. 

~oOo~

\- Et donc, comment s’est passée cette dernière nuit ? demanda Itachi le lendemain midi, devant un plat de tagliatelles à la provençale.   
\- Tranquillement, répondit Sasuke, en savourant les saveurs ensoleillées de son assiette, parfaitement assaisonnée.  
Et c’était le meilleur qualificatif qu’il avait en stock pour décrire son tête à tête avec Mei. 

La jeune femme n’était clairement pas intéressée par lui, et l’un comme l’autre n’ayant pas grand chose à se dire, ça avait été le calme plat. Mei s’était posée sur le pont du bateau où ils devaient passer l’après-midi puis la nuit et n’avait rien fait d’autre que parfaire son bronzage. Sasuke avait eu tout le loisir de lire tranquillement un bon bouquin, sa compagne ne lui ayant pas adressé un seul mot de toute la journée. 

Le repas s’était déroulé exactement de la même façon, aucun d’eux ne faisant l’effort d’alimenter une conversation futile. Dans la chambre, Sasuke avait laissé le lit à Mei et avait investi le canapé où il avait zappé une bonne partie de la nuit avant de s’endormir devant un reportage quelconque. Le matin même, le duo s’étaient séparé, sans même se dire au revoir, pour regagner leurs chambres respectives au sein de la villa. 

\- Je suppose que tu veux garder Karin, reprit Itachi d’un ton entendu.   
Sasuke releva brutalement la tête et demanda, légèrement affolé :   
\- Pourquoi je voudrai garder cette folle hystérique ?   
Le regard surpris de son aîné l'inquiéta, mais celui-ci ne dit rien, ne cherchant visiblement pas à en savoir plus. 

\- Bien, alors qui veux-tu garder ? relança le plus âgé.   
\- Haku !   
\- Encore ? s’insurgea Itachi. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves à celle-là !   
Mais Sasuke ne céda pas, et son frère se plia à sa volonté, non sans faire valoir son point de vue au passage, évidemment. 

Debout prés de la porte, sa place habituelle lors des repas, Naruto assista au débat, toujours houleux, entres les deux Uchiwa pour savoir lesquelles des prétendantes quitteraient définitivement l’aventure et qui seraient donc les deux finalistes. Ce mot lâché par le chef d’entreprise le plongea dans un état léthargique proche de la dépression. Finalistes... le jeu serait bientôt fini. Il ne restait plus qu’une semaine et Sasuke repartirait vers sa vie, une femme pendue à son bras, l’abandonnant sans un regard en arrière. 

Il se promit de tout faire pour qu’au moins son amant soit aussi attristé que lui de leur séparation prochaine. Il allait tout faire pour que cette dernière semaine soit inoubliable ! Il n’était pas du genre à se déclarer vaincu sans se battre. Il lui restait une semaine entière pour remporter le combat ! Il ne laisserait pas Sasuke partir sans lui faire savoir ce qu’il ressentait ! Il se le promettait ! Foi de Naruto, Sasuke se souviendrait de lui toute sa vie durant ! 

Quelques heures plus tard, il s’appliqua à faire grimper au septième ciel celui qu’il aimait, le couvrant d’attentions tendres, de caresses sensuelles et le noyant dans le plaisir de la luxure la plus pure. Oui, Sasuke se souviendrait de lui ! Et lui voulait graver chaque parcelle du corps de son si bel amant dans sa mémoire, chaque gémissement, chaque expression... tout... il voulait tout garder pour lui ! 

Bien plus loin dans la villa, Orochimaru et le service d’ordre de la production essayaient désespérément de faire entendre raison à Karin qui refusait catégoriquement de monter dans la limousine devant la ramener chez elle. Déjà installées dans la voiture, Ino et Hinata hésitaient entre rire et pleurer de rire devant l’attitude de la rouquine qui s’accrochait à chaque meuble en hurlant que non, elle ne voulait pas quitter l’aventure, qu’elle était celle qui devait épouser Sasuke, alors que deux colosses la traînaient de force vers le véhicule stationné devant la villa. 

Attiré par les cris, Itachi était à sa fenêtre et assistait à l’improbable spectacle. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère avait éliminé la vendeuse. Après tout, c’était bien un suçon qu’il avait vu sur le flanc de son cadet le lendemain de leur nuit ensemble, non ? Donc, ils avaient couché ensemble ! Alors, pourquoi la faire partir ? Mais, songea-t-il, c’était une bonne chose finalement. Jamais il n’aurait toléré un tel manque de savoir vivre de la part de sa belle-sœur. Les Uchiwa étaient des gens dignes en toutes circonstances. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : chapitre 9 : Dernière ligne droite.   
> “Vous voulez de l’aide ?”   
> “Oh, et tu as un suçon... juste ici”  
> “Je suis impatient de rencontrer tes fameuses pintades gloussantes et carnivores”  
> “Vous jouez ou vous baisez ?”


	9. Dernière ligne droite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Vous voulez de l’aide ?”   
> “Oh, et tu as un suçon... juste ici”  
> “Je suis impatient de rencontrer tes fameuses pintades gloussantes et carnivores”  
> “Vous jouez ou vous baisez ?”

\- C’est bon, tu as tout ? demanda Itachi tout en vérifiant lui-même le contenu de la valise de son petit frère.   
\- J’ai tout oui. Et arrête de fouiller dans mes affaires, dit celui-ci en arrachant des mains de son aîné ses paires de chaussettes.   
\- Pourquoi ? se moqua Itachi. Tu as peur que je tombe sur quelque chose de compromettant ?   
\- Pas du tout, se défendit le bachelor. Je n’ai rien à cacher ! De toute façon, même si je cachais quelque chose, tu aurais mis la main dessus depuis longtemps ! Fouineur ! 

Naruto se retint de rire devant la dispute fraternelle. Son cœur se serra cependant en voyant Itachi fermer finalement la valise de Sasuke, le déclarant prêt pour l’aventure. Aujourd’hui, le bachelor et ses deux prétendantes restantes partaient passer trois jours dans un chalet en montagne. Ni lui, ni Itachi ne les accompagnaient. Seul Kiba était du voyage pour leur faire la cuisine. 

\- Veinard, lui avait-il dit la veille au soir en apprenant la nouvelle. Tu vas pouvoir rester auprès de ton Haku chéri, pendant que moi je serai là à me coltiner le ménage et à jouer les gardes du corps pour le frangin.   
Kiba avait rit aux éclats et lui avait souhaité bien du courage autant pour le ménage que pour la surveillance de son actuel, et temporaire, beau-frère. 

Quand la limousine emportant les trois participants au show télévisuel disparut au-delà des grilles de la propriétés, Itachi demanda à Naruto, surprenant celui-ci :   
\- Et vous, qu’allez-vous faire durant ces trois jours ?   
\- Du ménage. Les chambres doivent être prêtes pour accueillir vos proches, et le dortoir des filles a bien besoin d’un peu de rangement. Il faut aussi réaménager les pièces pour qu’Haku et Mei aient chacune leur chambre à leur retour.   
\- Vous avez du pain sur la planche, remarqua Itachi.   
\- Oui, mais j’ai l’habitude.   
\- Vous voulez de l’aide ? 

La question étonna le majordome qui fixa d’un air surpris le chef d’entreprise. Mais voyant que celui-ci était sérieux, il accepta de bon cœur. Ainsi il pourrait le garder à l’œil et s’assurer qu’Orochimaru ne le viole pas dans un coin. Et puis se serait l’occasion de se rapprocher de lui et peut-être de comprendre un peu mieux cette relation si particulière qui unissait les deux frères.   
\- Avec plaisir, mais attention, je suis hyper maniaque, prévint-il avec un grand sourire.   
\- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi ! s’enthousiasma Itachi. 

Pendant que Naruto et Itachi se lançaient dans une entreprise de grand nettoyage, Sasuke, Mei et Haku admiraient le paysage depuis l’hélicoptère devant les déposer tout près du chalet où ils séjourneraient durant les trois prochains jours. Pour tous, c’était la première fois qu’ils montaient dans un tel engin, aussi en profitaient-ils pleinement, s’extasiant de tout et s’affolant d’un rien. Seul Kiba ne goûta pas la promenade. Accroché à son siège et les yeux hermétiquement clos, il ne cessait de marmonner qu’il ne voulait pas mourir. 

\- Pitié mon Dieu, je suis trop jeune pour me crasher ! se lamenta-t-il quand l’engin ailé vira tout à coup pour mieux glisser dans les airs et conduire le petit groupe à destination.  
Ô comme il regrettait son chien et la terre ferme !! Ils lui manquaient horriblement ! De grosses gouttes de sueur perlèrent à son front. Lui, il était fait pour être derrière les fourneaux, pas pour se prendre pour un oiseau ! Les cuisiniers n’étaient pas faits pour se promener dans le ciel, tous leur talent s’exprimait dans les plats qu’ils préparaient ! S’il avait su, il aurait exigé de prendre le même chemin que ses chères et adorées casseroles pour être acheminé à bon port !

Son attitude toucha Haku qui lui prit discrètement la main pour le rassurer. Le cuisinier serra la main délicate avec force, se souciant peu de lui broyer les doigts. Haku grimaça mais ne retira pas sa main de la poigne de celui qu’il aimait. Croisant le regard amusé de Sasuke, les deux amis échangèrent un clin d’œil complice. Aucun d’eux ne manquerait de chambrer un peu le propriétaire d’Akamaru durant les jours à venir sur sa conduite peu digne d’un homme de sa trempe et viril comme il aimait paraître. 

L’hélicoptère se posa dans un champ verdoyant, en contrebas du chalet traditionnel, déposant les quatre jeunes gens avant de repartir, les laissant seuls au monde.   
\- Y’a même pas une équipe de tournage, s’étonna Kiba remis de ses émotions dès qu’il eut touché la terre ferme.   
\- Pas la peine. Ils ont truffés le chalet et ses alentours de caméras et de micros, expliqua Sasuke.   
\- Même ma cuisine ? s’offusqua le cuisinier encore un peu pâle après son voyage aérien.   
\- Je ne crois pas, le rassura Sasuke. 

Le petit groupe monta vers le chalet en bois, empruntant un petit chemin gravillonné qui y menait. Tout en grimpant, ils admirèrent l’environnement qui serait le leur durant les prochains jours, Mei leur expliquant les bienfaits de l’air pur de la montagne sur la santé et Haku s’extasiant devant une marmotte qui surveillait son territoire. Un aboiement joyeux attira l’attention de tous vers un énorme chien blanc qui dévala la pente dans leur direction. Kiba, fou de joie, se précipita à la rencontre de son compagnon à quatre pattes, amusant Sasuke qui les compara à Belle et Sébastien. 

Le chalet était situé au beau milieu d’une étendue d’herbe parsemée de fleurs sauvages, en plein cœur des montagnes. Un petit ruisseau dévalait la pente, complétant le tableau digne d’Heidi, dixit Haku. A l’arrière de la maison en bois, une terrasse accueillait un salon de jardin et des transats en pin, des pots de fleurs colorés venant égayer l’espace extérieur. D’aussi loin que portait la vue, il n’y avait pas d’autre signe de civilisation dans les environs. 

Le petit groupe poussa la porte d’entrée pour découvrir l’intérieur de leur nouvelle, et temporaire, demeure. Le rez-de-chaussée se composait en tout et pour tout de quatre pièces : un immense séjour où trônait une cheminée en pierre, une cuisine avec un passe-plat donnant sur le séjour, une arrière cuisine qui avait été aménagée en chambre pour Kiba, et des toilettes cachées sous l’escalier en colimaçon. L’ensemble était éclairé par de grandes baies vitrées ouvrant sur l’extérieur. 

L’étage comportait une vaste mezzanine, une salle de bain toute équipée, des toilettes séparées, et deux chambres, chacune meublée d’un grand lit deux places, de deux tables de chevet et d’un grand placard aménagé dans l’un des murs. Chaque pièce était éclairée par de grands velux et toute la maison était décorée avec des meubles modernes mais sobres qui se mariaient à la perfection avec la rusticité du chalet. 

\- Il n’y a que deux chambres, constata Mei non sans surprise.   
\- Et mes affaires sont dans l’une et celles de Mei dans l’autre, ajouta Haku après avoir ouvert les placards. Où sont les tiennes ? demanda-t-il en regardant Sasuke.   
L'interpellé désigna la mezzanine où se trouvaient trois valises noires de tailles différentes, sagement posées prés d’un canapé à l’allure confortable. 

\- Tu dors sur le canapé ? s’étonna Mei. C’est étrange.   
\- Je pense plutôt qu’ils espèrent que je dorme avec l’une ou l’autre d’entre vous, soupira Sasuke. Mais ils sont sympas, ils me laissent le choix.   
\- Tu peux prendre mon lit si tu veux, suggéra Haku, Mei et moi on se partagera l’autre.   
\- C’est gentil, mais je peux aussi dormir sur le canapé, ça ne me dérange absolument pas, répondit Sasuke. 

\- Au pire, tu peux dormir avec moi, lança Kiba goguenard. Bon, je n’ai qu’un lit simple et Akamaru prend de la place, mais c’est faisable.   
Sasuke sourit au cuisinier et le remercia pour sa sympathique proposition, mais lui assura qu’il ne voulait pas piquer la place d’Akamaru, et donc prendrait le canapé, ce qui fit bien rire les trois autres. 

Kiba rejoignit finalement sa cuisine pour vérifier que la production lui avait bien fourni tout ce qu’il avait demandé, laissant le trio s’installer confortablement. Haku fit de la place dans son placard pour les affaires de Sasuke, celui de Mei étant rempli à ras bord de vêtements et de produits cosmétiques en tout genre. Puis ils allèrent sur la terrasse, se poser sur les transats, discutant tranquillement de ce qu’ils pourraient faire durant ces trois jours. 

Sasuke suggéra qu’ils fassent des petites randonnées dans les parages, proposition qui enchanta Haku mais que Mei déclina préférant, elle, rester paisiblement au chalet pour se ressourcer et parfaire son bronzage. Une étrange télécommande posée sur la table basse du salon de jardin attira l’attention de l’esthéticienne.   
\- C’est quoi ça ? s’enquit-elle en appuyant sur l’un des boutons. 

Un cri de surprise leur échappa à tous quand la terrasse sur laquelle ils étaient installés bougea brusquement, se séparant en deux sous leurs pieds. A leur grand étonnement, une piscine apparut, jusqu’à présent cachées par les lattes de bois.   
\- La classe, s’extasia Haku.   
\- Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais moi je vais mettre mon maillot, annonça Mei en se levant et se dirigeant vers l’intérieur de la maison. 

\- Moi aussi, s’exclama Haku prêt à la suivre.   
Mais il n’eut pas le temps d’atteindre la baie vitrée, Sasuke l’attrapant par la taille alors qu’il se levait et le jetant sans plus de cérémonie dans la piscine.   
\- Pas besoin de maillot, rit le bachelor alors que le jeune travesti crachotait en surface.   
Et sans plus attendre, il ôta son tee-shirt et plongea à son tour. 

Quand Mei les rejoignit, vêtue d’un bikini vert et blanc, elle trouva ses deux comparses en train de chahuter comme des gamins dans l’eau, éclaboussant joyeusement la terrasse. Elle s’assit au bord du bassin, commençant à se mouiller progressivement, mais une gerbe d’eau impressionnante l’aspergea de la tête aux pieds. Un aboiement sonore et les cris de Sasuke et Haku la renseignèrent sur l’origine de cette vague : Akamaru. 

La fin d’après-midi passa très vite, Sasuke et Haku s’amusant comme des fous dans l’eau avec Akamaru sous l’œil désabusé de Mei qui avait finalement préféré s’installer sur un transat, armée de grilles de sudoku. Ce fut Kiba qui mit fin aux jeux d’eau en venant apporter l’apéritif et des amuse-bouches, les informant au passage que le dîner serait bientôt prêt. Sasuke et Haku se dépêchèrent de se changer avant de rejoindre la terrasse pour trinquer avec Mei et Kiba et déguster les bons petits plats du cuisinier. 

Après un bon repas, passé dans une ambiance détendue et conviviale, les deux finalistes et leur bachelor s’installèrent au salon et décidèrent de faire un jeu de société : Amnésia. Attiré par leurs éclats de rire, Kiba les rejoignit après avoir fini sa vaisselle et son rangement, Akamaru sur ses talons. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps quand chacun regagna son lit, Sasuke prenant le canapé de la mezzanine, pour un repos bien mérité. 

\- C’est beau n’est-ce pas ? fit remarquer Haku en regardant tout autour de lui.   
Lui et Sasuke étaient partis tout de suite après le repas de midi pour une petite exploration des environs, laissant Mei en tête à tête avec ses sudoku et Kiba avec sa cuisine. Akamaru les accompagnait, ravi de courir aussi librement qu’il le souhaitait, coursant les petits mammifères innocents qui croisaient son chemin. 

A l’heure actuelle ils étaient assis sur un gros rocher, faisant une petite pause après presque deux heures de marche. Sasuke tendit la gourde d’eau fraîche qu’ils avaient emmené à son ami et profita que celui-ci buvait pour lui demander :   
\- Et avec Kiba alors ? Vous vous êtes enfin décidé à vous sauter dessus ?   
Haku sourit et prit le temps d’avaler sa gorgée d’eau avant de répondre :   
\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? 

\- Je dors dans la mezzanine, rappela Sasuke. Tu sais, là où tu dois forcément passer pour monter ou descendre les escaliers. Et cette nuit, je t’ai vu descendre mais pas remonter. Oh, et tu as un suçon... juste ici, précisa-t-il en posant son index sur la nuque du travesti.   
\- Je suis démasqué, avoua Haku en frottant doucement la marque violacée sur sa nuque.   
\- Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous deux, vous allez très bien ensemble, conclut Sasuke. 

Haku le remercia et les deux amis profitèrent des bruits de la montagne, et d’Akamaru essayant vainement d’attraper une marmotte. Sasuke soupira discrètement, oui il était très heureux pour Haku et Kiba. Mais du coup, il avait mauvaise conscience de demander à l’étudiant en art de jouer la comédie du couple après le jeu, même si ce n’était que l’histoire de quelques semaines, mois tout au plus. 

Voyant la mine du bachelor s’assombrir, Haku reprit d’une voix paisible.   
\- J’ai parlé à Kiba de ton plan. Ça ne l’enchante pas particulièrement, mais il comprend et il accepte. Du moment qu’il ne se passe rien entre nous, bien évidemment.   
Sasuke secoua la tête, amusé, assurant qu’il n’y avait aucun risque.   
\- Cependant, repris Haku, il pense, et je suis d’accord avec lui, qu’il doit y avoir une autre solution. 

\- Crois moi, j’ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens, soupira Sasuke. Et c’est la meilleure solution que j’ai pu trouver. Ça ne m’enchante pas plus que toi, ou Kiba, mais... j’ai pas mieux.   
\- Et Naruto dans tout ça ? demanda doucement Haku.   
Sasuke baissa la tête et souffla :   
\- Rien. Comme prévu, entre nous : tout sera fini à la fin du jeu. 

\- Même si tu l’aimes...   
Les rougeurs qui envahirent les joues pâles du bachelor furent une réponse en soi, mais celui-ci, pour la première fois, reconnut à voix haute ce qu’il s’était finalement avoué à lui-même récemment :   
\- Oui, même si je l’aime. Mes sentiments ne changent rien. 

Haku leva les yeux au ciel, espérant y trouver une solution à cette situation de plus en plus inextricable. Se rappelant soudain la promesse que Sasuke lui avait faite dans la grande roue, Haku reprit :   
\- Tu te souviens, tu m’as promis de parler à Itachi.   
\- Hn. 

\- Je crois qu’avant de parler à Itachi, il faudrait que tu parles à Naruto. Si tes sentiments sont réciproques, peut-être qu’ensemble vous trouverez une solution.   
\- J’en doute, soupira Sasuke en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux.   
\- De quoi ?   
\- Que mes sentiments soient réciproques, qu’on trouve une autre solution... Et même si on poursuivait cette histoire, je ne suis pas sûr qu’Itachi l’accepterait. Et Naruto et moi sommes très différents, on ne vient pas du même monde, comment ça pourrait marcher entre nous à moyen ou long terme ? 

\- Tu sais ce qu’on dit : les contraires s’attirent, plaida Haku. Et...   
\- Si tu me sors que l’amour peut vaincre tous les obstacles je t’étrangle, menaça Sasuke.   
Haku éclata de rire et reprit :   
\- Non, je n’allait pas sortir une telle niaiserie ! J’allais juste te dire que personne ne connaît l’avenir. Peut-être que Naruto et toi vous coulerez des jours heureux et finirez dans la même maison de retraite à emmerder les infirmières. Mais ça, tu ne le sauras pas... sauf si tu tentes ta chance. 

\- Ouais, peut-être, admit Sasuke. En attendant si on reprenait notre promenade plutôt que cette discussion déprimante ?   
Haku se releva et tendit sa main au bachelor en demandant :   
\- Tu veux qu’on parle de quoi alors ?   
\- De tes amours avec Kiba ! Dis-moi, comment tu as réussi à le prendre dans tes filets ! 

Le duo reprit sa marche, vite rejoint par Akamaru qui abandonna finalement sa course à la marmotte. Ils ne rentrèrent qu’en fin d’après-midi, juste à temps pour voir le soleil se coucher derrière les montagnes. Épuisé par sa journée, et déprimé par sa conversation avec Haku, Sasuke monta se coucher dés la fin du repas, laissant ses deux prétendantes en tête à tête, Kiba s’occupant de l’intendance. 

Un silence paisible régnait dans la pièce, Mei et Haku fixant sans rien dire le feu dans la cheminée, feu allumé pour que Kiba puisse faire griller l’énorme côte de bœuf qu’il leur avait servi ce soir. Ce fut Mei qui finalement rompit le silence :   
\- Pourquoi on est là ?   
Devant l’air surpris d’Haku, l’esthéticienne développa :   
\- Je veux dire, pourquoi nous ? Il est clair que Sasuke ne nous aime pas. Toi, il t’aime bien, mais en amie. Alors pourquoi nous avoir choisi nous ? 

Haku se mordilla les lèvres, cherchant comment répondre sans pour autant dévoiler la vérité.   
\- Peut-être... peut-être qu’il aime déjà quelqu’un d’autre et qu’il ne l’a pas dit à son frère.   
\- Pourquoi ne pas le lui avoir dit ? insista Mei.   
\- Peut-être que cette personne ne correspond pas aux attentes d’Itachi, ou alors c’est récent et Sasuke veut attendre un peu avant de faire les présentations. 

\- En tout cas, il n’y aura pas de mariage à la fin... soupira l’esthéticienne.   
\- Si, peut-être, mais pas avec nous, concéda Haku.   
\- Autant en profiter un max alors, sourit Mei. Et qui sait, j’arriverai peut-être à mettre la main sur Itachi.   
\- Bon courage, plaisanta Haku. 

Depuis le canapé, Sasuke écouta d’une oreille discrète la conversation entre ses deux candidates tout en envoyant des textos à son amant. Celui-ci lui racontait comment il avait embauché Itachi pour le rangement et le ménage et quel enfer l’aîné des Uchiwa lui avait fait vivre. “Plus maniaque, tu meurs” lui écrivit-il, ce qui le fit pouffer de rire. Son cœur se serra quand “J’ai hâte que tu reviennes” s’afficha sur son écran tactile. 

Oui, lui aussi avait hâte de rentrer pour retrouver Naruto. C’était la dernière semaine où il pouvait en profiter et il passait trois jours loin, très loin de la villa où œuvrait son amant. Les paroles d’Haku résonnèrent dans sa tête : “Tu ne sauras pas si tu ne tentes pas ta chance”. L’étudiant en art avait raison, mille fois raison, et Sasuke en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais c’était la première fois de sa vie qu’il ressentait de tels sentiments, et ça lui faisait peur. 

Il n’était pas prêt. Pas prêt à se déclarer, pas prêt à se manger un râteau, pas prêt à s’engager en cas de réponse positive, pas prêt à quitter son frère... Il n’avait jamais envisagé de rencontrer quelqu’un qui le bouleverserait à ce point. Il avait prévu d’attendre qu’Itachi se case pour prendre son propre appartement, être sûr que son aîné soit bien accompagné, par quelqu’un qui veillerait sur lui, pour laisser sa place. Quitter Itachi maintenant lui donnerait l’horrible impression d’abandonner celui qui avait tant sacrifié pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille... pas même pour Naruto. 

~oOo~

Itachi fronça les sourcils tout en observant Sasuke par dessus son écran d’ordinateur. Depuis son retour de son escapade avec ses deux prétendantes, son cadet était apathique, le regard perdu dans le vague, et rien, ou presque, n’arrivait à le sortir de cet état. Le seul, à part lui, qui réussissait à le faire un tant soit peu réagir, c’était Naruto. Quand le majordome était présent, les yeux noirs de son petit frère s’illuminaient, et ce dernier retrouvait un semblant de vie. 

Durant les trois jours qu’il avait passé seul avec le blond, Itachi avait pu apprendre à le connaître un peu mieux, et il devait bien admettre qu’il l’appréciait beaucoup et qu’il comprenait pourquoi son cadet s’entendait aussi bien avec lui. Mais l’attitude de Sasuke l'inquiétait. Que c’était-il passé durant ces trois jours pour le plonger dans cet état dépressif ? Itachi savait d’expérience qu’il était inutile de poser des questions dans ces cas là. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à s’armer de patience et attendre que Sasuke se décide à parler de lui-même. 

Naruto entra dans le salon, poussant le chariot repas de ses deux protégés.   
\- Le repas est servi, lança-t-il joyeusement.   
Sasuke détourna son regard de la fenêtre qu’il fixait sans vraiment la voir depuis des heures, sortant de ses pensées moroses. S’il avait brillamment réussi à repousser loin de son esprit la conversation qu’il avait eu avec Haku durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures de leur séjour à la montagne, depuis son retour à la villa il ne cessait de tourner et retourner chaque mot de son ami, essayant désespérément de trouver une solution, autre que son plan initial. 

A son retour, il s’était pris de plein fouet une vérité qu’il connaissait déjà mais avait tenté d’occulter depuis trop longtemps. Ce fût Orochimaru lui-même qui la lui annonça : il devrait faire son choix final très bientôt. Dans très exactement sept jours, le jeu prendrait fin et Sasuke, le bachelor, devrait annoncer laquelle des deux prétendantes restantes il souhaitait épouser. Son plan si parfait lui sembla soudain bien fragile... N’y avait-il vraiment aucune autre solution ? 

Pendant que Sasuke se tordait les neurones pour en extraire une solution satisfaisante à son dilemme intérieur, Haku et Mei avaient été séparées et emmenées chacune de leur côté dans divers magasins en vue de préparer la cérémonie finale. Du bijoutier pour choisir leur bague de fiançailles, ce qui offusqua Mei (la tradition ne voulait-elle pas que ce soit le fiancé qui choisisse la bague ?), à l’esthéticienne pour une préparation corporelle intense (épilation, soins divers et variés, essais de maquillage), qui demanda à Haku des trésors d’imagination et d’inventivité pour ne pas dévoiler sa condition particulière, en passant par le coiffeur (coupe, essai coiffure, couleur), les deux potentielles futures mariées passèrent trois jours intenses plongées dans tous ces préparatifs. 

Alors que Mei n’avait que l’embarras du choix pour la robe de mariée, pour le plus grand bonheur de sa préparatrice, Haku eu bien des difficultés quant à lui dans ce domaine. La malheureuse vendeuse lui fit essayer pas moins de quinze modèles avant de trouver celui qui siérait parfaitement à la silhouette menue et désespérément plate du travesti. Elle trouva finalement la coupe parfaite, et lui vendit un soutien-gorge bien rembourré pour augmenter son tour de poitrine. 

Zabuza avait râlé tant et plus contre son ami qui l’avait obligé à l’accompagner dans ses divers essayages, et n’avait été d’aucune aide dans les choix du travesti, passant son temps à rire aux éclats à chaque nouvelle robe. Chôjûro, de son côté, n’avait pas osé contredire sa sœur, et encore moins la vendeuse enthousiaste et la préparatrice déléguée par la production. Ce fût épuisées que les deux candidates regagnèrent la villa, leurs bagues et leurs robes de mariées en poche, prêtes à rencontrer les proches de leur bachelor le lendemain même. 

~oOo~

\- Sasuke, ça fait tellement plaisir de te revoir gamin, lança Kakashi goguenard en serrant Sasuke dans ses bras.   
Sasuke grogna pour la forme, intérieurement ravi que celui qu’il considérait comme un père soit venu pour le soutenir. Kakashi le relâcha pour saluer tout aussi chaleureusement Itachi, et Sasuke atterrit dans l’étreinte vigoureuse de son meilleur ami, une armoire à glace rousse : Jûgo. 

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.   
\- Je survis, répondit Sasuke en souriant. Et toi ?   
\- Je suis impatient de rencontrer tes fameuses pintades gloussantes et carnivores, plaisanta Jûgo en référence à un appel de détresse que lui avait envoyé le bachelor au début de l’aventure.   
\- Quel dommage qu’il n’en reste plus qu’une, et pas la pire, ironisa Sasuke. 

Les deux amis n’eurent pas l’occasion de discuter d’avantage, Naruto venant leur annoncer qu’ils étaient attendus par Mei dans le salon principal. Jûgo ne manqua pas le regard complice que s’échangèrent Sasuke et le blond en livrée de majordome, haussant un sourcil surpris devant l’expression peu commune qui passa furtivement sur le visage de son ami. Le colosse devrait absolument parler à son ami seul à seul avant de repartir car visiblement Sasuke ne lui avait pas tout dit. Il n’avait pas rencontré que des pintades gloussantes et carnivores s’il se fiait à ce qu’il venait de surprendre.

Sa certitude qu’il fallait absolument qu’il parle avec Sasuke s’accentua durant le repas. Mei était une demoiselle charmante et bien élevée, mais nullement au goût de son ami, et pour cause celui-ci était gay et Jûgo le savait parfaitement. Mais qu’elle drague aussi ouvertement Itachi et que Sasuke ne réagisse pas était plus que surprenant. Jûgo connaissait Sasuke depuis le lycée, et ils avaient toujours été très proches, le plus grand veillant sur le plus petit et le brun aidant le roux dans ses études. 

Contrairement à Sasuke, Jûgo n’avait jamais brillé par son intelligence. Lui, son truc, c’était les animaux. Mais pour devenir soigneur animalier, il lui fallait le baccalauréat. Il existait des écoles qui formaient à ce métier dès la troisième, mais ses parents s’y étaient formellement opposés, arguant qu’il devait avoir au moins le bac au cas où il changerait d’avis. Sans l’aide de Sasuke, Jûgo était sûr et certain que jamais il n’aurait eu le précieux diplôme qu’il avait obtenu honorablement. 

Son bac en poche, il avait intégré l’une des rares écoles formant à ce métier, quittant ses parents et Sasuke pour aller s’installer à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de chez lui. Mais il n’avait jamais coupé les ponts avec son ami, tous deux profitant des vacances pour se voir et communiquant régulièrement ensemble. Une fois ses études terminées, il s’était fait engager dans une clinique vétérinaire tout près de chez les deux frères. 

Alors oui, il connaissait bien les Uchiwa et leur relation si particulière. Il savait donc que Sasuke était aussi protecteur avec Itachi que celui-ci se montrait mère poule avec son cadet. Les ex-petites-amies d’Itachi avaient toutes eu à en découdre avec Sasuke qui ne les estimait pas assez bien pour son frère chéri. Mais ce soir, le cadet ne semblait même pas remarquer les approches plus ou moins subtiles que la seule femme autour de la table tentait sur Itachi. 

Jûgo observa de plus près son ami, constatant que celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensées, pensées qui ne semblaient pas bien joyeuses vu l’air désespéré qu’il affichait. Les seuls moments où il semblait sortir de sa bulle dépressive étaient ceux où le majordome blond qui les servait, passait à côté de lui ou parlait. Pourtant, même dans ces instants là, les orbes sombres gardaient cet éclat mélancolique qui souciait tant Jûgo. Il devait absolument tirer ça au clair. 

De son côté, Kakashi s’amusait beaucoup. Assis à côté d’Itachi, il faisait face à Sasuke et Mei. L’apathie de son jeune protégé ne le surprenait pas vraiment, Itachi l’ayant prévenu et lui faisant part en ce moment même, et à voix basse, de l'inquiétude que cela lui causait. Kakashi était sûr et certain que quel que soit le problème Sasuke finirait par trouver une solution, le risque étant que ladite solution soit... radicale. Ce gamin n’ayant jamais fait les choses à moitié songea-t-il. 

Mais ce qui l’amusait le plus était les tentatives de plus en plus désespérées de Mei, la prétendante de Sasuke, pour séduire Itachi qui ne se rendait absolument compte de rien, trop obnubilé par le comportement de son cadet. Et comble de l’amusement pour l’homme masqué, le producteur, un espèce de mec bizarre et légèrement flippant qu’il voyait à travers la fenêtre ouverte, semblait enrager devant l’attitude de la demoiselle. 

S’il avait crû au début que l’homme de télévision n’appréciait pas que Mei séduise le frère de celui qu’elle était supposée espérer épouser, les regards énamourés que Kakashi surprit le firent changer d’avis. Visiblement Orochikamu, ou un truc du même genre, avait lui aussi des vues sur l’aîné des deux frères. C’était digne d’un Vaudeville, songea Kakashi en écoutant d’une oreille distraite ce que lui racontait Itachi. 

Le dîner toucha à sa fin et Mei et Sasuke quittèrent les autres convives pour rejoindre la chambre de la demoiselle qu’ils devaient partager cette nuit. Dès que la porte fût fermée, Mei s’installa tranquillement dans son lit, laissant Sasuke se débrouiller tout seul pour dormir de manière confortable. Le bachelor investit l’unique fauteuil présent dans la chambre, virant sans le moindre scrupule le tas de fringues qui s’y trouvait. 

Pendant que Sasuke cherchait une position à peu près correcte pour dormir, de préférence en évitant de se réveiller plein de courbatures, Itachi accompagnait Kakashi et Jûgo à leurs chambres respectives, tout près de la suite qu’il partageait avec son frère. Kakashi rassura le chef d’entreprise sur le bon fonctionnement de celle-ci en son absence avant de lui demander :   
\- Et donc, que penses-tu de Mei ? 

\- Charmante, répondit Itachi. Elle est bien élevée, cultivée, intelligente et, ce qui ne gâche rien, très jolie.   
\- Parfaite quoi, conclut Kakashi.   
\- Hm... Je n’arrive pas savoir ce qu’en pense Sasuke. Et pour être parfaitement honnête, je ne suis pas sûr qu’elle lui corresponde. 

\- Mais c’est toujours mieux qu’Haku que vous rencontrerez demain, poursuivit-il.   
\- Ah bon ? s’étonna Kakashi. Et pourquoi donc ?   
\- Tu verras, rétorqua Itachi. Elle est très sympathique et tout, mais... c’est une artiste.   
Jûgo leva discrètement les yeux au ciel sous l’œil hilare de Kakashi. La méfiance d’Itachi envers les artistes était connue de tous les proches du duo fraternel. Elle était due à une ancienne amourette du brun avec une peintre, amourette qui s’était tragiquement terminée quand sa dulcinée était tombée amoureuse de son modèle. Itachi, alors âgé de vingt-et-un ans, l’avait très mal vécu, surtout que le modèle en question avait quant à lui au moins quinze ans de plus que l’artiste elle-même. 

La discussion se poursuivit longuement entre les trois hommes, Jûgo ne disant pas grand chose mais collectant un maximum de renseignements. Kakashi et lui se connaissaient depuis longtemps, impossible de connaître Sasuke sans connaître Itachi et Kakashi, et celui qui était comme un père pour son ami étant de nature curieuse, il posait tout un tas de questions auxquelles Itachi répondait bien volontiers. 

Dans la cuisine, Naruto déprimait sous le regard compatissant d’Haku tout en regardant Kiba astiquer son plan de travail.   
\- C’est vraiment pas de bol, soupira-t-il. Moi qui espérait passer tout mon temps libre avec lui cette semaine, d’abord il part trois jours à pétaouchnok les oies, mais en plus quand il revient il doit encore passer deux nuits avec vous. 

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je te garantis qu’il ne se passera rien avec Mei, ni avec moi, tenta de le réconforter Haku.   
\- Je sais, mais je voulais être avec lui, larmoya le blond.   
Kiba et Haku échangèrent un regard désolé, ne sachant que faire, ni que dire pour remonter le moral bien bas du majordome. 

Soudain Haku eu une illumination :   
\- J’ai une idée !   
Devant les regards curieux de Kiba et avide de Naruto, il développa :   
\- Demain soir, on peut passer la nuit tous les quatre.   
\- Euh... commença Kiba. 

Mais Haku leva une main autoritaire, le faisant taire.   
\- Tu as une console de jeu, non ? Et toi aussi, Naruto ?   
Les deux amis approuvèrent.   
\- Bien, alors tout ce qu’il y a à faire, c’est que l’un de vous deux installe sa console dans ma chambre demain. Et demain soir, on se fait une partie en ligne tous les quatre. 

L’idée fût approuvée par les deux autres et Naruto retrouva le sourire à la perspective de passer la nuit, même de manière virtuelle, avec celui dont il était tombé amoureux. Bien plus loin dans la villa, l’objet de ses doux sentiments soupira une nouvelle fois en se tortillant, à nouveau, dans le fauteuil où il avait élu domicile.   
\- Tu n’arrives pas à dormir ? 

La voix féminine de l’autre occupante de la chambre le fit sursauter, il avait complètement oublié qu’elle était là, et il répondit :   
\- Hm.   
Il entendit Mei bouger puis la lampe de chevet éclaira la chambre. La demoiselle se leva et s’approcha de lui, le faisant se tendre d’appréhension. Qu’est-ce qu’elle allait lui faire ? 

Mais sa prétendante lui fit une proposition qui le surprit grandement :   
\- Tu veux un massage ? Ça te détendrai.   
Devant l’air suspicieux du bachelor elle sourit et précisa :   
\- Un massage du visage, purement professionnel.   
Sasuke hésita un bref instant avant de se dire que oui, ça lui ferait peut-être du bien et accepta. 

Mei prit un flacon d’huile de massage, spéciale pour le visage, en mit une noisette dans sa paume puis posa ses mains sur la figure crispé du brun. Lentement, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur les joues puis le menton, le cou, la nuque puis le front de celui qu’elle aimerait avoir comme beau-frère, le sentant se détendre sous ses attouchements relaxant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke s’endormit, et Mei regagna son lit pour y profiter d’un sommeil réparateur, indispensable à l’éclat de son teint. 

Le lendemain après-midi, Jûgo entraîna Sasuke pour une promenade dans le jardin de la villa, bien décidé à avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Il attendit d’être sûr d’être hors d’atteinte des caméras et des micros pour passer à l’attaque :   
\- Alors, comment comptes-tu te sortir de ce pétrin ?   
Sasuke soupira lourdement et répondit d’une voix morne :   
\- Aucune idée. 

Jûgo ne dit rien, attendant que son ami développe, ce qui ne tarda pas :   
\- J’ai demandé à Haku de jouer la comédie du parfait petit couple avec moi après le jeu, on aurait rompu avant le mariage et tout aurait été parfait. Mais...   
\- Tu as viré ta cuti ? demanda le roux en voyant que Sasuke ne semblait pas décidé à poursuivre. 

Sasuke sourit et secoua la tête, amusé.   
\- Pas vraiment, non. Haku est un mec... un travesti en fait. Je l’ai découvert au début du jeu et je lui ai promis de le garder dans le jeu s’il m’aidait à éviter les approches des autres dindes.   
\- Donc tu es tombé amoureux de lui ? supposa le soigneur animalier.   
\- Pas de lui, non... avoua Sasuke. 

Jûgo se tut, digérant la nouvelle. Sasuke amoureux ? Ça, ça n’était jamais arrivé auparavant. Du coin de l’œil, il guetta les réactions de son ami d’enfance qui semblait perdu dans des pensées maussades. Repensant à ce qu’il avait surprit le veille, il s’arrêta net de marcher et souffla :   
\- Le majordome blond...   
Les rougeurs qui envahirent les joues pâles du bachelor lui apprirent qu’il avait vu juste. 

Se laissant tomber dans l’herbe, Sasuke soupira lourdement avant de commencer à raconter à Jûgo tout ce qu’il s’était passé durant les derniers jours. Jûgo l’écouta, attentif, se creusant les méninges pour trouver comment aider celui qu’il considérait presque comme un petit frère. Quand ce dernier se tut, il passa une main dans sa tignasse rousse et souffla :   
\- Ouais, effectivement. C’est la merde... 

\- A qui le dis-tu, ronchonna Sasuke. Je sais pas comment je vais faire... Haku et Kiba sont tellement bien ensemble que je veux pas foutre la merde avec mon plan à deux balles.   
Jûgo posa un regard perçant sur le visage accablé du brun. Il ne voyait qu’une seule solution, mais elle ne plairait pas à Sasuke... A lui de le convaincre.   
\- Haku a raison. Tu dois parler à Itachi. 

En voyant Sasuke se recroqueviller un peu plus sur lui-même, il posa une main bienfaisante sur la tête brune qu’il ébouriffa.   
\- Ça ne sera pas forcément aussi horrible que tu l’imagines. Itachi t’adore. C’est ton frère. Je suis sûr qu’il comprendra et acceptera. Il faut juste que tu lui parles...  
\- Je sais, capitula Sasuke. 

Ils laissèrent le silence s’installer, profitant du calme de ce petit coin de verdure à l’orée du bois bordant la propriété. L’un cherchant comment aborder le sujet qui fâchait avec son aîné, l’autre apportant un soutien silencieux. Ils se levèrent finalement et rejoignirent la villa où Kakashi et Itachi les attendaient pour dîner avec Haku. Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant la fin, deux jours pour faire un choix… Deux jours pour prendre une décision et agir... 

\- Allez vas-y !!! Putain mais plus fort !!!!   
\- Je fais ce que je peux !   
\- Ben fais mieux !!! Bordel Naruto ! J’y suis presque !!!   
\- Moi aussi !!!   
L’éclat de rire simultané de Kiba et Haku surprit Sasuke qui quitta l’écran des yeux pour jeter un regard étonné à son ami. 

Assis par terre, dans la chambre d’Haku, les deux bruns jouaient à un jeu vidéo en ligne avec Naruto et Kiba, eux même installés dans la chambre de ce dernier. Bien évidemment, Haku et Kiba s’étaient rapidement associés, vite imités par les deux autres. La partie durait depuis quelques heures maintenant et chaque équipe livrait un combat acharné pour surpasser l’autre. Les casques et micros branchés sur la console leur permettaient de discuter tout en jouant, leur donnant vraiment l’impression d’être tous ensemble. 

\- Non mais les mecs, vous vous êtes entendus ? s'esclaffa Kiba.   
\- Quoi ? s’étonna Naruto. Qu’est-ce qu’on a dit ?   
\- Allez plus fort ! J’y suis presque ! Moi aussi ! imita le cuisinier. Vous jouez ou vous baisez ?   
Le bruit d’une claque retentit dans les casques d’Haku, toujours hilare, et de Sasuke blasé.   
\- Vous avez vraiment l’esprit mal tourné, ronchonna ce dernier. 

Un coup discret à la porte interrompit la conversation. Haku se leva pour ouvrir à Jûgo qu’il avait discrètement invité à les rejoindre durant le dîner.   
\- T’es en retard, lâcha Sasuke.   
\- Désolé, s’excusa le nouveau venu. Mais j’ai crû qu’Itachi ne partirait jamais... Tu sais comment il est quand il est avec Kakashi. 

\- De vraies commères, approuva Sasuke.   
\- Et bien sûr, ils discutaient dans le couloir, juste devant ma porte... Impossible de sortir avant qu’ils soient partis, se plaignit Jûgo.   
\- Installe toi, lui dit Haku en reprenant sa place. Tu veux jouer ?   
\- Non merci, je suis pas doué à ces jeux là, répondit poliment Jûgo en s’asseyant près de son ami. Je vais vous regarder. 

Ils jouèrent toute la nuit, discutant de tout et de rien, mais surtout pas de l’aventure et de la cérémonie finale qui approchait à grand pas. Durant le dîner, Jûgo avait sympathisé avec Haku et Kakashi avait fortement apprécié la compagnie du travesti. Le repas s’était déroulé dans une ambiance conviviale et sympathique, Kakashi régalant Haku et Jûgo d’anecdotes embarrassantes sur les deux frères. 

Sur le retour vers leurs chambres, Kakashi avait donc plaidé la cause d’Haku auprès d’un Itachi toujours aussi réticent. Jûgo avait crû mourir de rire quand l’homme masqué avait argumenté qu’une poitrine ça pouvait toujours se refaire, et que vu les moyens de Sasuke, il pouvait bien choisir une épouse toute plate et la confier à un chirurgien pour arrondir ses formes. La tête qu’avait fait Itachi avait été purement hilarante, du point de vue du roux. 

Quand les premiers rayons du soleil percèrent à travers les fenêtres de la chambre, Jûgo la quitta discrètement pour rejoindre son lit et y dormir durant les quatre heures qu’il lui restait avant de quitter la villa avec Kakashi. Sasuke regagna son propre lit en milieu de matinée s’y laissant tomber épuisé par sa nuit blanche, repoussant encore un peu, loin de son esprit, l’échéance se rapprochant de plus en plus. 

~oOo~

Le soir venu, Sasuke descendit avec Itachi dans le salon principal. Vêtu d’un costume noir et d’une chemise blanche agrémentée d’une cravate gris perle, il s’apprêtait à devoir écouter Mei et Haku lui expliquer pourquoi il devait les épouser. Enfin, épouser l’une d’entre elles. C’était la dernière fois qu’il les verrait avant de devoir annoncer son choix final... dans vingt-quatre heures. Une sueur froide coula dans son dos quand il songea à cette foutue cérémonie finale. Si seulement il avait une machine à arrêter le temps ! 

En plus, il ne pourrait pas passer cette ultime nuit dans les bras de Naruto, celui-ci étant occupé avec la préparation de ladite cérémonie. C’était horrible... Plus il y pensait, moins il trouvait une solution. Jûgo, Kiba et Haku avaient raison, mille fois raison, il devait parler à Itachi. Mais... Il n’était pas prêt à faire face à son frère. Il avait peur... Oui, il devait bien l’admettre, il crevait de trouille. Il voulait que le temps s’arrête ! 

La porte s’ouvrit et il entra dans le salon où l’attendaient Mei et Haku, dans de superbes robes de soirées. Vêtue d’une robe ressemblant à un kimono japonnais d’un bleu roi brillant, Mei fût la première à faire son discours. Elle énuméra toutes les qualités qui faisaient d’elle une épouse idéale pour Sasuke, qui l’écouta à peine, trop perdu dans ses pensées qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. 

Puis Haku s’avança, sa robe fourreau d’un doux orangé mettant parfaitement en valeur sa silhouette menue. Itachi se pencha vers son cadet et lui souffla :   
\- C’est moi ou elle a soudain plus de poitrine ?   
Mais Sasuke ne répondit pas, n’eut aucune réaction. Il resta là, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce que racontait son ami. 

Ce dernier quitta la pièce à la suite de Mei, passant devant le bachelor aussi immobile et impassible qu’une statue. Il ne put s’empêcher de le pincer discrètement en passant, attirant son attention. Il mima les mots “Parle lui” en désignant Itachi qui discutait un peu plus loin avec Orochimaru. La résignation fataliste qu’il lut dans les orbes sombres de son ami l'émut, mais c’était la seule solution possible. Il ne devait plus vivre dans le mensonge ! 

Les deux frères regagnèrent leur suite peu après, Sasuke traînant les pieds derrière Itachi. Il devait lui parler... Il le devait absolument ! Mais comment aborder le sujet ? Il maudit silencieusement l’imbécile qui avait mis cette idée de télé-réalité dans la tête de son frère. C’était la faute de cet abruti s’il était dans une telle situation ! Sans lui, il n’aurait jamais eu à participer à ce jeu stupide. Sans lui, il n’aurait jamais eu à subir tout ce qu’il avait subit au sein de la villa. Sans lui, il n’aurait jamais rencontré Naruto ! 

A cette idée son cœur se serra et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Et merde, songea-t-il, il n’allait tout de même pas pleurer comme une fillette ? Non, il devait affronter la situation en homme ! Déterminé, il releva la tête, constatant au passage qu’ils étaient arrivé dans leur suite, et ouvrit la bouche pour tout avouer à Itachi. Mais celui-ci le coupa net dans son élan :   
\- Tu dois choisir Mei ! 

Sasuke se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, soufflant comme un ballon de baudruche qui se dégonfle. Passant une main lasse sur son visage, il demanda :   
\- Et pourquoi elle et pas Haku ?   
\- Haku est une artiste ! argumenta Itachi. Elle est certes très gentille et fort sympathique, mais elle n’est pas faite pour toi.   
\- Haku est très bien. Différente de Mei, mais tout aussi bien dans son genre, protesta Sasuke. 

Itachi s’apprêta à riposter quand il croisa le regard de son cadet. Dans les yeux noirs, si semblables aux siens, il y lut tant de détresse qu’il se tut. Doucement, il vint s’asseoir à côté de son petit frère, passant une main douce sur la joue de celui-ci, l’interrogeant silencieusement. D’une voix où perçait tant d’angoisse que cela lui serra le cœur, Sasuke demanda :   
\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je me marie ? Qu’est-ce que ça change que je reste célibataire ou pas ? 

Se relevant brutalement, il se mit à arpenter le salon, ses mains s’agitant à chacun de ses mots, signes d’incompréhension.   
\- Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à me caser ? Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ? Si c’est ça qui te gêne, tu aurais pu me le dire ! J’aurai pris un appartement ! Je ne comprends pas comment tu as eu cette idée débile ! Pourquoi tu veux me donner à quelqu’un d’autre ? Je suis un poids pour toi, c’est ça, hein ? 

Les derniers mots avaient été criés, Sasuke perdant tout contrôle. Avant même qu’il ait pu poursuivre, il se retrouva dans les bras d’Itachi qui avait littéralement sauté du canapé en voyant la détresse de son petit frère.   
\- Je suis désolé, souffla Itachi. Tu n’es pas un poids, et je n’ai pas du tout l’intention de me débarrasser de toi ou de te donner à quelqu’un d’autre. Je suis désolé si je t’ai fait croire le contraire. 

Sasuke s'agrippa de toutes ses forces aux épaules de son aîné. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Comment la situation avait-elle pu lui échapper à ce point ? Les mains fines qui lui caressèrent le dos le calmèrent tout autant que les mots de ce frère qu’il aimait tant, la seule famille qui lui restait.   
\- Jamais je n’ai pensé à me débarrasser de toi. Cette idée... Je veux juste que tu sois heureux, Sasuke. 

\- Tu sais à quel point ça a été difficile pour nous deux de continuer à avancer après la mort de papa et maman, poursuivit-il sentant Sasuke se calmer doucement dans son étreinte. Et on n’y serait pas arrivés sans Kakashi pour nous soutenir. Alors, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me demander ce qui t’arriverai si un jour je disparaissais à mon tour.   
Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Itachi l’interrompit d’une voix douce. 

\- Je sais, je suis encore jeune, mais on ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve. Je veux être sûr que tu auras quelqu’un à tes côtés pour te soutenir, veiller sur toi. Quelqu’un qui te rendra heureux, quelqu’un en qui je pourrai avoir toute confiance pour prendre soin de toi. Je veux que tu puisses fonder une famille pour ne pas passer tes vieux jours seul devant ta télévision. Mais je n’ai jamais pensé que tu étais un poids. Me débarrasser de toi ? Et comment je ferai moi sans toi ? 

Sasuke rit doucement, rassuré. Plongeant ses orbes sombres dans celles d’Itachi, identiques aux siennes, il demanda :   
\- Mais pourquoi ce jeu stupide ? Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas laissé faire mon choix tout seul, dans la vraie vie ?   
Itachi fit une moue boudeuse avant de répondre :   
\- Tu ne me présentes jamais personne ! Si Jûgo n’avait pas avoué, sous la torture, que tu n’étais plus puceau, je te penserai même prêt à te faire moine ! 

\- Et puis, ajouta-t-il d’un ton plus sérieux. Tu ne penses qu’au boulot. J’ai l’impression qu’il n’y a que ça dans ta vie. Tu ne m’as pas laissé d’autre choix que d’intervenir. Puis, j’ai pensé que ce serai une bonne occasion de te détendre et de te distraire un peu. Tu ne prends jamais de vacances, mais tu en as besoin, comme tout le monde. L’entreprise ne va pas s’effondrer si tu n’es pas là pendant quelques jours. Mais tu sais, quel que soit ton choix, si tu es heureux alors je le serai aussi. Je t’aime petit frère, et je t’aimerai toujours. Mais, je veux être sûr que tu as quelqu’un dans ta vie pour s’occuper de toi. 

\- Même si ce quelqu’un ne correspond pas à tes attentes ? tenta Sasuke, le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
La question semblait innocente, mais pour lui la réponse était primordiale. Itachi lui sourit tendrement avant de lui dire :   
\- Bien sûr. C’est ta vie Sasuke. C’est à toi de choisir. Mais pitié, pas quelqu’un comme cette Sakura avec ses cheveux roses et totalement superficielle. Tu mérites bien mieux !   
Soulagé, Sasuke éclata de rire, promettant à son frère de ne pas lui ramener une pintade décolorée. 

Il pourrait lui dire maintenant, il le sentait... Mais il n’en n’avait pas la force. Il voulait juste profiter de cette tendresse infinie qu’Itachi lui donnait sans compter. Il avait juste besoin de rester là, dans les bras sécurisants, si aimant de son frère. Il ne supporterait pas d’être repoussé maintenant. Il le lui dirait oui... Demain. Il se le promettait. Demain, il ferai son coming out ! Et il mettrait fin à cette mascarade stupide. Et si Itachi le prenait bien, alors peut-être, oui peut-être qu’il aurait le courage d’aller parler à Naruto.

Les deux frères restèrent un long moment dans les bras l’un de l’autre avant de finalement décider d’aller se coucher. D’un même accord, ils s’installèrent dans le lit d’Itachi, Sasuke venant se blottir contre la silhouette déliée mais si rassurante de son aîné. Ce dernier le regarda longtemps après qu’il se soit endormi. Il ne comprenait pas comment Sasuke avait pu croire une seule seconde qu’il voulait se débarrasser de lui. Savoir que demain son petit frère se fiancerait lui déchirait le cœur. 

Ils ne s’étaient jamais quitté, jamais ! Mais Sasuke devrait emménager avec sa fiancée, voulant un peu plus d’intimité, ce qui était parfaitement légitime. Et lui se retrouverait seul dans leur grand appartement. Il avait conscience qu’il était temps, plus que temps, que Sasuke prenne son envol, mais ça n’en restait pas moins douloureux de le laisser partir loin de lui, là où il ne pourrait plus veiller sur lui, et vice-versa. Itachi savait parfaitement que son cadet le surveillait de près, et il avait tellement l’habitude de pouvoir compter sur lui. 

Mais alors qu’il allait sombrer dans les bras de Morphée à son tour, une question de Sasuke resurgit sournoisement dans son esprit : “Même si ce quelqu’un ne correspond pas à tes attentes ?”. Oh mon Dieu, s’affola-t-il intérieurement. Sasuke allait choisir Haku ! Une artiste ! Quelle horreur ! Il devait tout faire pour l’empêcher de faire un si mauvais choix ! C’était son rôle de grand frère de guider son cadet dans la bonne direction, non ? 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 10 : Le choix final.   
> “Bienvenue à tous, chers téléspectateurs. C’est avec un grand plaisir que je vous accueille pour cette dernière émission du Bachelor. Ce soir, vous allez assister à un évènement exceptionnel. C’est ce soir que Sasuke, notre Bachelor, annoncera son choix final. Qui de Haku ou de Mei aura su ravir le coeur du jeune homme ? Nous le saurons au cours d’une cérémonie de fiançailles exceptionnelles, Sasuke va enfin nous dévoiler qui il souhaite épouser. “


	10. Le choix final.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bienvenue à tous, chers téléspectateurs. C’est avec un grand plaisir que je vous accueille pour cette dernière émission du Bachelor. Ce soir, vous allez assister à un évènement exceptionnel. C’est ce soir que Sasuke, notre Bachelor, annoncera son choix final. Qui de Haku ou de Mei aura su ravir le coeur du jeune homme ? Nous le saurons au cours d’une cérémonie de fiançailles exceptionnelles, Sasuke va enfin nous dévoiler qui il souhaite épouser. “

Le soleil matinal éclaira le jardin parfaitement entretenu de la villa, illuminant les murs beiges de la bâtisse de style victorien. Les oiseaux commencèrent à gazouiller gaiement, saluant l’arrivée de ce nouveau jour ensoleillé. Des lapins pointèrent le nez hors de leur terrier pour aller gambader sur l’herbe encore humide de rosée, leur petit cul pelucheux sautillant au milieu de la verdure. Tout annonçait un jour parfait pour une cérémonie romantique. 

\- Bordel de merde ! Je suis en retard ! Putain !   
L’exclamation, très classe, retentit dans une petite chambre du rez-de-chaussée, surprenant un gros chien blanc qui aboya son mécontentement d’être réveillé aussi peu élégamment. L’aboiement se transforma en geignement plaintif quand le responsable de ce réveil en fanfare sortit précipitamment du lit, écrasant la queue du canidé au passage.

\- Putain ! Akamaru ! Merde ! Où est mon caleçon ?   
Une voix ensommeillée lui répondit du fond du lit qu’il venait de déserter :   
\- Sur la lampe.  
\- Merci. Désolé de te réveiller comme ça. Rendors toi, tu as encore le temps. Je file et j’emmène Akamaru. 

Un dernier baiser sur le front pâle qui émergeait à peine de sous la couette et Kiba sortit en courant de sa chambre, Akamaru sur ses talons. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il ouvrit la porte menant au jardin à son énorme chien et se précipita sur son frigo. Aujourd’hui il devait faire une montagne de petits fours salés et sucrés pour fêter la fin du jeu et les fiançailles du bachelor avec l’une de ses prétendantes. Et forcément, c’était aujourd’hui qu’il se levait en retard ! 

A l’étage du dessus, dans l’une des chambres de la villa, Mei se réveilla tranquillement, prenant le temps de s’étirer longuement dans son lit avant de se lever. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, respirant l’air frais du matin, et profita de la vue qu’elle avait sur le parc. Elle sourit en voyant un très gros chien blanc courir après des petits lapins en aboyant joyeusement. Les lapereaux semblaient s’amuser avec le meilleur ami de l’homme, se cachant dans leurs terriers quand il arrivait pour mieux en ressortir dès qu’il avait le dos tourné. 

Après quelques minutes de ce spectacle, elle décida de faire sa gym matinale, exercice essentiel pour être au top de sa forme. Elle quitta sa nuisette en satin pour un legging rose fluo et une brassière noire, mit les écouteurs de son MP3 dans ses oreilles, et lança son programme de coaching sportif. Abdominaux, cardio, étirements, moulinets des bras, flexions, extensions... durant trente minutes, elle s’agita dans sa chambre. 

Une fois son rituel sportif matinal achevé, elle partit dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche et se préparer pour la suite de la journée. Elle entendit vaguement une voix grave l’avertir que son petit-déjeuner était servi mais prit tout son temps. Aujourd’hui, elle devait être plus que belle ! Elle ne tolérerait aucun défaut ! Elle avait bien conscience qu’elle n’avait aucune chance avec Sasuke, mais elle comptait bien éblouir Itachi. Et aujourd’hui, c’était sa dernière chance ! 

Dans les couloirs, Naruto poussa son chariot vers la chambre d’Haku. Exceptionnellement, ce matin, il devait servir les petits-déjeuners des prétendantes dans leurs chambres, alors qu’habituellement elles le prenaient dans la salle à manger où était dressé un buffet. Comme s’il n’avait pas déjà assez de travail comme ça grommela-t-il intérieurement. Il avait dormi deux heures cette nuit, après avoir entièrement refait la décoration du hall d’entrée avec le reste de l’équipe de tournage. 

Il arriva devant la porte d’Haku, frappa et, n’obtenant aucune réponse, entra dans la pièce. Surpris, il observa le lit parfaitement fait, preuve que personne n’y avait dormi cette nuit. Alors qu’il allait râler contre le travesti qu’il allait devoir chercher Dieu seul savait où alors qu’il n’avait certainement pas que ça à faire, l’objet de son ire arriva sur le seuil. Naruto sentit une bouffée de jalousie l’envahir à la vue du brun. 

Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, un tee-shirt définitivement trop grand pour lui appartenir sur le dos et un magnifique suçon sur l’épaule étaient autant de signes que le brun avait passé une nuit pleine de débauche, sûrement dans les bras d’un certain cuisinier. Et dire que lui n’avait même pas pu passer cette dernière nuit avec son bel amant ! C’était profondément injuste ! 

\- Tu as une mine à faire peur, le salua Haku. Tu as dormi au moins ?   
\- Deux heures, répondit Naruto d’une voix morne. Je t’ai amené le petit déj.   
\- Merci, répondit simplement Haku, conscient que le majordome habituellement si souriant n’était pas à prendre avec des pincettes ce matin là.   
\- Au fait, lança Naruto avant de quitter la chambre. Tu as un suçon sur l’épaule. 

\- Et merde ! s’exclama Haku en se précipitant dans la salle de bain pour constater l’étendue des dégâts.   
Il entendit la porte se refermer derrière Naruto, et tout en s’examinant dans le miroir, il compatit à la situation de son ami. Il espérait sincèrement que Sasuke avait trouvé une solution qui leur permette à tous deux de vivre pleinement leur histoire naissante. Ils méritaient tous d’être heureux, non ? 

Bien loin de toute cette agitation, Sasuke dormait encore paisiblement dans le lit de son frère, nullement dérangé par les aboiements d’Akamaru qui montaient jusque là par la fenêtre grande ouverte. Accoudé à ladite fenêtre, Itachi buvait son quatrième café, pas encore tout à fait réveillé. Sa tasse vidée, il la posa sur la table la plus proche, s’étira longuement et jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre. 

Ouvrant de grands yeux, il s’affola soudainement.   
\- Sasuke ! Hurla-t-il, faisant sursauter violemment l’interpellé. Vite, lève toi !   
\- Quoi ! Quoi ? Quoi ! Y’a une bombe ?! répondit Sasuke en sortant précipitamment du lit, se prenant les pieds dans les couvertures et s’étalant comme une crêpe sur le sol.   
\- Non, mais on est en retard ! Aujourd’hui, c’est le grand jour ! Tout doit être parfait ! s’excita Itachi en sortant en courant de sa chambre pour rejoindre celle de son cadet. 

Toujours étalé par terre, Sasuke cligna des yeux trois fois, cherchant à intégrer ce que l’hystérique brun qui lui servait de grand frère disait de si bon matin. D’ailleurs, au passage, depuis quand Itachi était-il aussi matinal ? La vue des quatre tasses vides lui apporta sa réponse : la sacro-sainte caféine. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait dit déjà ? Ah oui... ils étaient en retard... Un coup d'œil au radio réveil lui apprit qu’il n’était que sept heure trente, ce qui de son point de vue n’était pas dramatiquement tardif. 

En retard pour quoi déjà ? Ah oui, le grand jour. LE GRAND JOUR !!!!! Sasuke sentit une sueur froide dégouliner le long de son échine. Oh mon Dieu ! C’était aujourd’hui ! Déjà ?! Non, impossible ! Pas plus tard qu’hier... Oh bordel... Oui, aucun doute possible. C’était bel et bien aujourd’hui. Il allait mourir... et dire qu’il n’avait même pas fait son testament. Quelle tragédie ! 

\- Bon, tu viens ou tu prends racine sur le tapis ! l’appela Itachi depuis le fin fond de la chambre qu’il occupait habituellement.   
Sasuke hésita à retourner se coucher. Peut-être que s’il dormait jusqu’à demain, il se réveillerait chez lui et toute cette histoire serait finie. Mais son prénom crié d’un ton impérieux l’en dissuada. 

Sasuke se releva péniblement et se traîna à travers le salon, priant pour que quelque chose, n’importe quoi, annule cette cérémonie ridicule. Malgré son allure aussi lente que celle d’un escargot perclus d’arthrose, il arriva ridiculement vite devant son dressing. Il lui semblait pourtant que la suite était bien plus grande que ça, non ? Il se retourna pour vérifier, prêt à mesurer lui-même pour s’assurer que personne n’avait rétrécit les pièces durant son sommeil.

\- Je t’ai sorti ton costume, expliqua Itachi, inconscient du trouble de son cadet. Va vite prendre ta douche, et n’oublie pas de te raser de près. Il faut que tu sois beau. Ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’on se fiance ! Bon, j’hésite entre le gris clair et le bleu marine... Si seulement je savais comment étaient leurs robes. J’espère qu’elles ont bien choisi... Quoique, je ne doute pas que Mei aura fait un choix la mettant parfaitement en valeur. Vous irez tellement bien ensemble ! 

Sasuke soupira intérieurement, sa belle assurance de la veille au soir envolée. Itachi semblait bien décidé à aller jusqu’au bout. Et il n’avait pas d’autre choix que de suivre... D’un pas traînant, il entra dans la salle de bain, enlevant le pyjama en pilou vert avec des palmiers jaunes qu’il avait enfilé avant de dormir, puis se glissa sous la douche. Oui une bonne douche, voilà qui lui ferait le plus grand bien. 

\- Je vais voir comment ça se passe en bas, lui cria Itachi depuis la chambre. Je reviens, alors attends moi là. Oh, et n’oublie pas de bien te brosser les dents. Un futur marié avec une mauvaise haleine, c’est tout sauf classe.   
\- Dis tout de suite que je pue de la gueule, marmonna Sasuke en saisissant le shampoing.   
\- Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Itachi apparemment pas encore parti.   
\- Rien, rien, file, je bouge pas d’ici, répondit Sasuke.   
La porte de la suite se referma, lui annonçant qu’il était seul... avec un costume gris anthracite posé sur le lit. 

Naruto souffla en posant la lourde table sur la pelouse. Qui avait eu l’idée stupide de faire une cérémonie “à l’américaine” ? Ah oui, ce crétin d’Orochimaru ! Tout ça parce qu’il voulait un final romantique à souhait. La cérémonie devait donc avoir lieu dehors, sur un coin de pelouse bordé de haies fleuries. Quelqu’un aurait-il l’amabilité de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait passé sa nuit à préparer le hall d’entrée si la cérémonie se passait DEHORS !!! 

Et bien évidemment, tout le monde était bien trop occupé pour l’aider. Qui devait se coltiner toute la mise en place et la décoration ? Lui, bien sûr ! Oh, officiellement, il devait avoir l’aide de l’équipe de décorateurs de la production. Mais après lui avoir expliqué ce qu’ils voulaient, ils avaient tous mystérieusement disparu, le laissant seul avec une montagne de trucs plus ou moins identifiés sur les bras. 

Il installa la seconde table et partit chercher les nappes. Mais alors qu’il montait sur la terrasse, un éclat de voix l’arrêta :   
\- Ça ne va pas du tout !   
\- Mais enfin, Monsieur Uchiwa, ce sera parfait ainsi. Il y aura une pergola...   
\- Non ! C’est totalement ridicule ! Vous n’allez pas dénaturer ce jardin alors qu’il y a tout ce qu’il faut là-bas ! C’est comme cette idée de séparer les deux prétendantes, ce sera bien plus simple de les réunir au même endroit pour que Sasuke leur annonce son choix ! 

Se penchant par dessus la balustrade, Naruto vit Orochimaru et Itachi. Ce dernier était visiblement en désaccord avec le producteur et pointait du doigt un coin de jardin, à l’exact opposé de l’endroit où Naruto avait commencé à tout installer. Suivant la direction indiquée, le majordome pâlit en voyant le kiosque à musique. Pitié, ne lui dites pas qu’il allait devoir tout déplacer jusqu’à là-bas ? 

\- Ah ! Naruto ! l'interpella soudain Itachi, grimpant quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la terrasse. Justement, je vous cherchais.   
\- Bonjour Monsieur, le salua poliment Naruto. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?   
\- J’aimerai que la cérémonie se déroule dans le kiosque à musique. C’est possible, n’est-ce pas ? 

Naruto soupira intérieurement, mais répondit calmement, se retenant d’étrangler ce brun qui allait lui donner encore plus de travail.   
\- Parfaitement. Mais je ne penses pas que les tables tiendront dans le kiosque.   
\- Non, bien sûr, approuva itachi. Je voyais plutôt les tables en contrebas du kiosque et les candidates attendre Sasuke dans le kiosque lui-même. Bien sûr, il faudra décorer le kiosque. Des bouquets de lys et de roses roses seraient parfaits. Quelques guirlandes peut-être aussi, fleuries bien évidemment. Et des lampions... tout aussi élégants. Qu’en pensez-vous ? 

\- Que c’est une excellente idée. Je me mets tout de suite au travail.  
\- Merci Naruto. Vous, au moins, on peut compter sur vous ! conclut Itachi en jetant un regard entendu vers Orochimaru.   
Désespéré devant la masse de travail qui l’attendait encore, Naruto descendit de la terrasse, se dirigeant vers les tables qu’il venait d’installer. Et dire qu’il devait tout redéménager ! 

Pendant que Naruto arpentait le jardin, des tables et des chaises pleins les bras, maudissant dans sa barbe inexistante un certain Uchiwa aux longs cheveux bruns et ses idées saugrenues, Kiba s’activait dans sa cuisine. Son tablier sur les hanches et sa toque sur la tête, il agitait casseroles et spatules, menant de front rien de moins que quatre préparations. Perdu dans ses préparatifs culinaires, il n’entendit pas la porte s’ouvrir, ni ne vit la silhouette menue qui pénétra dans son antre. 

Aussi sursauta-t-il violemment quand une voix moqueuse surgit dans son dos :   
\- Depuis quand tu cuisines en caleçon ?   
\- Putain ! Haku ! Tu m’as fait peur ! Rugit-il une main posée sur son cœur. J’ai faillit faire une crise cardiaque ! 

Haku rit, amusé, et tendit à son, récent, petit-ami un tas de tissu. Surpris, Kiba s’en saisit, baissant soigneusement le feu sous ses casseroles, constatant non avec un certain effarement qu’il s’agissait de l’un de ses pantalons et de l’un de ses tee-shirts. Un regard sur sa personne lui apprit qu’effectivement, dans l’affolement et l’urgence de son réveil, il n’avait rien enfilé d’autre que son caleçon. 

\- Putain la honte, pouffa-t-il. Heureusement que personne ne m’a vu comme ça.   
\- Je n’ai rien contre le fait que tu cuisines dans cette tenue, mais je préférerai que tu me réserves ce spectacle, plaisanta Haku. Je t’ai aussi amené des chaussettes et tes chaussures.   
Kiba baissa les yeux sur ses pieds, constatant que oui, il était bel et bien pieds nus.   
\- Merci. Qu’est-ce que je ferai sans toi ? 

\- Tu n’aurais pas raté ton réveil, plaisanta Haku, s’asseyant sur une table pendant que son amant s’habillait rapidement.   
Kiba sourit, puis planta un baiser rapide sur la bouche du petit brun avant de retourner à ses fourneaux.   
\- Mais toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te faire “belle” ? 

\- Ma préparatrice n’arrive que dans une heure, j’ai donc largement le temps, expliqua Haku. Au fait, j’ai croisé Naruto tout à l’heure. Il n’a vraiment pas l’air bien.   
\- Ouais, soupira Kiba. J’imagine. Je l’ai pas vu encore, mais hier soir il avait le moral à zéro. Il espérait pouvoir profiter de cette dernière semaine avec Sasuke mais ça s’est pas vraiment passé comme il le voulait. 

Haku soupira lourdement, conscient que la situation ne devait pas être simple pour le blond.   
\- C’est sûr qu’entre les trois jours au chalet et les deux nuits avec nous, il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de temps pour se voir.   
\- Et la nuit dernière, Naruto a bossé toute la nuit, enchérit Kiba.   
\- J’espère vraiment que Sasuke a parlé avec Itachi, souffla Haku.   
\- J’espère surtout qu’Itachi l’a écouté, grommela Kiba le nez dans ses préparatifs. 

\- Non, non et non ! Cette coiffure ne me va pas du tout ! Je veux un chignon !   
Assise devant la coiffeuse de sa chambre, Mei disputait vertement la malheureuse jeune femme qui s’épuisait sur sa longue chevelure. Si les essais quelques jours auparavant s’étaient bien passé, ce matin l'esthéticienne était stressée et passait ses nerfs sur l’infortunée employée de la production. 

Cette dernière se retint de soupirer et défit patiemment la longue natte qu’elle venait de faire, ôtant une à une les perles savamment imbriquées dans les mèches châtains.   
\- Et comment voulez-vous votre chignon ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix douce.   
Mei se lança dans le descriptif précis de ce qu’elle voulait, y ayant longuement, et de manière approfondie, réfléchi la veille. 

Plus haut dans la villa, Sasuke sortit de sa douche, bien mieux réveillé, et plein de bonnes résolutions. Il allait parler à Itachi, le prendre entre quatre yeux et lui annoncer qu’il était gay et amoureux de Naruto. Ensuite, il irait voir Naruto et lui demanderai de poursuivre leur relation après le jeu. Il espérait vraiment ne pas se tromper en escomptant qu’Itachi accepterai son homosexualité, et Naruto ses sentiments. 

Tout en séchant ses cheveux, il se dirigea vers son lit où l’attendait son costume pour cette foutue cérémonie, totalement ridicule de son humble point de vue. Il regarda l’ensemble gris anthracite, la chemise blanche, le gilet et la lavandière perle sagement posés sur son lit, hésitant un instant à les mettre. Et s’il faisait un peu de capoeira pour se détendre ? Il en avait bien besoin pour affronter cette ultime journée. 

Des cris l’attirèrent vers la fenêtre. Incrédule, il vit un nombre impressionnant de personnes sur la pelouse, certains discutant ensemble, d’autres courant à droite et à gauche en aboyant des ordres, et au milieu de tout ça, Naruto qui traversait le jardin, un empilement de chaises dans les bras. Un soupir désabusé lui échappa... il pouvait dire au revoir à son entraînement de capoeira. 

Dépité, il referma la fenêtre, préférant ne rien savoir ce qui se tramait dans le jardin. Il devait se vider l’esprit, sinon il ne garantissait pas de ne pas péter un plomb avant la fin de la journée qui s’annonçait interminable. A défaut de faire sa capoeira, il décida de faire un peu de yoga. Il n’en avait plus fait depuis longtemps, mais Itachi traînait toujours un DVD dans ses affaires. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à mettre la main dessus. 

Dans le hall d’entrée, Itachi examinait attentivement les décorations installées durant la nuit. Il avait déjà inspecté celles se trouvant dans la salle à manger et attendant d’être mises en place à l’extérieur, et avait fait son tri, mettant de côté celles qu’il jugeait appropriées et jetant tout bonnement celles qu’il n’aimait pas. Près de lui, Orochimaru acquiesçait à chacune de ses remarques, son équipe de décorateurs exécutant les ordres dans la minute.

Ceux-ci durent tresser des guirlandes de feuilles dans lesquelles ils piquèrent des roses blanches et roses, et ce de toute urgence, la cérémonie devant avoir lieu quelques heures plus tard. Un fleuriste, appelé en catastrophe, livra une quantité phénoménale de lys blancs et d’orchidées parme avec lesquelles des bouquets furent faits en quatrième vitesse.   
\- Franchement, lâcha Itachi d’un ton de reproche, je ne comprends absolument pas ce qui vous a pris. Du violet pour un mariage ! C’est d’un laid ! Un doux parme est bien plus approprié ! 

Orochimaru fusilla des yeux les membres de son équipe qui pouffèrent discrètement à ces mots. Aujourd’hui; il avait revêtu son plus beau costume, un ensemble trois pièce en velours côtelé d’un mauve foncé particulièrement seyant, du moins à son avis. Il ne comprenait pas ce que le dirigeant d’Uchiwa Corp avait contre le violet. C’était joli, facile à marier avec tout et ça allait à tout le monde. Et puis au moins c’était original pour un mariage, non ? 

\- Bon allez, j’y vais, dit Haku en sautant de la table où il était assis. Ma préparatrice doit m’attendre.   
\- Bon courage, l’encouragea Kiba toujours à ses fourneaux.   
Les deux amants s’embrassèrent chastement, et juste avant de partir Haku dit en riant :   
\- Surtout qu’elle va en faire une jaunisse quand elle verra le suçon que tu m’as fait. 

Kiba manqua s’étouffer avec sa salive, mais n’eut pas le temps de protester, son petit ami étant déjà parti. Se reconcentrant sur sa cuisine, il bougonna :   
\- C’est pas ma faute d’abord. On a pas idée non plus d’être aussi sexy...   
Une odeur suspecte arriva à ses narines, le sortant de ses marmonnements grognons.   
\- Et merde ! Mes gâteaux ! 

Perché sur une échelle, Naruto batailla avec l’une des tresses de feuilles et de roses qui se montrait récalcitrante et ne voulait pas tenir accrochée comme il le voulait.   
\- Allez ! Tiens bordel ! Si tu crois que j’ai que ça à foutre que de me battre avec une plante !   
Un cri de victoire lui échappa quand enfin il réussit à faire tenir l’ensemble. Il descendit de son perchoir et admira son oeuvre, satisfait de voir que tout tenait bien comme il faut. 

Il replia son échelle et quitta le kiosque rapidement. Il lui restait encore les tables et les chaises à décorer et le chemin menant le bachelor à ses prétendantes à enjoliver. Il déposa son chargement dans un coin et se dirigea vers le chariot disparaissant sous les décorations restantes. Il prit une nappe blanche et en couvrit l’une des tables et voulu faire de même avec l’autre. 

\- Elle est passée où cette nappe ? s’étonna-t-il en ne trouvant pas la seconde nappe dans le tas où elle aurait dû se trouver.   
A quatre pattes, il vérifia sous le chariot, sous les tables et partout où il pouvait, quand soudain un aboiement attira son attention sur un grand chien blanc qui courrait un peu plus loin. Un grand chien blanc avec une cape toute aussi blanche fourrée dans sa gueule... 

\- Akamaru ! Rugit-il. Reviens ici ! Rends moi cette nappe !   
Mais le canidé masqué fit le sourd, continuant de courser un lapin plus téméraire que les autres. Naruto n’eut d’autre choix que de lui courir après, hurlant après le foutu chien de son meilleur ami, sous l’œil amusé de la production, qui bien évidemment ne fit rien pour l’aider. 

\- Vous êtes sublime, complimenta la préparatrice en voyant Mei coiffée, habillée et maquillée.   
\- Merci, répondit Mei en agitant sa main manucurée.   
\- Cette robe met superbement votre silhouette en valeur. Vous avez fait un très bon choix.   
\- Je sais.   
\- Je vais vous chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Il ne faudrait pas que vous vous évanouissiez durant la cérémonie. 

Mei sourit et laissa la jeune femme quitter sa chambre. Debout devant son miroir, elle s’admira longuement, s’assurant que tout était parfait. Elle devait être plus que sublime. Elle devait être renversante, éblouissante, pour faire tomber Itachi Uchiwa dans ses filets. Elle ne désespérait pas de l’avoir, elle avait même toutes ses chances, selon elle. Personne ne lui avait jamais résisté bien longtemps quand elle avait décidé de le séduire. Itachi ne ferait pas exception à la règle. 

\- Soufflez profondément. Maintenez la position, puis à dix relâchez toutes les tensions.   
Debout devant son lit, Sasuke suivit les instructions données par la coach sur l’ordinateur portable de son frère. Son pied droit posé à plat sur le côté de sa cuisse gauche, les mains jointes au niveau de son plexus, il respira profondément, sentant son corps et son esprit se détendre lentement mais sûrement. 

\- Sasuke ! Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu crois que c’est le moment de faire de la gymnastique ! Dis moi au moins que tu es prêt !!   
La voix hystérique d’Itachi rompit le charme, brisant la belle sérénité acquise durant les minutes précédentes. Déséquilibré, Sasuke s’étala par terre pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il se retint de hurler de frustration. Et dire qu’il avait réussi à se calmer ! 

\- Tu n’es même pas habillé ! s’affola Itachi. Quoi que c’est peut-être mieux. Il faut que tu manges un petit quelque chose avant, donc comme ça tu ne saliras pas ton costume. Je me suis assuré que tout se passerait bien. Mei et toi, vous serez magnifiques dans ce décor. Naruto a fait du super boulot ! J’espère que Haku ne fera pas trop tache par contre.

Tout en déblatérant, Itachi releva son cadet, l’épousseta rapidement, ferma son ordinateur portable, s’assura que le costume posé sur le lit n’avait pas de faux plis, ouvrit la fenêtre, disparut dans le salon et revint pour prendre Sasuke par le bras pour l’emmener avec lui. Le bachelor se retrouva assis dans un fauteuil devant une assiette de pâtes persillées et une tranche de jambon. 

\- Voilà, un repas qui va te tenir au corps pour supporter les émotions de tout à l’heure ! Reprit Itachi en accrochant une serviette autour du cou de son jeune frère.   
\- Tu veux me donner la becqué ? demanda Sasuke blasé, voyant son frère se saisir d’une fourchette et la plonger dans son assiette.   
Itachi suspendit son geste, regarda fixement Sasuke puis fusilla des yeux la fourchette qui était forcément responsable de ce geste machinal. 

\- Bien sûr que non. Il y a longtemps que tu manges tout seul et sans en mettre partout !   
\- Et oui, je suis un grand garçon maintenant, ironisa Sasuke.   
\- Et ben sois un garçon bien sage et mange !   
Le ton péremptoire ne laissa d’autre choix au bachelor que d’attaquer son assiette... alors que son estomac noué par l’angoisse protestait violemment rien qu’à la vue des pâtes. 

\- La cérémonie est à quinze heure, expliqua Itachi. J’ai revu le déroulement avec Orochimaru. Tsunade lancera les hostilités depuis le hall, et toi tu seras dans l’escalier. Tu iras jusqu’au kiosque à musique où tu retrouveras Mei et Haku. Tu devras faire un petit discours pour annoncer laquelle tu choisis. Ensuite, il y aura un buffet pour fêter tes fiançailles.   
Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Itachi l’interrompit en lui tendant un petit carton. 

\- Je t’ai écris le discours que tu devras prononcer. Tu n’as plus qu’à l’apprendre par cœur. Bien évidemment tu peux broder, mais comme je sais que les discours tu n’aimes pas ça, j’ai anticipé.   
Le bachelor posa ses couverts pour se saisir du carton et lut rapidement les quelques phrases dégoulinantes de guimauve et de romantisme écrites dessus. 

Il tiqua quand il vit le nom de celle qu’il était supposé choisir déjà écrit. Levant un sourcil dubitatif, il fit remarquer, contenant tant bien que mal son agacement.   
\- Tu m’as bien dit que tu accepterais mon choix... quel qu'il soit ?   
\- Oui, approuva Itachi.   
\- Alors explique moi pourquoi il y a écrit Mei sur ce carton ? 

Itachi fronça les sourcils et rétorqua d’un ton paternaliste :   
\- C’est mon rôle de grand frère de t’aider à faire les bons choix. Et Haku n’est pas faite pour toi !   
\- Pourquoi ? s’énerva Sasuke. Qu’est-ce que Mei a que Haku n’a pas ?!   
\- Haku est une artiste ! rugit Itachi. Je veux quelqu’un qui prenne soin de toi, quelqu’un qui veille sur toi. Et les artistes ne pensent qu’à une chose : leur art ! Elle passera son temps à se consacrer à son art et te négligera complètement. Je ne veux pas ça pour toi ! 

Sasuke se releva, sur le point de se mettre à hurler, et gronda :   
\- Mais si c’est mon choix ? Si c’est comme ça que je suis heureux ?   
\- Tu ne pourras pas être heureux avec quelqu’un comme elle ! rétorqua Itachi sur le même ton. Maintenant arrête de faire l’enfant et mange !   
\- J’ai pas faim, lâcha Sasuke en quittant la suite d’un pas rageur. 

Il allait exploser ! Il n’avait pas manqué les nombreuses fois où Itachi avait parlé de Mei comme la gagnante assurée. Après la discussion de la veille; il avait espéré pouvoir parler à cœur ouvert avec son frère, mais visiblement celui-ci était resté bloqué sur cette foutue cérémonie ! Il devait absolument se défouler avant de retourner dans la suite, sinon il allait commettre un fratricide ! 

D’un pas rageur, Sasuke arpenta les couloirs et dévala les escaliers jusqu’à se trouver devant la porte des cuisines. Sans frapper, il l’ouvrit violemment, apercevant tout de suite celui qui saurait l’écouter : Kiba. Sans même saluer son ami, il commença à faire les cent pas en vociférant, ne prêtant nullement attention à son environnement :   
\- Il m’énerve ! Je vais finir par le tuer ! Kiba, je te jure ! Je vais devenir fou avant le début de cette putain de cérémonie de merde ! 

Naruto finit de mettre en place les dernières décorations, s’assurant que la nappe piquée par Akamaru n’avait aucun dommage visible. Satisfait, il admira son oeuvre, plus que ravi d’avoir fini dans les temps. Il ramassa ce qui traînait et retourna dans la villa, bien décidé à manger un morceau. Il n’avait rien avalé depuis son réveil à cinq heure du matin et il commençait à avoir très faim. 

Quand il arriva, il trouva Kiba qui mettait le point final au buffet, déposant avec une attention toute particulière une ultime rose en sucre sur une pièce montée au sommet de laquelle trônait une figurine de deux mariés. Naruto le laissa faire, se servant dans le frigo une tranche de jambon et un bout de fromage pour se faire un sandwich qu’il croqua à pleines dents.   
\- Ah ça y est, j’ai fini ! s’exclama Kiba avec un soulagement parfaitement audible. 

\- Moi auchi, annonça Naruto.   
\- Ne parles pas la bouche pleine, lui reprocha Kiba. Bon, tout est en place alors. Il ne manque plus que Sasuke. Il a intérêt à être au top pour sa scène finale.   
Mais la phrase dite sur le ton de la plaisanterie toucha Naruto en plein cœur. Abattu, il reposa son sandwich et baissa la tête. 

Kiba, se rendant compte de son erreur, se maudit mille fois d’avoir mis les pieds dans le plat. Avec un soupir, il posa une main compatissante sur l’épaule de son ami.   
\- Je n’ai pas pu le voir pour lui dire au revoir, soupira Naruto. Ça va vraiment se finir comme ça ? C’est encore pire qu’un post-il sur le frigo...   
\- Je suis désolé, souffla Kiba. Mais peut-être qu’il a trouvé une solution pour... 

\- Pour quoi ? s’énerva Naruto. Je n’ai même pas pu lui dire que je veux plus ! Pour lui, on en est toujours à notre point de départ : tout se termine avec le jeu ! Et tu crois qu’il va prendre le risque de perdre son frère pour moi ? Faut pas rêver !   
Kiba essuya la tourmente en silence, conscient que son ami disait vrai. Si seulement ils avaient pu se parler hier... ou même avant... les choses seraient tellement plus simples. 

Il sursauta quand la porte de la cuisine s’ouvrit à la volée. Il eut à peine le temps d’identifier la tornade brune qu’une voix rageuse se fit entendre :   
\- Il m’énerve ! Je vais finir par le tuer ! Kiba, je te jure ! Je vais devenir fou avant le début de cette putain de cérémonie de merde ! Et dire qu’hier je pensais que c’était réglé ! Mes couilles à ski oui ! Il veut rien entendre ! Arrrrrrr ! Je vais l’étrangler, le dépecer, l'écarteler... 

\- Stop ! rugit Kiba surprenant Sasuke qui se figea sur place.   
Naruto qui n’avait pas bougé de sa chaise fixa son ami avec une certaine appréhension. Quand Kiba décidait d’intervenir, il le faisait rarement avec tact et subtilité, lui faisant craindre le pire. Les poings sur les hanches, le cuisinier fixa d’un air sévère les deux occupants de sa cuisine.   
\- J’en ai marre de vos conneries, claqua-t-il. Vous me fatiguez sérieusement tous les deux, alors on va tirer ça au clair, et pas plus tard que maintenant. 

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux choqués en voyant Naruto assis derrière Kiba. Mais il n’eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, le cuisinier se plantant devant lui et le saisissant par les épaules. N’ayant pas d’autre choix et se demandant ce que Kiba voulait dire, il planta son regard sombre dans celui si déterminé de son ami.   
\- Sasuke, Naruto est amoureux de toi ! Il ne veut pas que ça se termine entre vous. 

Un silence de mort s’abattit dans la pièce. Naruto blêmit, maudissant son meilleur ami de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Kiba, lui, guetta une réaction quelconque chez Sasuke qui semblait avoir buggué. Petit à petit, il vit les yeux noirs s’écarquiller de plus en plus, menaçant de sortir de leurs orbites. Puis lentement, Sasuke pencha la tête, fixant son regard abasourdi sur Naruto. 

\- C’est vrai ? souffla Sasuke ébahi, ses yeux toujours fixés sur son amant.   
Il vit celui-ci rougir jusqu’à la pointe de ses cheveux, détourner le regard puis finalement le regarder à nouveau et hocher timidement la tête. Son cœur cessa de battre dans sa poitrine. Naruto... l’aimait... Ses sentiments étaient réciproques ! Ce qui aurait dû n’être qu’une amourette de vacances allait pouvoir devenir quelque chose de plus... 

Sasuke vit les orbes azurs se teinter d’incertitude et il prit soudain conscience qu’il n’avait toujours rien dit ni rien fait pour répondre à son amant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour avouer ses propres sentiments quand la porte claqua brutalement contre le mur, attirant l’attention de tous sur le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier attrapa Sasuke par le bras et le traîna littéralement hors de la cuisine en clamant :   
\- Sasuke ! Enfin ! Vite ! Tu dois encore t’habiller ! On n’a pas une minute à perdre ! 

Et Sasuke disparut de la cuisine, aussi soudainement qu’il y était entré sous les yeux blasés de Kiba et désespérés de Naruto. Ils restèrent quelques secondes figés sur place, fixant l’endroit à présent vide où s’était tenu le bachelor.   
\- Et merde, finit par marmonner Kiba en fourrageant dans ses mèches châtains.   
Il se retourna pour parler au majordome mais celui-ci s’était envolé. Le bruit d’une porte l’avertit que Naruto était sorti par la porte de derrière. 

Le cuisinier soupira lourdement, conscient qu’il était inutile de courir après le fuyard maintenant. D’une part, Naruto avait besoin d’être un peu seul, et d’autre part, il fallait qu’il nettoie et range tous ses ustensiles. Pour lui, la vaisselle et le ménage faisaient partie intégrante de son art culinaire. Un cuisinier digne de ce nom ne laissait certainement pas son plan de travail sale et encombré ! Relevant ses manches, il se mit à l’ouvrage, tout en espérant un miracle pour Naruto et Sasuke. 

\- Vous êtes vraiment charmante, dit la préparatrice à Haku en robe de mariée. Mais heureusement que la vendeuse a pensé au soutien-gorge rembourré. Ça fait un très bon effet ! Et cette vilaine piqûre sur votre épaule... merci au fond de teint !  
Haku leva les yeux au ciel, amusé par la remarque. D’un coup d’œil dans le miroir, il évalua l’étendue des dégâts et fut choqué en ne se reconnaissant pas. Même travesti, il restait lui-même, mais là... il ressemblait vraiment à une fille ! 

\- Allez, dépêche toi ! On ne fait pas attendre des dames, surtout des comme Mei, s’excita Itachi en voyant Sasuke enfiler avec lenteur ses chaussettes.   
Sasuke grinça des dents mais accéléra le mouvement. Il était énervé... énervé et frustré. Énervé par les constant sous-entendus, pas très subtils, de son frère sur le choix qu’il devrait faire, et frustré de ne pas avoir pu répondre à Naruto. Naruto... Naruto qui l’aimait... Son cœur battit la chamade au souvenir de l’aveu silencieux de son amant. 

Ils pourraient poursuivre leur histoire après le jeu. Plus rien ne les en empêchaient !   
\- Dépêche toi !   
La voix hystérique d’Itachi lui rappela un léger détail : un grand frère omniprésent et toujours pas informé de son homosexualité. Sasuke serra les poings, se retenant de hurler, et finit de boutonner sa chemise, son cerveau s’agitant à toute allure pour trouver une solution... et vite ! 

~oOo~

"Bienvenue à tous chers téléspectateurs. C’est avec un grand plaisir que je vous accueille pour cette dernière émission du Bachelor. Ce soir, vous allez assister à un évènement exceptionnel. C’est ce soir que Sasuke, notre bachelor, annoncera son choix final. Qui de Haku ou de Mei aura su ravir le cœur du jeune homme ? Nous le saurons ce soir, au cours d’une cérémonie de fiançailles exceptionnelles, Sasuke va enfin nous dévoiler celle qu’il souhaite épouser." 

Dans le hall décoré de bouquets de roses blanches et de bougeoirs en cristal posés sur des colonnes en marbre blanc, autour desquels étaient enroulées des guirlandes de lierres, Tsunade avançait face à la caméra tout en déroulant son speech de présentation. Sous ses pieds, le dallage beige avait été recouvert d’un tapis rouge et de pétales de roses blanches, donnant à l’endroit des allures romantiques. 

Debout en haut de l’escalier, une oreillette bien cachée dans son oreille, Sasuke attendait le signal du producteur pour descendre les marches. Il avait l’horrible impression d’être revenu au début du jeu... en pire ! A ce moment là, son principal soucis était de survivre à la troupe de pintades gloussantes qui l’attendaient en bas. Maintenant, son principal soucis, qui n’était même pas dans son champ de vision, était un chef d’entreprise brun légèrement hystérique et un grand blond qui faisait battre son cœur comme personne ne l’avait jamais fait. 

\- On y va !   
La voix particulièrement désagréable d’Orochimaru retentit dans son oreille et Sasuke posa le pied sur la première marche. Il descendit doucement, nullement pressé d’arriver à destination. Il voyait l’objectif des caméras braquées sur lui, les cameramen ne se faisant pas discrets aujourd’hui, contrairement aux autres jours. 

Bien trop vite à son goût, il se retrouva dans le hall, à quelques mètres seulement de la porte d’entrée. La tête droite, le regard fier, il parcourut la distance qui le séparait de sa place de Grève. Les battants de bois s’ouvrirent devant lui et le soleil radieux de cet après-midi d’été l’éblouit brusquement. Plissant les yeux, Sasuke marqua un temps d’arrêt mais reprit vite son chemin de croix en entendant Orochimaru brailler dans son oreille un “on ne s’arrête pas” impérieux. 

Une fois dehors, le bachelor descendit les marches du perron, remarquant immédiatement le petit chemin gravillonné encadré de bougies posées à même le sol de chaque côté de l’allée. Au loin, il aperçut le kiosque à musique, lieu où se déroulerait la cérémonie. Tout en avançant au rythme d’une limace neurasthénique en pleine déshydratation, Sasuke détailla la décoration de ce qui serait sa potence. 

Des fleurs blanches étaient joliment disposées tout le long de la rambarde, certaines d’entre elles tombant élégamment le long de la barrière de pierre. Les colonnes soutenant le toit étaient agrémentées de guirlandes de feuilles parsemées de fleurs roses. De fins voilages blancs complétaient l’ensemble, encadrant les bords du toit avec raffinement. Les marches menant à l’intérieur s’étaient vu dotées de grands pots blancs desquels surgissaient des bouquets roses et blancs. 

Aux pieds du kiosque, trois tables avaient été dressées. Sur les nappes immaculées étaient posés des plats de petits fours, des bouteilles de champagne et des flûtes en cristal. Le tout était ornementé d'orchidées et de bougeoirs en verre transparent. Une pièce montée de taille impressionnante trônait en plein milieu de l’une des tables, les petites figurines la surplombant le narguant sans pitié. 

En arrivant devant le kiosque, Sasuke remarqua les personnes debout un peu en retrait. Il supposa que c’était pour ne pas être dans le champ de la caméra. Son cœur battit fortement en croisant les orbes azurées teintées de tristesse de son amant. Il devait faire quelque chose ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser Naruto croire que ses sentiments n’étaient pas réciproques ! Un mouvement attira son attention sur le voisin du blond : Itachi. 

Vêtu d’un costume noir, sobre, mais très classe, Itachi s’agitait étrangement, faisant froncer les sourcil de son cadet, et pouffer de rire Kiba qui était tout prés.   
\- On monte les marches maintenant !   
La voix grésillante d’Orochimaru tira une grimace au bachelor qui se décida à monter jusqu’à son gibet. 

Arrivé en haut, il souffla profondément avant de lever la tête, tombant directement sur ses deux prétendantes en tenue de mariée. Debout côte à côte, une colonne blanche surmontée d’un bouquets de roses roses et de lys blancs entre elles, éclairées par les bougies posées au sol et entourées des fleurs disposées tout autour du kiosque, il devait bien reconnaître qu’elles étaient époustouflantes. 

La robe blanche de Mei la mettait magnifiquement en valeur. Le bustier en satin, délicatement brodé de fleurs rouges sur le bord du décolleté et le long du flanc droit, moulait à la perfection le buste de la jeune femme jusqu’à ses hanches. La robe s’évasait à partir de là, dans la continuité du plissé du tissu qui donnait l’impression qu’on avait directement enroulé le satin autour d’elle. Une broderie rouge, identique à celles présentes sur le bustier, venait agrémenter la jupe au niveau de la cuisse gauche. 

Les cheveux châtains de l’esthéticienne étaient relevés en un chignon compliqué dans lequel étaient piquées des perles de nacre blanche et des boutons de roses rouges, petit rappel des broderies de sa robe. Quelques mèches savamment bouclées s’échappaient de la coiffure, venant encadrer le visage fin et parfaitement maquillé de la demoiselle. Une parure de perles blanches et de diamants scintillants venait compléter la tenue. Sasuke devait reconnaître que l’ensemble était de bon goût et très classe. 

Prés d’elle, Haku était beaucoup plus bohème, ce qui correspondait bien au caractère artistique du travesti. Sa robe n’était pas parfaitement blanche, mais écru, et d’une simplicité qui tranchait avec la complexité de celle de sa voisine. Le tissu tombait de manière légère et fluide depuis la ceinture plissée juste sous la poitrine jusqu’au dessus des genoux, dévoilant les mollets fins et les chevilles délicates de l’étudiant en art. 

La poitrine, étonnement existante, était masquée par un très petit bustier en forme de cœur. Depuis la ceinture partaient deux bandes de voilages transparents et brodés, qui remontaient jusqu’aux épaules et redescendaient dans le dos jusqu’à l’arrière de la ceinture. Les manches trois quart étaient faites du même tissu, ne cachant rien des bras menus du travesti. Aucun bijou ne venait égayer la tenue qui se suffisait à elle-même. 

Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient sagement tressés depuis sa nuque, une guirlande de feuilles et de boutons de roses blanches venant se mêler aux mèches sombres. Le maquillage naturel d’Haku mettait en valeur ses grands yeux noirs et sa bouche délicate, sans altérer sa beauté naturelle. Sasuke eu un sourire en remarquant les escarpins blancs aux pieds de son ami, le plaignant mentalement en voyant les vertigineux talons aiguilles de ceux-ci. 

\- Bon, il faut choisir !   
Orochimaru sortit Sasuke de son immobilisme, le faisant de rapprocher des deux candidates au titre de Madame Uchiwa. Il plongea les mains dans ses poches, y trouvant les boîtiers contentant les bagues choisies par ses prétendantes que son frère lui avait confié la veille. Et dire qu’il ne les avait même pas regardées... 

Il plongea un regard désespéré dans celui compréhensif d’Haku, le travesti l’encourageant d’un sourire. Une exclamation étouffée attira son attention sur les spectateurs de la scène, et particulièrement sur Itachi. Celui-ci fit violemment non de la tête avant de mimer, sans discrétion aucune, le prénom de Mei. Sasuke sentit son sang bouillir, mais se retint de crier, se convainquant que non, hurler sur son frère n’était pas la solution. 

Il croisa le regard résigné de Naruto et tenta de lui transmettre tout l’amour qu’il ressentait pour lui par ce simple contact visuel, mais le majordome détourna la tête, abattu, n’ayant visiblement pas compris le message. Kiba secoua la tête dépité et regarda Sasuke qui semblait complètement perdu. Il n’était pas particulièrement ravi du plan du bachelor, mais il espérait que Haku et lui réussiraient à le convaincre de parler à Itachi durant les quelques semaines où Haku et Sasuke joueraient le rôle du parfait petit couple. 

Dans l’oreillette, Orochimaru s’excita, invitant Sasuke à se décider et vite ! Le bachelor observa les deux potentielles futures mariées devant lui, ne sachant que dire ni que faire. Il ne pouvait pas s’interposer, même sans le vouloir, entre Haku et Kiba. Ces deux là s’étaient très bien trouvés selon lui et méritaient largement de pouvoir profiter de tout le temps qu’ils voulaient passer ensemble. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus choisir Mei. C’était impossible... 

Il n’en pouvait plus de vivre dans le mensonge. Il voulait vivre sa vie comme il l’entendait, et de préférence avec un certain majordome blond à ses côtés. Mais pour ça, il devait être honnête avec Itachi, véritablement honnête ! Bon, le faire devant des caméras de télévision n’était sûrement pas l’idée du siècle. Il devait donc attendre encore un peu, juste quelques heures, le temps que les lumières s’éteignent. 

Relevant la tête qu’il avait inconsciemment baissée, Sasuke plongea un regard déterminé dans celui interrogatif d’Haku. Celui-ci sourit, devinant que son ami avait pris une décision. Il espérait juste que c’était une bonne solution. Il jeta un coup d’œil vers les spectateurs et pouffa de rire en voyant Itachi. Son rire attira l’attention de Mei et Sasuke qui tournèrent la tête pour voir ce qui l’amusait tant. 

Debout entre un Kiba blasé et un Naruto à deux doigts du suicide, Itachi tendait bien au dessus de sa tête une pancarte sur laquelle était écrit en grosses lettres majuscules : IEM. Voyant Sasuke lever un sourcil surpris, le chef d’entreprise leva les yeux vers sa pancarte. Comprenant l’incompréhension, il baissa l’ardoise blanche qu’il avait emprunté à Orochimaru, effaça les lettres et réécrit, à l’endroit cette fois : MEI. 

\- Donc c’est Mei la gagnante, vociféra Orochimaru dans l’oreillette de Sasuke. Ce serait bien que vous l’annonciez MAINTENANT !   
Sasuke sentit son sourcil tressauter sous l’énervement et il s’apprêta à riposter vertement quand il croisa le regard triomphant de Mei, regard qui dévia rapidement vers son aîné, se teintant alors d’envie. 

\- Allez Monsieur Uchiwa. A trois, vous annoncerez l’heureuse gagnante.   
Ce fut la goutte d’eau qui fit déborder le vase : Sasuke péta les plombs. D’un geste rageur, il arracha l’oreillette, la jetant sur le sol sans ménagement avant de l’écraser violemment sous son talon. Puis, d’un pas rapide et furieux, il quitta le kiosque et se dirigea vers son frère en hurlant :   
\- Mais tu vas arrêter oui ! 

Sous les yeux éberlués de l’ensemble des personnes présentes, Sasuke retira brutalement la pancarte des mains de son frère et la balança au loin en vociférant :   
\- Si tu la trouves si bien que ça Mei, tu n’as qu’à l’épouser toi ! Et je te souhaite bien du courage parce que je suis sûr que c’est une mégère en puissance ! Moi, j’ai trouvé la personne que j’aime ! 

Et sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de protester, Sasuke agrippa la nuque de Naruto qui était figé sur place depuis le début de la scène et l’embrassa sauvagement. Naruto n’avait pas tout suivi. Deux minutes auparavant, il déprimait complètement, voyant l’homme qu’il aimait à deux doigts de se fiancer à une autre, et soudain il se retrouvait dans les bras de celui-ci en train de se faire violer la bouche. Enfin, violer... il était totalement consentant hein ! 

Sasuke le relâcha finalement et dans les orbes sombres il lut la réponse qu’il espérait tant : Sasuke l’aimait aussi. Heureux comme un pape, Naruto sauta sur son amant, plaquant le corps délié de celui-ci contre le sien et lui vola le souffle dans un baiser vertigineux. Tout prés d’eux, Kiba s’étouffait de rire, une main posée sur son ventre, l’autre essuyant les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Dans le kiosque, Mei imitait à la perfection la carpe et Haku pouffait de rire dans son bouquet de fleurs champêtres. 

Itachi, lui, était resté figé sur place, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux emplis d’incompréhension. On pouvait presque voir des points d’interrogations flotter au dessus de sa tête. Ce fut quand il vit le couple, totalement inattendu, s’éloigner main dans la main, après avoir fini de se caresser les amygdales, qu’il réagit soudain.   
\- Sasuke ! Hurla-t-il. Reviens ici immédiatement ! C’est quoi ce bordel ??!!

Sasuke et Naruto s’arrêtèrent et se retournèrent vers lui, échangeant un regard intense.   
\- Tachi, commença Sasuke d’une voix douce. Tu m’as dit hier que tu voulais que je sois heureux avec quelqu’un qui veillerai sur moi.   
\- Oui, répondit Itachi. Mais...   
\- J’aime Naruto, l’interrompit son cadet. Et il veille sur moi depuis le début du jeu. Je me sens bien avec lui et, même si je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner dans quelques années, ou mois, c’est avec lui que je veux tenter ma chance. 

Naruto intervint alors, serrant la main de son amant dans la sienne.   
\- Monsieur Uchiwa, j’aime Sasuke. Je l’aime vraiment. Et je vous promet de prendre bien soin de lui et de tout faire pour qu’il soit heureux.  
Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, Itachi bafouilla :   
\- Mais... Sasuke... Mais... Tu ne m’as... jamais dit... que tu étais... gay... 

Sasuke blêmit. Itachi n’allait pas le rejeter n’est-ce pas ? Craignant la réaction de son aîné, il serra fortement la main de son amant, sentant celui-ci répondre à son étreinte avec force. Face à eux, Itachi se remit peu à peu de sa surprise, ses sourcils se fronçant de plus en plus. Il croisa le regard de son cadet et son cœur se serra en voyant toute l’angoisse qu’il contenait. Sasuke avait-il si peu foi en lui ? Croyait-il réellement qu’il allait le rejeter pour si peu ? N’avait-il pas compris qu’il l’adorait et ne voulait que son bonheur ? 

Un sourire éclatant illumina le visage du chef d’entreprise, rassurant Naruto et soulageant grandement Sasuke. D’un ton malicieux, il lâcha :   
\- Je comprends mieux maintenant ton aversion pour les gros seins.   
La remarque eut le mérite de faire rire Sasuke qui lâcha Naruto pour se blottir dans les bras de son frère, son cœur débordant d’émotions et de soulagement. 

Itachi acceptait. Itachi ne le rejetait pas. Bon Dieu qu’il adorait son frère. Même si celui-ci était légèrement hystérique sur les bords, plus envahissant que des puces sur le dos d’un chien et plus protecteur qu’une poule couveuse, il l’adorait. Les deux frères s’enlacèrent tendrement sous les yeux émus des spectateurs. Les angoisses de Sasuke s’envolèrent dans l’étreinte fraternelle et si rassurante. Itachi acceptait... et c’était tout ce qui comptait. 

Ils finirent par se détacher lentement l’un de l’autre, un même sourire flottant sur leurs lèvres. Même s’il était clairement très surpris par le choix de son cadet, il avait appris à connaître Naruto et il sentait que c’était un jeune homme sincère et honnête qui prendrait bien soin de son cadet. Finalement, ça aurait pu être pire... bien pire. Discrètement, Itachi coula un regard en coin vers Haku, heureux que ce ne soit pas l’artiste qui ait remporté le cœur de son cadet. Sasuke capta le coup d’œil de son aîné et ne put s'empêcher de le narguer :   
\- Tu sais Tachi... Haku est un garçon. Et je le sais depuis le deuxième jour... 

Itachi pâlit brutalement avant de tout bonnement s’évanouir dans les bras de son cadet. Naruto se précipita pour aider son amoureux à retenir le brun trop émotif, pendant que Kiba éclatait franchement de rire. Mei fixa d’un air totalement choqué le travesti qui lui sourit d’un air désolé. Dans son coin, Tsunade hilare dit :   
\- Et bien, on s’en souviendra de cette finale !   
\- On va faire un carton d’audience ! renchérit Orochimaru dans son micro relié aux oreillettes de chacun. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Épilogue : Et ils vécurent heureux... 
> 
> “C’est le club des vengeurs masqués !”   
> “ Vous inquiétez pas, il aboie beaucoup mais il ne mord pas.”   
> “ Heureusement que je suis gaucher, sinon vous seriez capable de venir m’aider pour pisser.”   
> “ Il a intérêt à dire oui, sinon je l’égorge !”


	11. Épilogue. Et ils vécurent heureux...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “C’est le club des vengeurs masqués !”   
> “ Vous inquiétez pas, il aboie beaucoup mais il ne mord pas.”   
> “ Heureusement que je suis gaucher, sinon vous seriez capable de venir m’aider pour pisser.”   
> “ Il a intérêt à dire oui, sinon je l’égorge !”

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, dardant ses rayons lumineux sur l’antique édifice en pierre, fierté de la ville. Des arbres verdoyant bravaient la pollution ambiante sur la place devant l’église, quelques rares oiseaux chantant allègrement dans leurs branches. Hélas, leurs chants étaient couverts par le bruit des voitures qui circulaient dans les rues avoisinantes. Les cloches de la bâtisse tintèrent joyeusement, annonçant un heureux événement, et couvrant pour un temps les bruits de la citée. 

A l’intérieur de l’église, de nombreuses personnes étaient sagement assises sur les bancs, discutant à voix basse en attendant le début de la cérémonie. A chaque extrémité des bancs étaient accrochés de magnifiques bouquets de fleurs rouges et orangées, égayant le décor austère de la nef. Les gens présents étaient tous élégamment habillés, une grande partie des femmes portant des chapeaux plus ou moins encombrants et fleuris. 

Debout devant l’autel, un jeune homme blond vêtu d’un costume gris anthracite et d’une chemise blanche rehaussée d’une lavallière orangée, discutait en souriant avec deux autres jeunes hommes eux aussi en costume. L’un d’eux portait un costume couleur taupe assorti d’une chemise écru et gesticulait ses bras en tous sens, son large sourire traduisant son état d’esprit. Près de lui, le troisième écoutait les deux autres en secouant doucement la tête, ses cheveux châtains, qui lui tombaient jusqu’aux épaules, venant régulièrement cacher une partie de son visage. 

Une porte claqua et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l’allée centrale où arrivèrent tranquillement deux autres garçons, eux aussi endimanchés. Ils saluèrent poliment les gens qu’ils connaissaient et qui attendaient assis sur les bancs, et rejoignirent les trois autres devant l’autel.   
\- Alors ? demanda Kiba dès qu’ils furent à portée de voix. 

Haku, vêtu d’un costume noir finement rayé de blanc, ses longs cheveux bruns sagement noués en catogan, répondit avec un sourire malicieux :   
\- Il arrive... enfin dès que le prêtre aura fini d’écouter le laïus d’Itachi.   
Le petit groupe pouffa de rire, plaignant mentalement le pauvre homme d’église qui devait subir les recommandations de Sieur Itachi Uchiwa. 

Seul Utakata ne comprit pas la blague et ne se joignit pas aux autres. Il n’avait jamais rencontré le frère aîné de Sasuke, même s’il en avait beaucoup entendu parler par Naruto. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres alors qu’il regardait son ami blond riant à gorge déployée, appuyé sur l’épaule de Kiba. Il connaissait Naruto depuis sa plus tendre enfance, leurs parents étant voisins et amis. A la mort de ses propres parents le couple Namikaze-Uzumaki l’avait recueilli, l’élevant comme leur fils et, de ce fait, il était devenu le grand frère de Naruto. 

Aucun papier n’avait jamais officialisé la chose, Utakata étant trop âgé pour être adopté à l’époque, mais ils formaient une famille unie. Son regard noisette dériva vers les premiers rangs d’invités, tombant presque immédiatement sur Minato et Kushina, leurs parents. Le couple discutait tranquillement, souriant et détendu, attendant patiemment que la cérémonie commence. Près de Minato était assis un homme aux cheveux gris et le bas du visage caché par un masque noir, Kakashi, si sa mémoire était bonne, songea le jeune homme. 

Ce dernier parlait avec son autre voisin le plus proche, un grand gaillard brun à l’air un peu sauvage qui semblait mal à l’aise dans son costume noir et qui portait une écharpe noire masquant le bas de son visage.   
\- C’est le club des vengeurs masqués, pouffa Haku en suivant le regard d’Utakata.   
Puis, il précisa :   
\- Le brun, c’est Zabuza, mon meilleur ami. Il n’est pas très sociable, alors ça me fait plaisir de le voir discuter avec Kakashi. 

\- C’est pas facile de savoir s’ils parlent vraiment, plaida Utakata en mimant un masque sur sa bouche.   
Haku éclata de rire, s’attirant des regards surpris parmi l’assemblée. Il fit signe à Kiba qu’il lui expliquerait plus tard. Après tout, ils avaient maintenant tout le temps qu’ils voulaient pour se voir. 

Après le jeu, ils avaient continué à se fréquenter, de plus en plus souvent. Puis un jour, Kiba avait proposé à Haku d’emménager chez lui, ce que l’étudiant en art avait accepté avec joie. Depuis cinq ans maintenant, ils partageaient tout : l’appartement, Akamaru, le lit, la salle de bain... et leurs projets. Kiba en avait eu assez de cuisiner sous les ordres des autres et avait décidé d’ouvrir son propre restaurant. Haku, ayant fini ses études, l’avait fortement encouragé et soutenu dans ce projet titanesque. 

Et depuis deux ans, Kiba était son propre patron et le restaurant marchait très bien. Pour sa part, Haku travaillait comme décorateur d’intérieur à son compte. Il avait fait toute la décoration du restaurant, celle de leur appartement et celle des locaux d’Uchiwa Corp. Dire qu’il avait été surpris quand Itachi Uchiwa en personne l’avait appelé était un euphémisme. Il n’avait pas revu le chef d’entreprise depuis la fin du Bachelor, et ne s’attendait certainement pas à ça. 

Il avait appris quelques temps plus tard que c’était Sasuke, avec qui il avait gardé contact, qui avait soufflé l’idée à son frère. Et il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant. Grâce à cela, il s’était rapidement fait un nom dans ce milieu. Entre le bouche à oreille et la publicité gratuite autour de ce projet, les clients se bousculaient pour faire appel à ses services. Il pouvait même se permettre de faire le difficile et de refuser certaines commandes. Un luxe qu’il ne pensait pas pouvoir s’offrir un jour. 

Le prêtre arriva enfin et serra chaleureusement les mains des hommes qui l’attendaient.   
\- Alors, ils arrivent ? s’enquit Kiba.   
\- Ça ne saurait tarder, soupira le prêtre.   
Voyant les mains de l’homme d’église trembler légèrement, Kiba lui tapota gentiment l’épaule et le rassura :   
\- Vous inquiétez pas, il aboie beaucoup, mais il ne mord pas.

L’infortuné prêtre sembla soulagé et se détendit légèrement. Kiba planta un chaste baiser sur la bouche délicate de son petit ami et rejoignit Utakata du côté droit de l’autel. Il ricana doucement en voyant Naruto devenir soudain nerveux, très nerveux. Rien d’étonnant. A sa place, il se rongerait les ongles et peut-être même les mains d’angoisse. Aujourd’hui n’était pas un jour ordinaire... loin de là. 

Il pouffa discrètement au souvenir des débuts entre Naruto et Sasuke. Et dire que cela ne devait être que purement sexuel ! Quelle blague ! Il jeta un coup d’œil aux personnes réunies dans la nef, apercevant Tsunade assise près d’Orochimaru. En voilà deux à qui le dénouement inattendu du jeu avait parfaitement réussi. Les audiences records de l’émission et le buzz fait autour de la cérémonie finale les avaient propulsés au sommet. 

Tout le monde en avait parlé ! Un Bachelor qui fait son coming out en pleine cérémonie de fiançailles ! Un travesti parmi les candidates ! Une romance gay ! Autant de gros titres dont on parlait encore aujourd’hui. Lui-même avait été très surpris quand un jour un client l’avait reconnu comme étant présent lors de la finale :   
\- Vous êtes celui qui se marrait comme une baleine à côté du frère du bachelor ! 

Il n’avait pu qu’approuver, même s’il avait jugé bon de préciser qu’il était aussi le cuisinier de l’émission. Le lendemain même, tous ses clients lui en avaient parlé, lui demandant des détails sur le couple du bachelor. Et bien sûr c’était ce soir là que Naruto et Sasuke avaient choisi pour venir manger dans son restaurant. Ça avait été l’émeute ! Heureusement, Jûgo qui accompagnait le couple avait rapidement calmé les choses. 

Une musique retentit et tout le monde se tut, tous les regards se tournant vers le haut de l’allée centrale. Au rythme de “The rose” de Bette Midler, Itachi descendit vers l’autel, Sasuke à son bras. Tous deux formaient un magnifique contraste, Itachi en costume noir et Sasuke en costume beige. Le plus âgé salua d’un signe de tête ceux qu’il connaissait alors que le plus jeune gardait son regard fixé sur la tête blonde qui l’attendait au bout de cette interminable allée. 

Sasuke avait l’impression de revivre la cérémonie finale du bachelor. Sauf que cette fois, il n’avait pas à choisir. Juste à dire oui. Oui à une vie entière aux côtés d’un blond parfois un peu trop hyperactif pour lui. Oui à une vie entière aux côtés du seul homme qui avait su capturer son cœur. Oui à une vie entière aux côtés de la seule personne, Itachi mis à part, qui sache si bien s’occuper de lui. Oui à une vie entière en tant que receveur... euh... non, là il n’était pas totalement d’accord. C’était d’ailleurs encore un sujet à débat qu’il ne voulait pas lâcher...

Il avait un plan. Certes en six ans, il avait eu largement le temps d’essayer toutes les méthodes possibles et imaginables pour inverser la tendance. Mais sans qu’il sache pourquoi, Naruto arrivait toujours à avoir le dessus. Sasuke secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées peu appropriées dans un lieu de culte et se concentra sur celui qui l’attendait au bout de l’allée, celui qu’il allait épouser dans quelques minutes : Naruto. 

Jûgo sourit en voyant son ami remonter l’allée centrale de l’église au bras de son frère. Il était heureux pour Sasuke qu’Itachi ait finalement cédé. Parce que oui, quand il avait appris la nouvelle, Itachi n’avait pas franchement sauté de joie, bien au contraire. Il avait même fait un véritable scandale, arguant qu’étant le tuteur officiel de Sasuke, Naruto aurait dû lui demander la main de son cadet avant de faire sa demande à Sasuke. 

Il avait frôlé l’infarctus en apprenant que c’était Sasuke qui avait fait sa demande et non l’inverse. Bref, ce fût un repas épique où Kakashi n’avait été d’aucune aide, passant son temps à rire avec Kiba, tous deux ne manquant aucune blague ou aucun jeux de mots possibles dans une telle situation. Itachi avait fait venir Minato et Kushina en urgence pour que Sasuke leur demande la main de Naruto, et Naruto avait dû lui-même en faire de même avec Itachi. 

Et bien évidemment, le chef d’entreprise avait tenu à donner son avis sur chaque détail de l’organisation du mariage. De l’endroit à la couleur des fleurs, en passant par la liste des invités et le choix des témoins, il avait donné son avis sur absolument tout, mettant parfois son veto. Autant dire que Sasuke avait régulièrement hurlé sur son frère, sous l’œil désabusé de leurs amis et celui désespéré de Naruto. 

Un, sinon le seul, point sur lequel les deux frères étaient entièrement d’accord c’était le choix des costumes de mariés. Naruto voulait être en noir et il voulait que Sasuke soit en blanc. Il s’était trouvé confronté à deux Uchiwa en colère. L’un parce que le noir était la couleur la moins appropriée pour un marié, que les époux devaient avoir des costumes coordonnés et que le noir et le blanc ce n’était définitivement pas coordonné ! L’autre... parce qu’il était absolument hors de question qu’il se marie en blanc ! Naruto n’avait qu’à le porter lui-même le costume blanc ! 

Mais alors que Jûgo pensait que Naruto allait plier, il s’était montré aussi têtu, sinon plus, que les deux frères. Ce jour là, Jûgo avait mieux compris comment le blond pouvait survivre à Sasuke, et par extension à Itachi, depuis six ans. Il avait fallu l’intervention d’Haku pour qu’un accord soit trouvé : Naruto en gris anthracite et Sasuke en beige. Et il lui avait fallu les explications de Kiba pour comprendre la violente réaction de Sasuke face à l’idée du costume blanc. 

\- La vache... Il est canon ton beau-frère, Naru. Pourquoi tu me l’as pas présenté plus tôt ?   
Sans détourner les yeux de son petit ami et en desserrant à peine les dents, Naruto répondit à Utakata qui venait de lui souffler cela.   
\- Parce que tu habites à l’autre bout du pays !   
\- Je reviens tous les mois. En six ans, tu aurais eu largement le temps... protesta Utakata.   
\- Chut !   
\- Mais Naru, il est juste... totalement mon type de mec ! Comment tu as pu me le cacher ?   
\- Mais tais-toi bon sang !   
\- Faux frère... 

Naruto fusilla des yeux son témoin et frère d’adoption, lui intimant par là même de se taire une bonne fois pour toute. Il connaissait très bien les goûts d’Utakata en matière d’homme, et de femme, celui-ci étant bisexuel, et savait qu’Itachi taperait dans l’œil de son aîné. Mais justement... il ne tenait pas particulièrement à les caser ensemble ces deux là. Surtout pas tant qu’il n’était pas assuré à cent pour cent qu’Itachi ne lui arracherait pas Sasuke des bras. 

C’était stupide, il le savait bien. Lui et Itachi s’entendaient très bien, et il avait réussi l’exploit de gagner la confiance totale de l’aîné Uchiwa. Il l’avait compris le jour où celui-ci l’avait appelé catastrophé, le faisant venir chez eux de toute urgence, parce que Sasuke était malade et que lui ne pouvait absolument pas rester à la maison pour veiller sur son cadet.   
\- Il n’y a qu’en toi que je puisse avoir confiance pour veiller sur lui, lui avait-il dit juste avant de partir en courant. 

Surpris, Naruto avait regardé son amant, fiévreux et nauséeux et lui avait demandé :   
\- Ça veut dire quoi exactement ?   
\- Qu’on va enfin pouvoir emménager officiellement ensemble, avait expliqué le malade avec un sourire.   
Et Naruto avait fortement regretté que son amoureux soit trop malade pour lui sauter dessus ce jour là. 

Ce fut ainsi qu’après deux ans de relation, ils purent enfin prendre leur premier appartement en commun, appartement qui se trouvait... juste à côté de celui d’Itachi. Étonnamment, celui-ci avait été un voisin exemplaire et nullement envahissant... enfin depuis qu’il les avait surpris en train de s’envoyer en l’air sur la table basse du salon après être entré sans frapper. En y repensant, Naruto failli avoir une crise de fou rire dans l’église : la tête d’Itachi avait été... mémorable. Jamais il n’avait vu quelqu’un s’enfuir aussi vite. 

Il croisa le regard légèrement étonné de Sasuke et se reconcentra sur l’avancée de celui-ci. Il se mordit les lèvres en voyant Itachi refuser de lâcher le bras de son cadet au pied de l’autel. Sasuke s’arracha finalement à la poigne de son frère et monta les deux marches qui le séparaient de Naruto, saluant d’un sourire les témoins qui cachaient plus ou moins bien leur hilarité. 

Itachi sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son petit frère prendre place près de son futur époux. Tout en s’asseyant sur le banc au premier rang, il essuya discrètement une larme émue. Sasuke... son adorable petit frère... se mariait aujourd’hui. Il avait bien grandi... Il n’était plus le petit garçon qui dansait avec la femme de ménage dans les couloirs d’Uchiwa Corp, ni celui qui venait se réfugier dans son lit après un cauchemar. Aujourd’hui, Sasuke Uchiwa allait devenir Sasuke Uchiwa-Uzumaki. 

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune chef d’entreprise quand il vit le regard amoureusement tendre que posa Naruto sur Sasuke. Oui, son cadet avait bien choisi son partenaire pour la vie. Bon, il admettait qu’il avait eu des doutes au début, Naruto ne lui semblant pas aussi fiable qu’il le prétendait. Il était un peu trop... fou fou, pour bien prendre soin de Sasuke. Mais il avait changé d’avis quand Sasuke avait eu son accident, dix-huit mois après la fin de Bachelor. 

Oh, ça n’avait pas été un accident trop grave heureusement. Mais, quand l’hôpital l’avait appelé pour le prévenir, il avait eu l’horrible impression de revenir quelques années en arrière quand leurs parents étaient morts dans des circonstances étrangement similaires. Il avait abandonné son bureau sans même prévenir Kakashi et sauté dans le premier taxi qui passait, lui offrant trois fois le prix de la course s’il l’amenait à destination en moins de dix minutes. 

Il avait débarqué aux urgences dans un état de panique totale, avait hurlé sur la première blouse blanche qu’il avait croisé, exigeant de voir son frère immédiatement. Un médecin était venu lui expliquer que tout allait bien et que Sasuke n’avait rien de grave, mais Itachi avait refusé de le croire tant qu’il n’aurait pas vu son frère de ses propres yeux. Alors que le médecin s’apprêtait à l’emmener voir l’objet de toutes ses angoisses, Naruto était arrivé à son tour. 

Pour la première fois, Itachi avait pris conscience de toute l’affection que Naruto portait à Sasuke. Le jeune homme blond avait hurlé plus fort que lui, appelant Sasuke à plein poumons et terrorisant la malheureuse infirmière à peine remise de sa rencontre avec un Itachi affolé.   
\- Mais c’est pas vrai ! Vous allez vous taire oui !   
Le cri exaspéré avait coupé court aux vociférations de Naruto, auquel s’était joint Itachi. 

Le médecin avait vu passer deux ombres plus rapides que l’éclair devant lui, avant qu’une porte ne fut violemment ouverte et que deux cris unanimes ne retentissent dans les urgences :   
\- Sasuke !   
\- Sas’ke !   
Quelque heures plus tard, Sasuke quittait les urgences, le bras droit dans le plâtre, Itachi et Naruto sur ses talons, attentifs à ses moindres faits et gestes et anticipant le moindre de ses besoins.

Cet épisode avait rapproché le blond et le plus âgé des deux bruns qui s’étaient diligemment relayés auprès du blessé pour l’aider dans chaque geste du quotidien.   
\- Heureusement que je suis gaucher, sinon vous seriez capable de venir m’aider pour pisser, avait râlé Sasuke.   
\- Tu devrais faire pipi assis, ce serait plus prudent, avait répondu Naruto. 

Cette phrase dite d’un ton moralisateur avait définitivement convaincu Itachi qu’il pouvait faire confiance à Naruto pour prendre soin de son petit frère chéri. Celui-ci avait d’ailleurs eu l’audace de dire que s’il avait su, il se serait cassé le bras en tombant d’un trottoir bien plus tôt, et qu’il devrait penser à remercier la petite vieille qui avait provoqué sa chute en le bousculant sans ménagement. 

\- Nous sommes réunis aujourd’hui, familles et amis, pour célébrer l’union, par les liens sacrés du mariage, de ces deux êtres réunis par le destin.   
La voix du prêtre sortit Itachi de ses souvenirs, ramenant toute son attention sur le couple devant lui. Une bouffée de fierté l’envahit en les voyant si beaux et si heureux. Oui, ils allaient parfaitement bien ensemble. 

Itachi avait hâte que le couple se décide à procréer. Il savait bien qu’ils devraient faire appel soit à une mère porteuse, soit à l’adoption, mais peu lui importait. Il avait juste hâte de pouvoir être tonton et de pouvoir chouchouter ses neveux et nièces. Il se voyait déjà jouer avec eux, les couvrir de cadeaux et leur prêter une oreille attentive et compréhensive. En fait, il en avait déjà touché quelques mots aux deux tourtereaux... 

\- Dites moi, souffla une voix grave près de lui, le sortant de ses pensées. Celui qui porte le costume le plus clair, c’est bien celui qui fait la fille non ?   
L’espace d’un instant Itachi revit la scène qu’il avait surpris un jour qu’il venait emprunter du sucre à son cadet : Sasuke à moitié nu, à quatre pattes sur la table basse... et Naruto le prenant par derrière... 

Zabuza ne comprit pas pourquoi Itachi se mit soudain à pleurer sur son épaule. Il n’avait fait que poser une simple question, rien de plus. Embarrassé, il tapota maladroitement le dos du jeune dirigeant d’entreprise qui mouillait de ses larmes son costume. Il lança un regard désespéré à Haku qui se contenta de lui faire un grand sourire en levant un pouce encourageant vers lui, mimant silencieusement :   
\- C’est bien, tu te fais des amis ! 

Kakashi s’étouffa dans son masque, n’ayant rien manqué de la conversation, unilatérale, entre Zabuza et Itachi, assis entre eux deux. La détresse du meilleur ami d’Haku n’avait nullement échappée à l’homme aux cheveux gris. Décidément, Itachi était une éternelle source d’amusement pour lui. Il le connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et le contraste entre l’enfant sage, studieux et d’une intelligence supérieure avec le grand frère gâteau et hyper protecteur, le faisait toujours autant rire. 

Il avait cru qu’en vieillissant Itachi se calmerait au moins un peu, mais loin de là. Et l’organisation de ce mariage en avait été la preuve. Dieu qu’il avait rit ! Il espérait bien que les nouveaux époux se décideraient rapidement à devenir pères, juste pour son amusement personnel... Itachi en futur tonton gâteau... Voilà qui promettait des scènes particulièrement réjouissantes ! Et il s’assurerait de n’en rater aucune ! 

\- Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, acceptez vous de prendre Sasuke Uchiwa ici présent pour unique et légitime époux, de l’aimer et de le chérir dans la joie et la tristesse, la richesse et la pauvreté, la santé et la maladie, et de lui rester fidèle jusqu’à ce que la mort vous sépare ?   
Un silence religieux envahit l’église, chacun retenant son souffle, suspendu aux lèvres du marié. 

\- Il a intérêt à dire oui, sinon je l’égorge !   
Même marmonnée, cette phrase fut parfaitement audible pour tous, faisant sourire l’assemblée, sauf Naruto qui déglutit difficilement sentant parfaitement le regard menaçant de son beau-frère sur lui.   
\- Oui ! 

Itachi soupira de soulagement à la réponse, se tendant en entendant le prêtre reprendre :   
\- Sasuke Uchiwa, acceptez-vous de prendre Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze ici présent pour unique et légitime époux, de l’aimer et le chérir dans la joie et la tristesse, la richesse et la pauvreté, la santé et la maladie, et de lui rester fidèle jusqu’à ce que la mort vous sépare ?   
Sasuke sourit en voyant les orbes azurés de son amant le fixer avec une avide anxiété. Il prit son temps avant d’articuler :   
\- Oui ! 

\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare unis par les liens sacré du mariage, déclara le prêtre d’une voix solennelle. Vous pouvez embrasser le marié !   
Naruto n’attendit pas pour se jeter sur la bouche de son désormais mari, une joie sans borne envahissant son cœur. Enfin, Sasuke était officiellement à lui, enfin, rien qu’à lui... et quiconque voudrait le lui prendre le regretterait amèrement ! Lui, jaloux ? Non ! Simplement territorial... 

La nef résonna des applaudissements de la foule rassemblée, puis des bruits de la centaine de personnes se levant pour venir féliciter les jeunes mariés, qui finalement quittèrent l’église sous une pluie de riz et de pétales de roses oranges et rouges. Ils s’engouffrèrent dans la voiture devant les mener sur les lieux des réjouissances du reste de la journée. A peine la portière fermée, le jeune couple se sauta dessus, s’attirant un : “Ah non, pas dans la voiture, merde !” de la part d’Utakata assis au volant. 

~oOo~

Le vin d’honneur se déroulait dans le parc d’une immense villa où se passerait le reste des festivités. Des tables nappées de blanc et des tonnelles immaculées décoraient le jardin arboré et fleuri. La centaine d’invités discutait en petits groupes, des coupes de champagnes et des petits fours entre les mains. Le soleil dardait ses chaleureux rayons sur la joyeuse assemblée. 

Tsunade et Orochimaru discutaient joyeusement des retombées plus que lucratives que Le Bachelor et sa fin inattendue avaient eu sur leurs renommées et leurs comptes bancaires respectifs. L’émission avait battu des records d’audience, et le surprenant final avait fait le buzz sur la toile, pour la plus grande joie de la chaîne qui l’avait diffusé. A tel point que le producteur avait dû fouiller dans les enregistrements non utilisés au montage pour retracer l’histoire d’amour entre le Bachelor et le majordome. 

Bien évidemment, Itachi avait mis son nez dans cette affaire, voulant lui aussi savoir tout ce qu’il avait manqué durant cette aventure. Et bien sûr, il avait témoigné avec joie, au grand dam de Sasuke qui avait, lui, refusé tout net de reparaître devant des caméras. Naruto n’avait pas eu le choix, littéralement kidnappé par son beau-frère pour raconter sa propre version de cette histoire, et subir un interrogatoire en règle. 

Bref, le producteur et la présentatrice se frottaient les mains de ce coup du sort qui les avait propulsé au sommet de la gloire. Ils avaient accepté avec joie l’invitation à la cérémonie et au vin d’honneur du mariage de ceux qu’ils considéraient comme leurs chouchous, invitations envoyées par Itachi et totalement contre l’avis de Sasuke. Mais cela, ils l’ignoraient... Pendant qu’Orochimaru et Tsunade dégustaient du champagne haut de gamme et des petits fours raffinés, Kiba s’étouffait de rire un peu plus loin. 

Pour une raison qu’il ne s’expliquait pas, en même temps il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à comprendre l’aîné des Uchiwa, Itachi ne quittait pas Zabuza d’une semelle, l’interrogeant sur divers sujets, et passant son temps à s’assurer que son verre ne soit jamais vide et ses mains toujours remplies de petits fours. Ce dernier avait bien tenté d’échapper à Itachi, mais il avait fini par renoncer et suppliait Haku du regard de faire quelque chose. 

Haku, que la situation amusait beaucoup, finit par avoir pitié de son ami et demanda :   
\- Itachi, je ne pensais pas que vous apprécieriez autant Zabuza.   
Surpris, Itachi répliqua :   
\- Et pourquoi donc ? C’est un jeune homme charmant, bien élevé, et qui m’a été d’un soutien précieux dans un moment difficile. 

Ce fut plus fort que lui, Kiba éclata de rire, s’attirant un regard outré du grand brun au visage masqué, stupéfait d’Itachi et complice de son homme. Il repensa à la cérémonie dans l’église et surtout à la scène hautement improbable d’Itachi pleurant sur l’épaule d’un Zabuza décontenancé qui lui tapotait maladroitement le dos, ne sachant visiblement que faire. Décidément, le grand frère de Sasuke ne cesserait jamais de le faire rire. 

Plus loin, Utakata regardait la scène les sourcils froncés, et un air contrarié sur le visage. Il attira l’attention de Naruto en posant une main sur son épaule et lui demanda :   
\- Le mec là-bas, celui avec le masque, juste à côté de ton beau-frère...   
\- Boubou ? demanda Naruto en avalant une mini-tartelette aux fraises.   
\- Ouais, peut-être. Bref, c’est le mec de ton beau-frère ? 

La question fit s’étouffer Naruto, alertant immédiatement Sasuke qui discutait avec Kakashi. Le brun se précipita au secours de son époux, mais Jûgo fut le plus rapide, abattant sa grande paluche entre les omoplates du nouveau marié blond tout en grognant :   
\- Va pas le rendre veuf à peine quelques heures après le mariage.   
Naruto toussa, respira, remercia d’un signe de tête le grand roux, rassura d’un regard Sasuke, et se tourna vers Utakata. 

\- Quoi ? lâcha-t-il. Tu as dit quoi là ?   
Utakata leva les yeux au ciel et répéta :   
\- Le mec à côté de ton beau-frère... Est-ce que c’est son petit ami ?   
Naruto cligna des yeux, vérifia que son frère venait bien de parler de Zabuza comme étant, potentiellement, le petit ami d’Itachi, puis éclata de rire, surprenant Utakata qui ne voyait pas ce qu’il y avait d’hilarant dans ce qu’il venait de dire. 

Kakashi qui avait rejoint le petit groupe en suivant Sasuke, pouffa de rire, échangeant un regard amusé avec Jûgo. Sasuke soupira lourdement et répondit à son beau-frère :   
\- Non, Boubou n’est pas le mec d’Itachi. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?   
Utakata soupira de soulagement et expliqua avec un grand sourire :   
\- Parce que ça va être plus difficile de le séduire s’il est déjà pris. 

\- Tu veux séduire Zabuza ? s’étonna Sasuke. T’as aucune chance, il est hétéro.   
\- Zabuza ? s’offusqua Utakata. Non mais ça va pas ? Ce mec a une tronche à faire peur. Non, non. Je parlais de ton frère. Itachi, c’est bien ça ?   
Sasuke cligna des yeux, choqué, puis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Naruto fut plus rapide que lui. 

\- Uta, c’est pas du tout ton type de mec normalement. Je vois pas bien ce que tu lui trouves, et puis tu sais, il est... compliqué...   
Il coula un regard vers son homme qui le fixait les yeux étrécis, bien conscient que Sasuke était le seul, l’unique personne au monde à avoir le droit de critiquer Itachi, et qu’il n’avait pas manqué son hésitation. Il se félicita intérieurement de s’être repris à la dernière seconde : compliqué était un euphémisme, mais Sasuke l’aurait étranglé s’il avait osé prononcer le véritable fond de sa pensée : Casse-couilles. 

Inconscient de l’échange entre les jeunes mariés, Utakata s’extasia :   
\- Attend ! T’es aveugle ou quoi ? Il est magnifique ! A ce niveau, on s’en fout que ce soit mon type ou pas, il est splendide ! Il est le type de tout le monde ! Tu as vu ses yeux ? Et sa bouche ? Mate moi ce corps de rêve ! Ça lui va super bien le costume, et ça met son postérieur en valeur. Tu as vu ce cul ?! Comment tu peux dire que tu vois pas ce que je lui trouve ? 

Naruto décida que le massacre avait déjà assez duré et il interrompit Utakata :   
\- C’est bon, j’ai compris. Ok, j'admets qu’il est pas mal, mais excuse-moi il tient pas la comparaison avec mon Sasu ! Alors si tu pouvais aller baver ailleurs... Ce serait sympa.   
Tout en parlant, il se saisit du bras de son frère pour l’éloigner rapidement de Sasuke. Il savait que Sasuke était très possessif avec Itachi, et même hyper protecteur, ils n’étaient pas frères pour rien ces deux là, et le discours d’Utakata ne devait pas plaire du tout à son époux. Et s’il pouvait éviter qu’il y ait un meurtre le jour de son mariage, ça serait une bonne idée. Porter des oranges en prison à son tout nouveau mari après que celui-ci ait tué son frère le jour même de leur mariage, ce n’était pas exactement l’avenir qu’il envisageait.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Sasuke l’empêcha de s’éloigner avec Utakata et lança :   
\- Si tu veux, je peux t’aider à le séduire.   
Utakata sourit largement et s'exclama enthousiaste :   
\- Tu ferais ça ? Oh Oui ! Je veux !   
\- Tu as de quoi écrire ? Parce qu’il va falloir que tu prennes des notes, dit Sasuke avec un léger sourire. 

Naruto sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son échine, et un regard vers Kakashi et Jûgo qui assistaient sans mot dire à la scène lui apprit que son mauvais pressentiment était totalement justifié : Sasuke allait se venger... Il fut tenté de prévenir son frère mais un coup d’œil vers son homme lui apprit qu’il n’avait nullement intérêt à le faire s’il ne voulait pas passer sa nuit de noce sur le canapé. Désabusé, il se servit une autre coupe de champagne et présenta, mentalement, ses condoléances à son frère qui avait sorti d’il ne savait où un carnet et un stylo. 

\- Tout d’abord, commença Sasuke d’un ton professoral, sache qu’Itachi n’est absolument pas du matin. En fait, il n’est absolument pas opérationnel avant d’avoir avalé quatre tasses de café, très fort et sans sucre. Et ce quelle que soit l’heure à laquelle il se lève ! Avant ses quatre cafés, il est totalement impossible de le faire parler, réagir ou réfléchir... bref, c’est un véritable zombie. 

Naruto ne put retenir un sourire devant la scène qui lui rappelait furieusement un moment très similaire quelques années auparavant, lors de cette émission où il avait rencontré son homme. Il était à la place d’Utakata, Itachi à celle de Sasuke... Mais contrairement à son brun, Itachi n’assistait pas à l’humiliation. Dommage, songea-t-il en coulant un regard vers le premier concerné, manquant s’étouffer avec son champagne en le voyant glisser un petit four dans la bouche d’un Zabuza totalement blasé devant un Kiba hilare et un Haku plus qu’amusé. Qu’avait donc fait Boubou pour s’attirer les faveurs du si difficile Itachi ? Non, il ne voulait pas le savoir... Vraiment pas... 

\- Itachi a un transit fragile, poursuivit Sasuke imperturbable. Il ne doit pas manger de féculents plus d’une fois par jour, sinon il est constipé. Et crois-moi, un Itachi constipé, c’est pas la joie. Alors, légumes verts à volonté; féculents : une fois par jour pas plus !   
\- D’accord, je note, confirma Utakata, même si je vois mal en quoi ça va m’aider à le séduire...   
Le regard noir qu’il se prit de la part de son beau-frère le dissuada de protester et il replongea le nez dans son carnet, tel un élève attentif à sa leçon. 

\- Il est très frileux, il porte un Damart même en pleine canicule, en plus il s’enrhume très facilement. Donc, tu oublies l’idée de le voir en maillot à la plage, il risque de tomber malade. De toute façon, tu oublies toutes idées d’activités aquatiques : il a une peur bleue de l’eau et ne sait pas nager. Il porte des chaussures aérées et intégralement en cuir, parce qu’il transpire des pieds dans le synthétique. Il a un budget chaussures faramineux, pire qu’une gonzesse. 

Kakashi se pencha discrètement vers Jûgo et souffla :   
\- Si Itachi entendait tout ça...   
Jûgo hocha la tête et répondit :   
\- Tu crois qu’il y a moyen de l’attirer par là avant que Sasuke ait fini ? Ça pourrait être drôle...   
\- Pitié, supplia Naruto qui les avait entendu, laissez Itachi là où il est, je ne veux pas être veuf prématurément, ni assister à une de leur dispute… Pas aujourd’hui...   
Les deux autres pouffèrent de rire et compatirent au sort du blond. Ils savaient d’expérience à quel point les deux Uchiwa pouvaient être de véritables harpies quand ils étaient en désaccord. 

\- Itachi est hyper maniaque, reprit Sasuke. En fait, c’est un maniaque compulsif. Le moindre grain de poussière, le moindre truc pas rangé exactement à sa place , et c’est le drame et le ménage de printemps. Il fait son lit au carré tous les matins. Le moindre faux plis le rend fou. Il a le sommeil léger, très léger et a de fortes tendances insomniaques. Mais, quand il dort vraiment: il est inréveillable. Du coup, quand il est épuisé, il s’effondre un peu n’importe où. Il faut donc surveiller qu’il dorme régulièrement sous peine qu’il s’endorme au moment le moins opportun. Une fois, il s’est endormi au restaurant, dans son bol de soupe. Heureusement que j’étais là sinon il se noyait dans sa soupe... D’ailleurs, il marmonne quand il dort, et il grince des dents... 

Utakata sourit à l’anecdote, mais ne dit rien et continua à noter toutes les informations données par le mari de son meilleur ami.   
\- C’est pareil pour les repas, il faut surveiller qu’il mange sinon il oublie et fait des crises d’hypoglycémie et donc ensuite il tombe dans les pommes, poursuivi Sasuke. Il a des tendances dépressives aussi, il est sous Prozac* et il ne faut surtout pas qu’il l’oublie ! 

\- Itachi est un grand sensible, il pleure devant les feux de l’amour. C’est aussi un cœur d’artichaut, il fond comme de la guimauve devant le moindre soupçon de romantisme. C’est un fanatique de l’écologie. Il ne jure que par le bio et l’éco-responsable. Donc il ne prend jamais de bain, que des douches ! Il est allergique aux piqûres d’abeilles, et les moustiques l’adorent. Le problème c’est qu’il fait de grosses réactions. Alors il se balade toujours avec une bombe répulsive et pulvérise tout intrus volant non-identifié s’approchant de lui. 

Naruto pouffa de rire en entendant ça, se souvenant des recommandations d’Itachi contre les insectes volants susceptibles d’approcher Sasuke. Moqueur, il se pencha vers Jûgo et Kakashi et leur raconta en détail le premier rendez-vous en tête à tête de Sasuke avec Ino Yamanaka dans le jardin, et la fin tragique du maquillage et du brushing de la demoiselle, cette partie là de la scène ayant été coupée au montage. Imperturbable, Sasuke continua son discours. 

\- Itachi a une très mauvaise vue, il porte des lentilles ou des lunettes. Mais il perd souvent ses lunettes et est incapable de les retrouver. Il a les mains fragiles et sèches et passe son temps à se les tartiner de crème pour les hydrater. Mais le pire c’est ses cheveux. Il passe des heures à se coiffer. Non seulement ils sont longs, mais en plus ils ondulent. Il les lisse tous les jours. Et tous les soirs, il leur donne cent coups de brosses dans un sens, et cent dans l’autre. Et bien évidement, n’essaye même pas de l’interrompre ou de le distraire pendant son rituel, sinon il recommence du début ! 

\- Voilà, conclut finalement Sasuke, je crois que je t’ai tout dit.   
Utakata releva la tête et remercia chaleureusement le brun, bien qu’il ne comprenne pas trop en quoi tout cela allait l’aider à séduire Itachi.   
\- Je te souhaite bon courage, lâcha Sasuke en lui tapotant l’épaule d’un geste encourageant.   
\- J’y arriverai, assura Utakata d’un ton décidé, nullement découragé. 

Il tourna les talons pour débuter son entreprise de séduction dès maintenant. Mais alors qu’il commençait à s’éloigner, Sasuke le héla :   
\- Oh, attend, j’ai oublié quelque chose...   
Utakata se retourna attentif, Naruto se tendit en voyant le rictus diabolique de son homme, Kakashi et Jûgo tendirent l’oreille, avides d’entendre ce que Sasuke dirait pour tuer tout espoir chez Utakata. 

\- Je ne doute pas que tu arriveras à le séduire, mais il est important que tu saches une chose...   
Sasuke prit le temps d’avaler une gorgée de champagne, parfaitement conscient des diverses tensions qui habitaient les trois autres. Finalement, après quelques secondes d’insoutenable suspense, il lâcha innocemment :   
\- Itachi voue un véritable culte... aux gros seins. 

Pendant que Kakashi et Jûgo riaient à gorge déployé, Naruto vit son frère se dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche quand ses espoirs s’envolèrent en fumée. Sasuke lui lança un regard satisfait, et le blond ne put qu’hausser les épaules, défaitiste. Certes Utakata n’était pas un exemple de stabilité et de fidélité, mais c’était un mec bien et Naruto savait qu’il aurait pris soin d’Itachi mieux que n’importe quelle greluche vénale. Mais Sasuke avait décidé qu’Utakata n’aurait pas son frère... Donc Utakata n’aurait pas Itachi. Il n’était pas assez fou pour s’opposer à son homme sur ce sujet. 

De son côté, Sasuke jubilait. Il n’avait rien contre Utakata, vraiment. Mais il n’était pas fait pour Itachi. Surtout qu’il ne bavait que sur le physique avantageux de son aîné et rien d’autre. Itachi méritait quelqu’un qui l’aime entièrement et pas juste pour son corps. Bref, si Utakata avait été sérieux, il n’aurait rien fait pour l’empêcher de séduire Itachi, il l’aurait même probablement aidé en essayant de convaincre Itachi qu’une poitrine généreuse ne faisait pas tout. Mais là, ce n’était pas possible. Et puis, il avait fait d’une pierre deux coups : il s’était vengé d’Itachi, qui avait osé étaler ses points faibles devant Naruto dés le premier jour, et il avait détruit les espoirs futiles d’Utakata. Bref, c’était parfait. 

~oOo~ 

La journée s’était déroulée sans anicroche, le soleil et la bonne humeur égayant l’atmosphère de cet heureux jour. Après le vin d’honneur, les heureux mariés avaient posé pour les traditionnelles photos dans le jardin autour de la villa. Seuls, avec leurs témoins, leurs parents, leurs amis... la séance photo avaient duré presque deux heures, mais n’avait nullement émoussé l’enthousiasme des deux héros du jour et de leurs proches. 

Étrangement, le photographe avait eu l’air au bord du suicide après la séance. Peut-être était-ce dû à l’acharnement d’Itachi à s'assurer que Sasuke et Naruto étaient sous leur meilleur profil, que tout le monde souriait, que lui-même était parfait... Bref, Itachi ne lâcha pas le photographe, traînant partout avec lui un Zabuza de plus en plus désespéré, mais dont il ne lâchait pas le bras. 

Si Zabuza espéra que le repas lui permettrait d’enfin s’éloigner de sa sangsue brune, ses espoirs disparurent quand il vit le plan de table. Il était à la table juste à côté de celle des mariés et leurs témoins, à la table des proches, à la table d’Itachi... Juste en face de lui ! Il eut beau supplier Sasuke et Naruto de changer le plan de table, leur proposant même d’aller à la table des enfants, le tout à voix basse pour ne pas qu’Itachi, jamais bien loin, ne l’entende bien sûr, mais rien n’y fit. 

Il passa donc le repas à subir les attentions d’ Itachi, et vers le dessert à lui servir de mouchoir, le jeune dirigeant ayant trop bu et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps sur sa chemise. La raison de ses larmes ? Oh, elles étaient diverses et variées au grand désarroi de Zabuza. Itachi pleurait de bonheur pour son petit frère qui méritait tellement d’être heureux, avant de pleurer de tristesse en racontant à quel point Sasuke avait souffert de la mort de leurs parents. Bref, Itachi pleurait pour un oui ou pour un non, même le dessert lui tira de gros sanglots tant il était délicieux et savoureux et beau et tous autres qualificatifs du même acabit... 

Heureusement pour lui, Kakashi finit par avoir pitié de lui et le libéra de l’emprise d’Itachi, qui s’était endormi sur son épaule, décidant qu’il était temps de mettre le jeune homme au lit. Mais Zabuza n’eut pas le loisir de pouvoir faire de même, Haku le traînant immédiatement sur la piste de danse où se déhanchaient déjà la plupart des invités encore en état de tenir debout. Il était presque six heure du matin quand il put enfin quitter les festivités, soutenant un Kiba ivre mort d’un côté et un Haku fortement titubant de l’autre. 

Il se promit de faire en sorte de ne plus jamais recroiser Itachi Uchiwa ! Mais il se souvint brutalement que la totalité des convives étaient logés dans la villa et qu’il avait donc de fortes chances de recroiser au réveil celui qui était devenu son pire cauchemar. Dépité, il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, espérant secrètement qu’un miracle aurait lieu et ferait perdre à Itachi tout intérêt pour sa modeste personne. 

Naruto et Sasuke finirent par rejoindre leur chambre vers sept heure du matin, bras dessus bras dessous, hilares et titubants. Monter l’escalier jusqu’au premier étage fut laborieux et parcourir le couloir de révéla dangereux. Sasuke râla tant et plus contre les murs qui n’arrêtaient pas de bouger pour venir le percuter, et Naruto gloussa à chaque fois qu’il vit une poignée de porte, poignées de porte qu’il trouvait absolument ridicules pour d’obscures raisons. 

Ils arrivèrent finalement jusqu’à leur chambre, et y entrèrent rapidement. A peine eurent-ils fermé la porte derrière eux que Naruto se jeta sur son homme, l’embrassant à pleine bouche tout en l’entraînant maladroitement jusqu’au lit. Conciliant Sasuke se laissa faire, participant activement à l’échange buccal et au déshabillage mutuel. Ils atteignirent le lit complètement nus et excités. 

Naruto plaqua son homme sur le matelas, s’installant immédiatement entre ses jambes, bien décidé à profiter pleinement de celui qui était maintenant officiellement à lui et rien qu’à lui. Mais Sasuke ne l’entendit pas de cette oreille et extirpa de sa mémoire, légèrement défaillante à cause de l’alcool, une promesse que son amant lui avait faite.   
\- Naru... Tu as promis... Nuit de noce... soupira-t-il entre deux baisers. 

Il fallut à Naruto quelques minutes pour que ses neurones alcoolisées ne lui fasse comprendre à quoi son époux faisait allusion. Avec un sourire tendre, il souffla :   
\- Oui, c’est vrai. J’ai promis.   
Puis sans hésiter une seule seconde, il inversa leurs positions, écartant largement les jambes en disant non sans malice :   
\- Alors vas-y ! Prend moi... Chaton ! 

Sasuke haussa un sourcil et fit une moue boudeuse :   
\- Tu parles d’un romantisme.   
\- Chaton, soupira Naruto. Il est sept heure du mat, toi comme moi on est claqués, et légèrement ivres. Et je suis excité, alors je me fous des préliminaires, je veux juste qu’on fasse ce que les jeunes mariés doivent faire lors de leur nuit de noce. Alors vas-y ! Baise-moi ! 

Étrangement, le petit discours de son homme fit beaucoup rire Sasuke, qui lui concéda qu’il n’avait pas totalement tort. Lui-même se serait écroulé pour dormir s’il n’était pas aussi excité. Il fallait avouer aussi que Naruto l’avait chauffé toute la soirée, le blond devenant très tactile quand il avait bu. Il ne perdit donc pas de temps en tergiversations et attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant qui trônait sur la table de chevet. 

Depuis le temps qu’ils étaient ensemble, c’était la première fois que Naruto acceptait d’échanger leurs rôles. Sasuke avait bien tenté à de multiples reprises et par divers moyens de passer de receveur à preneur, mais Naruto avait toujours déjoué ses plans dans ce domaine. En désespoir de cause, Sasuke avait fini par le demander tout simplement à son homme qui lui avait promis qu’il le laisserait le prendre pour leur nuit de noce. Il comptait donc en profiter un maximum... Enfin s’il en était capable, parce qu’il avait l’étrange pressentiment que ça ne se passerait pas comme il l’escomptait. 

Après s’être généreusement enduit les doigts de lubrifiant, Sasuke se pencha et enfourna sans préambule l’érection massive de son amant dans sa bouche, commençant immédiatement à jouer de la langue et de ses joues comme celui-ci l’aimait tant. Il profita que Naruto se soit instantanément détendu, soupirant lascivement sous ses attentions, pour introduire un premier doigt dans l’antre étroit du blond. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple était étendu l’un à côté de l’autre, hébété et étrangement satisfait. Naruto tourna la tête vers Sasuke qui fixait le plafond, un air légèrement hagard sur le visage. Son éclat de rire attira l’attention du brun qui le frappa sur la poitrine en râlant :   
\- C’est pas drôle, crétin ! 

\- Oh si, ça l’est ! s'esclaffa Naruto. C’est la nuit de noce la plus rapide du monde !   
Sasuke bouda ouvertement et protesta :   
\- C’est toi qui est parti trop vite aussi !   
\- C’est toi qui est trop doué avec ta bouche chaton, rétorqua Naruto. Et tu est parti tout seul, toi ! 

La moue boudeuse du brun s’accentua alors qu’il grommelait :   
\- C’est ta faute, tu m’as excité...   
Naruto posa une main tendre sur la joue de son homme, s’attirant un regard noir.   
\- J’aime savoir que je t’excite à ce point, avoua-t-il sans pudeur.   
\- Ouais, mais en attendant pour une fois que t’étais d’accord : je n’ai même pas pu en profiter. 

Naruto se pencha et embrassa langoureusement Sasuke, puis rabattit la couette sur leurs corps nus avant de prendre son mari dans ses bras. Tout en lui caressant tendrement le dos, il souffla :   
\- Je n’ai jamais dit que ce serait l’unique fois où je serai d’accord. Et promis la prochaine fois, on ne sera ni bourrés, ni fatigués, et tu pourras en profiter autant que tu veux. 

\- Y’a intérêt, grommela Sasuke d’une voix endormie.   
Naruto embrassa le sommet du crâne de son homme et sourit doucement, se laissant lui aussi emmener au pays des rêves. Après tout, ils avaient maintenant toute la vie pour se rattraper de cette nuit de noce pitoyable. 

FIN... enfin presque...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS !   
> La Bachelor-box ! 
> 
> Qu’est-ce que la Bachelor-Box ? C’est une pièce de la villa où les participants à l’émission parlent face à la caméra. Toute émission de TV-réalité a une pièce comme ça ! L’occasion d’avoir le point de vue de chacun... Enfin surtout celui de nos candidates !


	12. Bonus : La Bachelor-Box !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qu’est-ce que la Bachelor-Box ? C’est une pièce de la villa où les participants à l’émission parlent face à la caméra. Toute émission de TV-réalité a une pièce comme ça ! L’occasion d’avoir le point de vue de chacun... Enfin surtout celui de nos candidates !

Après le premier jour et la première rencontre avec Sasuke : 

Sakura, seule devant la caméra :   
\- Oh ! Il est trop beau ! Trop classe ! En plus, il m’a dit qu’il adorait ma couleur de cheveux ! Je suis sûre que je vais gagner ! Normal, ma personnalité pétillante lui a immédiatement plu, et j’ai un physique avantageux. Il ne peut que tomber sous mon charme ! En plus, j’ai eu véritablement le coup de foudre pour lui ! 

Tenten, seule devant la caméra :   
\- Oui, il est pas mal. Mais il a clairement pas le physique d’un grand sportif. Je ne sais pas... L’avenir nous le dira ! 

Kurenai, seule devant la caméra :   
\- C’est clair qu’il est magnifique, mais je le trouve un peu trop jeune pour moi. Son frère aîné par contre... Il est tout à fait mon genre ! 

.....................

Après les éliminations : 

Hotaru, en larmes :   
\- Sniff, sniff... Je n’ai même pas eu une chance... 

Hana, digne :   
\- Bof, je ne suis pas particulièrement déçue. Vous savez les hommes c’est comme les chiens. Les chiens de race sont plus classes que les bâtards, mais ils sont aussi beaucoup plus fragiles. Et moi je ne veux pas d’un mec fragile. Je veux un homme, un vrai ! 

Fû, souriante :   
\- C’est pas grave. De toute façon, je ne venais pas pour rencontrer le prince charmant. Je voulais juste rencontrer des gens pour me faire des amis. Et puis, il est mignon, mais il a l’air coincé... C’est pas drôle les gens comme ça. 

Yugito-nii, les yeux brillants de larmes :   
\- Allergique aux chats ? Comment c’est possible ? Les chats, c’est tellement mignon, tellement gentil, comment on peut être allergique aux chats ? Ce mec n’a pas de cœur ! 

Sakura, en larmes, le maquillage coulant sur ses joues :   
\- Je ne comprends pas... pourquoi il m’a éliminé ? Nous étions fait l’un pour l’autre, c’est tellement évident ! Je suis sûre que c’est à cause de son frère ! OUINNNN ! 

................................................

Après la partie de volley-ball et le dîner : 

Shizune, seule devant la caméra :   
\- C’était très sympa mais je suis tellement nulle en sport ! Quand j’étais au collège, on m’avait surnommé France Espoir tellement j’étais nulle au volley ! Pourtant j’aime ça hein, mais je sais pas, mon corps et mon cerveau ne veulent pas fonctionner ensemble. 

Shion, seule devant la caméra :   
\- Sasuke est juste... Trop beau ! Et il était là, avec la sueur qui coulait sur son front ! C’était tellement érotique ! J’adore ! 

Moegi, seule devant la caméra :   
\- Ouais, Sasuke est pas mal, mais moi je préfère les blonds. Y’aurait pas moyen d’avoir le numéro de téléphone du majordome là ? Le grand blond avec de magnifiques yeux bleus ?   
Une voix retentit dans la pièce :   
\- Non, vous êtes là pour Sasuke pas pour son majordome !   
Moegi, déçue :   
\- Dommage. 

Mei, seule devant la caméra :   
\- Sasuke ? Oui, il est pas mal. Mais avouez que son frère est bien plus beau ! Vous croyez qu’il y aurait moyen de pouvoir l’inclure dans toutes les activités ?   
La voix retentit de nouveau :   
\- Non ! Mais vous avez quoi cette année ?! Vous êtes là pour Sasuke ! Personne d’autre !   
Mei lève un sourcil et soupire :   
\- Pas grave, je trouverai bien un moyen. 

Hanabi, hilare :   
\- C’était ridicule ! Quel genre de mec sort des photos de son petit frère bébé à un dîner avec des filles qui veulent toutes mettre le grappin sur le petit frère en question ? En plus, il les a sorti de sa poche... donc soit il se balade avec tout le temps, soit il avait prévu son coup ! Hahahaha ! 

Ayame, aux anges :   
\- Je suis plus qu’enchantée ! Jamais je n’aurai cru pouvoir rencontrer un homme qui partage mon avis sur le bio et le commerce équitable ! C’est si rare de nos jours. 

....................................................

Après les éliminations : 

Kurenai, souriante :   
\- Déçue ? Non, de toute façon il est trop jeune pour moi. Et puis j’aime les hommes un peu plus... Virils. 

Moegi, virulente :   
\- Je suis sûre que c’est vous qui lui avez dit de m’éliminer ! C’est parce que je préfère le blond à lui ? C’est injuste ! 

Hanabi, déçue :   
\- Bien sûr que je suis déçue ! Ce mec, non seulement il est beau, mais en plus c’est un super bon parti ! Ceci dit je lui souhaite bien du courage avec toutes ces pouffes sans intérêt... Et avec son frère le taré ! 

...........................................................

Après les rendez-vous en tête à tête : 

Ino, en larme, les cheveux encore trempés, et son maquillage coulant sous ses yeux :   
\- Et dire que ça avait si bien commencé ! J’étais sûre de pouvoir le faire craquer ! Il allait m’embrasser ! J’en suis certaine ! Et ce crétin de majordome a tout fait foirer ! Ça a été un désastre ! Bouhouhou... 

Tenten, souriante :   
\- J’avoue avoir été très agréablement surprise ! Sasuke est super sportif ! Mon programme était loin d’être facile, mais il a suivi le rythme sans problème ! Et puis, il est très sympa. J’ai apprécié le moment en tête à tête après notre séance sportive. Je trouve dommage qu’il ait été si pédant avec l’employé blond. J’espère qu’il n’est pas comme ça tout le temps, je n’aime pas les gens prétentieux. 

Hinata, rougissante :   
\- C’était... c’était... très... gen...gentil... de sa part... de m’écou... m’écouter comme... ça... Je suis...   
Hinata tombe dans les pommes.   
La voix retentit :   
\- Appelez un médecin ! 

Temari, détendue :   
\- Sasuke danse bien, vraiment. Je m’attendais à ce qu’il soit aussi empoté que les mecs le sont habituellement, mais pas du tout. Et puis, je l’ai trouvé très ouvert à la cause féministe ! C’est vrai quoi ! Il n’y a aucune raison pour que les femmes soient moins bien payées que les hommes pour un boulot...   
Interruption de la séquence. 

Ayame, des traces de farine sur la joue :   
\- Sasuke est un excellent cuisinier ! Ce type est parfait ! Je l’adore ! Par contre le cuisinier... Quel rustre ! Il ne comprend rien à l’éco-responsabilité ! Et il met du gras dans tous ses plats ! Il n’utilise même pas des ingrédients cent pour cent biologiques ! C’est honteux ! 

Shizune, souriante :   
\- On ne devient pas infirmière juste pour remplir le frigo vous savez ! C’est une véritable vocation ! Ce n’est pas un travail facile, mais c’est très gratifiant. Il faut être solide et avoir un bon sens de l’humour, sinon c’est le burn-out assuré ! Ça ne se passe pas du tout comme dans les séries...   
Interruption de la séquence. 

Karin, la bave aux lèvres :   
\- Il est magnifique ! Et ses lèvres ! Oh, je les imagine tellement bien en train de m’embrasser partout ! Je suis sûre qu’il est super bien monté en plus ! Vous avez vu ses mains ? Et son cul ! Oh mon Dieu ! Je le veux ! Je l’aurai ! C’est pas comme s’il pouvait résister à mon charme ravageur de toute façon. 

Konan, “Le journal de Bridget Jones” serré contre elle :   
\- Sasuke est une excellente machine. Dommage qu’il n’y connaisse rien en bonne littérature. 

Haku, papillonnant des cils d’un air absolument ridicule :   
\- Je craque complètement sur Sasuke. Non seulement il est beau, mais en plus il est intelligent, drôle, cultivé, galant. Vraiment, je craque complètement. J’espère qu’il me choisira ! 

Mei, une moue boudeuse sur le visage :   
\- Sasuke ? Oui, oui, il est sympa. Mais il ne parle pas beaucoup de son frère... c’est dommage, j'espérais en apprendre plus. 

Anko, furieuse :   
\- Non mais c’est n’importe quoi ce mec !   
La voix :   
\- Sasuke ?   
Anko, encore plus furieuse :   
\- Mais non, pas lui ! Itachi ! Il ne comprend rien à mon art, c’est un imbécile, un froussard, un lâche ! Il est complètement taré ! Un vrai psychopathe ! 

Shion, souriante et poitrine mise en avant :   
\- Sasuke ! C’est le prince charmant parfait ! Je sais que je peux l’avoir ! Je vais l’avoir ! Je serai sa princesse ! Si seulement ce crétin de blond n’était pas tombé dans le jacuzzi comme un idiot ! Il a tout gâché ! 

..........................................................................

Après les éliminations : 

Shizune, hilare :   
\- Oh cette honte ! Comment je me suis étalée comme une crêpe ! Ahahaha ! Y’a qu’à moi que ça arrive de trébucher sur ma robe et de m’étaler comme ça devant tout le monde ! 

Ayame, en larmes :   
\- Non mais jamais je retrouverai un homme aussi engagé à ma cause que Sasuke ! Je n’ai plus qu’à rejoindre Green-peace maintenant... Bouhouhou.... 

.......................................................................

Journée Off : 

Shion, Anko et Karin, ensemble devant les caméras et furieuses :   
\- Tout ça c’est à cause de cette cruche d’Hinata. Elle devait juste faire diversion... et pour même ça elle se foire ! 

Hinata, pleurnichant :   
\- Je suis... déso... désolée... 

Haku, mort de rire :   
\- Ahahahaha ! C’était ridicule ! Hilarant mais ridicule ! Ahahahaha ! Pauvre Sasuke ! 

......................................................................

Activité en groupe : Vélo et accrobranche : 

Tenten (souriante), Konan (souriante), Karin (furieuse), Anko (souriante mais un peu pâle) et Haku (souriant), ensemble devant la caméra :   
\- C’était top ! Une activité sportive comme je les aime ! Je me suis éclatée ! Dommage que Karin fasse tant de chichis, ça gâche un peu l’ambiance. (Tenten)  
\- Moi ? Je fais des chichis ?! (Karin)  
\- J’aurai préféré une promenade en quad plutôt qu’à vélo, mais c’était très sympa. Et oui, tu fais des chichis. (Konan)  
\- Mais pas du tout ! C’est Anko qui nous a fait tout un cirque avec son soi-disant vertige ! (Karin)  
\- Même avec le vertige, j’ai pas fait autant de manières que toi ! Je me suis bien amusée même ! Si tu n’avais pas passé ton temps à râler et à casser l’ambiance, ça aurait été encore mieux ! (Anko)  
\- Je n’ai pas cassé l’ambiance ! Ni fais de chichis, ou de manières ! Cette activité était pourrie ! En plus, ça ne me mettais pas du tout en valeur ! (Karin)  
\- C’est vrai que tu étais parfaitement ridicule avec ta mini-jupe et tes chaussures de drag-queen ratée. Et tu étais super chiante ! Je ne sais pas comment Sasuke a pu se retenir de te pousser du haut d’un arbre pour te faire taire. Moi en tout cas je me suis éclaté ! (Haku)  
\- Je vous déteste ! (Karin)

......................................................................

Activité en groupe : Promenade en ville : 

Ino (souriante), Hinata (rougissante), Temari (souriante), Haku (souriant), Mei (détendue mais pas souriante), ensemble devant les caméras :   
\- C’était très sympa ! En plus la ville était trop jolie avec toutes ces fleurs ! Et j’ai trouvé mon livre ! (Ino)  
\- C’était... agré... agréable, surtout avec... ce beau... beau temps. Et Sasu... Sasuke est vraiment... gentil... et inté... intéressant. (Hinata).   
\- Agréable, agréable... Ça aurait été encore mieux si y’avait pas eu ces mômes mal élevés dans le train. (Temari)  
\- La phalomancie ! Vraiment Ino il faudra que tu me prête ce livre, histoire de rire un bon coup ! (Haku).   
\- Oui, c’était sympa, mais c’est vraiment dommage qu’Itachi ne soit pas venu avec nous. (Mei). 

.........................................................................

Activité en groupe : Promenade en bateau : 

Pêle-mêle : 

\- Ahaha ! Karin ! Non mais sérieux ! Confondre un sac poubelle avec un dauphin ! Qu’est-ce qu’elle est conne ! (Ino, hilare).   
\- Non mais sérieux ! Qu’est-ce qu’il lui trouve à l’autre planche à pain là ? Elle a même pas de poitrine ! Et pourtant c’est elle qu’il va sauver et moi je peux me noyer Monsieur s’en fout ?! Il faut l’envoyer voir un ophtalmo le Sasuke là ! (Shion, furieuse).  
\- J’assume parfaitement ma couleur de cheveux. Bleu ce n’est pas courant. En fait, c’est à cause d’une erreur de teinture quand j’étais adolescente. J’ai trouvé le résultat final plutôt sympa alors j’ai continué. (Konan).   
\- La journée aurait été mille fois mieux si les filles avaient arrêté de se bouffer le nez à longueur de temps. Y’avait du soleil, un cadre idyllique, mais non elles ont passé leur temps à se crêper le chignon. C’est tellement dommage. (Tenten).   
\- Sasuke... Torse nu ? (Hinata qui tombe dans les pommes).   
\- Ces filles sont des harpies de la pire espèce et si elles espèrent réussir à me piquer Sasuke elles se fourrent le doigt dans l’oreille ! (Karin furieuse en parlant de Konan, Shion et Haku).   
\- Karin est trop stupide... je suis sûre qu’elle est blonde en vrai. (Anko)  
\- Je trouve quand même que le principe même du jeu est hyper sexiste. Un mec avec vingt filles à ses pieds... Pourquoi ce serait pas l’inverse ? (Temari coupée en pleine tirade par la régie).   
\- Ahahah ! Non, mais vous le croyez ça ? Y’en a une qui croyait que les guerres intestinales avaient un rapport avec l’intestin ? C’est... ridicule ! (Haku mort de rire). 

.........................................................................

Activité en groupe : Lac et pédalo : 

Shion (blasée), Hinata (souriante mais rougissante), Mei (amusée), Konan (enthousiaste), Haku (hilare), ensemble devant les caméras :   
\- C’était quoi cette activité de merde ? Un pique-nique, du jet-ski et du pédalo ? C’est naze ! En plus Sasuke n’en a que pour Haku ! (Shion).   
\- Sasuke et Haku sont très amis. Je sais bien que je n’ai aucune chance avec Sasuke mais c’est quelqu’un de bien et je m’amuse beaucoup durant cette grande aventure humaine. (Hinata qui a réussi l’exploit de ne pas bégayer).   
\- En fait, Konan est super sympa quand on la connaît. Ça me fait plaisir d’avoir eu l’occasion de discuter avec elle et de découvrir quelle femme formidable elle est, même si elle reste une brute épaisse dans son genre. Elle a quand même cassé le pédalo... (Mei)  
\- J’ai adoré discuter beauté avec Mei ! Elle m’a donné plein de super conseils ! ( Konan).   
\- Itachi... Ce mec me fait mourir de rire ! Comment il a débarqué comme ça en hurlant comme un fou ! (Haku)   
\- Itachi est un psychopathe ! (Shion, Hinata, Mei et Konan en chœur). 

...............................................................

Activité en groupe : l’opéra : 

Haku (les yeux brillants), Hinata (en larmes), Mei (souriante) :   
\- C’était magnifique ! (Haku)  
\- C’était tellement émouvant ! (Hinata)  
\- C’était la première fois que j’allais à l’opéra. C’est vrai que c’était beau et émouvant mais j’ai quand même trouvé ça un peu longuet. Et puis on comprenait pas grand chose à ce qu’ils disaient, heureusement qu’il y avait la gestuelle et qu’on avait le… le zut… comment ça s’appelle déjà ce petit bouquin... (Mei).   
\- Le livret. (Haku)  
\- Ah oui, voilà c’est ça… le livret...

...........................................................

Après les éliminations : 

Temari, blasée :   
\- Non, je suis pas vraiment déçue... un peu quand même, mais pas trop. Je suis sûre que Sasuke est un gros macho. De toute façon, y’a que les machos qui participent à ce genre d’émissions. 

Konan, souriante :   
\- Bien sûr que je suis un peu déçue, mais plus parce que du coup je vais pas pouvoir avoir encore plein de conseils de la part de Mei que parce que je n’ai plus aucune chance avec Sasuke. 

Shion, en larmes :   
\- Je comprend pas... Pourquoi il m’a pas gardée ? Je suis parfaite ! Je comprend pas... Bouhouhou... 

Tenten, souriante :   
\- Déçue ? Pas vraiment. J’aime bien Sasuke, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse. Et il est assez clair qu’il n’a pas l’air vraiment intéressé par qui que ce soit. Et puis je venais pour m’amuser, et je me suis amusée, beaucoup même ! Donc tout va bien. 

......................................................................

Après la rencontre avec les proches : 

Pêle-mêle : 

\- Mon père est désespérant ! Je ne voulais pas qu’il vienne ! Je voulais que ce soit maman. Maman, pourquoi tu l’as pas enfermé dans la cave ? (Ino, désespérée).   
\- Sasuke est le gendre idéal, le parfait compagnon pour ma petite fille chérie. Surtout qu’en plus il m’a eu des places pour Messmer ! (Inoïchi, extatique).   
\- Neji ne comprend rien à rien ! Il est toujours là à me commander : Hinata fais-ci ! Hinata fais-ça ! Et bien ça suffit ! Je suis une adulte maintenant, je peux prendre seule mes décisions, et il n’a rien à dire sur le sujet ! En plus qu’est-ce qu’il connaît de Sasuke lui hein ? Rien ! Il m’énerve ! (Hinata furieuse, chose suffisamment rare pour que les monteurs ne coupent pas au montage).   
\- Sasuke Uchiwa n’est qu’un bâtard prétentieux qui ne mérite même pas mon mépris. (Néji, méprisant).   
\- Et moi qui espérait qu’Itachi dînerait avec nous. (Mei, déçue).   
\- ... (Chôjûro évanoui avant même de prononcer un mot).   
\- Ce crétin de Suigetsu ! Il gâche toujours tout ! Pourquoi c’est mon meilleur ami déjà ?! (Karin furieuse).   
\- Cette crétine de Karin ! Elle ne comprend jamais rien ! Elle ne voit que la belle gueule de l’autre tapette là ! Je suis mille fois mieux que lui ! Pourquoi je suis amoureux d’elle déjà ? (Suigetsu, furieux).   
\- Je savais que Sasuke et Boubou s’entendraient bien ! Je suis super contente que mon meilleur ami approuve mon choix ! (Haku ravi).   
\- Sasuke est sympa... (Zabuza, bref et concis). 

.........................................................................

Après la journée et la nuit en tête à tête : 

Pêle-mêle : 

\- Il s’est endormi !! On était si bien parti ! J’étais à deux doigts de conclure et... il s’est endormi ! (Ino, désespérée).   
\- J’ai adoré dormir au zoobservatoire. Mais le tapis n’est pas très confortable, j’ai des courbatures partout. (Hinata, courbaturée).   
\- Je vais porter plainte contre cet hôtel ! On n’a pas idée d’avoir des portes aussi solides ! (Karin, furieuse)  
\- Moi j’aurai préféré passer la nuit avec Itachi. En plus, Sasuke, il ronfle... (Mei, sans pitié).   
\- Je me suis éclaté ! J’adore Sasuke ! Ce type est génial ! Au lit ? Ah, il est top aussi ! Un pied d’enfer ! (Haku qui ment sans vergogne à la production). 

.......................................................................

Après les éliminations : 

Ino qui tente de rester digne malgré ses larmes :   
\- Je l’aime moi ! Je ne comprends pas sa décision... Mais je la respecte... Sniff, sniff.

Hinata, souriante :   
\- Je m’en doutais, alors non je ne suis pas déçue. Je suis ravie d’avoir pu vivre cette aventure si longtemps. Je souhaite à Sasuke tout le bonheur du monde. 

Karin, en larmes et hystérique :   
\- C’est impossible ! Il s’est trompé ! C’est obligatoirement ça ! Ou la production l’a payé pour dire mon nom ! Jamais Sasuke ne m’aurait éliminée ! Il m’aime ! Je l’aime ! On est fait l’un pour l’autre ! C’est tellement évident ! Laissez moi revenir !!!! 

...............................................................................

Après le séjour au chalet : 

\- Le chalet était magnifique ! Et j’ai passé un super séjour ! Vraiment, c’était très sympa ! Je crois, non je suis sûre, que je suis totalement amoureuse de Sasuke. (Haku joue le jeu de Sasuke).   
\- C’était très sympa, très vivifiant aussi. L’air de la montagne, rien de mieux pour s’aérer l’esprit. Le chalet était très beau aussi, pas trop luxueux, un peu rustique mais très confortable. Et puis Sasuke et Haku sont sympa, même s’ils sont un peu immatures. Je regrette juste qu’Itachi ne soit pas venu avec nous. Kiba est bien gentil, mais je préfère Itachi... (Mei, Itachiphile). 

................................................................................

Après les essayages de robes et séances esthéticienne et coiffeur : 

\- Ma robe est splendide, ma bague raffinée... tout serait parfait si cette esthéticienne n’était pas totalement incompétente. (Mei, ravie, mais compétente).   
\- Je suis épuisé ! J’ai dû batailler avec cette obsédée du poil d’esthéticienne. Il a fallu que je lui avoue que j’ai payé une fortune pour une épilation intégrale et définitive et que donc elle n’avait nullement à traquer le poil sur mon corps ! Je suis pudique, je n’aime pas me désaper devant de parfaites inconnues, alors j’ai opté pour l’option définitive il y a longtemps comme ça j’ai réglé le problème. (Haku, épuisé et manipulateur). 

...................................................................................

Rencontre avec Kakashi, Jûgo et Itachi : 

\- Itachi est merveilleux ! Je suis totalement amoureuse de lui ! Il est tellement beau, si intelligent, si attentionné, un parfait gentleman... Dommage que Sasuke ait été présent aussi... Itachi n’avait d’yeux que pour lui du coup. Ceci dit, Kakashi et Jûgo sont sympa aussi. (Mei, ravie).   
\- Mei a l’air fort sympathique, mais j’ai le sentiment qu’elle doit être plus... comment dire ça... (Kakashi, hésitant).   
\- Une vraie mégère ! (Jûgo, affirmatif).   
\- Voilà, je n’aurai pas dit mieux. (Kakashi).   
\- Pas du tout, Mei est absolument parfaite pour Sasuke ! ( Itachi, avocat des causes perdues). 

\- Kakashi m’a fait mourir de rire ! Et Jûgo est impressionnant et pas très causant, mais il est très gentil. Il me fait penser à Boubou. Itachi ? Oh, il est très égal à lui-même ! (Haku, souriant et confiant).   
\- Haku est très intéressante, je l’aime beaucoup. (Kakashi, juste pour le plaisir de contredire Itachi)  
\- Je l’aime bien. ( Jûgo, bref et concis).   
\- Elle est trop petite, trop plate, trop artiste ! Elle n’est pas faite pour Sasuke ! (Itachi, artistophobe). 

....................................................................................

Après la dernière soirée et nuit ensemble : 

\- Sasuke est très galant. Il a une très belle peau, très douce aussi. Je suis sûre que son frère a la même peau. (Mei, esthéticienne dans l’âme).   
\- C’était une nuit merveilleuse ! Sasuke a été si doux, si attentionné. J’ai littéralement fondu dans ses bras. C’est un très grand romantique, et j’adore ça ! (Haku, affabulateur professionnel). 

..........................................................................

Après le discours des candidates : 

\- Sasuke doit choisir Mei ! (Itachi, désespéré et proche de la crise de nerfs). 

................................................................................

Avant la cérémonie finale : 

\- J’ai tellement hâte de savoir qui Sasuke va choisir ! J’espère tellement que ce sera moi ! On achètera une petite maison avec un petit jardin, on aura un chien et deux chats ! Et on aura trois enfants ! J’ai trop hâte ! (Haku qui en fait trop).   
\- Je suis pressée que ce soit fini. Quand Sasuke m’aura choisie, je pourrai enfin tenter de séduire Itachi. (Mei intéressée, mais pas par le bon bachelor)

.................................................................................

Après la cérémonie finale : 

\- Je suis choquée ! Jamais je n’aurais imaginé ça ! Sasuke est gay ! Oh mon Dieu ! Pas étonnant qu’il n’ait jamais eu l’air réellement intéressé par l’une de nous ! J’espère qu’Itachi n’est pas gay lui non plus ! (Mei, choquée).   
\- Je suis tellement content ! Sasuke a fait le bon choix ! Je suis sûr qu’il sera très heureux avec Naruto. Et puis ils vont tellement bien ensemble ! Moi ? Je suis bien un garçon. Non, je ne suis pas amoureux de Sasuke. En fait je suis en couple avec Kiba, le cuisinier, depuis à peu près le milieu de l’aventure. (Haku tombe le masque).   
\- Il m’a choisi ! Il m’aime ! (Naruto sur un petit nuage)  
\- Bon, ce n’est pas ce que j’avais imaginé, mais Naruto a l’air d’être un mec bien. Et puis la seule chose qui compte pour moi, c’est le bonheur de Sasuke. D’ailleurs, si Naruto lui fait le moindre mal, je l’étriperai, l'éviscérerai, lui couperai la langue et la lui ferai manger en fricassée... (Itachi coupé au montage pour cause de sadisme effrayant ).   
\- Ce jeu ? C’était une idée d’Itachi, absolument pas la mienne. Moi, je suis gay depuis des années. Ceci dit, même si je ne l’étais pas, cette aventure aurait suffit à me le faire devenir. Où vous avez trouvé des dindes pareilles ? C’est à vous dégoûter définitivement des femmes ! (Sasuke... qui aura donc le mot de la fin). 

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et oui cette fois, c’est bel et bien fini. Merci de nous avoir suivies dans cette aventure rocambolesque et qui, on l’espère, vous aura fait beaucoup rire.  
> Yzan & Lili

**Author's Note:**

> Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre : Chapitre 2 - Survivre en milieu hostile.   
> Dans le prochain chapitre :   
> “ Je ne suis plus un débutant, j’en fais depuis dix ans.”  
> “Tu es un garçon !”  
> “ Enfin, petit frère, c’est juste pour montrer à tes prétendantes à quel point vos enfants seront magnifiques...”  
> “Tu crois pas que ce serait plus simple si tu étais honnête avec lui ?”


End file.
